We Are All…Reunion of Twin Souls
by NicoleMuenchSeidel
Summary: Before RumBelle existed, they were Reimund & Lucienne. RumBelle must find the happy ending that Reimund & Lucienne didn't. Storybrooke side of the story begins 17 days before Emma's arrival. RumBelle's cursed memories tell them that they're Gold & 'tough as nails' Izzy-B. Gold/Izzy-B have always had a crush on each other, but never pursued it; until the day, Izzy-B changes things
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The name Reimund means 'wise protector', and the name Lucienne means 'light'. There will be laughter and tears in this story, but most of all, love. This story deals with reincarnation. Rum and Belle are the reincarnated spirits of Reimund and Lucienne. Eventually in this story, other reincarnations will be revealed. This is AU, obviously. ;-)**  
**This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

Many centuries ago, on the same day in neighboring villages, two children, a boy and a girl, were born. The boy's name was Reimund, and the girl's name was Lucienne. Their early years were spent with no knowledge of the others' existence. In their seventh year, Reimund's mother died unexpectedly. Reimund became introverted and stopped talking more than a couple words at a time, if that. His father sought solace in mead. In the neighboring village, Lucienne, whose family was of modest means wanted for nothing. Her wants were simple; love of her family and time with the beauty of nature, She was grateful and humbled by her good fortune to have these wants met. Her parents, quite unusual for their day, encouraged Lucienne's sense of adventure and fostered within their child the belief that she could do anything she wanted, if she tried hard enough.

One day, in their eighth year, Lucienne, having dutifully finished her chores, set out on her latest adventure to discover the wonders of the marshland that lay between the two villages. Her blue eyes burned with excitement, as she made her way through fields, and thickets and across a shallow creek with a rucksack slung over her petite shoulders. The bright sun glistened through her chestnut brown hair. As she came to a cove with high grass and a few trees, she saw a figure hunched over sitting on a large rock. She approached cautiously, intuitively sensing a somber aura around the figure. She stopped in her tracks about ten paces away from a boy with long, shaggy brown hair, who appeared to be approximately her age. She stood transfixed. Hearing a rustling behind him, Reimund looked up at the girl, and then went back to pondering the horizon. After his soulful dark brown eyes met her eyes of crystalline blue, Lucienne's heart raced like a rabbit.

Unaccustomed to this feeling, Lucienne, the child who never ran from anything, ran as fast as she could back home. She barely spoke during dinner and laid awake much of that night. The next day, timing the completion of her chores to allow her to go back around the same time as the previous day, she set off to the previous day's destination. She didn't know if she would see the boy again or why it even mattered, but her eight year old heart burst with hope to see the dark eyed boy again. When she arrived, he was nowhere to be seen. She felt a wrenching pain in her chest. She stood there angry at herself for having run the previous day. Why had she run? Then she spotted him walking along the creek. Without knowing why, she darted behind a large tree, and watched him walk to 'his' rock and seat himself. Minute after minute ticked by with her crouched behind the tree, she was mesmerized by the boy with the dark eyes. Chastising herself for whatever power was making her cower, she straighten herself to her full height and quietly, somberly traveled to the rock, seating herself next to him. Lucienne and Reimund sat in silence, as the sun moved lower in the sky, and then as if communicating mentally, they both got up and went their separate ways home.

They continued in the same manner daily for a few weeks, until one day, Reimund spoke, "My momma died."

Lucienne replied simply and sweetly, "I'm so sorry.", and then reached into her rucksack, pulling out a pear, she reverently asked, "Are you hungry?"

When he nodded, she handed him the pear. The weeks stretched into months, as they shared snacks and talked more and more. They both knew what they were feeling, though they both knew that common sense dictated that they were too young to have such feelings. Regardless, they knew, though they never spoke of it, that they were in love.

A few days before their ninth birthday, they exchanged gifts that they made for each other. Lucienne had drawn Reimund a picture of their favorite place, and Reimund had made Lucienne a necklace of every kind of blue stone that he could find. In a moment of impulsiveness, Lucienne placed a feather light kiss upon Reimund's lips. Lucienne and Reimund parted shyly, blinking at each other, as they shared a wisp of an awestruck smile. They agreed to try to meet the following day, since Lucienne's family would be visiting kin on their birthday.

That night, Lucienne woke with a pain jolting her little body that made her sob. When she went to their meeting place the next day, Reimund was not there. She tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong. Feeling like a force was giving her body a mind of its own, she found herself absentmindedly walking to Reimund's village. Lucienne's heart shattered, when she learned that Reimund's cottage had caught fire, and as the little boy fought with all his strength to save his drunken father, they both perished.

**October 6, 2011 – Storybrooke, Maine**  
**(Seventeen days before Henry Mills brings Emma Swan to Storybrooke)**  
Mr. Gold awakens drenched in sweat, coughing and gasping for air. After catching his breath, he rubs his weary dark eyes, looking around his opulent bedroom in a daze. Talking to himself, "What the Hell was that?" Raking his fingers through his longish brown hair that is starting to have a bit of gray, he tries to shake the dream from his mind. However questions pummel his mind. Why would he dream about two children that he never met? Why did the boy look just like him as a lad? That is not the typical kind of dream that leaves him sweating and breathless. The only blue eyed, brown haired female about whom he dreams, is definitely not a child. The unattainable Izzy-B French is absolutely all woman.

Chastising himself, he thinks, "_Wonderful!_ I _had_ to start thinking about her again. Get over it, Gold! A woman like that has no interest in the monster of Storybrooke…Hell, she even mails her rent, just so she doesn't have to see you." While most things are attainable to the man who own most of Storybrooke, Izzy-B French is another matter entirely.

* * *

Izzy-B French, wearing a black pinstriped business blazer and matching skirt with a magenta silk blouse, nurses her coffee. She sits reading at the counter of Granny's Diner, while the breakfast crowd shuffles in. She twirls a strand of her chestnut brown hair that has come loose from her bun, while her crystalline blue eyes hungrily devour the book in hand. Ruby Lucas, the waitress with long dark hair with unnatural red streaks, smirks while eyeing Izzy-B.

Ruby remarks, "You look so conservative today." Izzy-B meets her gaze and replies tiredly, "Meetings with clients and suppliers today."

Ruby says knowingly, as she glances at Izzy-B's legs and too high heels, "Let me guess…they're all men."

Rolling her eyes, Izzy-B says, "In business, one must use all of one's assets." Ruby laughs, "I'll bet. Speaking of assets, don't forget you have a date tonight."

Izzy-B groans, "I don't want a date. I just want to go home, play with my dogs, read and go to bed."

Sternly Ruby replies, "As cuddly as Moon Dancer may be, he can't be your only man. Good God woman, you're the queen of the one nights!"

Nearly choking on her coffee, Izzy-B looks around to see who might have heard, and then exclaims in a sharp whisper, "Geeze, Ruby, would you like to rephrase that?!"

Ruby shakes her head, "You know what I _mean_! You go out with a guy and within the first ten minutes of the date, you've found a reason to never date the poor schmuck again. Mary Margret and I are worried about you."

A bit offended, Izzy-B says, "Why…because I don't have a man? Mary Margret doesn't have one either."

Ruby retorts, "Yeah, but she's at least trying to find one."

Izzy-B sighs, "Look, I don't need a man, just to have a man. I want someone whose mind excites me. I want something different than the average Storybrooke male. Besides, men mean complications. I don't need that. The biggest complication that I have with Moonie is getting the undercoat rake through his fur."

Ruby tilts her head and frowns, eyeing for the first time the cover of Izzy-B's book. Smirking at the paperback with photo of two swans and maroon and blue lettering that says, "Only Love Is Real: A Story of Soulmates Reunited…Brian Weiss, M.D.".

Ruby exclaims, "Ha! What is Little-Miss-True-Love-Doesn't-Exist doing reading that?!"

Getting uncomfortable, Izzy-B lies, "It was given to me as a gift a few years ago, and I thought I might as well read it." Izzy-B had bought the book as a gift for herself. She takes another long drink of her coffee, and then adds truthfully, "A dream I had last night brought to mind the theory of past lives and twin-flames."

Leaning in Ruby says, "Dream? Flames? I'm all ears."

With a groan, Izzy-B says, "It wasn't 'that' kind of dream. It was about this little boy and little girl who fell in love, but the boy died in a fire, and the girl was devastated. She never married and made an orphanage her life's work. It was so tragic and felt so real….and the weird thing is, the girl looked like me."

Ruby says in frustration, "Good grief! You have the most depressing dreams. Don't you ever have any _fun_ ones…if you know what I mean?"

Izzy-B takes another big gulp of coffee, trying futilely to hide a smile. Ruby smacks the counter excitedly, "I knew it! Who is it?! Who are you having hot and sweaty dreams about?"

Izzy-B frowns. Ruby ventures a guess, "Graham. It's got to be Graham. Those eyes, that facial scruff and that body are enough to make any woman howl. Plus he's nice."

Izzy-B chuckles, "Yes, Graham is nice, but no, it's not him. Besides we know he and Regina have a thing. Ew!" Both women cringe at the thought.

Ruby continues to guess, "Billy, the mechanic?"

"Sorry, no."

"Archie! What about Archie?"

"I like his dog, Pongo, but no, not Archie either."

Seeing Granny giving her the look of death, Ruby tosses out an _absurd_ suggestion, "Oh I know...it's Mr. Gold.", and then she darts off chuckling as she goes to serve a customer without looking at Izzy-B. Izzy-B's face reddens, as she takes an extra-long drink of her coffee with her hand tightly wrapped around the mug handle. She counts her blessings that Ruby did not see her reaction. She loves her friend, but knows a juicy piece of gossip, like her having 'warm' feelings for Mr. Gold would not stay just between the two of them.

Several minutes go by, and Ruby returns to refill Izzy-B's coffee. Coming back to a previous topic, Ruby says with a whine, "Why can't you try to get just a little excited about tonight?"

Izzy-B gives her an annoyed glance, and then looks back at her book, "Because nothing ever changes in this town."

Ruby slams her hand down on the book, and says, "Oh, not this again!"

Undeterred, Izzy-B presses on, "Oh come off it, Ruby! I know you feel it too. This place is suffocating. We all just walk around like zombies, doing the same thing day after freakin' day."

Stubbornly Ruby says, "I admit to nothing."

Lifting her chin and arching her eyebrow, Izzy-B issues a challenge, "I'll prove it to you. I'll close my eyes and tell you who the next customer is and what he's ordering."

Intrigued, Ruby says, "Alright…I'll bite. Let's see you do it. Who's about to come in right now?"

Smugly, Izzy-B says, "Mr. Gold. Earl Grey Tea, and a slice of blueberry pie…but it has to be the slice that has the bubble in the crust."

Ruby watches Mr. Gold entering and having waited on him countless times, knows her friend's order prediction is spot on correct. Izzy-B opens her eyes and smiles brightly. Though she did, indeed know based on the monotony of Storybrooke, that Mr. Gold would be coming in next, she also had confirmation of that knowledge when Archie opened the door to leave, just as Mr. Gold and his wonderfully intoxicating cologne approached the diner entrance. She also knew that her crush of many years always orders Earl Grey Tea, and a slice of blueberry pie with the bubble in the crust.

Izzy-B says, "See! Nothing ever changes here." Watching Mr. Gold in his expensive dark suit, purple shirt and bright blue tie, confidently amble to the pastry display case with his gold handled cane in hand, a sense of longing takes Izzy-B over. Her expression becomes mischievous as she says, "Nothing ever changes, but today it will."

Izzy-B and her shapely legs dash across the diner faster than her high heels should allow her, cutting in front of Mr. Gold.

Looking him directly in the eyes, holds a finger up in the air, she smiles and says, "Sorry, Mr. Gold. This won't take a minute.", and then confidently says, "Granny, I'm just _dying_ for one of your gooey sweet cinnamon buns."

Mr. Gold shifts awkwardly. Nobody in Storybrooke has ever dared to act so brazenly as to cut in front of him in line, but this isn't just anyone…it's the woman of countless dreams; Izzy-B French. Granny, looking flustered, glances toward Mr. Gold. He clears his throat, "You heard the lady. Get her a cinnamon bun."

Quickly Granny obliges, handing Izzy-B a plate with the pastry. Izzy-B takes it, turns and looks into Mr. Gold's dark eyes, and says, "Thank you for understanding. Sometimes when you want something…you just _have to have it_.", and then she takes a bite of her bun.

She breaks eye contact, closing her eyes only momentarily, to savor the flavor and the look that Mr. Gold is giving her. Mr. Gold chokes out with a raspy quality to his Scottish brogue, "That's alright, Miss French, I understand.", but truthfully, in the moment, he's having difficulty understanding anything. The sight of her has him clinging to his cane for dear life, in order to not topple over. Then, opening her eyes to see that Mr. Gold is still indeed watching her, Izzy-B licks a bit of frosting off her lip and strolls slowly, purposefully back to her seat at the counter. Ruby gawks at her. Izzy-B hopes that Mr. Gold is still watching when she gets to her seat and looks over her shoulder. She decides this day has started splendidly as she realizes he is indeed still watching.

Ruby then whispers excitedly, "What the… I don't know whether to smack you or applaud!", and Izzy-B grins broadly like the cat that ate the canary.

Granny calls out, "Mr. Gold…Mr. Gold? I can take your order now."

He turns, trying to compose himself, "Oh yes, dear. I'd like a cup of Earl Grey Tea…", and then pointing to a bubbled slice of pie, "and I want _that_ piece of blueberry pie."  
_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and share your thoughts.**

**I have two other stories** **that I have posted here, "Not Just a Cup"** **and "What's Next?"** **I have more stories posted on my own site: PinkHouseMusings I'll add more here as time goes by, but I will typically post to my own site first. Please review.**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: The name, Günther, means 'war' or 'battle'.**  
**This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

Though feeling a bit battle weary after a long day of negotiations with clients and suppliers of Storybrooke Printing, Izzy-B lives for the deal and the exhilaration that comes with a well-played agreement. However coming down from the rush, she would like nothing more than to go home...well _almost_ nothing more. Plans for future interactions with Mr. Gold will have to be well calculated to optimize effect. Now, unfortunately, she has a date; _fix up_ to be exact. She casually wonders if it would be worth an ambulance ride to walk out in front of a car, just to avoid this date. Why had she agreed? Why had she caved to her friends badgering? She had resisted dating Günther for years. Why had their well-meaning, yet offensive pleas of _"You're thirty years old! You need someone!"_ worked? Begrudgingly, she walks to Granny's Diner as though walking to the gallows.

Sometime later, Mr. Gold closes his pawn shop. However instead of turning to go home as usual, he finds himself walking to Granny's Diner with lingering thoughts of cinnamon buns in his head. Hardly anyone is on the street of this quiet little town. Through the window, he sees her; Izzy-B French. She is having dinner with a handsome, rugged looking man with short dark hair. She is on a date, he surmises. He thinks to himself, "Of course she is, you fool! She's magnificent!" Readying himself to turn for home, he lingers long enough for one last look at her lovely face. Then it hits him...she is wearing a plastic smile and a dead expression in her eyes. He smirks as he thinks, "Hell, I got more of a rise out of her this morning when she was playing her little game." Mr. Gold is under no illusion that she was, in actual fact, flirting with him. No, he thinks she was likely showing off for her friend the waitress...but still her eyes danced as she captivated him with her pastry gambit. Upon further observation, he notices something else intriguing about the scene; many of the Storybrooke's residents are also in the diner, watching the date without any attempt to be subtle. His initial reaction is to be repelled by their rudeness. However after giving it more thought, he decides if this is what passes for a spectator sport in Storybrooke, he certainly is not going to pass the grand opportunity to brazenly gaze upon Izzy-B's lovely face. Nothing could be made of it, as everybody else is doing it too, perhaps not for the same reason.

Upon entering the diner, Mr. Gold takes a seat at the counter that offers him the best vantage point of Izzy-B's face and the date in progress. She appears utterly bored as her date rambles on, oblivious to her disinterest. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mary Margret, the drably dressed school teacher with extremely short dark hair.

He overhears Mary Margret say to Ruby, "She's not even _trying_. Go over there and prod her a bit." Ruby smiles slyly, "I'm on it."

With her chin in her palm, Izzy-B stares blankly at Günther as he rambles on about his high school football glories. She grinds her teeth as she thinks, "Good God! It's been fifteen years...get over it!" Nodding and smiling politely, she sees Ruby approaching.

Ruby interrupts brightly, "Hey guys, how's it going? Ya need anything?"

Günther checks out the waitress in her red short-shorts. Upon looking up to Ruby, Izzy-B observes Mr. Gold at the counter watching...with the rest of the Storybrooke peanut gallery. There seems to be something different about the way he watches, something more comforting, yet he is the last person that she wants seeing her on a date.

Trying to focus, Izzy-B says, "Thanks, Ruby! I think we're good for now." Ruby announces, "You know, you two have a lot in common."

Izzy-B gawks at her, wondering where she could possibly be going with this. Ruby continues, "Günther has a dog, and Izzy-B has dogs."

Taking the sledgehammer of a hint, Izzy-B, says brightly, "Oh yes, my dogs, Diva and Moon Dancer, are my life! Tell me about your dog."

Shifting in an irritated fashion, Günther spins the salt shaker and says, "I don't have it any more. I used to take that mutt everywhere. I used to let him ride in the back of my truck, while I'd fly down the road. One day the ungrateful beast puked and crapped all over the bed of my truck. Weak willed mongrel! So I dropped him off in the woods. After all, they came from wolves, right? He can fend for himself."

Mr. Gold watches as Izzy-B's eyes become like fire, and her lips clench tight, as she balls a napkin in her hand. Archie enters the diner and meekly approaches Mary Margret, asking "So what did I miss?"

Mary Margret shakes her head and says, "Günther said something that rubbed Izzy-B the wrong way. Just waiting for a report from Ruby."

Just then, Ruby interjects, "I tried. I brought up the subject of dogs. People bond over animals, you know. Well, turns out Günther's dog blew chunks in the back of his truck, so he dumped the dog in the woods."

Mr. Gold scoffs thinking, "Why are they trying to force a relationship between someone as cerebral as Miss French and that cretin?"

Archie offers meekly, "I don't know if it's healthy for all of us to gawk at her on her dates." Ruby waves her hand dismissively, "This is a small town, and we need entertainment. Now, the question is how does she dump this one?"

Mary Margret says in a reasoned tone, "Look, just because they had a bumpy start, doesn't mean it won't work out. She just can't go _flitting around_ the single life forever. She's lonely. I can tell."

Ruby walks over to a booth next to Izzy-B's and Günther's to wait on customers and eavesdrop. The last part of Mary Margret's statement catches Mr. Gold's attention. He thinks, "_Lonely?_ Is it possible for a woman that amazing to be lonely?...like the rest of us?" The thought never crossed his mind. In his eyes, she can have any man that she wants. The mere idea that she could be lonely pains him, as guilt rushes over him for staring at her like some sideshow. He turns away, deciding to read the menu.

As Günther rambles on about trucks and cars that he has rebuilt, Izzy-B's eyes drift to Mr. Gold. Something in his expression makes her heart beat fast. There is a look of sorrow in his eyes, and then he turns away to look at the menu. She has never seen him actually look at the diner's menu.

Pulling herself away from thoughts of Mr. Gold, she asks, interrupting the monologue, "Günther, what genre of music do you like?"

"Huh?", he grunts.

"I mean, what _kind_ of music do you like?", she clarifies.

"You know, the classics."

Izzy-B smiles unexpectedly.

"She's _smiling_!", Mary Margret whispers excitedly. Mr. Gold cannot restrain the impulse to see.

Günther continues, "The Beastie Boys are the best." The light in Izzy-B's expression is extinguished and replaced by shock. Günther says, "'(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party)' really spoke to me.", banging a fist on the table, as he continues, "They better make it into the Rock & Roll Hall Of Fame this year."

Rubbing her forehead, Izzy-B sarcastically says, "Yeah really, The Beatles are nothing in comparison to The Beastie Boys.", and then takes a long sip of her iced tea.

Putting up his hand, as if waiting for a 'high five', Günther says proudly, "My thoughts exactly! I'm glad we think alike!"

Izzy-B's cheeks puff and eyes bug out and water, as she forces her lips tightly closed in order to not spray Günther with iced tea. He starts talking again, but she doesn't notice the topic, as she chugs the remainder of her tea. She interrupts, "Excuse me. I have to go get another drink."

He counters, "Can't that chick in the hot pants get it for you. It's her job, you know."

Izzy-B quickly replies, "She's busy, and I need a drink _now_." After she leaves, just for fun, Günther starts loosening the lids on the sugar, salt, pepper, ketchup and mustard.

Izzy-B dashes to Mary Margret, not caring that Mr. Gold is within ear shot, because all her pride is gone at this moment.

Grabbing a butter knife, Izzy-B says, "Quick, help me slit my wrist!"

Mary Margret raises an eyebrow, "It's a butter knife."

In a sharp whisper, Izzy-B says, "I don't care if you have to kill me with a spoon! Just put an end to it!"

Mary Margret chuckles at her friend's theatrics, and says, "What was so bad?"

Izzy-B takes a breath and says, "After talking on and on and on about his high school football days and trucks and cars, I thought I'd try. I _really_ did. I asked him about his musical tastes, and apparently The Beastie Boys are his favorite."

Mary Margret scolds, "So you just ran over here and left him."

Holding her head high, Izzy-B says, "No, I drank all my tea and told him I needed to get some more."

With a stern look, Mary Margret motions to Ruby, "Please get her another iced tea, so she can go back over there and actually try to have a pleasant date." Izzy-B sees Mr. Gold out of the corner of her eye, as she does her best to avoid eye contact. Ruefully, she thinks, "Seriously? Why did he have to be here tonight, of all nights?"

Ruby hands her the iced tea, as Mary Margret says, "Now, go over there, be pretty, be funny and have a nice date." Glaring at her, Izzy-B sarcastically says, "_Yes, mother_."

Izzy-B takes a deep breath, smiles politely and seats herself across from her date. Günther says, "You like animals, right?"

Smiling genuinely, she says, "Yes, I love animals."

Proudly he says, "Then you'll love this.", as he extends his arm to show her a photograph on his phone. She leans in enthusiastically. Her face turns to horror, clamping a hand over her mouth, muffling a scream at the sight of a fox with its leg bloody and mangled in a steel trap.

Oblivious, he says, "Isn't it a beauty? I got the little bugger stuffed and sitting on the mantle of my fireplace." He grins lasciviously, "I can show you later, if you want."

Holding back tears, she says, "Uh, I've got to go. I'm not feeling well."

He cringes saying, "It's not that time of the month, is it?"

Initially repulsed that his mind would automatically go there, she then decides to go with it, saying, "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is and if I don't leave soon, something really bad will happen.", and then she thinks, "_Like I'll choke you!_"

Grabbing her purse hurriedly, unaware that her day planner has fallen out, she rushes towards the door. Mary Margret and Ruby stop her, and before they can ask, she exclaims in a whisper, "Trapping animals in steel jaws, then stuffing them, does _NOT_ count as loving animals!" The two women solemnly move out of the way.

Very aware of Mr. Gold's presence, Izzy-B closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then looks Mr. Gold in the eyes and says, "Good evening, Mr. Gold."

With a sympathetic expression, he nods and says, "Good evening, Miss French." Izzy-B leaves quickly with her head held high and a screaming migraine.

* * *

By the time she arrives home, the small house that she rents from Mr. Gold, Izzy-B is furious. She fears all her work to make her own name and get her life in order has imploded in one night with one disastrous date in full view of Mr. Gold.

She thinks, "Four years...four bloody years of waiting. Just to have that idiot Gaston blow it! _Gaston?..._No, the pea-brain's name is Günther." She questions where the name Gaston came from, but then remembers that the print shop is publishing a new rendition of the children's book, "Beauty and the Beast." Refocusing her attention on those who got her into this mess, she wonders why her friends won't leave her alone? That cinnamon bun interlude had worked perfectly. Now, after seeing her come unglued in front of him, is this carefully crafted _'woman in control'_ persona gone from Mr. Gold's vision of her? What must he think of her now? Why does it matter? Why has it mattered for years what Mr. Gold thinks? Talking to herself in frustration, she says, "I don't even know his first name. Why do I care? Why do I want him so badly?"

Mr. Gold strolls home, reliving the evening's events. While part of him liked seeing Izzy-B off her game, not so in control, a larger part felt guilt for participating in the humiliation of such a stunning woman. He never wanted to see her humiliated, in fact he just wanted to see her, and yet, the grief stricken expression on her face plagues his thoughts. He keeps going back to Mary Margret's observation that Izzy-B is lonely and ponders, if indeed it is the truth.

Izzy-B having let her hair fall loose, changed out of her work clothes into black sweatpants and a Talking Heads t-shirt, checks her voice-mail. The recording plays, "_Isabelle, it's your father. I'd like to talk to you..._"

Before the recording finishes, she stops it and begins talking to the machine, "No, dad, I'm not lending you money that I'll never see again. It's because _your_ drinking and debt that I had to wait _four freakin' years_ to make my move. You always ruin anything good in my life. Well, not any more. I just have to recalculate my next move, so I don't look like a blithering idiot to Mr. Gold." She walks to the kitchen, touching the peace talisman hanging on the wall. Taking a deep breath, she says, "I can do this. This is fixable. One day soon, I'll finally know what it's like to have his arms around me and look at me with desire, not pity nor disdain."

Later that night in bed flanked on either side by her dogs, Diva, a female black Belgian Groenendael with dense fur and a regal aura, and Moon Dancer, a male barrel-chested, silvery gray and black Keeshond, who is more fur than body with devoted eyes that seem to admire Izzy-B exclusively. As she drifts off, wrapped in the warmth of her canine companions, Izzy-B wonders, "Why can't men be as simple as dogs?"

Several blocks away, Mr. Gold lies in bed trying to ignore an intense craving for a cinnamon bun.

* * *

Four years earlier:  
Izzy-B with her hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in a white button down blouse, burgundy suede blazer and fitted black jeans, with a cardboard box under her arm, stomps down the back stairs of the apartment above the flower shop that she shares with her father. Ruby and Mary Margret are waiting on the sidewalk. Izzy-B lets out a growl of frustration.

Ruby pipes up, "Wow, so you're really doing it! You're finally moving out! What was the last straw?" Mary Margret gives Ruby a scolding look for her lack of tact.

Izzy-B says in an infuriated tone, "Straw? _Straw?_ It's a whole freakin' bale of hay! I'm tired of my life and who I am, being defined by being the daughter of town 'screw up', Moe French!"

Mary Margret says demurely, "Yes, we understand that better than anyone, but why now? Sweetie, what happened?"

Izzy-B closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, and then looks seriously at her friends, "Okay, here it is, but this goes no further...", looking directly at Ruby, "you tell no one about this." Both women nod in agreement, and Izzy-B continues, "Yesterday afternoon...oh God, this is embarrassing...my dad was going on and on about how much money he owes Mr. Gold. No surprise there, he owes everybody money, including me. Anyway, after he ranted for a while, he got that '_I've got an idea_' look on his face that always means trouble. He said that since I'm currently 'unattached', perhaps I should strike up a 'friendship' with Mr. Gold, and that the 'attentions of a pretty thing' like me, might make Mr. Gold more lenient about his debt." Ruby and Mary Margret stand dumbly with their mouths gaping. Izzy-B continues, "So I made some snotty comment about why go through all that trouble when I could just stand by a lamppost and sell it on the street. Then he said that I was making a big deal out of nothing, and well, I decided that I just can't live in his shadow anymore."

Ruby yells, "That dirty old bastard! He wanted you to go to bed with Gold to get him out of debt!"

Izzy-B hushes Ruby, "Shush! For God's sakes Ruby, remember I don't want other people to know?! Don't _broadcast_ it!"

In a quieter tone, Ruby says, "Sorry...it's just what kind of father wants their daughter sleeping with Mr. Gold?"

Exasperated, Izzy-B says, "Way to miss the point, Ruby! It's not about whom, but rather what he wanted me to do. I'd be upset no matter who it was."

Mary Margret chimes in, "True, but Mr. Gold, _really_? That's like having you dressed in steak and feeding you to a crocodile."

Izzy-B retorts, "Hey, that's quite an assumption! We don't really know what Mr. Gold is like personally. It's not fair for us to judge someone we don't know."

Ruby snorts, "I know enough about that rat bastard as a landlord. I don't want to know him _personally_."

Izzy-B is filled with annoyance at her friends' closed minded attitudes. The truth is she wants to get to know Mr. Gold. She's wanted to date him for quite some time. To her, he was more enticing than Brad Pitt and George Clooney combined, but if she pursued him now, with her father in middle of things, the relationship would be doomed to go up in flames. Mr. Gold would never really trust her, and what could be her one chance at real happiness would be ruined. No, she would have to wait now...wait to distance herself from her father and his appalling suggestion. Trying to figure out what to say to her friends, her eyes meet a happy distraction to save her from the topic at hand.

Striding over to the women is Sheriff Graham. With wavy light brown hair, piercing eyes, well-trimmed beard, and long toned legs encased in snug jeans, he is just the perfect eye candy to distract Mary Margret and Ruby. He greets them, "Ladies, how are you this fine day?" Izzy-B smirks, watching Mary Margret and Ruby salivate their salutations to Graham.

He nods to them, then says to Izzy-B, "Ready for your beat down Sunday?"

Smugly Izzy-B retorts, "Ha! Are you bringing someone else to help you spar against me?" He throws his head back in a laugh; before he can respond, she pulls a CD from her purse. His eyes become wide with excitement. Izzy-B presents it to him saying, "1973 rare release 'Buckingham Nicks'. Play it 'til your ears bleed baby, and you'll die a happy man."

Stunned, Graham says, "You're amazing! How did you…", and then he is interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He answers, "Uh, yes? Right away." The three woman share a knowing look.

He ends the call, but before he can speak, Izzy-B asks, "When you going to end it with Broomhilda?" He frowns, as Izzy-B continues, "Graham, you deserve better than the way Regina treats you."

Trying to throw her off her game, Graham replies, "You making an offer?"

She smirks, "No, I don't think you could handle me...but there are two beautiful ladies right here." Taking their cue from Izzy-B, Mary Margret and Ruby playfully flank him on both sides, smiling and batting their eyelashes.

He puts his arms around both of them and says, "Does this make me a rose between thorns?" He yelps, when Ruby pinches him.

Checking her watch, Izzy-B says, "Well, got to go. I'm looking at a house to rent, and I don't want to be late."

Ruby says, "Bye. If we don't see you in three days, we'll know Gold locked you in the basement." Izzy-B rolls her eyes, as Mary Margret and Graham mutter words of farewell and good luck, as Izzy-B rushes off.

* * *

She strides down the sidewalk to the prospective rental house, which is situated about midway between Gold's shop and Gold's pink 'Victorian' Queen Anne house. Real estate, it's all about..._location...location...location_! She feels herself tremble with nervousness, as her stomach twists like a washing machine. What is the power this man has over her? She can physically and verbally spar with Graham any day of the week without a twinge of hesitance. However, the mere thought of being around Mr. Gold makes it hard to breath and her body feel like it is made of jelly. She has only seen him during his breakfast stops at Granny's Diner and the monthly visits to collect loan payments from her father. It is hardly enough create a crush, and yet he seems like catnip to a helpless kitten. "Remember Izzy-B, no flirting with him. Not yet...no matter how he looks or the rolling R's when he speaks. No flirting!" Checking her watch again, she should arrive ten minutes early for their appointment. She will not risk being late.

Fifteen minutes before his scheduled appointment with Miss Isabelle French or Izzy-B French, as he has heard her called, Mr. Gold is doing a quick check of the little Cape Cod house that she intends to see. Why in the Hell are his palms sweating?! She is a prospective tenant, and he is a landlord. He has the upper hand. He _always_ has the upper hand. Everyone is intimidated by him, and he likes it that way. Why should she be any different? But she is different...she smiles at him most times she sees him. She has the good sense to be mortified by her father's irresponsibility, instead of making excuses for it. His investigation of her work habits, purely for rental references (perhaps, not purely), reveal a hard worker, who worked her way up from the bottom at Storybrooke Printing to become Manager of the print shop. She is business savvy and known for driving an occasional hard deal. Chastising himself, "Seriously, Gold, you are not having a school boy crush on this woman! Women are trouble! Haven't you learned your lesson? Show her the Monster of Storybrooke. She is at your mercy. She needs a rental, and her options are limited."

Taking a deep breath, Izzy-B stands at the door. She tells herself, "No turning back now. Be strong and confident. Be someone Mr. Gold will respect." Setting the box on the porch, she knocks firmly on the wooden door.

Mr. Gold opens the door with a stoic expression on his face, "Miss French, you're punctual, I see. That bodes well."

She offers her hand to shake his, as she says, "Mr. Gold, it's a pleasure. Thank you for taking the time to see me."

He thinks to himself, "Hell's bells, she has a firm handshake...and she smells good too! Stop it, Gold, stop it!"

She rubs her forearms, trying to dampen the electric shock that ran through her as she shook his hand. If she ever wondered what it felt like to hold onto the clamps of live jumper cables, she is quite sure she knows what it feels like now. With her heart racing, she reminds herself, "Breathe!"

As they tour the house, she makes certain to ask the pertinent questions: typical cost of utilities; when was the roof last replaced; is there a functioning sump pump in the basement; who is responsible for repairing damage due to acts of God, such as hurricanes, blizzards and so forth; when was the house last inspected; etc. She prides herself on not turning into a blithering idiot as they stand in the empty bedroom.

He maintains a business-like manner during the entire tour, answering her questions without hesitation. He cannot help being impressed by her mental acumen. Most prospective renters are either too intimidated or dimwitted to ask the appropriate questions about a place they intend to live in for an extended amount of time.

In a business tone, Izzy-B says, "Everything seems satisfactory."

Keeping a neutral tone, Mr. Gold says, "I'm pleased you find it adequate.

Izzy-B adds, "It's a nice little property. Does your wife help you with your rental business?"

Stoically, he responds, "Actually, I've been divorced for quite some time now."

Izzy-B's mental dialogue says, "Yay!", while she says to Mr. Gold, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried."

He shakes his head and says, "No matter. It's water under the bridge.", while he asks himself, "Did she look _excited_ when I said I was divorced? Stop it, Gold! It's just your imagination."

In the kitchen, Mr. Gold has a card table and folding chairs set up for reading through and signing the rental contract. That is not his standard procedure. Standing uncomfortably often makes renters less detail oriented while looking through the contact. He fidgets realizing there is only one reason why he put the table and chairs there, to spend more time with Miss French.

Realizing they are about to formalize their deal, Izzy-B remembers the box on the porch. He asks, "Are you ready to proceed with the rental contract?" Though her logical mind tells her to focus on the contract now and not muddy the situation, an impulse takes over.

She says, "I will be in just a moment. I have to get something off the porch." He looks at her a bit bemused, as she briskly walks out of the kitchen, through the living room, opening the front door and picking up a box. On her way back, she says, "I brought a few things, just in case this went well. And it just occurred to me that I have everything I need for a nice pot of tea, so we can go through the details of the contract pleasantly, if you have the time."

His mind goes on full alert, "Say no, say no! You're a busy man.", instead he says, "I have no other appointments coming up. That sounds like an excellent idea." "_Damn fool_!", he chides himself.

She responds, "Wonderful! I'll put the water on, then we can look at the contract." Filling the kettle with water, she reprimands herself, "What are you doing? You're making him tea? He's off limits right now. Okay, okay, this is not a disaster. Just tea...but absolutely, positively _no flirting_!"

Izzy-B seats herself across from him, trying not to think about how Mr. Gold's dark eyes remind her of melted chocolate. He explains firmly, "This is my standard rental contract. It's the same for everyone.", and then he thinks, "But if you'd like to add a clause where I tuck you in at night, I'm available. _Knock it off, Gold_!" She puts on a pair of glasses, and Mr. Gold steps on his own foot to avoid having the 'sexy librarian' fantasy..._much_.

Izzy-B explains, "This could take a while. I'm a little Dyslexic. Granny always made sure that I kept up with reading after my mother died, but it takes some extra time." She is stunned that she has told him something so personal. Softly, he says, "No problem, dear, take all the time you need."

Izzy-B continues to read. She had spent much of the night before researching rental contracts. She raises her eyebrows and gives a little smile as she reads, prompting Mr. Gold to question, "What?"

She shrugs, "Nothing much, I just noticed you included a severability clause. Most people forget to put that in contracts. I'm just impressed that you included it."

In a mildly haughty tone, he responds, "I would hope I could remember something so basic or my law school might want my diploma back."

She looks up from her reading a bit surprised, "You're a lawyer?" He nods. She continues reading saying, "Hmm...I never knew that."

In a somewhat playful tone, he says, "You'll find I'm full of surprises."

She looks up from the contract gaping, dry mouthed and trying to remember how to breathe. He smirks at her reaction. Trying to regain her composure, she says, "There's a clause here that I have a problem with."

Sarcastically, he says, "Really, dear? And what would that be?"

She slides the contract over to him, leaning dangerously close. She realizes her mistake immediately, instructing herself, "Do NOT touch his hair! Just breathe. (Oh God! He smells good!) _Pay attention to the damn contract_!"

She points, "See this clause here?" He nods, however truthfully he is having trouble seeing the contract as his eyes drift along her neck and a section of exposed collarbone. She continues, "This states that you get prior approval of who stays here. That's not acceptable. If I want to have a guest stay here, a week, a month or whatever, and I make sure they don't cause any trouble, then that should be fine. Heck, if I want to have the rock band KISS crash here for the night, as long as they behave themselves, it's nobody's business, but mine."

Looking up into her determined face inches away from his own, all he can think is, "Dear God, why did she have to say the word, 'kiss'?" She feels her legs become weak as he licks his lips. The kettle whistles, and they both let out a sigh of relief. As she makes their tea, he says, "You have a valid point, Miss French. I'll remove that clause." He makes notations on the contract and initials the notations. "I'll make a new contract with the agreed upon alterations for us to sign tomorrow, but this will do fine in the meantime."

As she resumes reading, while they drink their tea, Mr. Gold marvels at the fact that never has anyone dared require alterations to his contract nor would he have made such a change for anyone else. He thinks, "Damn her agile mind…and her deliciously beautiful neck!" Somewhat snidely, he asks, "Anything else?"

Izzy-B raises her eyebrow and says, "Now that you mention it...since I plan on being here a while, I want to make it feel like my own. I don't want to have to ask you permission every time I want to hang a picture or paint something. So can we agree now that I can do what I want esthetically, and then when it's time for me to move out, I'll return the house to its original appearance."

The legal voice in his head says, "No, that's out of the question.", but then he replies, "That sounds reasonable." She gives him a beaming smile that renders the legal voice mute. He asks, "How long do you plan on living here?"

She replies thoughtfully, "I don't know exactly, but I have a five year plan. I'm hoping that in five years, that I'll have a nice down payment saved to buy a house. Of course, it also depends on what houses are for sale at the time. But I'd prefer to own something someday, rather than rent forever."

He grins, "Smart woman." She blushes and drinks her tea.

He informs her, "The rent is due on the fifteenth of every month." She nods, pulls out her day planner, and makes rent notations on the tenth of each month. His brow furrows and he says, "Did you hear me? I said the fifteenth."

She smiles at him, "I heard you, but I plan to pay it on the tenth. That way, should I fall down and break a leg or end up in the hospital with appendicitis or something. I have buffer time to make arrangements to get your money to you."

He queries, "You spend a lot of time thinking about what disasters can befall you? _You're a cheery sort_."

She looks at him with a smirk and says shrewdly, "I'm _practical_, Mr. Gold. I've learned the hard way what happens when people don't take their responsibilities seriously."

Impressed, he says, "You're quite an exceptional woman, Miss French.", then continues gazing into her crystalline blue eyes. After a few moments, he leans in and says, "_I'll make you a deal._ If you slip into a coma at some point, I'll let you be a _wee bit_ late on the rent."

She giggles at his macabre quip and says, "_Gee_, thanks! I really appreciate that."

He signs the contract; R. Gold. Then she signs the contract; Isabelle L. French. Unable to resist, he asks, "What's the L stand for?"

She says, "My middle name is Lacey, but I never go by it. It sounds like I'm one of Granny's doilies that she puts her knick-knacks on." He smiles at the verbal imagery. She walks to the box, pulls out a stud finder, hammer, a nail and a metal object with some stones and a design depicting scrolls, doves, an eye and some floral accents. He watches her curiously as she mounts it on the wall. She tilts her head, smiles and answers his unasked question, "It's a peace talisman. I figure 'peace' is a good way to start life in a new home."

He looks back and forth between her and the talisman, finally saying, "I repeat, 'you're quite an _exceptional_ woman, Miss French."

She beams with pride and says, "Why thank you. I think you're quite _exceptional_ yourself, Mr. Gold." He nods in appreciation. They finish their tea and say their farewells...for now.  
_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: I wasn't going to post this so soon, but since I already had it written and proofed, and I figure a lot of RumBeller's can use some RumBelle feels after 'Lacey' tonight, I decided to go for it. As you can see, Izzy-B is NOT Lacey (with the exception of an unappreciated middle name), and she never will be like Lacey. Izzy-B may be a control freak pain in the rump sometimes, but she only has eyes for Mr. Gold.**  
**Please review and share your thoughts...don't make me get Rumple to give you the sad puppy dog eyes. Those things are lethal. ;-)  
**

******_Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson)._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

**October 7, 2011**  
Izzy-B starts to awaken slowly reluctant to leave her dream world of entwined bodies and Mr. Gold's kisses. Though she has only seen him in a suit, she can vividly imagine the details of his form, as they made love on a blanket in a cave. It felt as though they were in another time and place. A strange muffled buzzing had begun about mid-way though the dream, however Izzy-B and Mr. Gold were too enthralled with each other to investigate the sound. Izzy-B slowly opens her eyes and frowns realizing that the odd sound is in her room. Looking around, she notes that her dogs are no longer on the bed. The sound seems to be coming from the floor at the right side of the bed. A panic sinks in, as she observes that her alarm clock has been knocked down and both dogs are laying on the clock. Her heart seems to try to jump from her body as she realizes that it has been nearly half an hour since her alarm went off.

Mr. Gold curses his libido, as he haphazardly throws on clothes. His mind is distracted by his intense dream of him and Izzy-B alone in Granny's Diner with a bowl of cinnamon bun frosting. His nocturnal indulgence will undoubtedly mean he will miss his opportunity to see the real Izzy-B this morning.

After spending quite a while looking for her day planner, Izzy-B pulls out her cell phone and calls Ruby. In the kitchen of the diner, Ruby answers, "Hey Izzy-B, where are you?"

"The dogs staged a coup d'état against my alarm clock. I am really late. Did I leave my day planner there last night?"

Ruby says, "Yeah, I was going to give it to you when you came in. Are you still coming?"

"Yes, but I've got to make it quick. Can you get me a coffee and powdered sugar doughnut to go?"

Ruby confirms, "Sure thing. See ya soon."

"Bye.", Izzy-B ends the call.

Izzy-B hurries into the diner, gets her order and day planner, pays quickly and leaves pulling the powdered sugar doughnut from its bag. She sees Ruby make a face about something, hesitates to look at her friend, but then resolves to ask her about it later. Izzy-B turns abruptly and collides with Mr. Gold, smashing the powdered sugar doughnut into his expensive suit.

Izzy-B's mind screams, "NO! This can't be happening!"

Mr. Gold struggles to keep his balance, as he has an instinctive impulse to impale someone with his cane for their carelessness. However, recognizing that the 'someone' is Izzy-B; the woman who makes thinking, breathing and other things hard, he is conflicted as to how to react. As the inhabitants of the diner rush to the window to watch, Mr. Gold is very aware that he has a reputation to uphold, yet he feels compassion and longing at the site of Izzy-B's mortified face. He attempts to strike a middle ground, maintaining a stern expression without becoming irate.

Izzy-B stammers out, "I...I'm so sorry. I can't believe I was so clumsy." Her mind races processing the disaster before her, not only has she made yet another bad impression on Mr. Gold, making her heart sink, but she has likely ruined his suit that is probably worth a couple month's rent. Her expression changes, as inspiration strikes. "Wait, I have an idea!"

She pulls from her purse a package of baby wipes. In a snide tone, Mr. Gold says, "Miss French, I can assure you that I don't need a nappy change."

The part of Izzy-B, that loves a challenge, takes hold. In a motherly tone, she says, "Oh hold still. I'm going to clean you up."

Anybody else, he would have shoved out of the way, and then raised their rent for good measure for speaking to him in such a manner. However, as Izzy-B slides her hand under the lapel of his jacket and sets to work with the wipe, Mr. Gold can not bring himself to be his typical monstrous persona. Izzy-B's maneuvering of the wipe in a dabbing, twisting motion distracts him from his usual thoughts of retribution. His mind is a blank as the warmth of her hand under his jacket seeps through his shirt to his skin.

Izzy-B fights to remain focused on the task at hand, as she instinctively reacts to the closeness of Mr. Gold's body, the scent of his cologne and the feel of his breath on her face. As she moves her attentions to cleaning a small section of his blue and black shirt, she swears she hears a small gasp emanate from him, as she slides two fingers under the shirt between the buttons to hold the shirt slightly way from his chest. Trying to purge her mind of any thoughts of her dream from the previous night, she focuses her mind like a laser to thoroughly clean the fabric.

The thick silence is broken when Izzy-B smiles broadly at him declaring, "There. Done. Now, if this doesn't meet your specifications, take it to the dry cleaners and send me the bill...and I do apologize for the mess." She hands him her business card and takes a moment more unconsciously straightening his tie, and then says, "I must be going."

Without missing a beat, he asks with a smirk, "In a hurry to douse other unsuspecting souls with food?"

Raising an eyebrow with her crystalline blue eyes gleaming, she replies, "Actually, you were first on my list, and I did it in record time, so I'm ahead of schedule."

Unable to hide his smile, he says, "Well, good day then Miss French."

She nods and says, "Good day, Mr. Gold.", then hurries on her way to work.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a short chapter, but the next one will be considerably longer. Izzy-B devises a devious plot to get some time alone with Gold. Please review and share your thoughts!**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, ****nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story**.

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

For the next few days, Izzy-B opts to eat breakfast at home. She avoids Mr. Gold like the plague until she has a chance to regroup and decide on her next course of action. After two days of not seeing her at Granny's Diner for breakfast, Mr. Gold finds himself increasingly tempted to call the number on her business card. He vows to fight the impulse a little longer. On the third morning after the doughnut calamity, he arrives at the diner as Izzy-B appears to be getting ready to exit. They nod to each other, and he makes his way to the pastry display. Upon arrival, he frowns looking at the blueberry pie. The piece with the bubble in the crust is missing. Granny fidgets uncomfortably.

Mr. Gold queries, "Dear, do you have another blueberry pie in the kitchen?"

Granny coughs out, "Uh, yes, but it has a piece missing."

Annoyed, he asks, "You cut into a new pie, before the other pie was gone. What kind of business is that?", ignoring the irony of the fact that he was about to expect her to do just that for him.

Flustered and a bit grumpily, Granny points to Izzy-B standing by the door holding a To-Go bag, saying "That _daft_ girl offered me fifty dollars for two pieces of pie with a bubble in the crust. When a whole pie costs fifteen dollars, I would have been mad to say, 'no'."

He gazes at Izzy-B dumbstruck, as she smiles at him smugly, waves and then leaves. His ire at the inconvenience dissipates, pondering what possessed Izzy-B to spend fifty dollars on two pieces of pie. Granny asks, "Would you still like a slice of pie?"

Inattentively, he mutters to Granny, "No, I think I prefer a cinnamon bun today."

* * *

At ten minutes passed noon, the bell chimes on the front door of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Mr. Gold's heart quickens at the sight of Izzy-B French, wearing a charcoal suit jacket and shirt and a flaming red blouse and spiked heels to match, holding a To-Go bag from Granny's Diner.

Getting straight to 'business', Izzy-B asks, "Do you have the ability to make tea here? If not, I guess we can drink water.", as she pulls two water bottles from her purse and sets them on the counter.

Narrowing his gaze, Mr. Gold leans in and says, "Now, let me get this straight. First, you highjack my pie, and now, you come to my store begging for tea?"

She smirks at him, "Is that any way to talk to the person who has a piece of pie with your name on it?"

With intrigue shining in his eyes, he asks, "What game are you playing at Miss French?"

Setting the slices of pie on the counter, she leans in fearlessly and says with a mildly haughty tone, "No game. I understand that this may be new to you, as designated town recluse, but this is called a 'social interaction'. Most of this town bores me; however, you strike me as anything but boring. So here I am. Which slice would you like? You get to choose...and they both have a bubble in the crust."

Mr. Gold fights the desire to kiss her hard up against the counter, instead saying, "I'll go put on some tea in the back, then I'll decide. Would you and your pie like to join me in the back room?" She nods and strides confidently into the back room with two pieces of pie in tow.

Seated comfortably on a plush, large chair, next to the couch, Izzy-B places plastic plates with the pie slices onto a coffee table. As they wait for the water to boil, Izzy-B reaches into her large purse and pulls a can of whipped cream from inside. He looks at her a bit astonished.

She explains, "I swiped it from the staff refrigerator. I didn't know if you liked whipped cream on your pie."

Licking his lips, he says, "You think of everything, don't you?"

She grins, "I try."

He asks incredulously, "Did you _actually_ spend fifty dollars on two slices of pie?"

She smirks proudly, saying, "Absolutely!" Then she leans in biting her bottom lip and says sheepishly, "But I need a _tiny_ favor."

Cautiously, he asks, "And what would that be dear?"

Nervously, she says, "Well, in order to acquire the pie, I had to pay the fifty dollars...and promise you would not raise their rent or seek other retribution against them for denying you your favorite dessert. I need you to help me keep that promise."

With faux sternness, he says, "I don't know. I wasn't part of this negotiation."

Undeterred she says, "Oh come off it. You have your pie without paying a dime for it...and I come bearing whipped cream. Surely, that is worth your cooperation."

He leans back nonchalantly on the couch and says, "Well, if you say so, Miss French."

She says, "You can call me Izzy-B, if you want."

The kettle sounds, standing up, cane in hand, he says, "If you'll excuse me a moment, Izzy-B, I'll start the tea brewing. As he prepares the tea, he asks, "What on earth possessed you to spend that much money on pie? Don't I charge you enough in rent?"

She chuckles, "Oh no, the rent is fine. I, unlike some people, am good with saving money. I never splurge, unless it's something I really want. It's been quite a while since I've tapped into my 'splurge fund'. It was time to do something fun."

Sarcastically, he replies, "Paying an exorbitant amount of money for pie for the Monster of Storybrooke strikes you as _fun_?"

Matter-of-factually, she says, "You're not a monster. And if you were, I imagine it's more the Sesame Street variety. Though I'm not sure if you'd be Elmo, Oscar or Cookie Monster.", she notices the smile in his eyes, and adds, "Plus, the look on your face at the diner was priceless, when you realized that I had your pie. Perhaps money can't buy happiness, but on occasion, it can make life entertaining if you use it right."

He shakes his head marvels at her, as he puts the finishing touches on the tea, "Belle, how do you take your tea?"

She tilts her head in reaction to the name 'Belle'.

He quickly says, "My apologizes 'Izzy-B'. I don't know why I called you that."

She blinks and says thoughtfully, "Actually, I like it. I got the nickname Izzy-B in school, and it just stuck, but Belle sounds nicer.", and then remembering his original question, she says, "Oh, and I like one lump of sugar and a dash of cream in my tea. Thank you."

Finishing her tea, he hands her the filled teacup and a saucer and says, "Here you go, Miss…uh, Belle."

She smiles warmly, and then looks a bit confused at his cup, "The great Mr. Gold drinks out of a broken cup?"

He shrugs, "It's just a chip."

"Gash.", she interjects.

He adds, "I think it gives the little cup some character." She shakes her head and smiles.

Once he is seated on the couch, she waves her hand towards the pieces of pie, as if she is a model displaying a prize on a game show. After making his selection, Izzy-B says in an all knowing voice, "You've chosen wisely. The other piece is laced with iocane powder; a deadly poison from Australia."

Mr. Gold's forehead crinkles in confusion. Putting whipped cream on her piece, she says sarcastically, "Honestly? You've never watched 'The Princess Bride'?"

Flatly, he responds, "Is that inconceivable?"

Her brow furrows mildly, and then she asks, "Whipped cream?" pointing to his slice.

With a smirk, he replies, "It would be ungentlemanly of me not to partake of your pilfered topping." Amused by his wordplay, Izzy-B raises her eyebrows and smiles, as she covers his pie with a generous amount of whipped cream.

Trying to look at his pie, but distracted by Izzy-B's crossed legs behind the coffee table, Mr. Gold attempts to gain control of this peculiar situation. Though he has long had what amounts to be a schoolboy crush on Izzy-B, he is no fool and refuses to be taken for one. The woman sitting across from him must have an ulterior motive. He just has not found it yet.

Deciding it is better to cut to the chase, rather than indulge this fantasy to the point of his detriment, he says suspiciously, "Miss French, this has been interesting, but why don't you come clean about what you're really playing at? Is this perhaps the result of a dare from Miss Lucas?"

The thought occurs to Izzy-B that another woman might be insulted by his insinuation. However, she realizes that he has no reason to trust her. His distrust of people matches her own distrusting heart. It is one of the things that attracts her to him. She understands him. In her opinion, trust is to be earned, and only a ninny would trust a stranger without reason.

She looks around, as if to ensure that nobody is listening, and then leans in whispering, "Alright, I'll 'come clean'. I'm here to abscond with your collection of damaged dishware." Izzy-B then leans back in her seat, surveying his expression with a gleam in her eyes that makes him think she would be the best dessert that he could ever have. In a thoughtful tone, she asks, "Is it so hard to believe that I'm here because I want to spend time with you?"

He responds, "Well, I am a bit long in the tooth. I must be nearly twenty years older than you."

She scoffs, "Yeah, but you're a man. There's a whole other standard for men versus women. Men become distinguished as they age, and women get old. You want to talk about long in the tooth? By most people's standards, at thirty, I'm no spring chicken. To hear my friends talk, they seem to think that I'm more likely to die in a crocodile attack, than find a man."

Finishing swallowing a bite of pie, seeming to stare her down, he says smugly, "So you're looking for a man?"

Feeling she has said too much and wishing to maintain control, she says aloofly, "I never actually said that, _did I_?"

He answers sternly, "No, you did not. Which is probably just as well, because I have a myriad of bad traits. Many of which, I'm sure the residents of this town could enumerate for you."

Having set aside her pie and tea, she eyes him thoughtfully with her chin in her hand as her elbow leans against the arm of the chair. She says softly, "Whoever she was, she was an idiot."

Rather bewildered, he asks, "What are you talking about?"

Softly chewing her bottom lip, she looks at him with a tenderness that he has never seen from her, "I don't know if it's just your ex-wife or some other woman that did a number on you, but she or they didn't know what they had. A man doesn't generally become as guarded as you, unless he's been kicked in the teeth by some woman. That kind of woman always makes it tougher on the rest of us", leaning forward tilting her head as though she's studying him, she adds, "Whoever she was or they were, they were unworthy. Maybe it's time to stop letting them kick you."

Such an assessment would typically irk Mr. Gold, but he cannot help being touched by her sincerity. He asks softly, "Is this the voice of experience speaking?" She takes a long sip of her tea and shrugs her shoulders. He wonders who has hurt Izzy-B to make her so guarded.

In a serious tone, Mr. Gold says, "Hypothetical past experiences aside, Belle, spending time with me will not benefit your reputation. I am not particularly embraced by this town."

Matter-of-factually, she says, "I don't put much stock in other people's judgments. I'd rather see for myself, if someone is worth my time. Plus, given the fact that I rub some people the wrong way, it could be argued I might not be best for your reputation. I'm willing to risk it, if you are."

Thinking aloud, Mr. Gold asks, "Who have you been rubbing the wrong way?"

She scoffs, "There's probably a list, but the top of that list would have to be our, _oh so regal_, madame Mayor."

Amused, he asks, "So you get under Regina's skin, do you? I knew there was a reason that I liked you."

With a slight smile while sipping her tea, she replies, "I'd say we get under each other's skin. I don't like that woman. I've never trusted her. It takes all the BS that I can shovel to be polite to her, just because the print shop has contracts with the town."

Opting to change the subject he asks, "What exactly is a Beastie Boy?"

She retorts flirtatiously, "That could be many things." Then answering the question at hand, "Some would term the Beastie Boys a musical act. It always seemed like a stretch to me."

He says, "Your date didn't share your musical interests. Is that a prerequisite?"

She responds, "Not necessarily. I have very diverse tastes in music. So much so, that I can't pick a favorite, song, group or even genre. It all depends on my mood and what part of my spirit needs feeding. However, for those who can select a favorite, their selection speaks volumes about them. Günther's favorite was The Beastie Boys, '(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party)'." He looks at her baffled, thus she explains, "Some would call it a youth anthem."

"But not you?", he asks.

"Well, it hardly reveals much of the human experience, and musically, it's tedious."

Smugly, Mr. Gold says, "Perhaps you should sing a bit and let me be the judge." Shaking her head adamantly, Mr. Gold finds he is pleased that she turned down his challenge. It is not every day that someone gets the better of Izzy-B French.

His smugness only serves to embolden her, she leans in and whispers, "I'll do something better." Moving her plate and cup aside, she begins to softly tap a rhythm and to soulfully sing the song, "For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield. Her otherworldly expression and impassioned singing, claim him to the point that he must concentrate to remember to swallow the bit of pie in his mouth.  
_"There's battle lines being drawn_  
_Nobody's right if everybody's wrong_  
_Young people speakin' their minds_  
_Gettin' so much resistance from behind_  
_I think it's time we stop, hey, what's that sound?_  
_Everybody look what's going down"_

Pleased to have won this latest battle of cat and mouse, she reclaims her pie, basking in the way he looks at her. He asks, "Then is that your favorite song?"

She shakes her head slightly, "I told you, I don't have a favorite. The best I can do is, narrow down to favorites, plural, within musical performers. Although in theory, I do have a favorite Beatles song, The Golden Slumbers Medley, but that's kind of a cheat, since it is actually multiple songs with various movements. It does have the best single line in any song." She then sings softly, "_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make...ah-ah_".

Lost in her, Mr. Gold can only utter one word, "Lovely."

She smiles wistfully, "Yes, music has a way of making the myth of true love seem real." His stomach tightens at her sweet sounding cynicism.

Disappointedly, he asks, "You don't believe in true love?"

She responds, "No, surely you don't believe in it, do you?"  
He had never given the idea much thought, until this moment. Once he loved his wife, however he could not actually call their relationship true love. Still, something begins to gnaw at him. He wants to believe.

Haltingly, he responds, "I don't know, but I want to believe...believe that there's something more than what I've experienced. Why don't you believe? I thought women were supposed to believe in such things."

She scoffs, "There's a grand generalization if I ever heard one. We're not all alike you know. I've just never seen true love. I've read about it, listened to songs about it, and watched way too many movies about it. But I've never seen true love; not in this town. Have you?"

He finds himself wanting to say, 'yes', though he honestly had not, and then an answer starts to bubble up from within the back of his mind. Looking at her thoughtfully, he says, "I don't think it's like in books, songs or movies. I think love is layered. Love is a mystery to be uncovered."

A look of dumbfounded awe claims her face, and she finds herself scrambling for thoughts and air at the same time. Finally, she utters one word, "Remarkable." She feels herself blush and hopes he does not notice.

There is a softness in her eyes that makes him want to get lost in them. Mr. Gold wonders, is he responsible for softening the edges of the 'tough as nails Izzy-B French'? There is a spirit there that he yearns to know.

After a couple of minutes of eating the remainder of their pie in silence, Mr. Gold speaks tentatively, "If I weren't in the presence of such a lovely woman, I'd lick this plate clean like I normally do."

Izzy-B bursts out laughing, "You do that too?"

Staring each other down, almost daring each other, they both pick up their plates and set to work cleaning them. Once finished, Izzy-B slides closer to Mr. Gold and dabs a napkin over the dollop of blueberry filling on the tip of his nose. Before she can retreat, he firmly wraps his fingers around her wrist, and with his other hand, traces the tip of his index finger along a smudge of blueberry colored whipped cream at the corner of her mouth, and then quickly sucks it off his finger.

Gazing into each other's eyes for several heartbeats, Izzy-B feeling overwhelmed casts her eyes downward and asks, "What do you do for fun?"

Still mindlessly holding her wrist, Mr. Gold strokes his thumb against her pulse point, "Fun?"

With a slight smirk, Izzy-B says, "Yes, fun. Surely, the great Mr. Gold has heard of it."

Licking his lips, he replies, "I'm finding this quite enjoyable."

A cheek splitting grin breaks across her face. "Nice side-step of the question" she observes, and then studying him intensely, "Does your girlfriend mind you spending long hours at your shop?"

Unabashed confusion claims his expression, "What girlfriend?"

Exceedingly pleased with his reaction, Izzy-B teases, "You are the mystery man of Storybrooke. For all we know you could have a harem."

He barks a laugh, "Harem? Hardly. What?...are you applying for the job, Belle?"

She leans back slightly, while maintaining eye contact, "Harem girl? Me? Not my style. I have no desire to be part of a crowd."

With a husk to his voice, he replies, "There's no crowd around me, dear."

Very satisfied, she says, "Duly noted."

Reluctantly sliding her wrist from his warm grip and folding her arms in front of her chest, "What kind of music do you like?"

He shakes his head, saying "My legal instincts say I shouldn't answer such a question. It's been the downfall of others of my gender."

With a bit of coaxing, she replies, "Oh come on, you can't do worse than The Beastie Boys. Besides, you already have my interest more than Günther ever did."

Acquiescing, he answers, "I enjoy classical music mostly; Tchaikovsky, Rachmaninov, Bach..."

"Ah Bach!" she giggles. Confused by her reaction, he stops momentarily; she waves him on, saying "Never mind. Continue."

"...some jazz; Art Tatum, Dizzy Gillespie, Billie Holiday, then also Gaelic music as well. I don't particularly play favorites either, but at this very moment the Gaelic song, "Ae Fond Kiss" is playing in my head. The words by Robert Burns and melody are quite haunting and lovely." Leaning in raising an eyebrow, Mr. Gold asks, "So, did I pass muster?"

Rubbing her chin with her finger, smiling wryly, "Well, I don't know. I'd like to hear some of that Gaelic song. What do you say? I showed you mine, how about you show me yours?"

Scoffing mildly, he says, "I think not. I don't perform at The Rabbit's Hole."

Blushing, she says, "Oh, you know about that, do you?"

He confirms, "Indeed, I do. Word has it that you play a mean guitar."

"I never asked my guitar about its anger management issues.", tilting her head, she coaxes, "Please, just give me a taste of the song." Mr. Gold notices that his tie suddenly feels too tight. He prides himself on not being eager to please anyone. However, her blue eyes implore him in a manner beyond anything that he has experienced.

Sighing, he affirms, "Just a wee bit.", and his warm Scottish brogue disperses in the air like cascading honey as he sings,  
"_Ae fond kiss and then we sever;_  
_Ae fareweel, and then for ever!_  
_Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,_  
_Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee..._"  
Something incomprehensible wraps around Izzy-B's spirit; a longing that takes her breath from her body, as her eyes glisten with tears that grasp desperately to her lashes. Mr. Gold had only intended to sing a verse, yet he is captivated by her expression, so he struggles to remember the more of the song...anything to remain lost in her eyes.  
"_...Had we never lov'd sae kindly,_  
_Had we never lov'd sae blindly,_  
_Never met – or never parted,_  
_We had ne'er been broken-hearted._"  
Izzy-B's hand reaches out, seemingly of its own volition and caresses his forearm. With a barely perceivable gasp, Mr. Gold continues.  
"_...Ae fond kiss, and then we sever!_  
_Ae fareweel, alas, for ever!_  
_Deep in heart-wrung tears I'll pledge thee,_  
_Warring sighs and groans I'll wage thee._"

Trapped in the moment, lost in generations, they stare awestruck at each other. Mr. Gold cannot recall ever wanting to kiss a woman more. Izzy-B's lungs ache as they fight to breathe; to breathe him. He lifts her hand, and places a warm kiss in her palm. She shivers under his lips. She is torn between desire and her own ingrained need to stay in control. She is losing herself in the moment and is frightened because she _wants_ to lose herself. She wonders, should she move forward or would moving too fast ruin everything? The alarm on her phone chimes, reminding her that her lunch break will be over soon. The sound separates them, thus purging her of her dilemma.

She sighs, "I should be getting back soon." She observes the disappointed look on Mr. Gold's face. They both stand, as she slides her purse over her shoulder.

"I'll see you out" he says with a hint of sadness. With his gold handled cane in his right hand, he begins to move forward, but Izzy-B stops him, grabbing his free hand.

She says, "You know, I always set my alarm a little early; kind of a compulsion I have. I have time for a quick tour of the shop, if you're willing."

He smiles, "Right this way then."

As they exit, she observes, "This is the first time that I've been in your shop."

He replies, "That's because you always mail your rent, rather than rushing in here at the last minute or having me knock at your door."

Slyly, she says, "It's seems I've made a mistake there. From now on, I should run a little late on my rent, just so I can run in here all flustered, looking for forgiveness."

He retorts, "That could be dangerous. You might end up owing me more than your rent."

With a throaty chuckle that makes him shiver, she responds, "Oh you are a naughty thing, aren't you?" Feeling that he may be over his head, he opts to respond only with a devilish grin.

Mr. Gold escorts her to the front of the shop where Izzy-B admires various items; the crystal unicorn mobile, some antique musical instruments, various books that she makes a mental note to investigate in the future, but then a glint of blue reflecting the sunlight streaming in from the window catches her attention. It is a necklace with a variety of blue stones. Mr. Gold follows the path of her eyes to an extremely old necklace and smiles.

Letting go of her hand, he travels behind the counter, retrieving it from its case, placing it delicately onto the counter, saying, "It's a favorite piece of mine. Nobody else has ever given it a glance."

Izzy-B looks mesmerized by it. She observes, "It looks like it's hundreds of years old. It's also been repaired a few times."

He says, "You have a good eye. Now tell me, dear, what do you make of this?" pointing to gold embellishments.

Matter-of-factually, she responds, "It wasn't a part of the original piece. Someone must have added that quite a while later. The gold has a unique almost magical quality."

With a slight chuckle he says, "You are correct about the gold being added later. Indeed, it appears that it has also been restrung with a gold cord to strengthen it, but I dare say, there wasn't magic involved."

"Oh, show a little imagination! Magic could exist." noticing his skeptical look, she continues "Okay maybe the _necklace_ is not magical. But we, as a species, seem to miss magical elements that may lie in front of us. The harmony of nature and all the elements have their own energy, which could be defined as magic." Izzy-B finds herself baffled that she is telling him this and yet she feels safe around him; safe to say what is on her mind. Her phone alarm chimes again.

Smugly, he says, "I think you have some magic in your purse, telling you that you'll be late for work soon."

She rolls her eyes and walks to the door, saying, "Bye then. Thanks for the lunch company.", and then grinning she adds, "And the serenade."

"Good day, Miss French." As she opens the door, he calls out in strangely shaky voice, "Belle? Can I ask you on a date sometime?"

Leaning cockily against the door frame, she tilts her head and says, "I doubt that would break any of the laws of physics, so I suppose that you _can_.", biting the tip of her tongue with a grin. Before he can say any more, she waves, "Bye!", hurrying back to work. With the taste of blueberry and whipped cream on his tongue, he has never had a more satisfying lunch break and hopes there are many more to come.  
_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note: "Ae Fond Kiss" is based on a poem by Scottish poet Robert Burns. If you would like to hear a lovely rendition of this song, go to YouTube and search "Karen Matheson with Paul Brady Ae Fond Kiss". Next chapter, Gold asks Belle on an official date, which turns out to be a challenging endeavor. Please review and share your thoughts.**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

In the front office of Storybrooke Printing, two coworkers, Clarice, a blonde pixy of a woman, and Jeremy, a hulk of a man with dark curly hair, curiously watch their manager. Izzy-B is in an exceptionally good mood after her lunch break with Mr. Gold.

Clarice pipes up, "I heard you had quite a hankering for Granny's blueberry pie today. Where did you go to eat lunch? You weren't in the break-room."

Izzy-B replies nonchalantly, "It was such a beautiful day so I decided to take my lunch off property."

Jeremy chimes in, "You stole my whipped cream."

Izzy-B defends, "I brought it back, and I didn't use that much."

Clarice snickers, "Yeah, but did you break any health codes with it?"

Jeremy groans, saying "Clarice, stop or I'm putting out my mind's eye."

Izzy-B folds her arms and says, "Jeremy, stop whining. I'll get you a new can tomorrow and keep your mind's eye out of my business. Speaking of business, that's what we are trying to run here. Clarice, have you called Manny to deal with the hold up on the card stock?"

Clarice smirks, and then says, "I'll do that right now, Izzy-B."

Clarice picks up the receiver of the old rotary dial phone to call the supplier in question. Izzy-B sits at an adjacent desk analyzing a spreadsheet on the computer. Izzy-B half listens to Clarice, who is clearly getting the run around from the supplier. Izzy-B decides to give Clarice a little while longer to smooth out the situation. Just then, the electric door chime to the print shop sounds, announcing the arrival of someone new. In full business mode, Izzy-B's head pops up from the spreadsheet to address whoever has come to call. Her heart flutters at the sight of Mr. Gold, and she graces him with a beaming smile. However, before she can speak to him, Izzy-B's attention is turned back to Clarice's phone conversation.

Through gritted teeth, Clarice says, "Miss French, would you like to speak with Mr. Thompson?"

Izzy-B takes a breath, jaw set firmly as she grabs the receiver, and says, "Come on, Manny, talk to me like you love me." Mr. Gold raises an eyebrow, while Clarice and Jeremy sit in rapt attention to see what will unfold. Firmly, Izzy-B says, "Three week back-order? Totally unacceptable! I need that card stock here tomorrow." and then her voice seems to purr, "Manny, Manny, Manny, you wouldn't be trying to leverage a higher price, now would you?" She rolls her eyes, "Sorry, I have a margin to make, and I'm not paying more for your 'exclusive supplier' to expedite the order. We had a deal." Izzy-B sighs in false resignation, "Well, if your hands are tied, I understand. There's nothing you can do." She waits a moment for effect, and then says, "Oh Manny, before you go, on another topic entirely, did you and your cute _blonde_ wife enjoy that movie last Wednesday? Was it as good as the reviews say?" She grins broadly as she pumps a fist in the air, "What's that? You just found extra card stock in your inventory, and we'll have it first thing tomorrow with a discount on delivery? Wow, what luck! Great doing business with ya, Manny. Love to the wife." She hangs up the phone, and then laughs maniacally.

Clarice says, "Isn't his wife a redhead?"

Glancing at Mr. Gold, who seems awestruck, and then back to Clarice, "Oh no, she's not a redhead. She's a hot tempered, redhead with a wealthy father." Mr. Gold ponders whether it would be too outlandish to propose to Izzy-B on the spot.

Jeremy says, "Good gravy! It's only October tenth, and we just got to see a performance of 'The Nutcracker'!"

Beaming with pride, Izzy-B strikes a pose and says, "All hail the queen."

Clarice fans her with a file folder, saying "We're not worthy."

Izzy-B laughs saying, "No, you're not. Throw roses and money." Feeling quite pleased with the show that she put on for Mr. Gold, Izzy-B swaggers to the counter and purrs, "So Mr. Gold, what can I do for you today?"

Clarice snickers at Izzy-B and Mr. Gold before answering the ringing phone. Clarice's demeanor immediately changes, hearing the voice on the other end of the line, saying, "Yes, right away, Madame Mayor.", then reaches out the receiver.

Izzy-B's expression sours as she whispers to Mr. Gold, "This _was_ a good day. Please wait 'til I get off the line."

He whispers back, "I'll be here."

Steeling herself, Izzy-B says, "Mayor Mills, what can I do for you today?" She holds the phone away from her ear as the Mayor bellows something. Trying to sound as pleasant as possible, Izzy-B says, "Of course, Mayor Mills, you're absolutely right. I'll be sure that's taken care of.", and then she waits for a moment for a response, concluding with, "Have a wonderful day, Mayor Mills." Izzy-B hangs up the receiver, breaks a pencil and says, "Drop dead, Mayor Mills! I doubt many would miss you."

Mr. Gold smirks. Going back to Mr. Gold, Izzy-B's posture is a bit deflated from its bombastic levels minutes before talking to Mayor Regina Mills. Izzy-B says, in a business like tone, "Mr. Gold is there something that you need printed."

Questioning if he should have come up with some bogus printing emergency, he decides to be straight forward, "Miss French, I would like you to go on a date with me."

Unable to breathe as a chorus of "_Yes!_" resounds in her mind, she decides on a risky gambit. She keeps her voice steady, "Mr. Gold, given that we are in a place of business during business hours, I cannot, in good conscience, answer that non-business related proposal at this time. If you would like to ask me sometime when I'm not working, I would most certainly give your idea due consideration." As she finishes, a slight sting heats her back from the paperclip that Clarice hurled at her, as a means of editorial comment. Mr. Gold's and Izzy-B's eyes lock, and Izzy-B wants to take back what she just said, and replace it with "_I'd love to!_"

He smiles knowingly and says, "Of course, another time then. Good day, Miss French."

Barely breathing, Izzy-B says, "Good day, Mr. Gold."

Once the door closes behind him, Clarice shouts, "What the Hell are you doing?! Okay, first it appears you have major thing for Mr. Gold...and if that's not enough to wrap my brain around, he asks you out and you turned him down?!"

Defensively, Izzy-B says, "I did not turn him down. I just...I just..."

Jeremy announces, "I have to go on a smoke break."

Dismissively, Izzy-B replies, "Okay, fine." as Clarice and Izzy-B continue to look at each other, and Jeremy charges out the front door.

Mr. Gold slowly strolls back to his shop, as he ponders this interaction with Izzy-B. "So she wants to be a challenge? I could let her stew for a while. That would serve her right for playing such games. Then again, no one challenges me, and that could be fun in the end. Oh and what an end she has."

Jeremy calls his name, "Mr. Gold." He turns to see Jeremy lumbering towards him. Jeremy continues, "Mr. Gold, we weren't introduced. I'm Jeremy Andrews, a friend of Izzy-B's, and I want to ask you a question." Mr. Gold's hands clench the gold handle of his cane, as he waits for Jeremy to get on with his inquiry.

Clearly uncomfortable with the impending question, Jeremy presses forward, "What are your intentions with Izzy-B?"

Mr. Gold scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Taking a _survey_, Mr. Andrews?"

Resolutely, Jeremy says, "This is a _serious_ question."

Mr. Gold asks, "And you ask it of all of Miss French's prospective suitors?"

Jeremy answers, "No, you are the only one."

Snidely Gold asks, "Because I'm the Monster of Storybrooke?"

Earnestly, Jeremy replies, "No, because you are the only one she has actually_ liked_. If you had no chance, I wouldn't bother. She's more than capable of kicking unwanted men to the curb."

Mr. Gold smirks knowingly.

Jeremy continues, "I know her dates are a source of entertain for this messed up town, but I never watch. I've always thought her girlfriends need to stay out of it. Izzy-B will know who she wants when she finds him."

Mr. Gold questions, "Is this your way of staying out of it?"

Jeremy defends, "Look, everybody knows her as 'tough as nails', but that's not her. She can be hurt. She has been hurt...beyond the crap that her dad put her through. When we were in high school, Izzy-B was totally different. She was open, but then something happened. I don't know all the details, but she closed off. And I'm worried that if she's hurt again, she'll completely shut down from people."

Studying Jeremy, Mr. Gold says, "Your concern is admirable, yet seemingly misplaced. She just sent me packing."

Jeremy rolls his eyes, saying "Mr. Gold, you and I both know that she was trying to assert control over the situation. Izzy-B is a control freak pain in the ass, but she's also one of the coolest people that I know...and has the biggest heart of anyone I know. She seems like a game player, because she wants to be seen that way. When you get passed all the walls she puts up, you'll realize that she's the most genuine person around. I know she went to your shop during lunch. She's already dropping walls for you. You've been given an amazing gift. Just please treat her right."

Mr. Gold's expression softens, "I assure you, Mr. Andrews, that I have no intention of hurting Miss French. I find her to be a captivating woman who I really want to get to know better."

Izzy-B, already too distracted to process the spreadsheet in front of her, looks up and says, "Wait a second, Jeremy doesn't smoke."

Clarice stretches her neck to look out the window, "Nope...he's not smoking. He's playing big brother."

Izzy-B's eye's become wide, "Nooooo!", and then races to the door. Izzy-B calls out through clenched teeth, "Jeremy, sweetie, where do I send the flowers?"

Jeremy turns around cautiously, "What flowers?"

She growls, "For your funeral!"

Mr. Gold chuckles under his breath.

Jeremy says to Mr. Gold, "I'd better get in there. And if I don't live, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Gold.", and Jeremy extends his hand.

As they shake hands, Mr. Gold says, "Quick question before you go in front of the firing squad, what kind of food is her favorite?"

Jeremy says, "You can't go wrong with seafood, especially crab legs with drawn butter. For someone so petite, she can really pack the seafood away. I think she has a spare compartment in her foot."

Mr. Gold smirks, "Thank you and good luck."

Jeremy nods, "See ya, Mr. Gold."

* * *

At the end of the work day, Izzy-B hurries out of the print shop, still uncertain about how she handled things with Mr. Gold. From a distance, she sees Mr. Gold walking towards her.

Suddenly from the side, Graham appears, "Izzy-B, we on for Sunday?"

Distracted she says, "Yeah, sure. Can we talk about it later? I have something else going on right now."

Graham says, "That's fine. Just want to make sure you're not going to end up face down on the mat."

Mr. Gold approaches, as Izzy-B responds to Graham, "That was months ago, when we first tried Krav Maga. I will kick your butt, Sunday."

Graham scoffs, "Big talk." and then with a hopeful expression, he asks, "So did you find it?"

Izzy-B suddenly remembers the CD in her purse, smiling brightly, she says, "Here you go...Billy Joel's Russian concert. It has 'Stiletto' on it."

Graham gives her a quick hug, "Thanks! Can't wait! Bye!", and then he nods to Mr. Gold and is on his way.

Feeling the need to avoid any misunderstanding, Izzy-B says, "Graham is one of my dearest friends. We spend Sunday's beating the heck out of each other. But we're friends. He has a girlfriend, of sorts."

Mr. Gold nods, "Regina."

Izzy-B shakes her head, "That is the worst kept secret in town. Graham is a great guy, but he's made a lousy choice for a girlfriend. What's weird is, based on recent conversations about Charlize Theron, Meg Ryan, and that really pretty blonde, what's-her-name, from 'Lost' who played Claire, Graham is much more into blondes.

Mr. Gold shrugs, "I guess the heart wants what the heart wants."

Eyeing her intensely, Mr. Gold says, "Now, Belle, may we continue that conversation that we tabled earlier?"

Izzy-B slips her arm around Mr. Gold's arm and says, "Walk this way." Then after a few steps, she says, "Now, we're off property. I'm a stickler for details."

He smirks, saying "I can see that."

Before they can continue, Izzy-B hears her name being called, she cringes, and says, "Oh for the love of God! Let's keep walking."

Their attempt to flee is of no avail, as Günther comes charging up and says, "Hey Izzy-B, guess you didn't hear me."

She says dryly, "I heard you, but I chose to walk the other way."

Günther responds, "Uh...okay, whatever. I was thinking we should go on another date."

She and Mr. Gold share a disbelieving glance.

Then she says, "Günther, that's a nice offer, and I'm sure there is some woman out there with substandard self-esteem, who'd be perfect for you, but I'm not her."

Oblivious, Günther says, "Aw come one, Izzy-B, you're good enough for me."

Mr. Gold holds in a laugh, as Izzy-B's head starts to pound.

Izzy-B says, firmly, "Look Günther, the answer is NO! End of story."

Dejected and unaware of what he interrupted, Günther says, "Fine. Be that way. Date _Mr. Gold_ for all I care." and stomps off.

Mr. Gold smirks, saying, "I'm touched to have Günther's blessing."

Izzy-B shakes her head.

Mr. Gold continues, "Now, where were we? Ah yes, you were about to agree to go on a date with me."

Izzy-B grins, "That's a wonderful idea, but there's one tiny problem, which only _you_ can fix."

Looking intensely into her eyes, "What precisely, would that be?"

Tilting her head, Izzy-B says, "I don't date someone unless I know their first name."

Leaning on his cane studying her, Mr. Gold says dryly, "Well dear, names have power. I don't know about this."

She retorts, "All the more reason for me to know yours. The choice is yours. How much do you want to date me?"

In fake exasperation, he sighs, "If you're going to be this much of a pain in the arse about it, I choose where we have our date."

Izzy-B grins and says, "As long as it's not Granny's Diner, deal."

He says, "My name is Randall."

Izzy-B smirks, saying "So it could be said that you're _Randy_?"

Smugly, he replies, "I've been known to be."

Trying to keep her knees from buckling, Izzy-B asks, "Where do you propose that we have this date?"

He answers, "Considering that any date you have in public is likely to turn into a spectacle, I suggest my house.", and then leaning in ominously, "If you dare enter the monster's lair."

She shakes her head and says, "I'm sure I can handle it, Oscar."

He asks, "Could I pick you up at seven tomorrow evening?"

"I'd rather meet you at your house."

He points out, "Technically, dear, your house is _my house_."

Determinedly, she responds, "All the more reason for us to meet at the house where you live. Let's not muddy 'date night' with the landlord/renter dynamic."

Feigning annoyance, he replies, "Fine. Have it your way."

She smirks and purrs, "I usually do."

Deciding to up his game, he retrieves a pen from his suit coat pocket and without a word, grabs her hand beginning to write on her palm. Trying to keep her wits as the warmth of his hand and the spark in his eyes electrifies her, she reads his writing. It is his address. She is well aware of where he lives, however she has no intention of clarifying that fact and ending this contact. When he is finished, he blows on the ink to dry it and for effect. Looking into her eyes that reveal unabashed desire, he is extremely pleased at the effect he has achieved.

Hoping to regain her composure, with a husk in her voice, she asks, "Is there anything I can bring or do for dinner?"

Without missing a beat, he says with a wolfish grin, "Wear something Velcro."

Izzy-B squeaks out "What?"

He smirks, saying "Just a quip. Not serious.", thinking "Well not _that_ serious."

She narrows her gaze and says, "Fine. I'll leave my Velcro dress in the closet."

He confirms, "Seven tomorrow at my house?"

She smiles and says, "I look forward to it."

He backs away and says, "Have a good evening, Belle."

She nods and says, "You too, Randall."

Once he is several paces away, he thinks he hears a hint of a squeal emanate from Izzy-B. He thinks to himself, "If she wants to play, I'm up for this game."

* * *

**Authors Note: Please review and share your thoughts! The reviews that I have received are truly gratifying. Thank you! **

**Coming up next: Izzy-B and Gold's date (There will be some insight into Gold's and Izzy-B's cursed memories, romance and yeah baby, there is some kissing!), plus a scene of Regina being a conniving witch. Of course, true love will always win. :)**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, ****nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story**.  
**Since this is a cursed Storybrooke fic, keep in mind Storybrooke memories from years previous are fake, yet fragments of memories from the Enchanted Forest are real. FYI: A shapka is a furry Russian hat. The name Kieron means dark or black, and the name Desdemona means wretchedness or of the devil.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing! **

* * *

**October 11, 2011 – 12 days until Emma's arrival**

Moon Dancer whines at the foot of the bed, as Izzy-B has restless dreams. Diva's furry body is wrapped around Izzy-B's head like a shapka, and the dog's cold wet nose nudges Izzy-B's forehead. In Izzy-B's dream, she is enveloped in fear and anger. "Please let him find me now!", she thinks to herself as a heavy weight presses down to suffocate her. Diva swats her large paw against Izzy-B's head, and Izzy-B jolts up yelling, "Milah, stop it!" Diva slides backwards into the headboard, as a disoriented Izzy-B looks around her room. Trying to bring herself back to reality, she surveys the framed art prints of landscapes from different parts of the world. Izzy-B's lungs feel tight as she tries to catch her breath. The ache in her chest gives the impression that she has been deprived of oxygen for an extended period of time. Trying to calm herself, Izzy-B plays the mp3 of the song that she downloaded the night before; Karen Matheson with Paul Brady performing "Ae Fond Kiss". Izzy-B lies back on the pillow that Diva has vacated. Izzy-B closes her eyes, remembering Randall singing the song as they sat in his shop.

Several blocks away, Randall Gold lies in bed intently staring at a small, oddly shaped crack in the ceiling. "Did I actually tell her to wear something Velcro?", he thinks to himself, "Am I insane?! What has that woman done to my sense of decorum? Oh Hell!...what if Belle has second thoughts about the date after that crack? Great going Gold, you just had to be a smart ass!"

* * *

Throughout the day, Izzy-B and Randall find themselves distracted by the plans for that evening. Even though Izzy-B has planned for this date for years, she still has not decided what to wear or whether to wear her hair up or down. She also questions the protocol of a dinner date at someone's house. Erring on the side of caution, she decides to bring dessert, one of Granny's blueberry pies, just as she would for a dinner with friends. Randall calls Granny's Diner to double check on the cake that he ordered the previous day for dessert; Hazelnut Cake with Roasted White Chocolate Ganache. He recalls that when Izzy-B was promoted to manager, Granny made a point of making that particular cake for her, because it is Izzy-B's favorite.

* * *

That evening, having showered and blow dried her hair, Izzy-B stands in her blue silk robe analyzing her features. She plucks the one gray hair that arrives every day in the same spot. She wonders, "What's that about? Nothing ever changes in this town, even that gray hair." Looking at her silhouette, she finds she is pleased that she ate salty potato chips early in the day, giving her curves a little extra bounce. A wave of nervous nausea hits her, and she begins to talk to Moon Dancer and Diva.

"I know you're dogs, but I feel like I'm in Schrödinger's cat experiment. What if this is a mistake? What if I kill the fantasy by making a fool of myself? Maybe I should cancel...a fantasy is better than nothing, right?" She sits on the bed petting the dogs, and she notices her mouth is dry and her hands are shaking. "Maybe I'm coming down with something. I don't want to make him sick." She is lying to herself, and she knows it. She is just plain scared. She hates being scared. Getting off the bed, she goes to her closet for the seventh time in the last hour.

Izzy-B's cell phone rings with the caller ID indicating it is Ruby.  
"Hi Ruby, what's up?", Izzy-B asks as she flips through the clothes in her closet.

"A bunch of us are gonna watch a movie tonight. You in?"

Hesitantly, Izzy-B says, "Uh, no, I have plans."

Izzy-B can practically hear her friend jump with excitement as Ruby says, "Plans? Who is he?"

"I didn't say anything about a he."

Sarcastically, Ruby responds, "She? Really, I never knew."

With a smirk, Izzy-B says, "For all you know, I could be dating a hermaphroditic weasel."

Ruby says, "Ah, so you admit it's a date! And apparently with Frank Burns."

Chuckling, Izzy-B says, "Good catch, Ruby!"

In a smug tone, Ruby says, "That's why nobody can beat us at pop culture trivia. Now, enough stalling! Who's your date with?"

"Ruby, I'm nervous enough, trying to figure out what to wear." Izzy-B's brow furrows looking at an outfit that she does not recognize. "By the way, when and why would I have bought a red pleather cat suit?"

Ruby responds, "Wasn't that a few years ago for the Batman movie watch party? Ooo, wear that! It would be so hot!"

In a serious tone, Izzy-B says, "Not exactly the message that I want to send."

Ruby thoughtfully ponders her friend's emotional state, "You're worried about the message that you'll send? Wow, you _are_ nervous! But you never get nervous before a date...ornery and grouchy, but never nervous. You actually like this guy. I can't wait to see him at the diner."

Izzy-B counters, "We're not going to the diner. We are having a private date."

"Hiding him won't work. I'll sniff him out.", Ruby says determinedly.

With a smirk, Izzy-B replies, "Then why should I deprive you of the joy of finding out for yourself?"

Ruby whines, "Oh come on, Iz!"

"Look, Ruby, I've got to go. I have to finish getting ready. Bye."

With a dejected tone, Rudy sighs, "Okay, bye."

Izzy-B tilts her head, looking at a dress that she bought a few months previous. It still has the tags on, because she was saving it for a special occasion. Indeed, she imagined wearing it for Mr. Gold, when she first saw it in the store.

* * *

Randall Gold checks the steaming crab legs, and the rice pilaf. Running through the checklist in his mind, the cake is on a platter and covered. He straightens his tie for the third time, wipes his palms on a paper towel, looks at his hair in the mirror, trying to figure out why tonight of all nights, he has a cowlick. He is doomed...he is certain of it. He curses whatever folly possessed him to ask Belle on a date. From a distance, he sees Belle walking toward his house. She is luminescent, taking his breath away, and he thinks to himself, "Alright, Gold, if you're going to do this. Do it right!"

Striding down the sidewalk, attempting to appear confident, Izzy-B's red stiletto heels click against the sidewalk. The skirt of her chiffon print dress swooshes a few inches below her knees as she walks. She likes the dress she finally chose, a chiffon halter style dress with red and black poppies on a white background, with a red satin sash tied in the back. A thick white velvet shawl is wrapped around her shoulders to counter the autumn chill. Opting to wear her hair down, as Randall has only ever seen her wear it pulled up, her chestnut brown hair reflects the streetlights. As she nears his house, her heart is racing. Her heart nearly comes to a complete stop as Randall unexpectedly steps out onto the sidewalk from the side of the house.

Willing himself to speak, Randall says, "Good evening, Belle. You look breathtaking."  
Gazing upon his back lit hair, his stylish dark suit with an iridescent blue tie and handkerchief, his inviting brown eyes that twinkle with mischief and dimpled smile, Izzy-B is rendered speechless.

Amused, Randall arches his eyebrow saying, "I hope I didn't startle you, but seeing as you wouldn't allow me to pick you up at your house, like a proper gentleman should, I had to improvise."

Finally, gaining control of her mouth, she says, "You appear to have quite a talent for improvisation. Would you like to share your other talents with me?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he says, "Well, my dear, I've been known to have a green thumb.", and then from behind his back, he produces a pink rose with a golden yellow center.

Truly touched by the blossom's loveliness, Izzy-B says, "It's exquisite."

He informs her, "It is my favorite in my greenhouse. I've had the plant for years, and now I realize why?"

She cocks her head to the side curiously, and he continues, "This particular species of rose is called a 'Belle Story Rose'."

She shakes her head in surprise, "You've obviously put a lot of care into it. Thank you for sharing it with me." He extends his elbow to escort her into the house, and she slides her arm around his.

A while later, while Randall puts the rose in a vase and checks on dinner, Izzy-B comfortably warmed, removes her shawl draping it over the coat rack. She meanders around the sitting room of the ornate house. His living space reminds her a bit of his shop, brimming with curious items, some seeming organized, while others seem to have just landed in their space. Photographs on the fireplace mantel catch her eye. Some photographs are older, showing a younger Randall with a young boy, while others appear more recent with Randall and a man perhaps a bit older than her. Comparing the photographs, the boy and the man appear to be the same person. A knot tightens in her stomach as she recognizes the man with squinty blue eyes, and slicked back jet-black hair. He comes into The Rabbit's Hole occasionally and is usually up to no good.

As Randall enters the sitting room, he first notices Izzy-B's lush hair cascading down her bare shoulders and exposed upper back. He cannot believe that she is standing in his house waiting to have dinner with him. Walking towards her, he revels in the vision of her soft curves draped by her poppy print dress. He decides that dress suits her spirit; bold yet soft. His forehead crinkles observing a small tuft of what appears to be woolly gray dog hair on the back of her skirt. He recalls her rental contract stated nothing about pets. He wonders if that is why the little trickster always mailed her rent and refused to allow him to pick her up at her house for their date. Snapping back to reality, he notices the photographs on which she is focusing.

He clears his throat and says, "That's my son, Kieron."

Izzy-B notices an odd tone in his voice, and then processes his words, "You're son? Really?"

Meeting her at the mantel, he says, "Yes, I know Kieron doesn't look like me. Genes are curious things."

Fearing she may be getting off on the wrong foot, Izzy-B says, "I...I didn't mean to imply."

Reassuringly, Randall says, "No, it's alright, Belle. Kieron and I are quite different. However, we do have a paternity test confirming that biologically, he's mine."

Feeling awkward, Izzy-B changes the subject, "This is such a beautiful old house. It seems steeped in history."

Obligingly, Randall says, "Would you like a quick tour?"

Though Izzy-B would not normally wonder around a man's house on the first date, she trusts Randall in spite of who his son is.

The tour that includes a personal library that makes her wonder if Storybrooke's library is closed because he has all the books, and then he opens one last door; his bedroom door. She stands a couple of feet away from the threshold, peeking in, she says, "It's nice." Truthfully, it is much more than nice, and his antique bed would typically be a morsel of information that Izzy-B would tuck away for later fantasies, but she feels quite uncomfortable being this close to his bedroom on the first date.

Stepping in, Randall says, "Come in. There's something I want to show you."

She raises her eyebrows at that statement and stands her ground. He shakes his head, walking to the right side of the room out of her line of vision. She cautiously steps in to see where he has gone. She observes him opening french doors to a veranda. Randall is genuinely nervous, that he is overstepping by showing Izzy-B his bedroom, however he did promise her a tour and the veranda has a spectacular view. She walks in and he holds out his hand to escort her outside to enjoy the view.

As she takes his hand tentatively, he says, "I won't bite." Out on the veranda, she is impressed by the expansive view. One can see most of Storybrooke proper, as well as a lovely visage of the mountainous forest. He notices her shiver, thus he removes his suit coat, putting it around her.

After standing on the veranda admiring the sight for a couple of minutes, Randall speaks slyly, "It occurs to me, based on your previous dating experience, that any number of men have been denied a good night kiss by you."

Wondering where he is going with this, Izzy-B folds her arms and says, "Ending the evening so soon?"

With a slight purr in his Scottish brogue, he responds, "No, my dear, we have _hours_ ahead. Hours for me to unwittingly fall into your bad graces. Thus denying me a taste of those lips."

Eyebrows raised, she asks, "Planning on behaving badly?"

Continuing his flirtation, he says "Oh no, but one can never be too careful with something precious at stake. So I propose you indulge me with a kiss now."

Smiling broadly, she says, "I suppose that can be arranged."

Leaning into each other, Izzy-B suddenly stops, "Wait! Is there a reason that I shouldn't be kissing you? Will there be a jealous ex-lover barging through the door?"

"No, that won't be happening."

"Are you an ax murderer?"

"I don't own an ax."

With genuine concern, she asks, "Why do I feel as though if I kiss you something bad will happen?"

With a mixture of amusement and exasperation, he replies, "You're a paranoid control freak...now shut up and kiss me."

With mock offense, she exclaims, "Hey!"

He threads his fingers through her hair, "Belle, I am going to kiss you now, and I intend for you to enjoy it."

Randall presses his mouth to hers, and then slowly nibbles her bottom lip. Izzy-B wraps her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush with hers. Running her fingers through his hair, the heat rolling off his body, casts off the evening chill. She is more delicious than he imagined as he wraps his arm around her wanting to feel all of her. With slightly open mouths, their kisses are passionate, yet not penetrating; both afraid to shatter the moment by pressing too far too soon. Randall tries to ignore the knowledge that his bed is a mere fifteen feet away. He forces himself to focus on just kissing her, not risking losing this amazing woman by being too presumptuous. Izzy-B tries desperately to keep her head. His kisses are intoxicating. It would be so easy to give into the desire wracking her whole body, but she thinks to herself, "I'm not like that...no matter what others may think." They continue to linger, giving each other slow soft kisses. Neither wanting to part, they finally sever, going back into the house and downstairs, blissfully unaware of the man in black who has been watching their passion on the veranda.

In the smaller burgundy painted dining room adjacent to the kitchen, they enjoy their meal, while music plays in the background. Initially, conversation focuses on safe 'first date' topics; town activities, people they both know, etc. Eventually, Izzy-B decides to take the bull by the horns and delve into a more personal arena.

Looking pensively at Randall, Izzy-B sips her wine and asks, "Have you dated much since your divorce?"

Though this is definitely not a topic that he wants to discuss, for her, he will try, "Truth be told, my marriage to Des was a libido killer. I never wanted to go through that again."

Izzy-B nods nervously, "What happen with...with Des?"

Looking away, "Desdemona was a rare breed of false innocence, deadly cunning and vindictiveness. Of course, I realized it too late."

With an odd expression, Izzy-B says, "Wait, your ex-wife's name is Desdemona, as in the tragedy, 'Othello'?"

Snidely he says, "Yes, but unlike Othello's innocent wife who was falsely accused of adultery and killed by her husband. Des made no attempt to hide her dalliances, in fact she flaunted them. Perhaps the fact that the word 'demon' is in her name, should have been a red flag.", and then feeling he has overstepped, he adds, "I'm sorry. I suppose I shouldn't talk about the mother of my child that way."

Izzy-B shakes her head and waves him off, "Don't apologize for how you feel. I told you yesterday that she was an idiot for not knowing what she had. Personally, I'm not a fan of cheaters. I understand that sometimes people make mistakes, but to _intentionally_ step out on someone is a whole other matter. If it's not working out, then they should end it, and then find someone who suits their fancy." Reaching across the table to rest her hand on his, "I'm sorry you went through that."

With a bemused expression, Randall stares at their joined hands, "I'm not a saint, you know. When we were first married, I worked long hours at a law firm in Boston. She liked the money and prestige that came along with the position. If a case was valued enough, I'd sleep in my office a night or two. I felt guilty as Hell, not being there for Des. I wanted to divide myself in two, in order to be both places at once. It wasn't until much later that I realized that she _preferred_ my absence. We'd been married two years when she'd become pregnant. I just couldn't imagine missing all his milestones; just for whatever case was the firm's priority at the time. I wanted to quit the firm and provide my family with a more steady existence. I had been through Storybrooke a few times and realized I could find a way to accumulate a sustainable wealth to provide for my family. Des and I argued a great deal about moving, but eventually, I made a command decision and we moved. After a few years, she took her bed swapping ways to another continent."

His brow furrows as Randall turns his gaze to her's, "What's strange is it seems like I've lived in Storybrooke forever. Sometimes our time in Boston feels more like a movie that I watched than a memory. After our son was born, it was apparent that Des had no interest in motherhood."

An odd look of shame paints its way across Izzy-B's face, prompting him to ask, "What are you thinking about?"

Izzy-B starts nervously fiddling with her salad fork, sighing she says, "Well, it's not really first date conversation, but I guess I should be honest. I...I might not want kids myself."

Something about her confession pains Randall, but he is not sure why. He responds, "Not that I'm asking you to bear me a child, but I'm curious why you feel that way."

Still fiddling with her fork, she says, "I don't think I really connect with kids. I didn't even when I was a child. They were mean. And, well, I didn't get the best model for how to be a parent. Caring for a little life is a huge responsibility. What if I'm terrible at it?" He can tell this is the first time she has ever verbalized these thoughts and is processing them as she speaks; hence he remains silent giving her the space to continue. "Then sometimes, no matter what a parent does, the little critters just up and die on you." Looking into his eyes, with her crystalline blue eyes brimming with tears, Izzy-B says, "How does a parent go on after that? I can't imagine anything worse than the feeling of losing your child." She chokes down a sip of wine, as she stares at a landscape painting on the wall. He observes a pain in her that seems primal in nature. Suddenly, Randall feels the sensation of warm liquid streaming down his own cheeks.

After an extended silence, Izzy-B haltingly says, "I'm sorry. I really killed the mood there."

Still rather choked up, Randall says, "A wise woman recently told me, 'Don't apologize for how you feel.' How 'bout you take her advice?" Izzy-B nods and bites her bottom lip.

Switching to a less emotionally charged topic, Randall says, "It's quite impressive how you worked your way up to managing the print shop."

"I started with janitorial duties when I was a junior in high school. I thought I could use the money towards college."

Not recalling a time when Izzy-B was away from Storybrooke, he asks, "Where'd you go to college?"

Self-consciously, she replies, "Um, well...I had been considering two possible paths...Medieval and Renaissance Studies at Vassar or Electrical Science and Engineering at MIT. I probably would have opted for applying to MIT, since I love science and tinkering with inventions. But...actually, with the situation at home, the money that I made at the print shop had to go to necessities."

Randall is dumbfounded to think that this brilliant woman before him was cheated out of opportunities because of her father's laziness and debauchery. He also feels a pang of guilt, as one of the creditors that pocketed funds that should have gone to her future.

Seeing the expression on his face, Izzy-B sternly says, "Don't! Don't give me the 'poor little Izzy-B' look. I've seen it all my life. I don't want or need your pity. I have a fairly content life now. I'm taking classes on the Internet, and I've got a good job."

He queries, "You seem to enjoy your job, judging by what I saw yesterday."

She confirms, "Yes, there is a certain rush I get from hammering out a deal and making certain people follow through."

He smiles and nods knowingly.

She continues, leaning forward slightly, "Though I do miss more tangible endeavors. After the rush wears off, there's a bottoming out effect that leaves me questioning 'Is that it?'...truthfully, I get a bit giddy when one of the machines needs servicing, because more times than not, I can fix it before maintenance arrives."

Leaning in slyly, Randall says, "Don't tell anyone this, but often I'd rather be restoring an antique than making a deal. It relaxes me." Then processing her previous statements, he asks curiously, "So you're an inventor?"

Bashfully Izzy-B says, "I work on things when I can. I always loved science and experimenting. Ironically, that might be why Regina hates me."

Raising his eyebrows, Randall says, "Do tell."

Izzy-B explains, "When Regina graduated from college, she spent a term as a teaching assistant at the high school. God only knows why! Anyway, one day I was working with a volatile experiment in the Chemistry Lab. I told her to stand back, and I told her to put on goggles, but she didn't listen. A little while later, she had no eyebrows."

Randall bursts into laughter at the thought.

Izzy-B continues, "Regina despised me after that, and though I can't prove it, I know she started the students calling me 'crazy Izzy-B'...and started some nasty rumors about me. She wasn't a student, but she was the biggest bully at the school. I guess some things never change."

Randall is appalled to think of someone in that authority role victimizing a student in that manner, yet he knows it is completely in keeping with Regina's vindictive nature.

Changing the subject, Izzy-B says, "I noticed an old spinning wheel in the library. Do you spin?"

Shaking his head, "Sadly, no. It belonged to my grandmother. She was a remarkable woman; strong willed, yet kind. My grandfather was killed in World War II, when my mother and uncle were just wee ones. She protected them throughout that horror, rebuilt their farm when it was over, and made a life for them without the support of a husband. She carried with her an unparalleled dignity and warmth. When my parents were killed in a car crash when I was ten, she took me in and helped keep my head on straight."

Once again, Izzy-B's hand makes its way to his, stroking his long fingers between her delicate digits. She says sincerely, "She sounds amazing. I'm glad you had her when you needed her." After a moment of silence she adds coyly, "Too bad you don't know how to spin. I was thinking I could hit you up for lessons."

Surprised, Randall responds, "You want to learn to spin?"

She confirms, "Yes, for quite a while now. I've watched YouTube videos about it, and even checked out some spinning wheels on eBay. It goes back to that desire to do something tangible. One of these days, I'll get around to doing it...then I suppose, I should learn to knit too."

He says thoughtfully, "It seems rather unusual for a woman in modern times to have a drive to do something so arcane.", and then, remembering the woolly tuft of fur on her skirt, he asks knowingly, "So do you have a connection to get some wool for this undertaking?"

Nonchalantly, she answers, "I have some resources."

He smirks, saying "I'm sure you do."

Eyeing the ample amount of wine remaining in her glass, he queries, "I notice that you've hardly touched your wine. Does it not meet with your approval?"

Trying to figure out what to say, she replies, "No, it's not that. It's good, but I'm not much of a 'drinker'. I avoid things that make me feel out of control. My family doesn't have the best track record with alcohol. The only time I typically drink is..." She nervously ends without finishing her statement.

Not willing to let it go, Randall says excitedly, "Wait a second, Belle! You can't stop there...what are you hiding?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Izzy-B says cautiously, "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone.", and then pointing a finger at him, "I mean it. I will cause you great physical pain if you blab this."

He puts up his hand promising, "Not a word."

Sighing tensely, Izzy-B says, "Okay then. On Sunday's after Graham and I are done sparring, we have beer and nachos and talk for a while. I don't like the taste of beer, but it's kind of a tradition. I usually have a little and he finishes off mine, plus his own. Guess he needs it with a girlfriend like Regina. Anyway, it's a miracle that she hasn't put an end to our sparring thus far, but if she caught wind that Graham was actually having fun. She'd probably find a way to end it. I don't want to lose Graham as a friend, in spite of Regina, he is one of the few people that I trust...and that's important to me."

Randall questions, "Should I be jealous?"

Izzy-B snickers, "Oh God no!"

Looking at her shocked and intrigued, he observes, "That was quite an adamant reaction. What's the story behind that?"

She leans in and explains, "Nobody knows this, but years ago Graham and I kissed. It was enough to let us know that we never wanted to do it again. In terms of technique, I suppose it was fine, but there was no spark. It was like kissing a sibling. I remember towards the end of the kiss, trying to figure out a way to let him down easy and not ruin our friendship. When the kiss ended, we just burst out laughing. It was as terrible for him, as it was for me."

Clearly pleased with the status of her relationship with Graham, he shifts subjects, "Would you prefer some iced tea with your meal?"

Smiling, she replies, "Yes, thank you. With lemon, if you have it."

Randall returns a few minutes later with a glass of iced tea and a lemon slice, along with a fresh batch of steamed crab legs. Returning to his seat with their legs brushing against each other, he says, "You said there was no spark when you kissed Graham. Did you feel a spark with me on the veranda?"

Amused by his fishing expedition, Izzy-B answers bluntly, "I'm fairly certain Tesla coils have less electricity."

Pleased by her response, he looks back and forth between her and the crab leg that he is cracking. Sliding out a long piece of meat, Randall plunges it into the warm drawn butter, and then says, "You should have this. It's a nice big piece." Motioning with his index finger, he adds in a low husky voice, "Come here."

She rises from her chair slightly, leaning over the table as far as she can, giving him an enticing view. With her mouth open and waiting for the delicious morsel, he teasingly dangles the crab meat that is dripping butter on her tongue, lips and chin. She closes her lips around the meat, making a humming sound savoring the taste. Randall quickly leans forward plunging his free hand into her hair, pulling them together, as he licks the melted butter from her chin and lips, concluding with a wanton kiss. The taste of salty butter, tart hint of lemon and Izzy-B's own natural exquisite flavor sets his senses aflame. Izzy-B sucks delicately on his tongue, feeling the slightest scrape of whisker stubble against her skin, making her crave him like nothing before.

After spending the rest of the meal intermittently feeding each other and partaking the flavors of each other, Randall unveils dessert; Hazelnut Cake with Roasted White Chocolate Ganache and says, "While I appreciate the blueberry pie, I thought we'd try something different tonight."

Izzy-B gasps with delight, "You sneaky little devil! How did you know this is my absolute favorite?"

He replies nonchalantly, "I remembered Granny made it for you when you were promoted."

Teasingly, she asks, "Have you been stalking me?"

With mock offense, he replies, "No more than you have been stalking me to know which piece of blueberry pie I like."

She smirks and teases, "Mine was simply an astute observation; while yours could be considered creepy."

Sounding a bit haughty, he says, "Fine. If that's the way you want to play it, I'm keeping the whole cake for myself, and you can't have any."

Pressing out her lip in pout, Izzy-B takes on a tone of false innocence, "I'm sorry. I promise to be good."

Randall chuckles and says, "I highly doubt that, but I'll let you have a piece anyway."

After each finishing a piece of cake and occasionally nibbling the remnants of their decadent treat off of one another's fingers and lips, Randall gazes upon Izzy-B with smoldering eyes and asks, "So, my dear, is this date to your satisfaction?"

Feeling the urge to squirm under his heated gaze, Izzy-B responds in the affirmative, "Oh yes. You have set such a high bar; I may never be able to date another man again."

With an impish grin, he says, "May never? What can I do to raise the bar higher to ensure I've ruined you for all other men?"

Leaning back against her chair as though surveying from the catbird seat, she purrs, "There is one thing that could make tonight absolute perfection...dance with me."

Tensing slightly, he says, "I'm not sure about that."

Chiding him playfully, she retorts, "I'm not asking you to do the Lindy. Just wrap your arms around me, listen to the music and do what comes naturally."

With his accent thick and sultry, Randall warns, "That could get us into some dangerous territory dear."

With her ears burning from arousal, folding her arms in front of her, attempting to appear unswayed by the numerous rolling R's in his response, Izzy-B tilts her head, giving him a steely glare until she gets the desired response.

As he wonders how she makes sweat roll down the back of his neck just by looking at him, he relents his opposition, "If we're going to do this, we should do it right. Let me change the music."

Changing the CD in his stereo, 'Unforgettable' performed by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole begins to play. Piano strains begin, creating an atmosphere of another time and place. Self-consciously, he debates what to do with his cane. He generally feels more secure when he has it in his grasp; however, the desire to wrap his arms fully around Belle is palpable.

Bowing to her theatrically, he asks, "Miss Belle, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

She gives him a beaming smile saying, "Yes, I'd love to dance with such a fine gentleman."

He rolls his eyes a bit at the 'gentleman' reference, hooks his cane on the edge of the table and takes her hand, as the singers croon,  
"_Unforgettable, that's what you are_  
_Unforgettable, though near or far_  
_Like a song of love that clings to me_  
_How the thought of you does things to me_"

With Randall's arm slides firmly around Izzy-B's waist and his other hand entwined in hers, they sway to the music. The sound of strings melodically hovering in the air seems to push their bodies closer together. The harmonies swell as he places a lingering kiss on her ear, and she nuzzles her face against his neck, feeling his hair fall softly across her forehead.  
"_That's why darling it's incredible_  
_That someone so unforgettable_  
_Thinks that I am unforgettable too._"

As a sultry saxophone joins the bridge of the song, Randall whispers with his lips touching her ear, "Is this what you had in mind, Belle?"

Breathlessly, Izzy-B answers, "I think it's safe to say, you've officially ruined me for all other men."

Pulling her more firmly against him, he purrs, "That was my intention. Glad to hear I've achieved it.", and he dips his head down placing a nibbling kiss on her bare shoulder. He grins as he feels her tremble under his lips.

Barely able to speak, she gasps out, "You are quite the over achiever."

Later sitting on the couch, peppering each other with kisses, he scrapes the stubble of his chin against her neck and she groans out, "Rumple."

Activities cease as they pull away slowly, both looking confused, and he asks, "What's rumple? Is that slang for something?"

Dumbfounded she says, "I don't know what that was." Shaking her head and blinking, she says, "The electric charge from your kisses must have fried my synaptic connections. Now I'm speaking gibberish."

He grins, "Good to know I have that kind of power over you.", and he leans in for a kiss, but her hand pressing against his chest holds him at bay.

Seeing a tension in her, he pulls back, and then she says seriously, "We need to talk."

Guardedly, he grumbles, "That's never good."

Nervously, she hedges, "It's not good or bad. I...I just need to tell you something."

Randall awaits her words, as though he is waiting for a hammer to come down on his head.

Izzy-B continues haltingly, "I like you a lot and find you insanely attractive, but...I need to put my cards on the table. I'm not having sex with you tonight. I don't know what you may have heard about me, but I don't just fall in bed with a man."

There is a deafening silence as he processes her words. Rationally, he had not really seriously thought that they would end up in his bed tonight, regardless of the fantasies of devouring her that danced through his mind anytime they were in physical contact with each other.

Taking one of her delicate hands into his own and gently rubbing, he says, "I appreciate your honesty, Belle. It's one of the things that makes you a rare individual. Now, I'll put my cards on the table. If you pushed me down and tried to have your way with me, I wouldn't fight you off..."

She chuckles softly.

He continues with a tone infused with sincerity, "...but I am quite capable of being a gentleman. You are a radiant, captivating, strong willed woman, and I am not going to push you to do something you are not ready for. I learned a long time ago the value of waiting for something special, and you, my dear, are well worth the wait."

With glassy eyes and a lump in her throat, she says, "Do you have to be so damned adorable? You're becoming hard to resist."

Without hesitation, he quips, "It's a curse."

She laughs saying, "Oh so now you believe in magic, do you?"

Smugly he says, "No, I'm just humoring your belief in hokum."

With a teasing tone, she says, "Ha, we'll see who has the last laugh when you wake up with two heads tomorrow."

Amused, Randall responds, "Two heads? Do they both look the same?"

Giving a false look of contemplation, Izzy-B says, "Hmm...I don't think so. I think they should be different. Oh! I got it! One should have greenish gold scales on the skin and wild kinky hair."

He rolls his eyes, saying, "You've got quite the imagination. So, dear, which head gets to kiss you?"

She smirks, "Both of course! If you end up with two heads, I intend to take full advantage of it."

They stare daringly at each other, and then she says, "Now that we've cleared the air. Could we go back to kissing each other a while longer."

Wryly he says, "I could agree to that, but only if you promise to leave my virtue intact."

She firmly places her hands on either side of his face and replies, "Shut up and kiss me."

Her hands slide up through his lush soft hair, as their lips tangle in a deep, passionate kiss. They continue to relish in the taste of each other, as his hands glide up and down her ribcage, and her arms cling around his neck.

Across town at the mansion of Mayor Regina Mills, Kieron Gold zips his black jeans as Regina watches smugly from her bed. Her dark eyes and hair glisten from the ambient moonlight shining through the window. With a toothy grin she thinks to herself that this is the highlight of her curse. Taking away Snow White and Prince Charming's happy ending was always the main goal, but this was too good to pass up.

Regina fights the urge to laugh, thinking how she manipulated the curse to make Rumplestiltskin and Killian Jones think they are father and son. As she focuses on his prosthetic hand while Kieron puts on his black shirt, she basks in the delicious irony that the pirate who stole Rumplestiltskin's wife and mother of his real son, Milah, is now believed by Gold to be his son. Though she has no qualms against Killian, the preening pirate Captain Hook, it still gives her a measure of amusement that he is now the ever conniving 'son' of the man who killed Milah. She wonders from time to time, if perhaps she should give Hook his true memories back and let him kill Gold. Unfortunately, Gold still may be needed on occasion, and it is wickedly hilarious to see them try to exist in their familial roles in Storybrooke.

Her mother, Cora, was almost her undoing. Killian nearly joined forces with Cora, after his failed assassination attempt. Realizing now that Cora had removed her own heart, purely for the purpose of not feeling love, Regina has a new clarity on her own childhood. Things could have gone incredibly wrong, if Killian had betrayed her in favor of Cora. However, Regina's pull on Killian remained strong, even in Wonderland. Though he did not understand his compulsion to remain loyal to Regina, he followed it blindly, when in a split second decision, he rammed his hook through Cora's skull and brain, killing her instantly. Regina felt a twinge of guilt upon seeing Cora's regal features marred, however Regina knew the necessity of purging familial sentimentality.

Regina is jolted out of her musings as Kieron speaks, "Get this, my dad has a little chippy!"

In confusion, Regina replies, "What?! Who? Since when?"

Kieron replies with all the discretion of a town crier, "I saw him and Izzy-B French getting at it on the balcony of my dad's bedroom! And here I thought she was a lesbian."

Knowingly Regina asks, "Did you make a play for her and get shot down?"

With a smarmy grin, he says, "Regina, luv, would I cross you?"

Ignoring him, Regina fumes, how had Rumplestiltskin and his little house bunny have found each other again? Though they are in the same town, they are, for all intents and purposes, different people. Regina questions, how had she missed the signs that they were connecting? Regina has a visceral hatred for Rumplestiltskin and his doting true love. Determined to end their budding romance, a plan starts to materialize in her toxic mind.

Casually, Regina purrs poisonously , "Kieron, darling, you don't have to worry. I'm not opposed to you having the occasional fling. After all, I have Graham too. I'm just worried about you."

Questioningly, "Me? Why would you worry about me?"

Cuttingly Regina says, "It must be such a blow to lose out on a woman to your father. The mere idea that Miss French is cavorting in your father's bed, when she wouldn't give you a sniff; it breaks my heart. What does he have that you don't have?" Pausing to let him stew on her words, then she continues, "You know, I recall when she was in high school, 'French' wasn't only her name, rather her vocation. Perhaps you should give her another try?...I suspect the French tart would succumb to a more aggressive approach." A slimy smile breaks across Kieron's lips.

Concluding their date, Izzy-B and Randall begin to argue about the safety of her walking home. When he tells her that if she walks home, he will drive his car beside her, Izzy-B knows that there is no reasoning with Randall. Though she has made a point of learning how to take care of herself, she acquiesces and allows Randall to drive her home. They exchange several lingering kisses in his car, and then she walks to her porch, unlocking the door. Randall continues to watch her until she is safely inside.

Upon entering, Izzy-B lets out a gleeful scream, causing the dogs to startle and bark. Unaffected, she abandons her typical demeanor, running to her bed and happily hurling herself on it with all the enthusiasm of a teenager. She whispers to herself, "Best night ever!" She lies in her bed, longingly imagining Randall's bed. She knows that she is not ready to take things to that level yet, however part of her desperately wanted to. She tries to banish the thought of her one and only sexual experience when she was sixteen. It had been horrid for her. Looking back on the fourteen years that have passed, it has shaped so many of her choices. The experience was bad enough, but then came the rumors...rumors that she suspects originated from Regina. After that, she put herself on emotional lock down. She would fully trust no one, and only marginally trust a few friends. It has been lonely, yet safer that way. Now there is Randall in her life...warm, funny, sweet Randall. With a dreamy sigh, she wonders if it is finally time to let someone in. She smiles at the thought of Randall, as she can still feel his kisses on her lips.

Back at his house, Randall notices the house feels less alive without his Belle. He cannot seem to talk himself out of considering her 'his', after only one date. He looks at the pictures of Kieron. Talking to Izzy-B about his son and ex-wife brought back many questions that he has tried to suppress. Randall notes that he reminds himself daily that he loves his son. He questions why the reminder is necessary. He recalls always wanting a child, yet it has always been difficult for him to feel lovingly towards Kieron. As he walks to the dining room to clear away the dishes, he wonders if perhaps Kieron reminds him too much of Desdemona. Clearing the dishes, he notices Belle's mostly filled wine glass and empty iced tea glass. He grabs the wine glass and begins to drink, figuring if Graham gets to finish Belle's beer, then he should get to finish Belle's wine. He thinks about Belle's friendship with Graham and worries whether Belle can trust Graham. From what he has seen, Regina seems to have an almost supernatural hold on the man. Randall does not buy into Belle's nonsense about the existence of magic, yet the relationship between Graham and Regina is most peculiar. Randall thinks, if Regina dislikes Belle as much as it appears, he will need to keep an eye on things. Finished with the dishes and back in this bedroom, he smiles looking at the veranda where they had their first kiss. He thinks to himself, "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review or comment. Next up, Randall watches Izzy-B's band play at The Rabbit's Hole and sees another side of her; rocker chick. Also, Regina's plan goes into motion...angst is coming. Don't worry, I won't draw it out too long, but the next two chapters will be a bit heavy, and there will be some violence, but I'm not going too extreme. I don't enjoy writing angst as much as fluff, so I won't be overdoing it. By the way, my apologizes to anyone who can no longer eat at a seafood restaurant without blushing or giggling...crab legs are fun. :)  
**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story.**

**I've had some questions about Izzy-B. I had the idea for her a year ago, and it is very satisfying to flesh her out to be a multidimensional, complex character. Like most Storybrooke personas (with the exception of Lacey), Izzy-B has some of the original person (Belle) in her, but there's a lot of other influences as well...Katherine Hepburn's character, Tracy, in "The Philadelphia Story", Margret from "M*A*S*H", Lorelai from "Gilmore Girls", Phoebe from "Charmed", a dash of me, and something else that I can't quite name. Like Belle, Izzy-B has a bit of an intuitive nature, thus she senses something restraining her, but does not realize it's a curse. This makes her behavior a bit erratic, because she wants to break free of something, without knowing what that thing is.**

**There is some violence in this chapter, but I tried to keep from going overboard with it.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

**11 days until Emma's arrival**

Breakfast rush at Granny's Diner is unusually hectic today. So much so, that Ruby cannot seem to get a moment to pump Izzy-B for information about her date with the mystery man. Hence, Izzy-B is left in peace to eat and read at the counter. Ruby sighs frustratedly, seeing Mr. Gold enter the establishment. She has lost count of the times that she has fantasized about running him down with her red Camaro.

Looking like he just sucked on a lemon, Mr. Gold strides over to Izzy-B, saying forcefully, "Miss French, I'd like to discuss the status of my order. Any delays are unacceptable!"

With a steely professional tone, Izzy-B answers, "Of course, Mr. Gold. Perhaps we should go ahead and discuss your concerns now." He opens up his brief case, and they are blocked from Ruby's view.

_"Oh Hell no! That arrogant bastard isn't bugging my friend during her breakfast!"_, Ruby fumes.

Ruby tries to angle closer to see how she can intervene. Dumping a plate of eggs on him would be fun, however would likely get their rent quadrupled. Ruby notices something peculiar. As Izzy-B looks up at Mr. Gold the tilt of her head exposes her neck. Ruby suddenly spies a pinkish rash on Izzy-B's neck. In a flash, Ruby determines what it is; whisker burn. Ruby feels a bit appreciative to Gold for disturbing Izzy-B's breakfast, because she would not have noticed the whisker burn otherwise, since Izzy-B is wearing her hair down today.

Ruby thinks, _"Of course, that's why she wore her hair down. Guess her date went well. Good for her."_

Mr. Gold eyeing Izzy-B in her dark blue jacket with matching skirt and coral pink blouse. He says, in a husky whisper, "You look wonderful this morning. That's a lovely blouse."

Izzy-B whispers back, "Thank you. The color reminded me of the rose sitting on the nightstand next to my bed."

With an arch of his brow, he says wryly, "Lucky rose."

In a cautioning tone, she says, "If you don't stop being irresistible, I might do something to you right here with everyone watching."

Hopefully he asks, "Lunch today?"

Disappointedly, Izzy-B shakes her head, "Probably not the rest of the week. It's a hellish week at work. I'll have back to back meetings the next few days. This evening, our band is playing during Wednesday Happy Hour at The Rabbit's Hole. I could stop by your shop after, if you're going to be around."

He smirks, "I'll be there with bells on.", and subtly hooks his pinkie around Izzy-B's pinkie as they pretend to look at some paper work.

The view of their entwined fingers is blocked to the dinner patrons, however from behind the counter Ruby sees it. Moreover, she observes the flush of Izzy-B's face.

Ruby's mind races, _"Oh...my__..._GOLD! It's him! He's the mystery man! The culprit of the whisker burn! I need to talk to Izzy-B now!"

Before Ruby can do anything, Granny bellows, "Girl, stop daydreaming! There are customers here!" By the time Ruby has a break between customers, Izzy-B has left for work.

* * *

Thirty minutes until Happy Hour at The Rabbit's Hole:

Mr. Gold enters the bar that is still relatively empty of the workaday crowd. He spots Izzy-B and Clarice fussing over each other's stage attire. Izzy-B looks decidedly different from this morning_..._red spiked heel knee-high boots, tight black jeans, and a white button-down men's dress shirt with the two top buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up and tied in the front exposing her midriff. Clarice is sitting in a chair painting something on Izzy-B's midriff. Mr. Gold's mouth goes dry at the sight, and then he is unnerved to notice the sandy haired, already inebriated, Dr. Whale also watching.

Jeremy greets him from the side, "Hello Mr. Gold."

"Good evening, Mr. Andrews.", Mr. Gold replies.

With a bit of humor in his voice Jeremy says, "Warning, you've entered the estrogen zone. They have their little rituals before shows."

Gruffly, Mr. Gold says, "I don't intend to get in the way, if that's what you're implying."

Jeremy chuckles, "Oh they won't _let_ you get in the way, but be careful. You may be assimilated."

A split second later, Clarice notices Mr. Gold, and with a devilish grin bolts up, "Great, Mr. Gold! We need a second set of eyes here_..._preferably male ones." Pointing to the painting on Izzy-B's midriff, "Does this look centered?"

Izzy-B blushes slightly. This is not how she wants to present herself to Randall, but then she thinks, _"Oh, what the Hell!__..._He's on my turf now."

He gazes upon a painted orange, red and yellow sun with Izzy-B's navel serving as the center of the sun.

With a rasp in his voice, Randall says, "It looks fine. Quite nice."

Izzy-B enjoying his reaction, says, "Look at the rays in the bottom left quadrant. Do they go out far enough? I can't tell from this angle."

He thinks to himself, _"Oh you wicked woman, one day you'll pay for this."_ Mustering his composure, he says, "Now, that I look at it more closely. The rays right here_..._", pointing nearly touching her skin, "_..._should be extended a quarter inch." He smirks at how her skin flutters when his hand nears her abdomen.

Clarice chimes in, "Enough, you two. You can get a room later. Now, I have to finish the sun."

Mr. Gold inquires, "Why exactly do you have a sun painted on your stomach?"

Izzy-B says slyly, "It's a power thing. I like to have it when I perform. I pretend I'm drawing the sun's power to my Chi; the energy center and life source. Technically, the Chi is a couple inches lower, but it would look odd having the sun not centered around the navel. The rays are on the Chi though."

Jeremy then vocalizes 'The Twilight Zone' theme, which earns him a glare from both Izzy-B and Clarice.

After extending the rays, Clarice grabs from her bag a tube of false eyelash glue and a golden yellow crystal. She puts glue on the back of the crystal and presses it into Izzy-B's navel. Watching Izzy-B and her band mates, Mr. Gold truly feels like he has fallen down the rabbit's hole.

After a minute, Clarice says with a tone of mischief, "Let's check that it's staying in. Do it, Izzy-B!"

Izzy-B flexes and releases her abdomen muscles to create a wave motion; 'belly roll'. Satisfied that the crystal stayed in place, Clarice looks at Mr. Gold who looks rather befuddled, then back to Izzy-B and says, "Hey, how about a diamond?"

Though Izzy-B feels awkward, knowing that Mr. Gold is watching, she complies, contracting her abdomen muscles to move her navel up, then to her right, then down and finally to her left.

Clarice says excitedly, "There you go, Mr. Gold, proof positive that Izzy-B is an alien from another planet!"

Mr. Gold shifts awkwardly as it is clear that Clarice is baiting him. Izzy-B rolls her eyes and says to Clarice, "It's just a matter of muscle control. You could learn to do it too."

Clarice retorts, "You kidding? I've got enough work cut out for me keeping 'the girls' in place. Thank God for double-sided tape! Don't want to scare anybody."

Izzy-B retorts, "If they get loose, Jeremy won't mind."

Jeremy whispers sharply to Izzy-B, "Looking to have your life shortened, Tinker Bell?"

Waving him off, Izzy-B says, "Talk to Clarice before she gets with some guy, and I have to hear you complain about it."

Jeremy mumbles, "I have to do a mike check.", goes to the microphone on stage and sings, _"Test, one, two, three"_, to which Izzy-B and Clarice respond singing, _"anything but that"_, burst into a fit of giggles.

Mr. Gold is at a loss, watching Izzy-B and Clarice begin a poorly executed Tango and sing,

_"So you think–might as well_

_Dance a tango to hell_

_At least I'll have tangoed at all"_.

From the microphone, Jeremy says, "Here I learned to play guitar to get women, but chicks just dance with each other."

Izzy-B shouts back, "Phoebe Cates in the red bikini made you all raised on the radio."

Jeremy singing The Ravyns a cappella,

_"But all the simplest equations  
never add up very far  
When all my musical persuasions  
kept me reaching for the stars  
I was raised on the radio  
Raised on the radio  
Just an all-American boy  
I've got my favorite toy"_

Hopping up on a bar stool between Izzy-B and Mr. Gold, Clarice declares, "Phoebe Cates is an interesting topic."

Despite herself, Izzy-B asks, "How so?"

Looking between Mr. Gold and Izzy-B, Clarice says slyly, "Well, Kevin Kline is sixteen years older than her, and they've been married for decades. He obviously rocked her world."

Izzy-B squints at Clarice and says in an annoyed tone, "You're completely subtlety impaired."

Clarice shrugs, says, "Just sayin'.", and goes to talk to the bartender.

Izzy-B says sheepishly, "Sorry about her."

Mr. Gold says, "No matter. It's interesting to see you in your element."

Not sure if that is a compliment, Izzy-B asks, "You staying for the show?"

He responds, "I can stay for a bit; then I have some work to finish at the shop.", and then looking at Dr. Whale staring at Izzy-B intensely, he adds, "I can come back later, if that would please you."

Izzy-B's smile beams her approval and she says, "That would please me greatly."

More patrons have filed into the bar, many of whom are noticing Mr. Gold and Izzy-B together. Jeremy tunes his guitar, and the keyboardist and drummer finish setting up. Clarice returns with two slices of lemon, and she and Izzy-B each suck on a lemon slice and grimace. Clarice joins the other band mates, strapping on her bass.

Izzy-B responds to Mr. Gold's confused expression, "It clears the grunge out of the pipes. I've got to do my sound check now."

Mr. Gold nods.

Izzy-B straps on her Blue Burst Quilt Maple Top Ovation Acoustic Guitar. Mr. Gold's ears perk, as he hears her play a familiar melody, and then sings a verse of "Ae Fond Kiss". Her band mates look at her in confusion, as they have never heard the song, while Mr. Gold looks at her with a mixture of awe and appreciation.

A few songs into the performance, Izzy-B switches guitars, strapping on her B.C. Rich Bich Dragon's Blood Electric Guitar. She and Jeremy play harmonizing leads in a cover of Night Ranger's "Don't Tell Me You Love Me". Standing back to back, though Jeremy towers over Izzy-B, even with her in heels, she matches his stage presence.

Jeremy sings,

_"I love the way you shoot  
I love the way that you shoot to kill me  
Oh yeah  
It's taken miles and lines  
To learn the right from the wrong"_

Izzy-B swaggers in front of the stage, joining the vocals singing,

_"I'll keep you hanging on  
So, don't tell me you love me  
Don't tell me you love me  
Don't tell me  
I don't want to know"._

Mr. Gold notes the hard, commanding expression on Izzy-B's face, and then later, as she sings, "Magic Power" by Triumph, her expression becomes carefree and vibrant. He wonders, if he could know Izzy-B for a hundred lifetimes, would he ever know all of her facets?

Izzy-B looks at Randall with amusement as she sings,

_"So turn me on, turn me up  
It's your turn to dream  
A little magic power  
Makes it better than it seems  
I'm young now, I'm wild now  
I want to be free I got the magic power  
Of the music in me"._

* * *

Having left the Rabbit's Hole to tie up some loose ends at his shop, Randall makes his way back to the establishment. He notices Jeremy and Clarice talking intently at the side of the building, while on the sidewalk stands Izzy-B with Dr. Whale. Izzy-B has on a long black jacket, her purse slung over her shoulder, and a guitar case in each hand. Frustratedly, Izzy-B puts the guitar cases on the sidewalk and glares at Whale, as he says something to her.

With her hands on her hips, Izzy-B yells, "Look, back off!"

Mr. Gold tightens the grip on his cane, rushing forward with visions of bringing the cane down on Whale's drunken head. Jeremy and Clarice hurry to check on Izzy-B. In what seems like a blink of an eye, Dr. Whale grabs Izzy-B harshly, kissing her, she knees him in the groin, whips his arm around his back forcing him face down on the sidewalk, before Mr. Gold, Jeremy and Clarice can reach them.

Izzy-B growls through clenched teeth, "Go home and sleep it off, Whale_..._and if you ever touch me again, I'll break your arm!"

Enraged, Mr. Gold raises his cane over Whale. Izzy-B grabs the cane in mid-air and glares at Mr. Gold, "Don't! I've got it handled. Now, I'm going home.", grabbing the guitar cases and walking away.

Mr. Gold follows her worried, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Izzy-B sighs frustratedly, "Yes, Randall, I'm fine. I have no problem handling a drunken lech."

Randall Gold says solicitously, "My car's behind my shop. Let me drive you home. You shouldn't be walking home alone at night."

Izzy-B huffs, "God! You're as bad as Graham! Nothing dangerous happens in Storybrooke_..._I'm fine."

Incredulously, he retorts, "'Nothing dangerous happens'? You were just mauled!"

She shakes her head dismissively, "That's just Whale. He's a drunk jerk, but not really dangerous. Besides, I took him down quite well."

With a stern tone, Randall says, "Belle, I insist on driving you home."

She stops and glares at him with her arms folded in front of her.

He softens his tone, "Belle, please."

She gazes upon his caring expression and the streetlight shining in his flowing hair, shakes her head and sighs, "Well, I suppose we haven't gotten much time together today. Okay, but let's drive around a bit first. I'm still kind of keyed up."

He nods saying, "Your wish is my command."

She smirks saying, "I'll have to remember that."

* * *

In Randall's black Cadillac Fleetwood Brougham d'Elegance, they drive down many back roads through the woods talking about their day and the fact that people will likely talk about them after his presence at The Rabbit's Hole. Randall finally asks whose shirt she was wearing for the performance. She laughs and explains that she bought a men's shirt, because a woman wearing a man's shirt adds to the rock intrigue. Randall finds himself wondering what Belle would look like in one dress shirts; _just the shirt_.

An hour later, as Randall pulls into Izzy-B's driveway, he notices her yawning and sleepy eyes. He says, "Long day, Sleeping Beauty?"

She smirks and nods, "I had a major case of brain drain after a full day of back to back meetings. Then I got pumped up for the show, but now that the adrenaline is wearing off, I am crashing." Touching his cheek, she adds, "It's not a commentary on the company."

Izzy-B's gaze flickers down to his lips and back to his dark eyes. Sliding closer to him, she tilts her head up, as her hand moves from his cheek through his silky hair. Their noses graze each other, as their mouths unite in a fervent kiss, drawing each other in. His fingers plunge into her lush mane, as they indulge in one another. Parting, they say their farewells, and he watches her enter her house, before driving away.

* * *

The next morning, Randall and Izzy-B have a quick phone conversation, confirming that she cannot make lunch due to meetings, and that she will try to stop by his shop that evening. Shortly passed noon, as he looks upon the contents of his mini-fridge, Randall laments having to lunch alone. His mood suddenly brightens at the sound of the bell in the showroom of his shop. Thinking that one of Izzy-B's meetings must have been canceled, he steps expectantly from behind the curtain dividing the showroom from the back office and storage area. His expression turns bitter seeing who has entered his shop.

With a girlish pout, Regina says in a saccharin tone, "Expecting someone else?"

Stiffly, Mr. Gold says, "Just hoping for anyone, but you, Madame Mayor."

Regina smirks, "Sure you weren't expecting the French girl?"

He retorts, "She hasn't been _a girl_ in many years. What do you want, Regina?"

With mock offense, Regina says, "That's a fine attitude, when I came here as a friend."

He scoffs, "We've never been friends. I'm quite sure you have no friends in this town, unless you count your boy-toy sheriff."

Regina rolls her eyes dismissively, "I'm just here to give you some friendly advice to make good use of the French girl, while you can."

Trying not to show his anger at her insinuation about his relationship with Belle, in a disinterested tone, he asks, "Is that supposed to be some sort of threat?"

She gives a mirthless laugh and purrs with acid, "Threat? Oh no, Gold, it's just sound advice. See she had quite the reputation back in the day. She was a _passionate_ supporter of the high school football team_..._and the marching band as well. I just bet before long Little Miss Doe Eyes will find some young buck to mount her." Enjoying the glint of rage in his eyes, she adds, "Take what you can get from the little chippy, before she ends up in bed _or up against the wall_ with someone else."

His blood boils with rage, as he clutches his cane fantasizing about ramming it down Regina's vindictive throat. Dryly he says, "You know it takes quite a small person to spread malicious gossip."

With teeth gleaming, she smiles and leans in and whispers, "Oh, but the best gossip has truth to it." Turning on her heel to leave, she calls back in a sing-song voice, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

An hour passed closing time at the print shop, it is already dark outside; Izzy-B is finally done with her meetings. Drained, with the beginnings of a migraine, Izzy-B hopes she has successfully protected her staff from the wrath of the new owner, Albert Spencer. Apparently, being Storybrooke's District Attorney does not give him much to do. As she walks, she questions her life choices. She wonders if Randall would want to buy a farm in the middle of Nowhere, Montana and populate it with a myriad of animals that they could tend. She smiles softly at the image.

Caught up in her musings, Izzy-B is startled when Kieron Gold steps out of the alley. With a lascivious sneer, he says, "Izzy-B, looking for a bit of _fun_?"

She thinks, "_Oh no, not this guy!__..._what's the deal with the guy-liner? Okay, remember he's Randall's son_..._be nice.", and then she says with more edge than she intends, "Sorry, I've had a long day. I'm sure you'll find plenty of '_fun_' at The Rabbit's Hole."

She feels somewhat guilty for inflicting him on The Rabbit's Hole crowd, however she is in no mood to deal with his juvenile come-ons. If he were any other guy, she would be readying herself to drop kick him across the street.

He leans in and says, "But you're so tense, and I have the perfect therapy. Wrap your lushes legs around me for a while, and I'll have you purring like a kitten. I assure you, I'm a better shag than my dad."

Anger flashes in her eyes, as she says through gritted teeth, "If I ever want to catch a disease, I'll look you up.", and turns on her heel to leave.

Suddenly, Kieron grabs and pulls her, slamming her against the brick wall in the alley, as she lets out a panicked scream. The impact knocks the air from her lungs and her head throbs as a light seems to flash at the corner of her eyes.

He pushes his forearm harshly against her collarbone and throat, growling, "So you want to play that way, do ya? More's the better. I like it rough."

Disoriented, confused about how she ended up in this position, she freezes in fear, as he crushes his mouth upon her own, burning her tongue with the sting of cheap whiskey. Unable to pull her mouth away, as his forearm presses her harder against the wall, his hand quickly begins to pull up her skirt, painfully squeezing her inner thigh in the process.

The pain snaps Izzy-B out of her petrified state, knowing what will come next if she does not act now. Swiftly, she rams her knee into his crotch, and when he doubles over, she shifts ramming her other knee into his nose. With Kieron on the ground his nose bleeding profusely, she turns to run. Noticing his hand about to grab her ankle, she pulls up her leg and stomps down on his hand with the spike of her heel, as he cries out in pain.

Graham hearing a commotion runs towards the alley. Just before he reaches the alley, Izzy-B storms out. He runs to her, "Izzy-B, are you okay?"

Still storming away, she says, "Yes_..._no_..._I don't know. That creep tried to_..._to_..._"

Graham trying to remain calm says, "I get the picture. Can you come to the station and make a statement?"

Suddenly turning to him with angry tears threatening to fall, she says, "Look, Graham, I can't deal with that right now! Do whatever you want with that creep_..._I'm out of here!", and she rushes off.

Graham enters the alley seeing Kieron on the ground; cuffs him and smirks seeing the damage that Izzy-B has done to Kieron's nose.

* * *

In the back room of the pawn shop, Randall hears a notification from his laptop computer that he just received an email. It is from an anonymous sender and titled "You should see this!" He opens the email and the image inside. On his screen appears a slightly blurry security camera photograph of what seems to be Izzy-B and his son in a passionate embrace. Randall looks as though he has been tasered, gaping at their entangled mouths and Kieron's hand on Izzy-B's thigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: Though the next chapter will be angsty, I promise a little treat at the end. Please review/comment! I do enjoy reading your thoughts on the story. The blue Ovation acoustic guitar is a nod to Belle, while the B.C. Rich Bich Dragon's Blood electric guitar is a nod to Izzy-B. By the way, without looking it up, who knows to what movie the "Phoebe Cates in the red bikini" refers?**

**FYI: The origin of the tango song wasn't referenced in the story, but it is "The Tango Maureen" from the musical "Rent". Just a heads up, if you look up "The Tango Maureen" to hear it, just in case others can hear it too, be aware that the F-word does show up twice in it.**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story.**

**Some things to remember before reading this chapter:**

**Regina lies ****_a lot_****.  
Izzy-B's memories of events in high school are fake memories, because of course, Belle/Izzy-B was 30 years old when the curses began.  
For those who might be worrying about what those fake memories are, I adore Belle, so I will not go too far with things, even in a fake memory.  
Finally, there will be a fun treat for the readers at the end of the chapter.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

Regina's eyes gleam poisonous joy, as she views the security camera feed. It is almost orgasmic for her to see Kieron roughly force himself on Izzy-B French. She muses, of course, she would rather have watched him take her completely; bringing that 'French girl' to her knees, however the fear and pain that he did cause and the ultimate destruction of Gold and Izzy-B's relationship is an adequate consolation prize. She cackles, "Gold will never trust her after this...and I can thoroughly destroy her later."

* * *

Randall stands in cold shock, looking at the photograph that appears to show Izzy-B and his 'son', Kieron, cavorting shamelessly in an alley. He feels unknown hands ripping at his heart. Kieron betraying him is right in character for his son, but Izzy-B?_..._his Belle?_..._how could she? He questions if he has misjudged her, just as he had Desdemona. Had Izzy-B's declarations of not wanting to rush into sex and her disdain for cheaters all been a pretense_..._a game? Though they have only had one date, it still feels like a betrayal for Belle to be romping in an alley with his son, of all people. Was he too blinded by his schoolboy crush on Izzy-B to see the truth in Regina's warning?

His mind suddenly snaps into gear as he thinks, _"Wait! Regina...truth? Something's off here."_ Remembering that only two people in town, he and Regina, have passwords to download the security camera feed, he begins frantically typing to access the feed. He spots a warning that the network is receiving a command to erase the memory from the security camera. He quickly overrides the command after several lightning fast keystrokes.

Randall mutters, "What is it that you don't want me to see, Regina?"

After a flurry of keystrokes, Randall begins to download the camera's memory to his laptop, makes a duplicate hidden copy of the file in the network and manipulates the security network to flash a notice 'Deletion Completed' to lull Regina into believing that she succeeded in covering her tracks. While the download progresses, he stares at the photograph of Kieron and Izzy-B, feeling his guts twist.

Randall suddenly hears the bell on the front shop door clang loudly, followed by the slamming of the door. From the front, he hears Izzy-B's voice, "I'm sorry_..._I'm sorry_..._"

He is too lost in his confusion to note the agitation in her voice, rather focusing on the words. He thinks, _"She's apologizing? Does that mean she was screwing around with my son, while we're...we're...whatever we are?"_

Izzy-B storms into the backroom, nearly tearing down the divider curtain in the process. With a fierce expression on her face, she growls, "I'm sorry! I tried_..._I tried to be nice. Please tell me he's adopted! Please tell me that's not how you taught him to treat women!"

Gaping at her trying to catch up with her tirade, Randall asks, "What exactly are you apologizing for?"

Pacing back and forth like a caged animal, she says, "I'm sorry, but the creep had it coming. I know he's your son. I tried to avoid a confrontation. Then he tried to_..._and I'm sorry_..._I broke his nose_..._and possibly his hand."

Thinking aloud, Randall says, "What did Kieron try to do?", and then for the first time, he gets a look at Izzy-B's physical state; the most of back of her burgundy blouse is snagged and soiled, her hair is disheveled, her eyes are on the verge of tears, and there is a noticeable purplish bruise contrasting her fair skin running from her collarbone across her neck. The realization hits like a ball of fire, as Randall thinks, _"I'll kill the little bastard!"_ The love that he has tried for decades to feel for his 'son' is replaced by blind hatred.

He watches her, as she continues to pace. He recalls Belle's altercation with Dr. Whale the night before. He thinks, _"She dropped Whale like a sack of potatoes, without so much as breaking a nail. How had Kieron, who's no great athlete, gotten the drop on a woman that regularly trains in self defense?"_

Her pacing slows as Izzy-B says, "Don't worry I'm not pressing charges. Just keep him the Hell away from me!"

Dumbfounded, Randall asks, "Why in the Hell aren't you pressing charges?! The little bastard should be locked up!"

She looks at him as though he has asked a ludicrous question and replies, "Because he's your _son_!"

He stares at her, as the pieces of a puzzle come together. Guilt suddenly wracks him as he realizes, that Kieron was able to get the advantage, because she held back because Kieron is his 'son'. Randall feels as though he could vomit, knowing that his relationship with Belle put her in danger. He is so caught up in the agonizing thought, that he does not readily notice her looking at his laptop.

Then he sees Izzy-B glare at him with repulsion, and hisses through gritted teeth, "What's that?! Why do you have this?! Did the two of you _plan..._"

Randall surmises what she is thinking. She looks as though she is debating between hitting him and running for her life. Pain and betrayal is written all over her face as she steps back and turns to rush out.

Randall exclaims, "No! Belle, I didn't! I would _never_! It was in my email."

She looks at him stunned, "Who would send you _that_?!"

He explains, "Regina is the only person, besides me, who has a password to the security cameras in town. It was her."

Izzy-B turns to the laptop and stares, "Why would she_..._", and then seeing the photograph in a different context she feels ill. In an anguished tone, she cries, "That looks like we're_..._like I'm_..._oh God! She set it up to happen! She wanted him to take me_..._and she was going to use it to make it look like I betrayed you!" Grabbing the desk as she starts to shake, the vileness of Regina's plot makes her want to wretch.

Helplessly, he tries to comfort her, "Belle, you're going to be alright now. Her plan didn't work. I'll do whatever I can for you.

Seemingly not hearing his words, she growls, "I'll rip her apart!" and starts for the door.

"Belle no.", Randall says, while reaching to grab her. The murderous look in her eyes, makes him pull back, instead saying, "You can't go after her _directly_. You'll end up in jail or worse. _Please_ Belle, I don't want to lose you!"

Exasperated, she asks, "What do you expect me to do?_..._roll over and wait for her next attack?"

With an ominous conviction, he says, "If anybody_..._anybody tries to hurt you again, they won't live to tell the tale. I'll make sure of it…but for now, you have to press charges against Kieron."

She looks at him astonished, "Charges? Regina is the Mayor. If she set this up, she can manage to sweep it under the rug. It's pretty clear that she can ruin my life if she wants. I'm not going back to_..._", and she chokes out the bitter words, "_..._being called Crazy Izzy-B."

With determination, Randall says, "I won't let that happen."

With her mood transitioning from angry to depressed, Izzy-B says sullenly, "Randall, I just want to go home, take a long shower and forget this ever happened."

Adamantly, he says, "No, Belle, taking a shower will destroy evidence."

She looks at him, as though he did indeed sprout a second head.

In a reasoned tone, he asks, "How are you going to feel if you let Kieron off the hook, and he hurts someone else? Belle, I've got a mountain of guilt on my shoulders from enabling him for too long. Trust me, you don't want to feel that kind of guilt."

Tiredly, she asks, "So do we go to the station now?"

Randall answers, "Not yet, I have some evidence of my own to add a nail in his coffin."

She looks at him bewildered.

He clarifies, "I downloaded the security camera feed. I don't want to leave, until I can burn a few DVD's of it for safe keeping."

She questions, warily, "So it's on your computer right now? Have you watched it?"

He shakes his head, "No, it was finishing downloading, when you arrived. You don't have watch it, but I think I should to verify that the file is intact."

Uneasily she says, "I'm probably going to have to see it at some point. Regina might push the issue, just to see me squirm. The first time I see it, I'd rather it be just us."

Randall nods solemnly, they walk back to the laptop, and he activates the video player. He cues the video up to the point when Kieron steps out from the alley. Stoically, they watch as Kieron confronts Izzy-B on the sidewalk. Muffled voices of discord can be heard. Izzy-B flinches, as she hears herself scream, while being pulled into the alley and slammed against the brick wall. Randall watches Izzy-B in the alley frozen in fear, as the attack progresses. He resolves that she should never have another moment of fear. His wanker of a 'son' did this to her, and he wishes Kieron had never been born. He feels his stomach recoil, as Kieron begins to shove Izzy-B's skirt up. Izzy-B's body clenches in disgust, and she feels dizzy and flushed from the sight of him touching her.

As they watch Izzy-B knee and stomp Kieron into submission, Randall kisses her head and says, "You're Wonder Woman, you know that?" She begins to cry, and he holds her stroking her back, feeling the rough texture of her silk blouse that is extremely snagged from the abrasion of the brick wall.

* * *

Arriving at the station, Randall asks Izzy-B to allow him to go in first, because he wants to have a _chat_ with his son. Randall Gold strolls into the police station, as though he owns the place. Graham fumes assuming that Gold is there to bail out his good-for-nothing son again. Kieron smirks, expecting his father to give him a disapproving look, then write out a check.

Graham glares at him saying, "Izzy-B French was attacked by your son and bail hasn't been set yet."

Kieron interjects, "Oh please, the tart was _begging_ for it! We just should've done it in private, so Dudley Do-Right wouldn't have gotten his knickers in a bunch."

Doing his best to maintain a blank expression, Mr. Gold says, "Do tell, Kieron. Are you saying that you and Miss French were having a _grand o' time_, and the Sheriff broke it up?"

Leaning against the bars arrogantly, "Well, dad, I know you _had_ her first, but what was I to do? She came begging me for a bit of _excitement_. I'm not opposed to sharing if you want."

Graham losing his temper yells, "Why don't you shut it!"

With a placid tone, Mr. Gold says, "I'd really like to consider my son's generous offer."

Graham looks appalled by Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold says, "Kieron, that offer to share Miss French doesn't quite work for me, but I do have a counter offer: First, I _won't_ be paying any bail. Second, you are _completely_ financially cut off from this point on. And third, _and most important_, if you _ever_ come near Miss French or try to harm her _in any way_ again, I will burn down that houseboat of yours that I paid for." Then the murderous flash in his eyes seemed to add, "_...with you in it!_"

Graham stands dumbfounded by the turn of events.

Kieron yells angrily, "Dad, you _seriously_ can't be choosing that who.."

Before Kieron can finish, Mr. Gold's hand grips around his throat, as he says, "As a matter of fact, I _am_ choosing that lovely _lady_. She is a first rate human being and has more quality in her little pinkie than you do in your_...oh never mind_."

Upon that, Izzy-B enters saying, "Why thank you, Randall.", giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kieron seethes in his cell, while Graham looks at the scene, trying to figure out it this is all some sort of bizarre dream brought on by eating cold mushroom pizza before bed. Returning to reality, Graham looks at the large bruise across Izzy-B's neck and collarbone and in a worried tone asks, "Are you okay?"

A woman's voice sounds tauntingly behind them, "Of course she's okay. The _young_ Mr. Gold made it quite clear Miss French asked him for a little excitement. She likes it rough; there's no shame in admitting it, Miss French."

Izzy-B responds angrily to Regina, "That's not what happened! He _attacked_ me!"

Regina replies callously, "Well dear, it's your word against his, and you do have a _reputation_ for not being choosy about who you spread your legs for."

Randall interjects in a low threatening tone, "Regina don't you _dare_ talk to her like that!"

Glaring at Regina, Izzy-B growls, "Those were rumors _you_ started, you lying witch!"

With mock offense, placing her hand on her chest, Regina says condescendingly, "_Me_? I don't know what your talking about. Too bad a certain someone isn't able to chat with us now. Oh the things he had to say after your little escapade."

Randall sees a shroud of primal pain cover Izzy-B's being and steps in front of Izzy-B and growls, "Enough, Regina!"

Regina continues the taunting, "Miss French, how about you tell us about that night? I've always wondered, are you a screamer?", then switching to a dreamy tone, "I imagine you are, especially with that stud's hands all over you, while he was inside you." She smirks adding, "Too bad you couldn't keep him interested for more than one night, but the story lives on."

Izzy-B rushes Regina, "Go to Hell; where you belong!"

Before the fist aimed at Regina's face can make contact, Graham grabs Izzy-B's arm, pinning it behind her back, warning "Don't or I _will_ arrest you!"

Izzy-B gives her friend an incredulous glare.

Randall tries to soothe Izzy-B saying, "Please let me handle this. I don't want you in trouble."

Regina says in an 'all business' tone, "Graham release young Mr. Gold. I'm not wasting the town's funds on a he-said-she-said case."

Graham responds, "Yes, Madame Mayor." and begins to walk to the cell holding Kieron, who is smirking at his imminent release, however Randall blocks Graham.

Coyly Randall says, "Madame Mayor, you seem to have forgotten that there's a security camera in that alley. It can prove the veracity of Miss French's accusation."

Regina sighs, "Sadly, that camera hasn't been working properly. There was no recording from that alley during the time of the _alleged_ attack."

With a self satisfied smirk, Randall says, "Actually there is. Right here." and he pulls a DVD case from inside his suit coat pocket.

Regina is aghast at the turn of events, but then after a moment, composes herself and says, "Let's watch it then.", smirking acidically at Izzy-B.

Izzy-B stares stone faced at the screen as the video of her attack plays, and Randall holds her hand. When the video finishes, Randall says, "Sheriff, you should be aware that there are several copies of this video, hidden in various places, should _someone_ demand that it turn up missing."

Offended by his insinuation about her friend, Izzy-B defends, "Hey, that's not fair! Graham would never_..._" She stops short when she observes the expression of guilt on Graham's face.

Izzy-B suddenly looks as though someone has punched her.

Regina says dismissively, "That video could be interpreted many ways. I still see no need to waste the town's time and money."

Randall responds in a low threatening tone, "Madame Mayor, if this assault on Miss French is not prosecuted with _vigor_ and every 'i' dotted and every 't' crossed, I will have the State's Attorney of Maine here to investigate."

Swallowing hard, Regina says, "Very well then.", turns on her heel and leaves. As she leaves, Regina thinks that though she did not get the result she intended, she is gratified to have driven a wedge between Izzy-B and Graham and made Gold's relationship with is 'son' more volatile.

After Graham photographs Izzy-B's bruising and damaged clothes, enters them into evidence and files the formal paperwork, Randall and Izzy-B leave. Randall drives Izzy-B home, through a thick silence.

As they pull into her driveway, Randall asks in a voice full of concern, "Do you want to talk?"

Tiredly, Izzy-B replies, "No, I just want to be alone." and gets out of the car without looking at Randall.

* * *

On his drive home, Randall hears Belle's words from earlier that evening repeating in his head,  
_"Please tell me that's not how you taught him to treat women!  
Please tell me that's not how you taught him to treat women!  
Please tell me that's not how you taught him to treat women!..."_

Randall grapples with the questions that have plagued him for years. How had he raised such a mean spirited, cruel son? Though Randall himself is known as the Monster of Storybrooke, he still has standards; lines one should never cross. When had it all gone wrong? He had reminded himself everyday that he loved his son and tried to show that love, even though it felt strangely unnatural. Upon entering his house, he can visualize Belle standing at the mantle, looking heavenly in her poppy dress. He recalls Belle's reaction to finding out Kieron is his son. Though it is clear now that Belle knew of Kieron and his beastly reputation, she still gave Randall a chance. She took a chance on Randall, and for a few days, he was happy. With guilt and anger seething through his marrow, Randall thinks, _"That magnificent woman took a chance on me, and now she's hurting because of my son...my son, who I failed to raise properly."_

He looks at the photographs of Kieron, thinking about his childhood and every moment since, trying to determine the _exact_ moment Kieron became a horrible human being. His face contorts in anguish as a realization takes root; he hates his son with every fiber of his being. He knows that it is unthinkable for a father to hate his child, yet he does. With a swipe of his hand, all the photographs of Kieron crash to the floor, as a cacophony of shattered glass and broken metal which vibrates the oak floor. He crumples into a chair sobbing over his failure as a parent and the pain it has wrought.

* * *

The next day, Friday, Izzy-B wears a red turtleneck sweater and longer skirt to hide her bruises and avoid questions. She does her utmost to avoid talking to _anyone_, unless absolutely necessary. She eats her breakfast at home, drives to work instead of walking and eats her lunch in her car. With the exception of clients, suppliers and colleagues, cell phone calls go ignored. She has two messages from Randall and one from Graham, however she does not listen to any of them. At the end of the work day, she drives home, makes herself a can of Chicken and Dumpling soup, and hunkers down to spend the weekend alone, deciding she is better off that way. She decides to not bother calling Graham to cancel their Sunday sparring match, figuring that his unanswered message should give him a hint, and reasoning, why should she do the courtesy of calling him, when he betrayed her?

Monday comes and goes with hardly anyone seeing Izzy-B, much less having a _friendly_ conversation with her. Tuesday morning, October 18, 2011 (five days before Emma's arrival), Randall stews in his shop. He has not heard from Izzy-B since Thursday night, and it feels like a knife twisting in his gut. He has made some discrete inquiries and learned that Izzy-B had shut everyone out, which is apparently her standard way of dealing with hurt. While Randall is somewhat relieved that he is not being singled out for banishment, he worries about her isolating herself and decides something needs to be done.

By Tuesday, Izzy-B's bruise has lightened enough that she can abandon the turtleneck sweaters, in favor of a purple silk blouse and some makeup to even out her skin tone. In the afternoon, as Izzy-B retrieves her egg salad sandwich from the break-room refrigerator, intending to eat in her car again, Jeremy leans against the door frame and asks, "Did Gold do something to you?"

Izzy-B looks up at him with her brow furrowed, as it takes a moment to register that he is talking about Randall. Upon the realization, she says adamantly, "No, Randall didn't do anything to me. He would never hurt me." She is not sure why she said that he would not hurt her or even if she completely believes it, yet she wants to believe.

His inquiry continues, "Did Ruby do something?"

"No.", she answers.

Doggedly, he asks, "Mary Margret?"

She shakes her head, tiring of the interrogation.

"Graham?", he sees her body tense, and says, "What the Hell did _Graham_ do to get you in such a state?"

Trying to end the conversation, she says, "Look, I'm just going through some stuff right now, and I don't want to talk about it."

Double checking he asks, "So you're not upset with Gold?"

With a headache beginning behind her eye, she responds irritably, "No, I told you already."

Jeremy queries, "Have you talked to him lately?"

She sighs, "I'm not good company right now."

In a pensive tone, "Does _Gold_ know you're not upset with him?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You _guess_? Izzy-B, what are you doing?! If you've cut the man out, like the rest of us, he's going to assume you're pissed at him."

"What's it matter to you?", she asks defiantly.

"Come on, Izzy-B, before whatever happened_..._well happened, you were the happiest I've ever seen you. Do you really want to screw this up?"

She growls at his audacity, "I said, 'I don't want to talk about it', leave me _alone_!"

The electronic chime sounds in the front office, and Clarice can be heard to say, "Hello, Mr. Gold."

Jeremy chides, "Go talk to him." Faced with the immovable force that is Izzy-B's stubbornness, Jeremy walks to the front office, and says, "Good afternoon, Mr. Gold. Izzy-B is hiding in the break-room like a coward. Please come this way."

Izzy-B fumes hearing Jeremy and wishes there was another exit to the break-room.

Getting straight to the point upon seeing Izzy-B's rigid body language, Randall says, "Belle, I'm taking you to lunch."

Choosing to ignore that it was not a question, rather a statement, Izzy-B says, "I'm loaded down with work, I really can't."

"What a load of crap!", interjects Jeremy before Randall can respond, and then turning to Randall, "Mr. Gold take her out of here. Do with her what you will_..._I don't care, just don't bring her back until she's in a better mood!"

Indignant, Izzy-B gripes, "Hey, where do you get off butting in like that?!"

Pleased to have an ally in this endeavor, Randall decides to let Jeremy and Belle hash it out a bit.

Jeremy retorts, "Izzy-B, you can either go with him, or you and I can continue the conversation, we were having when he arrived, and I will not let up. Your choice: him or me?"

Randall smirks thinking, "Well played, Mr. Andrews.", as he observes Izzy-B's resolve falter.

* * *

In Randall's car, Izzy-B stares mindlessly out the window, until she notices that they have passed the pawn shop. She turns to him in confusion, "I thought we were having lunch at your shop."

Smugly he says, "No, my dear, there is some place else I have in mind for you today."

Driving into the forest and down a couple of winding roads, Randall pulls into the driveway to his cabin. On the porch are chairs and a table with a picnic basket on it. Once seated at the table, Randall says, "You seem to want some space. Well, here it is, all the space you could want."

Izzy-B ponders the irony that a week ago, she would have given anything for an outing like this. After several minutes of eating in silence and watching the occasional deer traverse their view, Izzy-B begins, "I feel like I've aged a hundred years in the last week. I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I'm not good company right now. I'm not good with talking about my feelings when things get heavy. I prefer the bottle it up, let it fester then break things approach."

He responds sarcastically, "That sounds _healthy_. Should I be concerned about the state of my rental?"

With a hint of a smile, she responds, "No, I just broke a bunch of dishes Sunday in lieu of my regular sparring session with Graham. I've still got some of the pieces left, if you want to add them to your collection of damaged dishware."

Randall queries, "So you haven't seen Graham?"

Shaking her head adamantly, she says, "No, it completely blindsided me that he would sell me out if Regina told him to. I know she has a hold on him, but I always thought, if something _serious_ happened that he'd have my back. I feel so foolish for trusting him."

Trying to comfort her, Randall says, "He's your friend. It's natural that you would trust him."

She shakes her head and says, bitterly, "Some friend."

Pondering for a moment, he says, "You said you feel like you've aged a hundred years in the last week. Our first date was a week ago. Is there something I should know?"

She responds, "No, it has nothing to do with you. Thursday night was the topper on an already hard week. You've been the one bright spot this week."

Though he is pleased to be considered her 'bright spot', Randall is concerned and asks, "Belle, what's going on?"

She explains, "It's not common knowledge, but Albert Spencer is the new owner of Storybrooke Printing. The previous owner hired me when no one else would and treated the employees like family, but he got into some financial trouble and made some deal with Spencer. It seems a bit dodgy to me, but that's the situation. Spencer is looking to cut overhead by cutting hours and firing employees that have been there for years, many of whom have kids. The print shop makes a respectable profit, but it's not enough for him. I've been fighting with Spencer all week, trying to keep my staff's necks off the chopping block. I'm starting to question whether I want to work there any more, though I don't know what else I would do."

Izzy-B's gaze drifts to some squirrels scurrying along tree branches, as she continues tiredly, "Now, Spencer will be prosecuting my case, and I'll have to deal with him outside of work too. During meetings since the attack, he's been looking at me differently and not in a good way. Honestly, I don't know that there is much difference between Spencer and the rat bastard who attacked me."

A moment later, Izzy-B realizes what she has said and looks at Randall apologetically, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know it must hurt to have someone say things like that about your son. This is why I just shouldn't talk."

With an understanding tone, he says, "Belle, don't say that. You have every right to be angry. I'm so sorry for what Kieron did to you and tried to do to you. It makes me sick." Then after pausing a moment, he adds, "About what Regina said_..._"

Izzy-B gives him a warning look to let him know that she will not discuss it.

He treads carefully continuing, "_..._she's a spiteful, joyless woman who despises anything of real value. I hate that she hurt you the other night, but you must know nothing she said makes me think that you are any less magnificent than you are."

Izzy-B says appreciatively, "Thanks. You really don't know how much that means to me right now.", and then in a pensive tone she adds, "Sometimes I just really hate Storybrooke and want to move somewhere nobody knows me; where people aren't making judgments about who they _think_ I am."

Then with a bit of lightness in her tone, she says, "You wouldn't want to buy a farm in Nowhere, Montana and raise sheep, and goats and ducks and such, would you? You might look cute in overalls."

He smiles, "I've never thought about it, but _for you_, I'd consider it."

Izzy-B chuckles, not knowing that Randall is only partially joking. If she left Storybrooke, he feels as though he would have to follow, because she gives him the will to breathe.

Gazing at the lake off in the distance beyond the trees, Izzy-B says, "It really is beautiful here. Thank you for bringing me. I needed this."

He offers, "Feel free to come up here anytime you need to get away. Even if I'm not here, I want you to have this sanctuary."

Astonished by the man in front of her, she looks deeply into his dark brown eyes, "I don't know what to say, other than 'Thank you.', but it feels inadequate."

He reaches for her hand and strokes it, "Your 'thank yous' are far more than _adequate_."

By the time they are ready to leave, it has begun to rain. Izzy-B curses wearing high heels in the mud. As they walk to the car, an impulse strikes, Izzy-B exclaims, "Wait! Stay right there."

Randall looks at her with mild annoyance, "I'm getting wet, dear."

She smirks, "Rain'll do that.", then as her heels sink further into the mud, she rakes her fingers through his dripping wet hair, pulling him close to her, as she moves towards him. The rain is coming down harder, as she sucks the refreshing rain from his lips. She explores his mouth caressing his tongue with her own, realizing how much she has missed the taste of him in the previous days. A sound of pleasure escapes him, as he strokes her back feeling her contours under the wet blouse that now clings to her body.

She pulls away slowly and says casually, "I've always wanted to know what it is like to kiss someone in the rain, and you were here, so I figured 'carpe diem'."

As Izzy-B smiles at him smugly, rain running down in spiral ringlets from her curls, clinging to her thick lashes, streaming down her neck and pooling in the contoured recess of her collarbone, Randall does not know how he managed to survive the last few days without her. His firm, yet gentle hand fists the sopping wet hair at the back of her head, guiding Belle's head backwards. He dips his head drinking from where the rain has pooled below her neck. His lips and tongue work in delicious tandem thirstily consuming the rain that tastes of Belle. Belle gasps, causing rain to pour into her mouth and cascade down her tongue, quenching a thirst that until now was unknown to her. He holds her firmly in place as she quivers under his oral attentions. Their clothing is soaked completely down to the skin, yet neither can find a reason to care.

Slowly guiding her head upright, his lips and tongue trail from her collarbone, up her neck to chin, finally stopping at her lips to ignite a passionate kiss. Once their lips reluctantly part, he takes a casual tone saying, "I was thirsty and you were here_..._carpe diem." With an arm around her waist, he helps steady her wobbly legs as they return to his car.

Once in the car, Randall immediately turns on the heater, as Belle is obviously chilled from the rain. He asks whether they should stop by her house in order for her to change, and she informs him that she always keeps a change of clothes at work.

* * *

Deciding to say there farewells inside the print shop, as neither wants to end their time together, Jeremy and Clarice give each other a knowing smile upon seeing Izzy-B and Mr. Gold's state. With an impish tone, Clarice says, "Hey you two, when you take a shower together, you're supposed to take off your clothes first."

Simultaneously, they respond to Clarice's editorial comment; Izzy-B exclaiming in a sharp whisper, "Clarice!", and Mr. Gold smugly saying, "I'll remember that."

Izzy-B turns to him and says in a scolding tone, "Don't encourage her."

He responds hopefully, "Can I encourage you to call me tonight?"

She smiles biting her bottom lip, "Of course. Now, get out of here. I have work to do, and you are a distraction."

Upon leaving, from a distance, Randall spies Albert Spencer leaving Granny's Diner and resolves to investigate the activities of Storybrooke Printing's new owner. That night, Randall and Izzy-B talk on the phone for hours, neither wanting to end the call, eventually falling asleep together on their phones.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and share your thoughts on the story! How many of you were surprised when Izzy-B momentarily thought Randall and Kieron had planned the attack? Most readers voiced a concern that Gold wouldn't trust Izzy-B after seeing the photograph, which is a logical concern, considering Gold's trust issues. That said, Izzy-B has her own trust issues. It is a testament to her feelings for Gold that when she thought he betrayed her, she opted to try to leave, rather than beat the living daylights out of him. This chapter had a lot of angst in it, but it was necessary for Gold and Izzy-B to each learn some lessons about who they can trust and who they can't****_..._****and mostly realize that their trust should be placed in each other. On another note, who likes rainy days much more after reading the end of this chapter? ;-)  
**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing! **

* * *

**October 19, 2011 – Four Days before Emma's Arrival**

Izzy-B fidgets as she addresses Mary Margret's class. She thinks to herself, _"How did I let Mary Margret rope me into presenting at Career Day?"_ Of course she knows how, Mary Margret has the sweetness and persistence of an eight week old puppy. Izzy-B loathes public speaking; especially in front of children. She can command an audience while wailing on her guitar in front of a drunken crowd at The Rabbit's Hole, but this is like being thrown in with piranha. Why would children want to hear about working at a print shop? The simple answer is; they don't. Some children stare out the window and some at the clock, others prop their chins in their hands, forcing themselves to stay awake. She really can't blame them; this is deadly dull. However, one child stares intently at her. The brown haired boy three rows back, studies her with his hazel eyes.

Wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, Izzy-B forces herself to breathe. An impulse strikes, and she decides to run out the clock, telling a story about the day there was a mechanical malfunction and ink of various colors exploded out of the presses. Actually, the ink oozed more than exploded, however in order to go out on a high note with the children, she opts for an ink explosion. Izzy-B's improvisation works, and she prides herself on being less of a bore and surviving their little judging minds. As the class files out and Izzy-B prepares to extend her farewell to Mary Margret, the boy with the hazel eyes approaches her.

Mary Margret notices Izzy-B stiffen and whispers in Izzy-B's ear, "He's not radioactive."

Henry Mills smiles mischievously, "Hi, Miss French! I'm Henry. That was an interesting presentation."

Biting her lip, Izzy-B says warily, "Yes, I know who you are. Thank you."

She thinks to herself, _"Of course, I know who you are. You're the kid of the witch who's trying to ruin my life. What could possibly go wrong by talking to you?"_ Feeling a twinge of guilt realizing that Henry cannot help who his mother is, just as she cannot help who her father is, she says in a softer tone, "You can call me Izzy-B."

With an inquisitive expression, Henry asks, "Is that short for Isabelle?", already knowing the answer.

Izzy-B smiles softly, "Yes, it is, but most people don't use my given name."

With a tilt of his head, Henry inquires, "Does anybody ever call you Belle?"

Her brow furrows, as she answers, "Yes, one person."

Thinking of his book of fairytales, he thinks to himself, _"I knew it!"_ She looks just like Belle in his book. He has overheard the talk of Izzy-B dating Mr. Gold, and though Belle's true love in the book does not exactly look human, the bone structure of his face is quite similar to Mr. Gold's.

Henry says with a smirk, "Is it Mr. Gold?"

Cautiously, Izzy-B says, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch. You're very pretty, like Belle in my book.", and he pulls out his book flipping to the story of Beauty and the Beast for Izzy-B to see for herself. Perhaps, she has some memory of the story. Her eyes widen as she realizes in this book, Belle does look strikingly like her.

Mary Margret interjects, "I've got to head out. Remember tomorrow night."

Staring at the story, Izzy-B mindlessly says, "Sure. Okay." Truthfully, she cannot remember to what her friend is referring, but she will check her day-planner later. Engrossed in the book in front of her, she is mesmerized by the man at the spinning wheel. She remembers having dreams like this, though they were hazy.

Hopefully, Henry asks, "Do you remember this?"

Izzy-B answers, "Um, kind of...I must have come across this book before."

Henry wonders if he would have any more luck with jarring Mr. Gold's memories, and then he says, pointing to the Evil Queen talking to Belle as she walks along the road, "That's the Evil Queen. Doesn't my mom look like her?"

Izzy-B abruptly closes the book and says, "It's late. We should clear out of the school, and I have to stop back at work to finish up. Have a good day, Henry.", leaving Henry gaping in the classroom.

In the hallway, Izzy-B pulls out her day-planner, turning the pages to tomorrow evening's unknown event. She cringes saying to herself, "Oh no! No, no, no!" She immediately pulls out her cell phone to call Mary Margret, however Mary Margret is deliberately ignoring Izzy-B's calls to keep her from backing out of their plans.

* * *

Deciding to take a different tactic, Henry strides into Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. At the ring of the bell above the door, Mr. Gold looks up from the blue stoned necklace that he is cleaning and smiles broadly, saying, "Hello Henry. What can I do for you today?"

Henry lies, "I'm looking for a gift."

Crinkling his forehead, Mr. Gold says, "Are you now? For your mother or a girl in your class?"

Henry continues his ruse, "Actually, Belle French. She spoke at Career Day today, and the class wanted to get her something."

Mr. Gold raises an eye brow hearing someone else refer to her as 'Belle', which is just the reaction Henry is expecting. Mr. Gold asks, "What kind of gift are you looking for?"

"Don't know. I'll know it when I see it. She's awfully pretty. She looks like the Belle in my book.", and Henry opens the book to the story for Mr. Gold to see.

"The resemblance is uncanny indeed." Mr. Gold notices the chipped cup on the page that looks remarkably like his own. Noting the coincidence, he decides that the china pattern must have been more common than he realized, and there must have been a structural weakness in the molding process to cause cups to commonly chip in that location.

Henry's eyes study his reaction and he asks, "Do you remember this, Mr. Gold?"

"Of course, I do. Everyone knows the story of Beauty and the Beast." Mr. Gold refrains from remarking on the cup and the differences he noted that deviate from the original tale.

Henry rolls his eyes thinking, _"What's with these people?! Why won't they believe in what's right in front of them?"_ He then says, "Well, I better be going. We'll just get Belle a thank you card."

Mr. Gold replies, "Excellent idea, Henry." He suspects that the boy had come to the shop for some other reason as he returns his attention to cleaning the necklace.

As Henry reaches the door, he says, "I think she'll like it."

Mr. Gold looks at him inquisitively, and then Henry clarifies, "Belle. I think she'll like that necklace."

Looking down at the blue stones that he has been carefully caressing, and then back to Henry, Mr. Gold smiles saying thoughtfully, "Yes, I think so too."

* * *

That evening driving to the theater for their date, Randall Gold says, "You spoke at Career Day at the school?"

"Yes, just another thing Mary Margret has roped me into." She stares irritatedly at her cell phone, having called Mary Margret six times since the afternoon. Then she questions, "How did you know about that?

Randall responds, "Henry Mills stopped by the shop today. He showed me a picture of you in his book."

Izzy-B chuckles, "Ha, yeah, he told me I look just like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. Would that make you my beast?"

With a smirk, Randall hedges, "It depends on what the job entails."

Flirtatiously, Izzy-B, says, "From the looks of that book, I'd say we have to get you into some leather britches."

Incredulously, he retorts, "I think not."

She quips, "Out of leather britches?"

Slyly, he says, "Now you're talkin' dear."

She laughs, "You are so easy."

In a haughty tone, he rebuts, "But I'm not cheap."

Izzy-B laughs, leaning back in the seat, wishing it would always be like this.

* * *

At the theater, Izzy-B excuses herself to make a quick phone call. Mary Margret still does not answer. Minutes later they are seated in the back of the theater with their popcorn, Jordan Almonds, Snow Caps and sodas, which is quite a change from Randall's typical eating habits. As 'The Rum Diary' begins, two teenage couples can be seen several rows ahead of them. One couple appears to be more interested in amorous pursuits, than the movie. The other couple appears to be sitting politely, until the girl reaches for some popcorn, screams and slaps her date, storming out of the theater. The theater erupts in laughter, and Izzy-B whispers, "Oh God! What a creep!"

Bewildered, Randall asks, "What just happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

The other couple momentarily stops kissing to watch the commotion, then resume their entanglement. Soon Randall and Izzy-B find themselves looking at the couple more than the movie screen. With his arm around Izzy-B, Randall moves his hand lightly stroking her neck and whispers in her ear, "When in Rome?"

Setting the popcorn on the empty seat on the other side of her, she smiles impishly whispering, "Sure. I can watch a movie anytime."

They begin to suck the salty, buttered popcorn flavor from each others lips. As their kissing becomes more passionate, Randall pulls Izzy-B as close as he is able with the arm of the seat between them. He strokes her ribs with one hand, while nesting his other hand in her soft thick hair. At some point later, the theater manager shines a flashlight on the teen couple and gives them a stern warning to behave. The manager then shines the light on the unruly couple in the back row, and Randall growls, looking menacingly at the young manager, who is at most twenty years old. He drops his flashlight at the sight of Mr. Gold and scurries out of the theater.

Izzy-B snickers into Randall's neck, whispering sarcastically, "Oh, no! The Monster of Storybrooke strikes again!"

Randall smirks, "Infamy does have its advantages."

"It appears so. Now come back here, Oscar.", she giggles and gives him a gentle bite on the neck.

Taking the cue to resume previous activities, his hand tilts her face to his as he arrests her lips with his own, and his tongue plunges in stroking the soft flesh of her mouth. Though he would love to have her in his bed, feasting on her beautiful body, the darkened theater allows for exploration, while maintaining a restraint with which Izzy-B feels secure. Randall understands Izzy-B's need to feel safe and in control after recent events. Though there are moments that he feels like he could explode with lust for her, he fights those impulses, fearing anything that might drive her away. Izzy-B can hardly believe how much the feel of his lips, the scent of his cologne, and his labored breathing makes her want him. Nothing has ever felt as right to her as being enraptured by Randall.

* * *

Upon leaving the theater, Izzy-B makes another call to Mary Margret, which again goes to voice-mail. Walking to the car, Randall asks, "What happened with that couple? Why'd she slap him?"

Izzy-B shakes her head and half chuckles, "You may not have the most pristine reputation, but at least you wouldn't cut a hole in the bottom of the popcorn tub and poke something through."

Taking a moment to process her words, and then with a tone full of disgust, he replies, "That's what the lad did? Can we just have him shot?"

She replies, "Um, it's a nice thought, but we can't."

Shaking his head, he says, "Even when I was his age, I can't imagine doing something like that. Hell, if I did it to you, I'd be taking my life in my hands."

She laughs, "Yeah, your cane would need to be surgically removed...along with my high-heel."

Smirking he says, "Remind me to never anger you."

She responds wryly, "I think I just did."

In the car at the theater parking lot, Izzy-B says in a strained voice, "I have to tell you something."

Warily he asks, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like it?"

With deliberate sweetness, "If it's any consolation, I'd be disappointed if you did like what I have to tell you."

In a serious tone, he says, "Alright dear, out with it."

Trying to mask her nervousness with a reasoned tone, "I know it's much too early for us to have the 'Are we exclusive?' talk. Maybe this isn't as huge of an issue as I'm making it in my head...but apparently, I have a date tomorrow night."

"Oh.", he says, blankly.

Perplexed, she questions, "'Oh'? What does that mean?"

With a sterile quality to his voice, he replies, "It means you 'apparently' have a date, and as you said we're not exclusive. This is only our third date, after all. You're a grown woman. You can do what you want."

She clarifies, "First off, this is our second date. Kidnapping me from work was not a date. Second, to the issue at hand, there's no _wanting_ in this. It's just an ill thought out promise coming into play."

He stares at her in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, Izzy-B explains, "Okay, here it is. Shortly after I rented my house, Mary Margret helped me with getting the place furnished. In the heat of the moment, my gratitude got the better of me, and I told her that if she ever needed _anything_, I'd help her out. That little ticking time bomb laid dormant until a couple of weeks ago, _before we started dating_, she called in the favor."

"Which is a date?"

Izzy-B replies, "She wants to go out with Archie. Archie has a friend who has difficulties dating women and somehow I'm the guinea pig in this experiment. I had completely forgotten about the date, until the little sneak reminded me today that we have plans tomorrow night. By the time I checked my day-planner to see what those plans were, Mary Margret had high-tailed it out of the school, and she's not answering her phone."

Arching his brow he queries, "And you waited to tell me this until now because?"

"I've been calling Mary Margret over and over, hoping to get out of this, so it wouldn't be an issue. That said, since it seems to be a fait accompli, I thought I'd tell you now, hoping since your brain has been without proper blood supply for quite a while, perhaps you wouldn't be able to get too upset with me about it."

He says wryly, "You're a manipulative one."

She smirks, "Only when I need to be." Looking intently into his eyes, she says in a thoughtful tone, "Look, I need you to understand, I don't _want_ to date anyone else. I'm perfectly content with what we've got going here. I've even been thinking of breaking some of my rules in order to bring the date to a speedy end, but that's not fair to some poor guy whose only mistake is agreeing to be set up on a blind date."

Curious, he asks, "What kind of rules are we talking about here?"

Izzy-B elaborates, "The rude things that I've seen other women do during dates...texting during dinner or having a friend call them with a fake emergency."

In a concerned tone, he asks, "Are there perimeters on this date?"

"Absolutely. Mary Margret wanted to go to dinner then dancing; but I can't picture Archie dancing. Regardless, I wasn't going to traipse all over town for this date. So, I specified that the date should be at The Rabbit's Hole; home turf advantage, and that we should all meet there to avoid an awkward car ride. If she can get Archie to dance with her, more power to her, but I'm quite capable of telling a man, 'no'. If he seems to be a fragile type of guy, I'll just claim I have an injured ankle to spare his feelings."

Impressed, he says, "You've got this all figured out, don't you?"

She shrugs, "I've been on enough _forced_ dates to have a strategy. Are you going to be around tomorrow night to talk after?"

With a warmth in his voice, he says, I'll be around for whatever you need."

She replies, "If you keep saying things like that, I'm going to start believing it."

Sliding closer to her and wrapping his arm around her, he says, "That is my intent, my beauty."

* * *

Meanwhile at Granny's Diner, Jeremy and Clarice sit in a booth waiting to order. Ruby strides over and says agitatedly, "What's up with Izzy-B? I haven't talked to her in nearly a week!"

Jeremy and Clarice share a look, and Jeremy says, "I think she had plans tonight."

In an annoyed voice, Ruby asks, "With Gold?!"

Clarice answers with a shrug, "Yeah, probably."

Ruby exclaims, "That is just so wrong!"

Noticing that Ruby seems to be seeing red and wanting no part of the drama, Jeremy says matter-of-factly, "We're not here to gossip. I'd like to order a cheese burger."

Dismissing him, Ruby says, "Yeah, whatever. How can she go out with that guy?"

Leaning towards Ruby, Clarice says, "Ruby, you haven't seen what they're really like together. The other night, Whale got handsy with Izzy-B, and if she hadn't already cleaned Whale's clock before any of us got the chance to do anything, Gold would have thrown down for her. It was really pretty hot!"

Aghast, Ruby says, "Hot? This is all wrong. He's got to be using her."

Realizing that getting his food will be waiting until this situation is clear in Ruby's mind, Jeremy says thoughtfully, "Look, Ruby, it's clear he really likes her; probably more than likes her. I don't know how 'hot' it is that he was about to cane Whale into the middle of next week, but Gold is definitely protective of Izzy-B, and she could use someone like that in her life."

In a confused tone, Ruby questions, "Gold is actually into her?"

Clarice chimes in, "More than that. Izzy-B started singing a song at sound check, and he looked at her like she was some golden angel. The man is seriously smitten."

Ruby raises her eyebrows, and Clarice continues, "Izzy-B seems to have it bad for him too. That song she sang at sound check was one I'd never heard, so I Googled it. It turns out to be a Scottish song...hello, the man's from Scotland...she was obviously singing it for him."

Ruby breathes out a stunned, "Wow!", trying to process this information.

Jeremy clears his throat impatiently, "Now that we've cleared that up. Can we order food now? I'm starving!"

Granny calls out, "Order up!"

Ruby satisfied with the information provided says, "Okay, as soon as I get that order to table three, I'll come right back and take your order."

* * *

The next evening, Izzy-B and Mary Margret arrive early at The Rabbit's Hole and secure a table for four. Mary Margret is in her usual drab Sunday school teacher attire, accented with a pink cardigan. Izzy-B's hair is pulled into a tight bun, and she is wearing a navy blue turtleneck sweater and matching dress pants.

Uneasily Izzy-B asks, "Who is this guy that Archie is bringing tonight?"

Mary Margret replies, "I don't know. I'm guessing he's too shy to meet women.", and then looking over Izzy-B, Mary Margret, comments, "That's not your usual look."

Stiffly, Izzy-B responds, "I don't want this guy getting any ideas."

Rolling her eyes, Mary Margret says, "Oh come on, you could at least give him a chance."

Emphatically, Izzy-B replies, "There's somebody else I'm interested in."

Having heard the rumors, with an expression of displeasure, Mary Margret asks, "Mr. Gold?"

Indignantly, Izzy-B queries, "You knew?...and you're forcing me to go on this date?"

Wondering if her friend has had a mental break or just has an affinity for farce, Mary Margret asks, "Are you seriously going to use Mr. Gold, of all people, as an excuse not to date somebody?"

Indignantly, Izzy-B responds, "What's that suppose to mean?! I like him!"

Using her reasoned 'teacher' tone, Mary Margret says, "Just because you tolerated him for a date, doesn't mean you get to use him as a shield from finding someone with whom you could have a future."

Appalled by her audacity, Izzy-B says, "To be specific, we've been on two dates, and what makes you think that I couldn't have a future will him?...or that I _could_ with this guy that you manipulated me into dating tonight?"

Shaking her head dismissively, Mary Margret says, "It's Mr. Gold, we're talking about. He's cold, cruel and heartless."

Izzy-B defends, "That's not who he is! You don't know what you're talking about. I've taken the time to get to know him."

Before the conversation can get any more heated, Mary Margret spies Dr. Archie Hopper. The ginger haired man in his blue and white striped shirt, blue tie and brown tweed vest and pants ambles to the table and gives the women a meek smile.

Archie says, "Hello ladies. Uh, my friend is parking his car. He'll be right in.", and Izzy-B sighs, hoping to get the date over with.

Archie looks passed Izzy-B and waves, as Izzy-B and Mary Margret turn to see Izzy-B's date. Shooting Mary Margret a flabbergasted look, Izzy-B whispers sharply, "You've got to be kidding me! Him?!"

Dr. Whale saunters towards them.

Mary Margret whispers back sheepishly, "Well, he's kind of cute."

Through gritted teeth, Izzy-B says, "Great! Since Whale only wants one thing from a woman, why don't you sleep with him?!"

In a stammering voice, Archie says, "Mary Margret, Izzy-B, this is..."

Whale interrupts, "No need for introductions, Arch. We all know each other."

Izzy-B mutters, "Yeah, the last time I saw you, you were eating sidewalk."

Archie says, "Pardon me, Izzy-B. I didn't hear what you said."

With a fake smile, Izzy-B replies, "Nothing. I was just saying I need to use the restroom. You know us ladies and our thimble bladders."

Mary Margret gives Izzy-B a scolding glance. Ignoring her friend, Izzy-B hurries to the restroom and once inside pulls her cell phone from her pants pocket. She selects the chosen contact and proceeds to call.

At his pawn shop, Randall Gold is alerted to his cell phone as it chimes. With a bit of smugness, he answers, "Date going swimmingly?"

With a strain in her voice, Izzy-B says, "I just need to know where I can bury some bodies."

With his forehead crinkling and dimples appearing with his amusement, "Who are the corpses in question? I need to know how many graves to dig and how deep we need to bury them."

She sighs, "Mary Margret, Archie and my date...", and then, she coughs out, "Dr. Whale."

His humor at the situation gone, he growls, "Your _friend_ set you up with that swine."

Somehow feeling comforted by the fact that he is as appalled as she at the situation, Izzy-B smirks, "Please don't insult pigs."

Walking to the door of his shop, flipping the sign to 'Closed', he says, "Do you need me to call you with an emergency?"

She sighs resolutely, "No, I'll tough it out. Just be available to talk to after. I may need therapy.", and then with a chuckle she adds, "Maybe Archie did this to drum up business."

With a mixture of sternness and tenderness, he replies, "Whatever Dr. Hopper's reasons, I don't approve. I'll have my phone turned on, whenever you need me."

Sullenly, she says, "Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

As he reaches his car with his destination in mind, Randall bids her farewell, "See you soon."

* * *

At The Rabbit's Hole as the foursome eats their appetizers, Dr. Whale leans towards Izzy-B and says, "I saw that you were in the women's clinic a few weeks go for birth control pills. They won't be fully effective yet, but I have condoms."

Gaping at the sandy haired man, Izzy-B is unsure which part of the statement to address first. In an offended tone, she decides to opt for something that might turn him off, "I have Menorrhagia. Once a month, it's like a slasher movie."

Unaffected, he says, "Based on your file, that shouldn't be happening now, so we're good to go."

Red faced and eyes wide in shock, she exclaims, "Oh...my...God! That is so unethical! Does the HIPAA Privacy Rule mean nothing to you?!"

Whale shrugs and says nonchalantly, "I like to be well informed."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Izzy-B says, "Okay, I have to know...how did you convince Archie to set this up?"

Smugly, Dr. Whale leans in and whispers, "I gave him a sob story about how I put on bravado because I'm insecure with women, and how I've worshiped you from afar, but was too intimidated by you. He bought it hook, line and sinker."

Disdain etched on her face, Izzy-B says, "You really have no scruples."

The blood pounds in Izzy-B's ears, as she works to convince herself not to do Dr. Whale bodily harm. She rubs her temples, as she listens to Mary Margret prattle on about a school play. She notices Ruby has entered the bar and is playing pool. She has never been thankful for her friend's habit of having her assets on display, however at this moment, she is eternally grateful, because she seems to have caught Dr. Whale's attention. At the bar, she spies a familiar figure and smirks.

Throwing her usual dating guidelines out the window, she glances at her three companions, all otherwise occupied, and begins to text on her phone. Randal's phone buzzes, and he smirks reading the text.

Izzy-B: "_What are you doing here?"_

Randall: "_Making you break your rules."_

Izzy-B: _"Aren't you the funny one?"_

Randall: _"I try."_

Izzy-B: _"Good thing you're cute. Your humor is lacking right now."_

Randall: _"Been thinking about what you said last night."_

Izzy-B: _"?"_

Randall: _"About it being too soon to talk about being exclusive. It's not, and I want to be."_

Izzy-B: _"Because I'm on a date? If you need to mark your territory, there's a tree out back."_

Randall stifles a laugh and texts, _"No. I want us to only date each other, because you're a fascinating, frustrating, challenging woman, who is constantly in my thoughts. Also, it doesn't hurt that you're gorgeous."_

Izzy-B: _"Good answer. Excessively verbose for texting, but good answer."_

Randall: _"And your answer would be? Are you willing to exclusively date the Monster of Storybrooke?"_

Checking that nobody is noticing her texting under the table, Izzy-B replies, _"If the monster is you, Oscar, absolutely."_

Randall: _"The deal is struck."_

To his right at the bar, Randall notices the interaction between a large dark haired unshaven man and the bartender. Handing the man a shot of Tequila and a lime, the bartender says, "Here ya go. I haven't seen you here before."

The man replies, "The name's Keith. Usually have another haunt, but somebody recommended this place. Glad they did, check out the hot piece of tail, Whale is with. After he's done with her, I have dibs."

In a disapproving tone, the bartender says, "Yeah, well, she'll kick your ass."

Undeterred, Keith smirks, "A spitfire, huh? I have _ways_ of dealing with that type."

Agitated at the implication, the bartender opens his mouth to protest, however before he can utter a word, Randall steps in front of Keith, staring him down, and growls lowly, "As of this moment, the _lady_ is in an exclusive relationship with _me_. Now, let me be clear. You will not come anywhere near her, furthermore, you will not speak disrespectfully of her to _anyone_. I have eyes and ears all over this town. If I catch wind that you have broken either of these rules, the first thing I'll do is cut out your tongue and feed it to the neighborhood felines...and then, _I'll get nasty_. Do...you...understand?"

Gulping, Keith nods emphatically and rasps out, "Yes, sir, Mr. Gold."

The bartender chuckles and walks away, while Randall gesturing towards Keith's Tequila says in a tone full of contempt, "Don't forget to swallow the worm."

Back at the table, Izzy-B attracts everyone's attention, "Look, this has been fun. Actually, not really. But I have to go. I'm in an exclusive relationship now, so this date is over."

Her three companions stare at her dumbfounded. Mary Margret and Dr. Whale speak simultaneously.

Mary Margret exclaiming, "Since when?", and Dr. Whale questioning, "With who?"

Izzy-B answers, "Since about two minutes ago and with..."

Randall interjects, "Me."

Seemingly appearing from nowhere, Randall stands behind Izzy-B's chair and punctuates his declaration by bending down, claiming Izzy-B's lips with a scorching kiss. The entire bar seems to be watching in shock. Ending the kiss, licking his lips, he gives a decided glare in Keith's direction, ensuring he received the message. Randall is satisfied when Keith seems to shrink. Dr. Whale is now leaning away from Izzy-B, as though she has Typhoid.

Training his steely gaze on Mary Margret, Randall says, "Miss Blanchard, from this moment on, your match making services are no longer needed nor tolerated. Understood?"

Mary Margret shoots Izzy-B a look that seems to say, _"Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"_

Answering the unspoken question, Izzy-B shrugs and says, "Don't look at me. I agree with him.", then standing, taking Randall's hand and smiling broadly, she adds, "I'll talk to you later, Mary Margret. You three have fun."

As they walk away, Izzy-B quips, "So Oscar, your trash can or mine?"

Randall smirks, pleased as they leave through a sea of astonished stares.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just had to have one more bad 'forced date' before they became exclusive. ;-) Please review and share your thoughts on this chapter. I do enjoy and appreciate your comments so much. Anybody got a guess as to why Izzy-B specified that they had not been on 3 dates? The answer will be revealed in the chapter that runs parallel to "Price of Gold", but I'm curious whether anyone has already figured it out.  
**

**FYI: A reviewer on my site, informed me that Phoebe Cates' middle name is Belle. I didn't know that when I wrote chapter 7...Ironic!**

**By the way, a reader asked about the conversation in chapter 2, as to why I had Izzy-B's middle name be Lacey, and I thought I'd share the answer with everyone. That chapter was written before Lacey aired, but I wanted to make a point that she was ****_not_**** Lacey by having Izzy-B make a snide comment about not liking her middle name being Lacey. It was my ****_ironic_**** way of making it clear that Izzy-B is not Lacey and never will be. It's just the twisted way my mind works. Here's the exchange that prompted the question: [...she signs the contract; Isabelle L. French. Unable to resist, he asks, "What's the L stand for?" She says, "My middle name is Lacey, but I never go by it. It sounds like I'm one of Granny's doilies that she puts her knick-knacks on."]**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

**Friday, October 21, 2011 — 2 days before Emma's arrival.**

With the first full day of their newly defined exclusive relationship, there is a change in Izzy-B and Randall's daily routine, opting to eat breakfast together at Granny's Diner. Given all the attempts at eaves dropping, they negotiate that future breakfasts will involve bringing food to his pawn shop or if the situation warrants breakfast at Randall's or Izzy-B's house. Considering the competitive, controlling nature of both parties, negotiating the perimeters of their relationship ends up being more challenging than writing a business contract, yet substantially more enjoyable and beneficial to both parties.

Getting into her 1991 teal green Saturn sedan, Izzy-B's cell phone chimes. Answering she says, "Hey Randall, what's up?"

With a bit of a husk and a tone of determination in his voice, "I want to see you tonight."

Izzy-B is fairly certain that one day _that voice_ is going to make her heart explode, but she has been putting off her monthly plans for too long and feels the strain. Looking at the waning moon rising in the sky, she says hesitantly, "I can't tonight. It's my monthly thing."

Awkwardly he says, "Oh, well, uh...I could come to your house and bring you chocolate or anything you might need to feel better. Does chicken soup work for that?"

Izzy-B snorts a laugh as tears well in her eyes, and then pushing down the urge to giggle wildly, she says, "Um, well...first, thank you for the offer, it was very sweet and greatly appreciated. Second, why do men's minds always go _there_? It's not _that..._I have sort of a monthly ritual that I partake in by myself, and I've put it off several times this month because I've been distracted by a sexy Scotsman."

Feeling himself blush over the combination of the misunderstanding and the fact that she referred to him as sexy, "Sorry, I thought..._oh never mind_. What's this ritual?"

Hedging she says, "It's kind of a cut loose night. Not really your speed."

She realizes her poor choice of words, when she hears the competitive challenge in his voice, as he says, "Not my _speed_. Really, dear?"

Suddenly realizing that being in a relationship means explaining things, she rolls her eyes and says, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, I know you wouldn't enjoy it, and I'm wound tighter than an eight day clock right now, so I need to do this."

In an ornery tone, he says, "It's rather presumptuous to assume that I wouldn't enjoy it. You don't know me _that_ well. I'm coming along."

Pulling the phone from her ear and staring at it, she thinks, _"Did he just announce he's coming along on my cut loose night? What nerve! Fine! Guess he's got a lesson to learn." _

Standing firm in the silence wondering what will be her next gambit, he waits, uneasily hoping he has not pushed his luck too far. Though she is not certain that she is ready for him to see this side of her, she says resolutely, "Fine. My rules...and I don't hold back for you. I'll pick you up in a little while.", and hangs up before he can get in another word.

* * *

Izzy-B meets him at his shop, her stomach gnawing with worry about doing this with Randall. Having locked his shop, he strides, cane in hand toward her car. She typically does not give much thought to his impairment, other than the occasional concern about him being in pain, however tonight it is in the forefront of her thoughts. She grabs the lever in the front center of the passenger's seat to give him more room to stretch is legs. Reaching over, she unlocks and opens the passenger's side door.

He gets in the car, noticing her expression is tense and indecipherable, and he asks, "Ready for our little adventure, dear?"

Swallowing hard and looking at him with steely eyes, Izzy-B says, "What I'm doing isn't exactly safe? Hell, it could be described as 'damn crazy'. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He studies her white knuckles on the steering wheel. A knot forms in the pit of his stomach. Part of him wants to back out of this evening's events, part of him is determined as a matter of pride to see it through, and finally, another part of him worries for Izzy-B if she is indeed doing something dangerous, he does not want her to be alone. With a light tone, he says, "Okay, Belle, let's get this show on the road."

Sternly, she says, "Buckle your seat-belt."

He smirks, that she is dictating to him like a child, and then fastens the belt. She reaches over to the belt and jerks hard to confirm that it is fastened securely. With a deep breath, she begins to drive out of Storybrooke proper and into the forest. As they enter the wooded area, she opens the sun roof though it is forty-five degrees, and pushes the overdrive button in the center console. Turning on the stereo to a high volume, she blasts "Addicted to Love" by Orianthi with a wailing guitar, as her speed steadily increases.

Randall finds his gaze flickering between her face and the speedometer. There is something manic and determined in her expression. The desire to talk to her, possibly talk her out of what she is doing, is overridden by the realization that she needs her full concentration for whatever she has in mind. He finds himself unconsciously grabbing and holding tight to the handle above the door. She sings along with the stereo.

"_It's so wrong that it's right _

_Don't leave me tonight _

_Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life _

_And I try to forget you _

_But I can't cause I'm addicted to love"_

During an instrumental portion of the song Izzy-B emits a sound oddly reminiscent of a howl. The uneasy realization dawns on Randall that they are heading towards the town border. He cannot fathom why he finds leaving Storybrooke is disquieting; after all he used to live in Boston, _right?_

He sees the speedometer reach eighty-eight miles per hour. Clenching his teeth, he yells to an oblivious Izzy-B, "Belle? Izzy-B? Don't do this!"

At the same time he utters the word 'Don't', she slams on the breaks, jerking them both forward against the restraint of the seat-belts, as tires squeal and swerve and Izzy-B lets out a manic scream. Seconds pass and the car comes to a rest less than a foot from the sign stating, 'Leaving Storybrooke'. She pulls the car off the road, parks, reaches to her left side, using the lever to recline her seat all the way back and howls. Randall's heart races in a way that he has never experienced. He half wonders if he could be having a heart attack. He watches Izzy-B, who is lying back panting. The only word that he can think of to describe her appearance is '_orgasmic_'. He is strangely mesmerized as he watches her.

He turns down the stereo in order for his senses to focus on her flushed face. Despite the cold rushing in from the sunroof, her brow glistens with perspiration. Barely above a whisper, she rasps out, "One day...one day, I'm leaving Storybrooke.", and closes her eyes, smiling.

Randall is hit with a tidal wave of emotion. He feels crushed at the thought of Izzy-B leaving. He stares into the darkness for several minutes, and then he notices her eyes open gazing at the moon and stars. He leans to the side in order to look down upon her face, and asks, "Why?"

She looks at him with confusion, and he says, "Why are you going to leave Storybrooke?"

Her face crumbles into tears, as she says, "Because I don't _belong_ here. It's like my skin doesn't fit right. There are so many bad memories here...the only good thing here is _you_."

His heart aches at her words. He knows what he is feeling. They have only spent a minute amount of time together, yet he knows it. He loves this woman so much he can barely stand it, and yet she is like a frightened animal ready to flee. One day, he will tell her that he loves her...one day, when she won't feel the need to run. For now, he leans down bringing his hand to her face to stroke her wet cheek. He presses his lips tenderly upon hers with a barely open mouthed kiss. As he pulls away, his eyes view her face through a filter of halos and colors created by his own tears, and he says in a voice cracking full of his emotional rogue, "Please don't go without me."

She reaches up, running her fingers through his hair, softly kisses him, pulling away with a whisper of a smile, and then wordlessly resumes staring at the sky. He leans his own seat back, gazing at the heavens.

After quite some time passes, Randall asks, "Why drive so fast? What's the point of it?"

In a thoughtful yet detached manner as if she is talking about someone else, she says, "Because it's scary. I hate being afraid, yet I am. Hell, now I drive everywhere, instead of walking. I guess, I'm doing it in the hopes that if I do enough scary things, eventually I'll stop being scared."

He peers into the dark forest, illuminated only by the headlights of the car, and considers her words. A while later, he feels her eyes intently upon him. He looks at her to see a mask of determination upon her face. Making sure the parking break is engaged, she unfastens her seat-belt. She twists her body snaking one leg across the center console and then the other. With her arms extended holding onto his seat for stability, she lifts her legs onto the seat to straddle his hips and unfastens Randall's seat-belt. He looks at her rather dumbfounded. He thinks to himself, _"Is she serious?" _

Taking his face into her hands, she begins to nibble his lips, as she sits upon his lap. The sensation of her sitting on him with her skirt riding a bit up her legs from her change in position causes a pleasured gasp from him. Taking advantage of this open mouth, her tongue glides in deepening the kiss. His mind tells him this does not make sense, however his body literally aches for her. She moves her hands from his face to untuck her blouse. Pulling away from his lips, her mouth goes to his ear, licking the edge, and with a raspy whisper, she says, "It's okay, Randall, you can touch me wherever you want.", then proceeds to suck on his neck.

His hands feel like they have a mind of their own, as they ever so carefully slide up the back of her blouse massaging the small of her back. She shifts setting herself more firmly on his lap and reaches for his belt buckle. He gasps, pulling his hands away from her body to grab her wrists and says, breathlessly, "Belle, don't."

She sits back and stares at him, unsure what to do next. She bites her lip in confusion and says, "You don't want me?"

With frustration clear in his voice, he says, "I want you more than I want to breathe...but I don't want to be on your list of scary things to do."

Getting defensive she stammers, "I...I didn't mean..."

Releasing her wrists, he cradles her face in his hands and says, "It's okay, love. I know you're going through some emotional upheaval right now. But I want to have you when you are fully wanting _me_; not when part of you considers it a challenge. Also, when I have you, it will be on a nice big bed, where I can feast on your delights; not in a cramped car."

Deflated, she lightly presses her forehead to his and sighs, "You're probably right." After a moment, she leans back and says, "There is something else I came out here to do, and I should do it by myself."

She climbs back to her side of the car, closes the sunroof, turns on the heater and flips the trunk lever at the side of the seat. Opening her door, she says, "I'll be back soon."

Worried Randall says, "Wait, are you going to be alright."

She smiles sweetly at him and says, "Of course, I just have one more part of my cut loose night ritual to complete." He watches her go to the trunk and retrieve a deep red terrycloth robe and proceed to march into the forest towards the lake. He thinks to himself, _"She's not. What am I saying, of course she is." _

Pulling his seat into an upright position, going into guard dog mode, he watches her as she disappears from view. With visions of Izzy-B returning as a brunette popsicle, he weighs his options:

Option 1: Strip down and go in with her. "_No! She'll be angry that I didn't respect her wishes, and there will be the additional awkwardness of the first time she sees me naked, parts of me will be trying to hide inside of me." _

Option 2: Go to the lake and insist she refrain from skinny dipping. _"Damn! There's that respecting her wishes problem again."_

Option 3: Decide she is a grown woman and wait like she asked, but if it takes too long, revisit option 2. _"I wonder how those Polar Bear Club members keep from having hypothermia or ending up with pneumonia?"_

Looking at his phone, realizing the temperature has dropped to forty-one degrees, he turns up the heater in anticipation of her return, thinking to himself, _"Hurry up, Belle! Whether you'll get angry or not, I'm not letting you freeze to death!"_

Another few minutes tick agonizingly by, unable to take it anymore, Randall opens his door to go find Izzy-B. Just then making shrill squealing sounds from the cold air on her wet skin and hair, Izzy-B clad in her robe, holding her clothes in a bundle runs towards the car.

In an authoritarian tone, he calls, "Come to this side."

He leans his seat all the way back to make has much room as possible. She looks at him curiously, and he says, "We need to warm you up. Get over here and lie down."

She rings out her hair one more time before getting in, tosses her pile of clothes to her seat, and lies on down partly on the seat, partly on him. He wraps his arms around her waist, as cold water seeps into his suit. She is so cold, shivering violently that he snuggles himself around her as much as possible, while attempting in vain to banish the thought that she is nude under the robe. In an annoyed tone, he asks, "Was that _really_ worth it?"

Defiantly, she replies, "Yes, I feel alive swimming in the moon light. It takes away the bad things, and it'll be too cold next month to do it."

Grumbling he says, "It's too cold now."

Izzy-B does not respond, rather focuses her attention on how warm and comforting his body feels against her. She knows he is aggravated with her, because he is worried. She cannot remember a time when someone cared enough to worry about her. It feels right when Randall is around, and she always wants him around, even when he sticks his nose in where it does not belong. She feels oddly pleased that he came with her tonight. She wonders about the feelings that she is having for him, _"Is this what love feels like?"_

After a few minutes, she says meekly, "I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't want you to come tonight, because I thought it was too early for you to see how messed up I really am."

He chuckles and kisses the top of her cold, wet head, "No matter, my darling Belle, we're all messed up in our own way."

She shifts her head to look at him, and says, "I'm glad you came along. You're the only one that I would want to be this messed up with." Laying her head back on his chest, she closes her eyes and listens to the stereo playing, 'Walls' by Yes.

"_I can feel my anger rising-_

_Am I to blame?_

_And I'm not gonna keep it inside me._

_Do you feel the same?_

_I wanna love, I wanna give,_

_I want to find another way to live._

_Another shout, another cry,_

_And the walls come tumbling down."_

Randall reaches over and winds down the window a couple of inches to keep proper air flow, and then strokes her back. Izzy-B is not sure if she fell asleep, but before she knows it, an hour has passed. Deciding that it would be best to head back to town, Randall gets out and stands with his back to the car as Izzy-B scrambles to get her clothes on under the robe. She drives him back to the pawn shop, and he follows her in his car back to her house and waits for her to enter before driving home. This was not how he expected this day to go, but he is certain of one thing, someday soon, he will tell her that he loves her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and share your thoughts! I love to read your comments. One reviewer wanted wondered if Regina will be back to mess around some more, of course! Regina is the antidote to happiness...so she's not done with causing trouble. As to the reviewer question about why I picked the name Randall for Mr. Gold's first name. It was a bit of self indulgence on my part...I decided a long time ago that if I ever wrote a fic that required a first name for Gold, it would be Randall, just because I like the idea of Gold being 'randy'. To clarify, for those for whom English is not their first language, Randy is a common nickname for Randall, and randy is a slang reference meaning erotically excited.  
Warning: Do not try driving like Izzy-B!...this was just for the story.  
For those who are wondering about the mixed messages Izzy-B is giving Gold regarding a carnal relationship and what her bad memories are, chapter 14 will clue you in.  
I think the Yes song, "Walls", really fits where Izzy-B is emotionally. I always thought of it as a Rumple song, but writing this chapter, I saw Izzy-B in it too. On a side note, the song as a special place in mine and my husband's hearts, because almost a year ago, June 14, 2012, my husband needed to be hospitalized for a sudden onset of type one (aka Juvenile Diabetes) and nearly died...when he was in severe pain, and I wanted to soothe him I pulled out my phone and played "Walls". It's one of the few things he can actually remember from that night.  
This chapter and chapter 11 were originally intended to be one chapter, but when I got to the end of this, it felt like a nice stopping point to digest that Gold and Izzy-B falling in love with each other without knowing their Enchanted Forest past. So, this chapter was short and chapter 11 will be short as well. Then chapter 12 and 13 will be very long...Rumple remembers so there will be a lengthy Enchanted Forest flashback that will explain a lot of things...including the cave dream. **

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

Saturday morning, Izzy-B's mind reels thinking about the events of the prior night. She is surprised and relieved that Randall did not bolt after seeing what a complete wreck she can be. It feels amazing to have someone want to be with her, even when she is coming unglued…she does not have to pretend with him. By the time she had returned home that night the knowledge that she had fallen in love with him twisted inside her terrifyingly. She always felt that terrible things happened as a result of love, yet how could she not love him…beyond the superficial trappings of the voice, dimples, puppy dog eyes, and a behind that made her mind wonder places that it best not go, he is smart, funny, sweet, passionate and he genuinely cares for her. Hell, he turned her down when she threw herself at him, knowing that she was acting out of fear. What was she thinking? she wonders, yet she knows, _"Let's get it over with and not worry about it anymore."_ She chastises herself for the imbecilic thought, as though they would have sex, then he would not want to do it again after that. She wonders, _"What is wrong with me?! I love him, but I can't tell him. I want him, but I don't want to have sex, yet I keep having those thoughts about him. I'm thirty years old for crying out loud!…I should want to have sex. I'm not sixteen anymore!"_

She feels so incredibly conflicted on the subject, unable to get passed the nagging question, _"What if it's like last time?"_ He is the only man that she has ever wanted, _in that way_, yet she is absolutely ambivalent about wanting him. She knows that Randall is different from a lot of men and treats her with respect. However, Friday night before going their separate ways, when he asked have another 'proper date' (their third date) over the weekend, she scrambled to concoct the need to clean and organize his shop instead. She loves his shop, and it feels like home for some reason. That said, though the place is a organizational disaster, in this case, it just serves quite well to avoid the pressure of the third date.

Much of Saturday and Sunday is spent cleaning and organizing Mr. Gold's Pawn shop, because Izzy-B decrees that the shop is not in a suitable state for conducting business. Though he disagrees with her assessment, Randall acquiesces because it is an opportunity to spend time together. As they work together in his pawn shop, he thinks, "God, I love that delightfully mad, control freak!"

Sunday, afternoon October 23, 2011, ten year old Henry Mills is on a bus en route to Boston, on a mission to bring his birth mother, Emma Swan, to Storybrooke. At the same time, strolling to Tony's Restaurant to get a pizza to go, Izzy-B is dressed in cleaning appropriate clothing; sneakers, blue jeans and a gray sweat shirt, while Randall is in his typical business attire. He smirks says, "I had the most interesting dream last night." Seeing that he has Izzy-B's full attention, he continues, "I dreamed that a beautiful, wet, nude woman was laying on me."

Halting, putting her hands on her hips, she says in a haughty tone, "I was _not_ nude. I had a robe on."

Leaning smugly on his cane, he teases, "I didn't say I was dreaming about you."

Her jaw drops, and before he can move away, she pinches his arm, saying "Hey, watch it! I lay claim to all of you, including your dreams."

With a satisfied chuckle, he say, "Possessive one, eh? I didn't say I _wasn't_ dreaming about you either."

He holds his tongue about the other dream that he had; being intimate with Izzy-B in a cave. He remembers being amazed and grateful to be with her. However, it was a peculiar thing to dream of doing _that_ in a cave, of all places, but once they are in a carnal relationship, he may tell her about it; not that he has any intention of cavorting in a cave. He has no interest in chancing a bear walking in on them while they are indisposed.

Randall is pulled from his dream filled thoughts, as he hears Izzy-B exclaim, "Oh crap!", and she takes off running across the street, without regard for oncoming traffic. A girl with dark blonde hair is perched precariously in a large birch tree.

Upon Izzy-B reaching the tree, the girl calls out, "Bunny and I are stuck."

As Izzy-B spies the animal in question; a cat, and as she gingerly begins to climb the tree to reach the girl and the feline, she cannot help thinking, "_Really?…a cat named Bunny?_"

Randall arrives at the tree with his heart clenching in concern, viewing Izzy-B determined to reach the girl and the cat. The bark of the tree scrapes her skin, as Izzy-B says, "It's okay, sweetie. We'll get you and Bunny down.", then calling down to Randall, "Can you grab that cat if I hand _Bunny_ down to you?"

Worriedly, he says, "Yes, just please be careful, sweetheart."

Izzy-B asserts, "I'm fine. Just stay close for the pass off."

Reaching to the large branch on which the girl with dark eyes is straddling while clinging to her pet, in a calming tone, Izzy-B says, "What's your name, sweetie?"

Nervously she answers, "I'm Paige."

"Okay, Paige, can you scoot your kitty a little closer to me?…and then I'll hand Bunny to Mr. Gold. He'll keep Bunny safe while I get you, okay?"

Uncertain, but without any other options, Paige practically peels the cat from her chest, pushing Bunny within reach of Izzy-B. Izzy-B tries not to react as the cat digs its needle-like claws into her arm. Knowing dropping the cat to Randall would not be optimal for keeping Paige or Randal calm, she maneuvers herself lower on the tree in order for Randall to easily reach the frightened pet. As the gray and white cat is securely in his arms, snagging his expensive suit, both Randall and Izzy-B are alerted to a cracking sound and a whimper from Paige. Izzy-B quickly twists her body to sit on the branch beneath Paige, as she says to Randall, "Quick, put the cat down and grab her.", then to Paige, "Grab my hands and let go with your legs." The child obeys and squeals as Izzy-B flips her around, holding her by her hands within reach of Randall, as Izzy-B hangs upside-down with only her bent knees holding her onto the branch.

Randal grabs Paige protectively by the waist with his left arm saying, "I gotcha, lass."

Izzy-B attempts to pull herself upright on the branch, as Randall gently places Paige on the ground. Terror strikes his heart as he looks up hearing another crack with Izzy-B still upside-down. Dropping his cane, he grabs her arms, and she lets go of the branch, hoping for the best. Izzy-B propels her legs downward to minimize the impact on Randall. Though she lands somewhat on her feet, they both lose their balance landing in a heap on the ground, with sore rears, but no serious injuries.

Both looking at each other in a bit of a daze, Izzy-B says, "Thank you. I didn't relish hitting the ground head first." Wordlessly, he abandons his typical public composure and just wraps his arms around her gratefully and sighs.

After several seconds, Paige, who is now cradling Bunny in her arms, stammers, "Tha…Thank you, both. I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Randall who does not wish to frighten the child, but does not appreciate his Belle being put in danger, says with a slight edge to his voice, "Perhaps next time, you should let your cat climb down in its own good time. A wee lass like yourself shouldn't risk injury, trying to stop an animal from what it is predisposed to do. If Bunny was in the mood for a good climb, I'm sure she could have figured out how to get back down."

Paige clarifies, "But she didn't climb up there for fun. Dursley chased her."

Randall asks, "Who's Dursley?"

Haltingly Paige answers, "Um…sir, Dursley is one of the bigger boys in our class. He picks on a bunch of us; pushing us around. I didn't think I'd have to see him today, but he was around and started in on me, while I was playing with Bunny."

Randall and Izzy-B share a displeased look.

In a serious tone, Izzy-B says, "Where can I find the little bully?"

Paige answers, "He rides his bike around Clark's Pharmacy's parking lot."

Not exactly sure what Izzy-B has in mind, Randall says, "Paige, I'm Mr. Gold…", knowing that Paige is aware of that, but believing introductions are important. "…if Dursley gives you or your friends any more trouble, stop by my shop and let me know. I'll deal with it."

Paige looks at him uneasily. She has heard all the stories of Mr. Gold's notoriously heartless ways. Izzy-B leans down and whispers in Paige's ear, "He's really a good guy…but keep it quiet. It's his secret." Paige smiles, and Randall smirks, overhearing Izzy-B.

Walking down the sidewalk, Randall and Izzy-B pass Tony's Restaurant. Already knowing the answer, Randall asks, "Belle dear, are we getting pizza?"

As she keeps walking in a determined step, she says, "Yeah sure, after I visit Clark's Pharmacy."

Warily, he asks, "What are you going to do?"

She shrugs, "I'll decide when I get there."

As the pharmacy comes into view, they spot an eleven year old boy with short cropped hair and a flat face popping wheelies with his bicycle, almost running into an elderly pharmacy patron. Dursley can be heard yelling, "Out of the way, ya old bat!"

Sarcastically, Randall says, "Charming lad."

As Dursley rides recklessly through the parking lot, Izzy-B's steps pick up in pace striding directly towards the front of the bicycle. Dursley, momentarily speeds up, thinking this is a game of chicken that he will win, but the glare in Izzy-B's eyes convinces him otherwise. He slows a bit, and Izzy-B grabs the handlebars, compelling the bicycle to stop. With the momentum caused by the sudden stop, Dursley slides forward onto the crossbar and winces.

Not yet seeing Mr. Gold, Dursley exclaims, "Hey lady, what do you think you're doing?!"

Leaning forward, Izzy-B hisses, "Dursley, we need to have a chat…and by 'chat' I mean I talk and you listen. I know all about you hassling Paige and the others. It stops now."

His expression seems to ask, "_Or what?_"

Hence she answers the unspoken question, "Or I will make sure you regret it."

Dursley finds himself oddly unnerved by this petite woman who is a mere inch taller than him. Then his discomfort heightens as he notices Mr. Gold with a menacing expression, circling around his bicycle like a vulture. While Dursley's attention is on Randall, Izzy-B retrieves from the pocket of her jeans a Swiss Army Knife and pulls the corkscrew out, then shoves and twists it into his front tire.

Satisfied with the hole and the air escaping, she slips the Swiss Army Knife back into her pocket and says in a growl, "Hey Dursley, eyes over here. Are we clear?"

Looking back at Izzy-B, then shifting his gaze down to the rapidly deflating tire, he exclaims, "Hey, what the…"

With fake surprise, Izzy-B says, "Oh what rotten luck! You must have popped your tire racing around the parking lot. Too bad, guess you'll be walking your bike home." Leaning harder on the handlebars, forcing the rest of air out, she reiterates threateningly, "Are we clear?"

Clearly intimidated, Dursley grumbles, "Yes, ma'am."

Watching the whole scene from inside the pharmacy, Mr. Clark snickers, sneezes and thinks, _"That kid's been driving away customers right and left. It's about time he got some comeuppance."_

Walking back towards Tony's Restaurant, Randall says, "So in the past fifteen minutes, you've rescued one child and threatened another. Who says you're not mother material?" She gives Randall a playful nudge with her elbow as they walk.

* * *

Monday morning, Izzy-B meets Randall at the pawn shop with a to-go bag from Granny's Diner in hand. Upon entering she says excitedly, "The whole town is buzzing!"

Rolling his eyes, Randall replies, "What are they saying about us now?"

As they make their way to the backroom, Izzy-B corrects, "Not us. Not this time. Yesterday, Henry Mills hopped a bus to Boston and brought back his birth mother" Randall thinks how displeased Regina must be that the closed adoption that he had arranged has now been blown wide open.

Izzy-B continues, "After dropping Henry off at Regina's, the blonde bombshell, as Ruby calls her, was leaving Storybrooke after drinking some of Regina's cider and wrecked her car. Now, she's at the police station. I'm pretty sure one of us would have to streak down Main Street to get attention today."

Randall chuckles, "I have no intention of disrobing for the gossips of Storybrooke."

As Izzy-B removes their breakfast from the to-go bag, she interjects, "That's a pity.", smiling flirtatiously. She eyes his form, and for the first time since her arrival, she notices his attire differing from his typical dark or jewel toned shirts, and her brow furrows. She asks in a bewildered tone, "Is it laundry day?"

Confused by her lack of segue, he asks, "What do you mean?"

She tilts her inquisitively, "Other than most of the time you wear a three piece suit; not a two piece,…", and she strokes the collar of his black and white shirt, continuing, "…what's with the gingham check shirt? You've got this whole gentleman farmer look going. I know I said that you'd be cute in overalls, but you actually should wear the overalls, if you're going to wear this shirt."

With mock annoyance, he responds, "Can't I try something different every now and then?"

With a twinkle in her eyes, she replies, "Of course you can, but this shirt should either be accompanied by overalls or be used for a tablecloth. If you lay down on the desk, I'd be happy to set breakfast on your chest."

Having enough of her critique of his attire, he growls playfully, "I will not be toyed with, _woman_.", pushing her against the desk and kissing her commandingly, as his hands trail down her sides, resting on her hips. Finishing the kiss with a light nip of her bottom lip, he asks in an authoritarian tone, "Now, are you going to be good?"

With an expression of exaggerated innocence, Izzy-B using her doe eyes to their fullest effect, she says sweetly with a hint of lust, "Oh yes, Randall, I'll be very _good_. I promise." After a moment more in each other's arms, they go on to eat their breakfast and talk…and occasionally, Izzy-B still teases him about his shirt.

* * *

Late afternoon, Regina storms into the pawn shop, "Gold, I don't appreciate incompetence!"

Dryly he says, "Don't blame your short comings on your anger management therapist."

Anger flaring, she replies, "Don't be smug with me. I run this town."

He is galled to see Regina after the pain that she inflicted on Izzy-B; _his_ Belle. With an edge to his voice, he responds, "You really should see Dr. Hopper for your delusions of grandeur.", and then leaning on his cane, he growls, "Now, get out!"

With teeth bared, Regina bellows, "I wanted a closed adoption! Obviously, you don't know what that means, because all of a sudden, I have Miss Swan, the birth mother, breezing into town!"

Smugly, Randall says, "Ah, yes, I heard the lad found _his_ mother."

Regina growls, "_I'm_ his mother!"

With a smirk, he responds, "A mother should have paid closer attention to her son's actions and not allowed her son to get on a bus bound for Boston. Perhaps your bed hopping between Graham, Kieron and who knows who else impaired your parenting. Not my fault…now, I repeat, 'Get out.'"

With a cold gleam in her eyes, she says, "FYI, a benefactor will post your son's bail tomorrow."

Infuriated, he asks, "What benefactor?"

Her lips curl up cruelly, as she says, "I imagine he'll be looking for payback, and your little tart will be in a world of pain. You can't play guard dog 24/7."

Just as she says, 'seven', Randall, grabs her collar and drags her to the door, as she shrieks and struggles in protest. Opening the door, he shoves her out and she stumbles. She quickly regains her footing and placid mask for the benefit of anyone who might see their Mayor.

Slamming the door, Randall vows aloud, "I will do whatever I have to do! I will protect Belle!" Any number of violent solutions run through his mind, and then he thinks of Izzy-B's desperation to leave Storybrooke. Though much time and effort has gone into amassing the power that he has in Storybrooke, he resolves that if his Belle wish it, he will give it all up and the two of them can find a place to make a fresh start.

* * *

Randall spends much of the day, investigating and weighing his options to ensure Izzy-B's safety. Some of the options are quite nefarious in nature, while on a whim, he also finds himself looking at listings for farmland in remote locales. He remembers his grandmother's farm in Scotland and thinks he and Izzy-B could be extremely happy left to their own devices; forever indulging in each other. By evening, Randall is making the rounds collecting from his debtors.

Meanwhile, Izzy-B has spent the past hour in Ruby's room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Izzy-B is surprised to note that Ruby is less antagonistic about her relationship with Randall than anticipated. As she prepares to leave, she stops in the corridor, while Ruby continues walking to the reception room. Pulling out her phone, Izzy-B calls Randall.

Randall's phone chimes as he walks. Picking up the phone, he says, "Hello, my beauty."

Izzy-B thinks to herself, that sometimes he sounds so hokey, but she loves it. She says, "Hey you, where are you right now?"

He answers, "On my way to Granny's Bed and Breakfast."

She beams, "Ah, great minds think alike. I'm there now. Wanna grab a bite after?"

Trying to ignore thoughts of parts of her body that he would like to bite, he answers simply, "Sounds good."

Suddenly a thought occurs to her, and she says mischievously, "So, you're coming to the bed and breakfast…are you still wearing _that_ shirt?"

Warily, waiting for the dig that he knows is coming, he answers, "Yes, I'm still wearing the same shirt."

Izzy-B grins like he just gave her a Christmas present, and says, "It occurs to me that shirt gives you a bit of a Norman Bates vibe. You're not planning on lurking by someone's shower with a knife, are you?"

Shaking his head and thinking he will have to remember to burn that shirt when he gets home, he smirks and says, "The only shower that I have an interest in lurking by is yours, and I wouldn't have a knife."

She quips, "A sword?"

He laughs, "Bye Belle. I'll be there momentarily." As he ends the call, he notes the time on his phone is 8:14.

Izzy-B entering the reception room observes the 'blonde bombshell', and sees Randall enter the bed and breakfast, as Granny opens the reservation book, and says, "Now, what's the name?"

Blankly, the blonde says, "Swan. Emma Swan."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a comment/review. I love to read your thoughts on the story. I just had to have Izzy-B bust on Gold for the Gingham check shirt. His hair was flatter in the first episode and his clothes (especially the shirt) in the Pilot episode never seemed like Gold's style for the rest of the show...even watching the flashback "Welcome to Storybrooke" episode, Gold had his traditional dark shirts.**

**Regarding the next chapter of this story, Gold just heard Emma's name, so it's time for a major league Enchanted Forest flashback. Izzy-B will not be in much of chapters 12 and 13, because they are heavily focused on Gold's reaction to hearing Emma's name and learning more backstories of past lives and some RumBelle flashback as well. However, Izzy-B will be back as a main focus in chapter 14. Something to look forward to, Izzy-B and RumpleGold have a movie night in chapter 16 and watch "You've Got Mail", and I make correlations between RumBelle and Kathleen and Joe. It really is a classic don't judge a book by it's cover romance. I wrote the chapter already this past weekend and posted it on my Pink House Musings site. They also watch "Dead Poets' Society:, but ****"You've Got Mail"** is the more relevant movie to them.  


**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story. The name McKenna means born of fire. The name Gertrude means spear of strength. It has been my goal to keep this story at a T rating, and I believe that I have done so with this chapter. However since I don't know the exact guidelines for a T rating, I will do as some other authors and call this a 'hard T' for some violence and also amorous activities. This is the longest chapter of the story.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

"Swan. Emma Swan.", the words hit Randall with the force of lightning...only he was not Randall Gold; not anymore, _not really_.

Fighting the urge to say, "Rrrrrrumplestiltskin, at your service.", he struggles to keep the appearance of Randall Gold, saying, "_Emma_, what a lovely name."

Finding the man odd, Emma replies simply, "Thanks."

Rumplestiltskin is bombarded with memories at a nauseating pace, as he holds tight to his Mr. Gold persona. Izzy-B spots a wobbly quality to his stance. She knows he is trying to hide it. He may be able to fool others, but she knows something is amiss.

Granny pulls a roll of money from the desk drawer, saying, "It's all here."

Rumplestiltskin's head feels like it is cracking open, as he reaches for the roll of bills, "Yes, yes, of course it is dear. Thank you.", then he turns to Emma and says, solicitously, "You enjoy your stay, _Emma_."

He quickly exits without even looking at Izzy-B. She quickly says farewell to everyone and darts outside to find Randall holding the porch railing, looking as though he might vomit. Rumpelstiltskin experiences something reminiscent of when he took on the seer's powers, only worse. His whole being is on overload.

Izzy-B wraps a protective arm around him and asks, "Randall, what's going on? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

He looks at her with a far off gaze, seeming not to see her, talking to himself aloud, "Izzy-B...Belle...Gabrielle...McKenna...Izzy-B...B elle...Gabrielle..."

Alarmed to have him losing touch with reality, Izzy-B says, "Okay, Randall, you're scaring me. Come on, handsome, look at me. I think I need to take you to the hospital. Something's wrong."

After a moment, somewhat registering the worry etched on Izzy-B's face, he says, "No, hospital. I'm just feeling a little light headed. Probably, low blood sugar. I'll be fine."

Her hand wipes the sweat from his brow where his hair is matting from the moisture. Izzy-B replies, "You don't _look_ fine. You look like Hell."

His head feels like it will explode remembering so many people; some he has loved, some he has killed and some who abused him. Guilt, anger, sorrow and loss penetrate his pores. It is all too much to process. He knows that he designed the curse to be a seamless transition for those who awaken once Emma breaks the curse, but for him, it is like being stabbed with the jagged edge of memories. He wonders perhaps, if this is his _price_ for creating the curse?

He says, "I'll be fine once I get home and relax."

Unconvinced, Izzy-B replies, "Where's your car? You're not driving in this condition."

Clenching his teeth to avoid snapping at her, he says, "No, I'm not. The car is at the house, and I can walk a few blocks.

Pulling his arm across her shoulder to steady him, she scolds, "Like Hell, you can! Get in my car now. I'm driving you."

He doesn't have the strength to fight her, as his mind is folding and unfolding time-lines and the women that she has been. He suddenly remembers Gold's dream from a few weeks previous. He, as Rumplestiltskin, had never had that dream in their world, but being aware of the other lives, the realization hits him. He thinks, _"She...they were Lucienne." _He recalls himself as Reimund and feels the untainted love of a child for his first and only love.

Once at his pink Victorian house, Izzy-B insists on helping _Randall_ up the front porch steps. As they approach the front door, he can see her intent to come in and play nursemaid for the rest of the evening. Though his heart thirsts for time alone with her, too much is happening...too much to process and too much to plan.

Taking a stern tone, Rumplestiltskin says, "Belle, you're not coming in."

Looking at him as though he has lost his mind, Izzy-B says, "You've got to be kidding! You're in no condition..."

He cuts her off saying, "The other night, I respected your wishes enough to let you jump in frigid water, even though I hated the idea. I'm asking you to show me the same respect. This is something that I must go through on my own."

His heart nearly shatters at the expression of panic on Izzy-B's face. She strokes his cheek and looks at him with tear filled eyes, and with her voice cracking she says, "Please be okay.", placing a trembling kiss upon his lips.

* * *

She turns to leave, and he enters the house. He has waited nearly three decades to kiss his Belle again. He never assumed that their first kiss in this new land would be prompted by him telling her to leave, but he does not have the energy to carry on the pretense anymore. Feeling as though an icepick is penetrating his skull and an ocean of memories is flooding through the hole, he collapses on the couch. Sobbing from the pain, he thinks of this beloved son, Baelfire. He whimpers, "Bae, I'm so, so sorry. Kenna, I'm sorry I messed it all up. I'll find him, and I'll make it all right."

* * *

Approximately three-hundred years ago, with the sun directly above her, on a mid-summer day in the Front-lands, McKenna, a ghastly thin twelve year old girl tends the family garden. Her naturally fair skin does not pain her, as much as it used to from the excessive exposure to the sun, rather itching constantly; particularly as sweat and grime intermingle. The sun has bleached her naturally dark chestnut hair to shades of fiery red. Her crystalline blue eyes strain to see through the pooling sweat collecting on her lashes. With her knees aching from the extended time kneeling, she sits in the dirt for a moment surveying the basket laden with various vegetables. Her stomach rumbles, although she barely acknowledges her hunger any more. Still, her sense of self-preservation tells her she must find a way to sustain herself. Checking to be sure that no one is looking, she pulls a small, misshapen turnip from the ground. She would like to be able to rinse the dirt off, but she has already used the water for the garden and getting more would risk drawing attention to her theft. Hence she rubs off as much dirt as she can and quickly eats the turnip, including its green stem. The foul taste makes her face contort, yet her stomach is appreciative for any extra food. She distracts herself from the harsh flavor, by focusing her attention on the dream that she has had for the previous three nights. She wonders about the children in the dream; Lucienne and Reimund. Lucienne looked like what McKenna believes she would have looked like, if she had a loving family; healthy, variant and ready to take on the world.

* * *

Sometime later, after taking the vegetables into her family's cottage and collecting several jugs of water from the lake, McKenna cleans and prepares the vegetables for cooking later in the day. The cottage is quiet, since her parents have gone on an _outing_ to a neighboring village. She is uncertain how long their grifting will keep them away, but she knows she must have all her chores done by the time they return home. After that, they will likely have another list of things for her to do. Her sister, '_the beautiful one_' as their parents call her, is still sleeping. God forbid she would ever miss her 'beauty sleep' as she is the goose that _lays_ the golden eggs, acquiring all sorts of gifts from the young men who are entranced by her. McKenna almost feels sorry for the poor addle-brained souls, who fall for her conniving ways, yet she figures they get what is coming to them for only seeing the surface beauty and false sweetness.

Sometimes if her sister's target had a stitch of moral fortitude, to conceal her true nature, he would be invited to the cottage for dinner with 'the family'. McKenna would prepare the meal including dessert, but then be sent to eat in the shed, as to not upset the suitor's appetite by her presence. However on occasion, her sister's trolloping ways are of small benefit to McKenna. If the pigeon du jour is someone who knows of McKenna's existence within the family, her parents and sister have no choice, but to include McKenna in the family meal, allowing her to eat more than usual to keep up the appearance of a loving family. Those nights, McKenna always makes a point of eating as much as she can, in order to sustain herself during the times when her meals are scarce. Unfortunately, tonight's suitor knows nothing of McKenna, hence she will be banished to the shed.

For a moment, McKenna thinks of her Aunt Gertrude. She realizes that the days blend into each other to the point that she cannot remember if Gertrude died two years ago or three. She supposes it does not matter. The point is Gertrude is gone. The only person who ever cared about her is gone. Aunt Gertrude never approved of McKenna's treatment by her parents and sister; however, she could not do much to get McKenna free from her Hellish life. All she had to offer were kind words, but that was still a treasure when McKenna had nothing. McKenna waves her hand and fireflies appear. Gertrude had always told McKenna to care for and hone her 'gift' for she is the rarest of humans, the ones with natural magic. Most humans, who have magic, acquire it, Gertrude explained, but the gift of magic was within McKenna. She uses her mind to choreograph a dance for the fireflies. It is such an odd and wondrous sight to see fireflies glowing in the daylight hours, inside their cottage. It is a rarity that McKenna actually practices her magic, like Gertrude had encouraged her to do.

Just then, before McKenna can react, a broom swats down the fireflies, killing them. Her seventeen year old sister with a thick mane of dark hair and blue eyes the shade of the ocean during a storm towers over McKenna and yells, "What are you doing, freak?"

With tears in her eyes, McKenna protests, "Milah! They weren't hurting anyone! You didn't have to kill them!"

Milah taunts with her hands on her hips, "They're filthy little bugs, just like you!" Milah's statuesque form is such that she can tower over many men in the village. Her height combined with the manner in which she carries herself gives her an almost regal bearing and the uncanny ability to make McKenna feel incredibly small.

Milah smirks, picks up a full water jug, drops in on the floor and laughs, "You better clean that up before papa and mama get home or you won't be eating tonight."

Anger builds in McKenna as she defiantly shouts, "No! You made the mess; _you_ clean it up!"

The last word is barely out of McKenna's mouth by the time the back of Milah's hand makes contact with her cheek, propelling McKenna to the wet floor. With teeth bared, Milah growls, "You best behave_ little girl_, or I'll get the clerics after you. You know what they do to little witch freaks like you, right? Once they have you, they cleanse you using scourges and flaying, while you scream for your mortal soul." With that, Milah turns on her heels and walks out the door.

As McKenna cleans up the mess, her cheek throbbing where it is bruised, she begins to sob. She does not cry from the pain, because she is used to that, rather she sobs from the knowledge that her so called _gift_ of magic is more like a curse. It marks her as one to be tormented, ridiculed and possibly hunted down and killed like an animal. With the anger that regularly surges within her, she fears one day she will use it to harm one of her tormentors, and she will assuredly be executed for it.

As she makes another trek to the lake for water, it is the thought of her inescapable doom and her yearning to break free, even for a little while, that propels her legs to run. She runs as fast as her legs will take her towards the lake. Nearing the lake, she drops the water jugs and dives in fully clothed, oblivious to the person watching her.

The cool water envelopes her, drowning out the taunts, freeing her as she swims viewing another world alive with activity. From outside her watery sanctuary, she hears a voice. Coming up for air, her ears detect a male force with a peculiar quality, saying, "Little girl, are you alright?"

Infuriated by the diminutive term, she yells, "I'm not a _little girl_!", stopping dead with the last word at the sight of the boy with the dark eyes and shaggy brown hair.

Defensively, he says, "No need to get upset. I just wanted to check on you. A wee lass like yourself could get hurt."

Trudging out of the water, McKenna says in a somewhat haughty tone, "I'm not a little girl. I'll be thirteen years old soon."

He smirks with dimples gracing his face, "You sure about that? You look awfully small to me."

She walks up to him, with her wet clothes dripping on his weathered boots. Though he is at least a head taller than her, she chides, "You're not that big yourself, you know."

Indeed at eighteen years old, he is a bit smaller than his peers, yet he cannot help being amused by the wee girl ready to challenge him.

Holding up his hands in mock surrender, he says, "Hey, I think we got off on the wrong foot here.", and he offers his hand as he says, "I'm Rumplestiltskin, and you are?"

She smiles, feeling a strange flutter in her stomach, "I'm McKenna." and shakes his hand. Then she adds, "I like your name."

* * *

With that, Rumplestiltskin and McKenna's friendship begins. McKenna starts to rush through her chores in record time and sneak away to go exploring the Front-lands with Rumplestiltskin. At times, she is punished for her absences, when her beautiful sister wants something but McKenna is not around, yet McKenna gladly accepts the punishments. Rumplestiltskin is her friend, and that is more important than anything. When village boys harass her, he puts a stop to it, which earns him a black eye and a fat lip from the boys, and both gratitude and scolding from McKenna for getting himself hurt on her account. Having a true friend is a miraculous thing for McKenna, though it is also painful. She is falling in love with Rumplestiltskin, no matter how much she tries not to have such feelings. She knows that she is just a child to him, and by the time, she is old enough to be seen as a woman, he will no doubt be married to a beautiful, adoring woman. McKenna knows she will have to stand idly by and watch his life unfold with him wrapped in another woman's arms. Thus, she tries to find small solace in the intention to always be his friend.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin sweaty and tired from chores heaves himself down to the grass beneath the shade of an ancient tree. He shifts uncomfortably, surmising that he must have landed on a rock. When he spies the source of this discomfort, he mentally corrects, _"Make that rocks."_ Covered mostly by dirt, grass and the root of the tree itself, he observes a collection of blue stones. As his long fingers carefully, persistently work the stones free from their trappings and rubs the dirt away, he can see they are various shades of blue, some are translucent, while other are opaque, and some appear to have small veins of copper running through them. The stones are just barely being held together with a bit of decomposing twine. He looks with reverence at the string of stones; a necklace. Something inside him stirs at the sight. He gingerly places the necklace into the leather pouch on his belt.

Something about the blue stones reminds him of his friend, McKenna, or _Kenna_ as he typically calls her. Being known as the son of the coward, he doesn't typically have friends. Yes, there are a couple of people who tolerate his presence, but it is a stretch to call them 'friends'. However, Kenna is a friend; his only. She is the definition of 'piss and vinegar', yet under that, she is a good kid and a loyal friend. He doesn't know why the word 'loyal' comes to mind, since they haven't known each other long; mere months. He just feels that she would be there for him no matter what. He decides to re-string the necklace for Kenna as her thirteenth birthday is fast approaching. He wonders if he will need to play big brother soon, as boys start to pay attention to Kenna. He may be the son of the coward, yet he resolves to throw down the gauntlet to protect his friend. He wonders about the bruising marks that he has seen on her skin. She always shrugs them off, with little comment. Thinking about how they first met with her jumping into the lake fully clothed with no regard for what she might contact at the bottom, he reasons that she would be apt to acquire the occasional bruise from her rash behavior. Thinking back to the necklace in his pouch, he decides that, once refurbished, he will give it to her at their 'hide out' from village bullies, a cave at the base of a mountain at the far side of the lake.

* * *

A couple weeks later, they spend time in the cave using rocks to draw creatures that seem to exist in the stone walls. Rumplestiltskin says, "I have something for the birthday girl. Close your eyes."

Before doing so, McKenna warns, "If you stick a lizard on me, I'll beat you!"

Looking a bit wounded by the implication, but inwardly amused, Rumplestiltskin replies, "Would I do that to you?"

With her arms folded, she replies, "You did last month."

Dismissing her example, he says, "Only while your eyes were open to see it coming at you. Besides, it's only funny the first time.", and then with a stern tone, "Now, close your eyes or you're not getting your present."

Feeling something cool go around her neck, she opens her eyes and looks at her reflection in some pooled water in the cave. With heightened emotions, McKenna says, "Thank you, Rumple. It's the perfect present." She recognizes the necklace from her dream, but she worries that telling him that will lead to him knowing that she has magic, then he might look at her as a freak, as others do.

Humbly he replies, "I'm sure your family has something much nicer than this for you."

She shakes her head, saying, "This'll be my only present. My family doesn't give presents.", then thinking to herself she adds, _"to me." _She resolves to only wear it visibly, when she is with Rumplestiltskin, and the rest of the time, hide it beneath her clothing where it cannot be taken from her and destroyed.

* * *

For months, Milah has noticed something peculiar about her little sister. Typically, she would not pay much attention to the annoying little whelp, but no matter how harsh and abusive she is with her, McKenna seems contented. It is really starting to irk her. Hence one day, she follows McKenna. She watches in rapt fascination as McKenna and an older boy skip rocks on the lake.

McKenna is smiling and laughing, and Milah thinks sarcastically, _"Isn't that too precious? The 'girl' is completely smitten."_

Once McKenna has left the boy, Milah feigns twisting her ankle and cries out. Rumplestiltskin runs to the side of the bewitchingly beautiful woman. Her flowing dark hair, blue eyes and sweet smile make his pulse race. He carries her back to her family's cottage. As he carries her, he cannot help noticing her soft skin and hair and the way she leans her head against his shoulder. He cannot imagine any other woman in the village willing to be this close to him, especially not one as alluring as Milah. When they reach her cottage, she says that she will go in by herself, because she does not want her family to '_fuss over her_'. In the coming week, Milah makes certain to _accidentally_ cross paths with Rumplestiltskin numerous times and pretends to be fascinated by everything he says.

* * *

McKenna notices that Rumplestiltskin is distracted during their times together. One day curiosity overtakes her and McKenna asks, "Has something happened? You seem realms away."

Rumplestiltskin smiles wistfully, "Well, lass, I know you're too young to know this experience, but one day you will like someone in a way that makes your heart race and your palms sweat, and then you'll seem realms away too."

A sick feeling twists her gut, as she thinks, _"I'm __**not**__ too young to know! It's how I always feel when I'm around you."_, but says, "So you _like_ a woman?"

He chuckles with a dazed expression on his face, "McKenna, I'm pretty sure I love her."

Trying to force herself to breathe, McKenna rasps out, "And does she feel the same way about you?"

With utter astonishment he says, "She does. Indeed, she said so first. She said I'm the man she's waited for all her life. Isn't that incredible?"

McKenna's knees feel like they could buckle out from under her as she pushes down the desire to scream and forces herself to expel the words, "I'm happy for you, Rumple."

Unaware of the excruciating pain welling up in McKenna's being, he gives her a bear hug, saying "Thank you, Kenna! It means so much coming from a good friend like you."

The word 'friend' seems to twist in her heart, as she squeaks out, "You're welcome. I should get back home. Bye, Rumple." and darts out of sight before he can see the tears in her eyes.

Silent sobs wrack her body as she walks home. She tells herself that she knew this would happen one day, thus she should just accept her fate, yet she did not expect it to happen so soon. There was even a tiny foolish part of her that held out hope that he would still be unattached once she blossomed into a woman. She knows it was an idiotic hope, but she is certain that Rumplestiltskin is the only man she will ever love. She vows to never give herself to a man that she does not love. She forces herself to hide her upset once she is home, because Milah will most assuredly make it worse.

* * *

The dinner that McKenna had prepared, including blueberry pie for Milah's mystery suitor, does indeed make matters worse. Seeing Rumplestiltskin enter their house as yet another fly caught in Milah's web sends McKenna's world crashing down. Rumplestiltskin joining the ranks of the addle-brained victims of Milah is more than she can bear. Her typical desire to partake in the meal to sustain her is replaced by the repulsion of every morsel she made for Rumplestiltskin's sacrifice. She fights the urge to become violent hearing Milah say that _she_ made the pie especially for him. Several times during the meal, while Rumplestiltskin's eyes are elsewhere, Milah shoots McKenna a gloating toothy grin.

* * *

In the days that pass, McKenna tries to find a way to save Rumplestiltskin. Briefly, she considers pleading with Milah to spare him, offering to be her slave for life, but she quickly dismisses the idea, because she is already a slave to Milah, and her pleading would likely spur on Milah.

She opts to go to the victim himself. Sitting by the lake, she tries to compose herself, readying an effective argument. She is unnerved when he declares, "Kenna, it's perfect! You're my best friend, and now we'll be family."

Haltingly, she asks, "What do you mean?..._family_?"

With an excited gleam in his eyes, he says, "I plan to ask for your sister's hand."

Though McKenna is not certain that Milah would marry him just to torment her, she is equally uncertain that Milah would not follow this ruse through.

With pleading eyes and a voice full of anxiety, she says, "Rumple, you can't do this! You don't know what she's like. Milah will hurt you and love doing it."

With a reasoned tone, putting his hands on her shoulders, he says, "Kenna, it's only natural for you to be jealous. She's older and getting married, but we'll always be friends."

With wide eyes, she gapes at him saying, "Jealous? I'd sooner be jealous of a cow!"

Rumplestiltskin's brow furrows at his friend's reaction, "Don't say that! Milah loves you and worries about you. She told me that you've been injuring yourself."

In shock, jerking out of his grasp, she exclaims angrily, "What?! My injuries are from her! She's evil!"

Tilting his head to the side and sighing, he responds, "You never said she hurt you."

She explains irritably, "Because I didn't want to think about _her_ when I was with you."

He had expected his friend to be happy for him, especially since they will now be kin. Attributing her irrational behavior to her youth, Rumplestiltskin declares, "You don't have to lie about her. I promise we'll always be friends."

Unable to hold back the tears, she screams, "No! You stopped being my friend just now when you called me a liar and took her side! Besides, why would I wanna be friends with an _idiot_ like you?!", and she runs as far and fast as she can from Rumplestiltskin, with him calling behind her, "Kenna, don't be like that...come back!"

* * *

During the days that follow, when Rumplestiltskin comes calling for Milah, McKenna avoids his gaze. Still out of the corner of her eye, she cannot keep from watching him with Milah. Though she is still angry and hurt, she has to find a way to help him. He must see Milah's true nature before it is too late. Inspiration strikes and McKenna retires to her room; a closet with a tattered blanket on the floor and a makeshift pillow from a wheat bag. She concentrates on the stitches of the seams of Milah's dress. Peering through a crack in the door, she watches the seam unravel and begin to split. A moment of giddy excitement floods McKenna as she observes Milah's eyes on the brink of rage, then suddenly, a placid mask replaces the outward rage as she sweetly excuses herself from Rumplestiltskin's presence.

McKenna's heart sinks at the turn of events, as Milah heads toward McKenna's room. McKenna tries to create a magic barrier, but is too late. Milah pounces on her like a tiger. Their parents distract Rumplestiltskin with raucous jokes and laughter. They are all too aware of the _beautiful one's_ temper, and though he is not a wealthy pigeon, Milah has made it clear to them that she wants him, and what Milah wants, Milah gets. McKenna is enveloped in fear and anger.

"_Please let him find me now!"_, she thinks to herself as Milah presses McKenna's makeshift pillow over her face to suffocate her.

McKenna struggles, but Milah is bigger and stronger. McKenna is tempted to use her magic to save herself, but fears killing Milah in the process. Milah hisses, "Did you really think you could get away with it, _freak_?! You _will_ be punished for this!", then letting up the pillow, just before McKenna was about to lose consciousness, she growls, "Interfere with me again, and I'll _kill_ him!" McKenna knows Milah's words to be true. The only one who can save Rumplestiltskin now is the man himself. Sadly, he is too far under Milah's spell to break free.

* * *

Milah makes good on her promise to punish McKenna, when one evening some herbs are slipped into McKenna's drink, incapacitating her. Unable to move, yet completely aware, McKenna is put into a locked carriage, being sold into indentured servitude. Milah taunts, "This money will make an excellent dowry to start my life with Rumplestiltskin. But don't fret about me being in bed with him, I'm sure you won't be alone for long. _Your_ _owner's_ son likes to break in the new servants. Don't worry, if you have a child, spawn from magic freaks fetch a high price." As a tear slips from McKenna's terror filled eyes, Milah presses her lips in a false pout, saying, "Aw, McKenna, I'll miss you too.", and then grins wickedly.

* * *

McKenna eventually discovers that in some ways her new master treats her better than her family. Though the treatment is still appalling by most human standards, she receives more food than she had at home, even if it is half rotten. The worst part is not seeing Rumplestiltskin. Her anger has dissipated and all that is left is the love. The master's nineteen year old son is to study in another kingdom for the next six months, a fact for which McKenna is truly grateful. Talking to the other servants reveals that Milah was telling the truth about the son's reputation. McKenna has been fitted with a collar that impairs her magic, making escape nearly impossible. Remembering her vow to never give herself to a man that she doesn't love, when she is unobserved, she works tirelessly to hone her magic to do just the simplest of things that the collar impedes. The six months pass far too quickly. One night while the master is away, the son, Eugene, orders the other servants out of the main house and comes for McKenna.

Snidely Eugene says, "Relax. It'll just hurt. What would be the fun if it didn't?" He has her pinned against the wall in no time. She channels all her concentration and panicked energy into her magic, hoping for something, anything to stop him. A heavy book appears in her hand; _not her first choice for a weapon_, yet she hits him in the head with it all the same. He falls back, knocking the lantern to the floor and the room erupts in flames. McKenna is just barely able to escape the room before it is engulfed.

Realizing this is the moment that she always feared; being hunted and executed, perhaps after the clerics have their way with her, she flees into the forest. Unfamiliar with this forest, she loses her way, yet she keeps running until she finds a ravine. She carefully climbs down the ravine, noting the intense magic that seems to exist there. She must find a way to remove the collar, knowing that it will be a tool to hunt her. When it was first fitted on her, she futilely pulled at it, only managing to scar her neck and hands with burns in the effort. She recalls Aunt Gertrude once telling her of magical places that serve to rejuvenate magic, and she wills herself to breath in the magic of the ravine. Concentrating all her magic on the collar itself, she hears a hissing sound, similar to frying meat. Moments later the collar evaporates. The power of the ravine seems to embrace her like a parent _should_ embrace a child. The ravine is part of her now, and she knows she will be safe here, giving her time to figure out what to do.

* * *

After McKenna had been sold, Milah and her parents told Rumplestiltskin that the upcoming wedding had been too hard on McKenna, and she had gone to live and get a proper _education_ with her cousins in a distant kingdom. Milah begins to have second thoughts about the marriage to Rumplestiltskin, delaying the nuptials in order to determine whether she can find a more affluent pigeon. Years pass as she keeps Rumplestiltskin on the line as her backup plan, telling him that she has to care for her ailing parents and does not want to burden him.

Milah's options dwindle with the Ogre War killing off many of the men. She carries on a clandestine tryst with a hulking soldier named, Hordor. While the tryst is quite satisfying, she knows Hordor is not the marrying kind. When Rumplestiltskin tells her of his plan to join the war effort, inspiration strikes. She feigns concern about him being in such a dangerous situation, while inwardly rejoicing that she can now marry him and not be saddled with him for life. They are married, and seven months later, Rumplestiltskin is called into duty, leaving for training. Milah keeps herself busy in his absence, as she plans for her new life as an honored widow.

* * *

For years, McKenna remains close to the safety of the ravine, while her magical prowess blossoms. She has put great effort into learning how to make people see things as she wants them seen, including her appearance. When she travels far from the ravine, she utilizes her magic as a disguise. While away from the ravine, she stays on the move, avoiding lingering in one place for more than a few days. Though her magical disguises are effective, memory of the collar reminds her that other things can affect her magic and leave her vulnerable. Her blue stone necklace always graces her neck, where the collar had been.

As time passes, the pull to return to the Front-lands, if only for a little while, strengthens, she has to see Rumplestiltskin. She must know he is safe. With her disguises, she is able to talk to people and overhear conversations that inform her that Rumplestiltskin has gone to fight in the Ogre War; a thought that fills her with dread. She also gleans that he is thought of as quite the joke, since seemingly everyone in the village, but him, knows his wife is a trollop. She draws blood, biting her tongue to not rant at them for their amusement at his farce of a marriage. She has also heard that his wife just birthed a son. McKenna cannot help wondering who the father is.

* * *

At camp, though he has begun to see the horrors of war, the mutilated bodies of the survivors who are considered the lucky ones, he knows his time is at hand to be a hero as he has always dreamed. No more will he be known as the 'son of the coward'...he will be 'Rumplestiltskin, war hero'. Tomorrow, he will go into battle, but for now, he is to guard a prisoner. The prisoner calls his name. He discovers that the prisoner is a girl near the age of McKenna the last time he saw her. The girl has similarly untamed red hair, but her most striking features are stitching where her eyes should be and functional eyes in the palms of her hands. The girl, a seer, informs him that his wife has birthed a son, but his actions on the battle field the next day will leave the son fatherless. His heart twists with conflict. He knows what it is like to grow up without a father. He had always promised himself that he would be there for any children that he may have, and yet he is within striking distance of becoming a hero and proving his worth to the village.

* * *

On McKenna's second day of gleaning information from the village, unexpectedly word comes that Rumplestiltskin has injured himself to avoid battle and leave the war. McKenna does not know how to process this information, if it is indeed true. She is relieved, almost giddy, yet she hears them calling him a 'coward' and knows how much he will hate it. She knows that he never wanted to be considered a coward and was willing to do whatever foolhardy dangerous thing to prove his bravery. She cannot imagine what changed his mind. Then intuitively, she seems to know. Somehow he must have found out about the baby.

Later that evening, McKenna spies Rumplestiltskin limping towards his and Milah's hut. McKenna has to fight to keep from screaming his name. All she can think is, _"He's alive! He's really alive!"_ McKenna moves close to the hut, hoping to hear something, anything, that will inform her of what has happened.

McKenna hears Milah yell at him and ridicule him. McKenna seethes thinking to herself, _"Yes, there's the Milah, I know and despise!"_

As Milah makes it clear that she would have preferred that he died, McKenna wonders if it would _really_ be wrong to magically snap Milah's neck. She shakes off the dark thought and continues to listen. She hears Milah storm out, while Rumplestiltskin coos words of love to his son...McKenna hopes the baby is _his_ son.

Being certain that no one is looking, McKenna drops her magical disguise and enters the hut. The sight of him takes her breath way. She watches as the infant's hand grabs his nose, and she giggles.

Startled by the noise, he looks up astonished. With her voice cracking with emotion, McKenna squeaks out, "Rumple."

Her hair has become much darker than when she was a child, yet there are some lingering flame red streaks through her mane. She has changed so much over the years that part of him questions if it is indeed her, and he asks, "Kenna, is that really you?"

She nods with her eyes glistening, brimming with tears, "I heard things, and I had to see if it was true."

After being lambasted by Milah, he turns away not wanting to hear more from McKenna, of all people. Kneeling in front of him, she says, "It was a brave thing."

Looking at her with a furrowed brow, he says, "Brave?"

She nods solemnly, "You honored your duty to your family. I just wish you wouldn't have needed to hurt yourself to do it." Carefully, she touches his injured leg and asks, "Does it hurt bad?"

Clenching his teeth, yet shrugging nonchalantly, "It's not too painful."

Observing his expression, she says, "Don't lie. It doesn't become you.", and then hedging, she offers, "There's probably magic that could heal you."

Shaking his head adamantly, Rumplestiltskin says, "No. I did this. I'll live with it. I don't know anyone who does that, and I don't want to get mixed up in some dark craft just to fix my leg."

McKenna cringes inwardly hearing him refer to magic as a 'dark craft'. Like most people, he clearly believes that magic is evil.

Rumplestiltskin holds the babe, Baelfire, reverently. For the first time, McKenna looks at the infant and is relieved. With glassy eyes and a beaming smile, she says, "Rumple, he looks just like _you_." From anyone else, he would not know how to take such an observation, however from McKenna, it implies the highest of compliment. Studying McKenna's expression, he is struck by the irony that this moment with his son and McKenna is what he had expected with his wife. Milah's words of contempt hurt him, however his dear friend, Kenna, is simply grateful that he is home alive. With a smile full of emotion, he says, "I think it's time you hold your nephew, don't you?"

McKenna says, "I'd love that." and carefully reaches for Baelfire, supporting his head and neck. Rumplestiltskin watches in awe as McKenna cradles Baelfire in her arms, stroking a finger across his feather soft hair, "Hello sweet pea...you look so much like your papa, lucky boy. You, little man, are going to be quite the sight when you get older." McKenna's heart aches at the sight of this precious child; how she wishes that she were his mother and the three of them could be a family. For the first time, Rumplestiltskin realizes what a beautiful woman McKenna has become. Her inner beauty seems to overwhelm her outer beauty, as she seems lit from within, glowing as she coos at Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin thinks, _"She'll make some fortunate man a wonderful wife someday."_ and feels a peculiar pang at the thought of McKenna married to some strapping young man.

* * *

Years pass, McKenna remains on the move, yet always circling back to the Front-lands stealing moments with Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire. After Milah's behavior after his return from war, and her subsequent abuse of him, Rumplestiltskin never doubts McKenna's assertion that Milah should never know of their meetings. In truth, it is not hard to hide their meetings from her, because Milah was seldom home. Indeed, she spends most of her time at the tavern.

Sometimes McKenna chases Baelfire around a field and sticks clover flowers in his curly brown locks, while Rumplestiltskin rolls his eyes and laughs at the sight. Other times, they visit the lake. Once, Rumplestiltskin and McKenna even take Baelfire to _their_ cave. They both beam watching Baelfire's eyes full of wonder at what seems to the child to be a new world. In those times, McKenna can almost pretend that they are a _real_ family.

In Baelfire's seventh year, life for Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire takes a fateful turn. Milah is seemingly kidnapped by pirates. Hoping for compassion, Rumplestiltskin, with walking stick in hand, goes to the ship to plead for his wife's return. He is mocked and humiliated, eventually leaving the ship wifeless and broken.

A week later, McKenna visits the Front-lands and hears the news. Rumplestiltskin no longer seems like the man she knew. He is too quiet, too serious and far too lost. As she spends the night, she sees that he hardly sleeps, rather pacing aimlessly with his walking stick. When he does sleep, he has nightmares, pounding the bed beneath him and muttering unintelligible words of anger. She asks him about his dreams, however he does not respond. One morning, as McKenna broods on the events sitting at the table drinking tea, Rumplestiltskin awakens, while Baelfire remains asleep.

Staring into her cup, the idea that Milah was killed after being taken by pirates against her will does not sit right with McKenna. Without thinking, she verbalizes her thoughts saying aloud, "Wouldn't be the first time the wench ran off with another man." She hears Rumplestiltskin's walking stick clatter to the floor as she puts her hand over her mouth. He looks as though she has struck him, and he mutters, "Get out."

A flush comes to her face at the insensitive slip of her tongue, "Rumple, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

More sternly, he looks at her with eyes of pain and anger, "Get out now...and don't come back."

Reaching for his hand, she says, "Please understand, Rumple, I'm sorry."

Jerking away from her unwanted touch, "Get out, before I throw you out!", he commands in his pain at failing to protect his wife.

She grabs her bedroll and rucksack, leaving in tears. She had kicked him when he was down. She did not mean to hurt him, yet she did and she hates herself for doing it.

* * *

Time passes and a couple of times a year, McKenna manages to sneak a gift to Baelfire. Rumplestiltskin never asks Baelfire, where he gets the gifts...he already knows. Three years have passed since seeing McKenna, and he misses her desperately.

One day, Rumplestiltskin asks Baelfire, "Do you sometimes see Aunt Kenna?"

Not wishing to lie to his papa, Baelfire shrugs his shoulders.

Rumplestiltskin says, "The next time you see her, tell her I said, she's welcome here anytime she wants.", and a joyous smile breaks across Baelfire's face.

A few months later, Baelfire bursts excitedly into the hut, as McKenna trails awkwardly behind him.

Unnerved by her presence, Rumplestiltskin wants to embrace her, yet remembers how harshly he treated her the last time he saw her. He glances at her briefly, saying, "Come. Sit. You're just in time for dinner."

As they eat in awkward silence, McKenna realizes Rumpelstiltskin looks like he has aged ten years in the past three. His eyes are sunken, and he looks haggard and worn.

That night, she watches him as he restlessly moves about the hut. Once again, when he sleeps, the nightmares come. He fists his blanket, beating unseen foes as tears stream down his face. McKenna awakens him, and he stares at her with lost eyes. She pulls him tightly to her, stroking his hair and rocking. Eventually, he whispers to her that the tale he told Baelfire of Milah's death at a pirate's hands is not true. He confides that he knows not whether Milah is alive. In his dreams, he sees her scream and beg for mercy from the pirates who take her for '_companionship_' again and again, and he is helpless to save her, just as he was in reality. Not wishing to reopen the rift between them, McKenna refrains from mentioning her suspicions that Milah was willing '_companionship_' nor does she comment on the fact that Milah would have gladly had _her_ taken unwillingly for '_companionship_'. Instead, she opts to try to soothe him with the thought that he did what he needed for Baelfire to have a parent, and she offers an alternative vision, saying perhaps Milah has escaped by now and is safe, but too far away to return. They both know it is a tale of fiction, but she wishes to find a way to give him some peace.

* * *

McKenna's visits become more frequent, yet she still has to look over her shoulder. She has had several close calls with those hoping to collect her bounty. Nine days before Baelfire's fourteenth birthday, McKenna visits. On the second night of her visit after Baelfire is in bed, Rumplestiltskin and McKenna sit on a bench outside to talk.

McKenna says, "Bae is growing up so fast. I notice he's spending more time with Morraine these days."

"Yes, the blossom of young love.", after a moment, Rumplestiltskin asks, "Why aren't you married?"

Staring at the starry night, she wills herself to finally have the courage to be honest. She says still looking at the sky, "Because I promised myself, never to give myself to a man that I didn't love."

Uncertain if he really wants an answer, he nervously presses forward, "And you've never been in love?"

With her throat feeling tight and dry, she replies, "I didn't say that. I just could never find the courage to tell you."

Trembling a bit, unsure he understands what she is implying, "Tell me what?"

With a half chuckle, she squeezes her eyes shut tight and blurts out, "That I love you...you ninny!"

Panicked that she has said the words, she hangs her head and stares down at the ground.

Utterly flummoxed by her confession, he asks, "Are you sure?"

Looking at him like he has gone insane, she says in a sharp whisper, "_Yes!_ I'm not here for your cooking!"

As the moon reflects in her crystalline blue eyes, his chocolate brown eyes draw closer and study the nuances of her face. As his mouth hovers close to hers, he says, "I love you, Kenna...I love you so much!", and places his lips upon hers, the way he has wanted to do for years. Though she has never been kissed before, she does not want it to end. She runs her fingers through his hair, willing him to deepen the kiss with his more experienced ways. It has been eighteen years, since she first fell in love with him, and she wants all of him that she can have. As they break the kiss breathlessly, fireflies swirl around them.

Rumplestiltskin laughs at the sight, "How odd."

Placing another soft kiss on his lips, she says, "They're friends of mine. I think we have their blessing."

He chuckles and pulls her into a tight embrace.

* * *

The next day, noting that Baelfire is spending the day with Morraine and some chores can wait for later. McKenna convinces Rumplestiltskin to come with her to their cave. When they get there, he is stunned to realize that she was already there, as she has the place set up with pelts on the ground, lit candles and written in the stone, "Kenna loves Rumple".

His forehead crinkles as he is both bewildered and amused, "How did you do this?"

"I have my ways." She resolves that soon she will tell him about her magic, but not now.

He looks at her uncertain about what is coming next. She sits on one of the pelts and pats the space next to her. He carefully lowers himself to sit on the pelt. With a look of utter resolve, she kisses him and begins pulling up his tunic.

He pulls back and looks at her perplexed as she pulls the garment over his head, "Are you sure?"

She smiles noting how he keeps asking her that, and croons, "Rumple, you are the only man I've ever loved. I give myself to you, wholly."

She unlaces her dress slipping out of it, leaving only her thin slip like, shift garment covering her.

Lying herself across the pelt, she gazes up at him waiting for him to make the next move. He stares at her in awe. She is the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen, and she is giving herself to him. It's been nearly fifteen years since he has had relations with a woman. He promises himself to take his time, because this is not just any woman...this is _Kenna_. She lies there filled with anticipation. She is uncertain what to do next, though she has heard of the basic mechanics of such an act, her inexperience leaves her out of her depth. She yearns for this more than anything, as she watches his face seeming to gauge the situation. He trails his hand down her side, and she shivers. He watches her breathing become rapid, and he can see that she is chilled by the cool cave air, as his hand continues down her shift covered thigh to her knee. As his long artful fingers linger behind her knee softly stroking, he is fascinated as her eyes flutter shut. He lies himself upon her with his pants and her shift still in place.

Her eyes open, as she looks upon his face with absolute trust, whispering, "Oh how I love you!"

Placing his mouth right next to her ear, he whispers with is brogue rasping passion, "I love you too Kenna, and I'm gonna to make this right for you.", and then his tongue traces her ear. She is enthralled, as his attention to her ear makes other parts of her tingle.

Rumplestiltskin sucks on her neck, causing her to gasp as she runs her hands along his bare back. Pulling his head back, he smiles wantonly at the sight of her parted lips and plunges his tongue between her lips flicking and stroking all the sensitive areas of her mouth, as he presses his body firmly against her. A pleasured sound escapes the back of McKenna's throat, letting him know that he is doing what he should to make this a peak experience for her. He slides his hand behind her knee once again and kisses her as though he will never get another chance to taste her sweet lips. Pulling another pelt over top of them, they slowly discard their garments and explore and experience each other. Finally, joined as one, the experience is better than either of them had ever dreamed.

Hours later, they awaken from the exhaustive sleep brought on by making love for the third time. With their garments back on, snuggling together, McKenna says in a shaky voice, "Rumple, there are dangerous people after me."

Solemnly, he asks, "Is that why you always leave?"

With her voice cracking, she says, "Yes, a long time ago, someone tried to hurt me, and I defended myself. He ended up dead. If they catch me, they'll kill me or worse."

Pulling her tightly to him, willing her to never leave his side, he promises, "I won't let them hurt you."

"Rumple, you won't be able to stop them. There's too many. Too many people want my head. There's a place that I came across long ago...it was a safe place then. If I go there and find that it is still safe, when I come back, would you...could you and Bae...", her voice cracks holding back a sob, "..._please_ go there with me."

Kissing the top of her head determinedly, he says through his own tears, "Yes, we'll go with you. We're a family." Before she leaves under cover of darkness that night, they kiss each other countless times, desperately clinging to each other as though it is their last chance.

* * *

A couple of days later, soldiers lead by Hordor come and take Morraine to the Ogre War, as the Duke has lowered the conscription age to fourteen. With Baelfire's fourteenth birthday a few days away, and McKenna unable to be contacted, Rumplestiltskin packs a light bag for him and Baelfire to go on the run and leaving McKenna a note about their plans, hoping that any deity that is listening helps her find them, because he cannot bear to live his life without her. However, Hordor stops Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire's escape, and they are left with a much darker option to ensure Baelfire's safety.

* * *

On her way back, she hears word that they have lowered the age to serve in the army to fourteen years old. In a panic, she travels with hardly a break to make it back to the Front-lands as soon as possible. As she travels further, she hears that the Ogre War is suddenly over. Though it seems peculiar, she rejoices at the unexpected news. Now, she, Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire can travel to their safe haven and be a family. There is so much she has to tell them...so much they need to know. She resolves to kiss Rumplestiltskin dizzy the moment she sees him and then tell him everything.

A week later, in an exhausted state, McKenna returns to the Front-lands. There is a strange, heavy magic in the air. Baelfire runs to her with the strangest expression on his face.

Baelfire exclaims, "Aunt Kenna, you have to go back. Wherever you were, go back; it's not safe here."

Trying to calm the boy, she strokes his curled mop of hair and says, "Darling boy, I doubt it's as bad as all that."

Baelfire says insistently, "It is. It's worse than you can imagine. Papa tried to save me, but something happened."

At the word 'papa', McKenna's heart clenches and she runs toward their hut.

Baelfire calls out, "No, don't go in there!"

She calls out, "Rumple!" before she makes it across the threshold. She bursts through the door, stopping in her tracks as she sees him. She processes the sight, thinking, _"He's alive...he's standing...his skin is greenish-gold...and he has claws."_

Rumplestiltskin says in a tone that is foreign to her, "Welcome back, Kenna."

Her mind and her heart finally catch up with each other as she runs to him, flinging her arms around his neck. He holds her tentatively as she strokes his now serpentine-esque curly hair saying, "You're alive! You're alive! Something very strange has happened, but you're alive!"

With a high trill to his voice, Rumplestiltskin says, "Why wouldn't I be, dearie?"

Pulling back to get a look at him, she studies the overly large pupils of his eyes, his skin, his peculiarly colored and shaped teeth and even grabs one of his hands to inspect closer, and replies, "Bae said something happened to you, and I thought the worst." She strokes his face lovingly, while he is uncertain how to react. She continues, "I'm so relieved you're alright..._different_, but alright. I'm guessing you're the source of the heavy magic I felt entering the village."

Rumplestiltskin's forehead crinkles, asking, "_You_ felt magic?"

Though this is not how she imagined beginning this conversation, McKenna presses forward, "Yes, there are many things I need to tell you...starting with, I found a safe place for us."

Dismissively, Rumplestiltskin says, "No need, Kenna. I can protect you now."

Baelfire exclaims, "No! No protecting us! People just end up hurt or dead!"

Rubbing her head, she says, "Alright. Someone needs to explain to me what's happened."

Rumplestiltskin trills, "In a nutshell, dearie, I killed the Dark One, took his power, ended the Ogre War and saved all the children of the village.", and then he bows.

Irritatedly, Baelfire adds, "Then he turned a man into a snail and stepped on him just because he bumped into me and I skinned my knee, and he killed our maid because she saw the..."

Rumplestiltskin bellows, "Bae don't!" at the same time Baelfire finishes, "...dagger!"

Alarmed by his mistake, Baelfire darts in front of McKenna with his arms spread wide to shield her, pleading "Papa, please don't hurt her!"

A look of shame spreads across Rumplestiltskin's being that his own son believes that he would harm their beloved Kenna, and yet with the curse coursing through him twisting his mind and spirit, he is not entirely certain of himself.

McKenna hardly knows what to think. The Rumplestiltskin that she knows would not kill someone; not without a dire reason, as he apparently has under the influence of the curse. She recalls that when she told Rumplestiltskin about being responsible for someone's death, he did not judge her. Even though events have spun wildly out of control in her absence, she still needs to trust the man she loves. She puts her hands on Baelfire's shoulders, turning him to face her, "Bae, listen to me. You need to calm down. Your papa would never, _ever_ hurt me."

Turning a serious gaze to Rumplestiltskin, McKenna says, "Dagger? The one you're wearing? That's the source of this chaos?"

With a warning tone, Rumplestiltskin says, "It is not wise to trifle with such things."

Tilting her head to the side and folding her arms in annoyance, she says in a sarcastic tone, "If you're going to turn me into something, at least make it a butterfly; snails are boring."

Baelfire urges, "Aunt Kenna don't make him angry!"

Using a calming tone, McKenna says, "Sweet pea, papa and I need to talk to sort this out. Go outside for a while, and we'll come get you when we're done."

Condescendingly, Rumplestiltskin says, "There's nothing to talk about...you don't understand the workings of magic."

At that, the combination of exhaustion from the trip and Rumplestiltskin's audacity compels her, as she chides, "I understand more about magic than you do!", with a theatric twirl of her wrist, thousands of fireflies float around the room. Both Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin startle at the sight, then after a few seconds, with another theatric movement, they all disappear.

Baelfire stammers, "You...you have magic?"

She says, "Yes, Bae, and I'll answer any questions that you have later. Now, please go outside so papa and I can talk."

Nervously, Baelfire complies leaving McKenna and Rumplestiltskin alone.

Rumplestiltskin's mind twists and he growls, "You have magic! _You_ have magic, and you _never_ told me! What wicked game are you playing?"

With growing annoyance, McKenna rolls her eyes and says, "Game? What kind of game are you talking about? Do you think I've been plotting this, since I fell in love with you when I was _twelve_? I love you, Rumple, but sometimes you're such a dolt!"

In a more subdued tone, he asks, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sullenly, she replies, "Because I was afraid of losing you. When I mentioned magic to heal your injury, you called it a 'dark craft'. Just like most people, you had made up your mind that magic was bad."

His gaze shifts to the floor, and she takes his gnarled hand and continues, "I knew when I came back, I couldn't keep it from you anymore. It was one of many things that I needed and wanted to tell you."

She tilts up her face and licks her lips, moving closer to him. For a split second he moves his mouth towards her, before pulling away. She looks at him in confusion. Stroking her cheek, he says, "We can't kiss. I need my power to keep Bae and you safe."

"What does kissing have to...", then she understands, saying, "Oh...true love's kiss." She understands his reasoning for not kissing, and then she has a reason of her own...she fears that by trying true love's kiss, she will discover that though she loves him deeply, he does not feel the same. She questions if she is just his second choice, yet she remembers how perfect it felt to kiss him and aches to do so again.

Tears cascade down her cheeks, and Rumplestiltskin says, "Oh Kenna, what is it?"

Stammering out between hitching breaths, she says sorrowfully, "I...I didn't know the last time we kissed...would be the _last_ time."

He pulls her close and plunges his clawed hand into her thick hair. After several moments, carnal desires take over as he backs her towards his bed, tugging at the laces on her dress.

Later that afternoon, as McKenna makes tea for them, she reflects on the changes in Rumplestiltskin. His sense of empathy is impaired. He did not even seem to understand why Baelfire was upset about the killings. She knows he loves his son, but he is losing his ability to connect. She noticed that loss of connection when she joined him in bed. While the experience was physically satisfying and passionate, the tenderness, intimacy and attentiveness that he demonstrated in the cave were blocked by something that is not really him. Something that does not want her close to him, yet she wants to remain connected to him.

Watching him at the spinning wheel, she asks, "Why didn't you use a memory spell?"

Confused, Rumplestiltskin asks, "What are you talking about?"

McKenna explains, "The maid...you could have used a memory spell on her. It's a simple incantation. You didn't have to kill her."

He does not answer; rather looks away sullenly. She knows the answer without him saying it; the urge to kill was strong, and it seemed expedient...a memory spell never even occurred to him.

Handing him a cup of tea, she says, "Rumple, that was sloppy magic. If you don't hone your magic and learn to control it, it will control you."

He sips his tea, not making eye contact. McKenna kneels in front of him to position herself in his gaze, and says, "Magic is a spiteful mistress. Treat her with respect or when you're not looking, she'll bite you on the arse."

In Storybrooke, Mr. Randall Gold, who after twenty-eight years, remembers being Rumplestiltskin, lies on the couch as the room comes back into focus as McKenna's words echo in his mind, _"Magic is a spiteful mistress. Treat her with respect or when you're not looking, she'll bite you on the arse."_

* * *

**Author's Note: Please comment/review. The next chapter will show Rumple's reaction to the realization that for 28 years he thought that Killian Jones was his son. Tissues will be needed for the next chapter…there will be more of McKenna's story, as well as some Rumple and Belle in the Enchanted Forest. Also, there will be some Izzy-B at the end of the next chapter. A side note about this chapter, as I tried to figure out where McKenna could hide, the thought of a magical ravine occurred to me, and then a few minutes later, I realized Emilie's last name (de Ravin) is French for of the ravine…and it just seemed perfect.**

**Regarding questions about my husband's health, yes, he is doing much better. A year ago, tomorrow, he almost died...but last night, he was like a giddy kid having had a blast at a Hammond SK1 Organ clinic where he talked for quite a while with Scott May from the band Ides of March. It's great to see him so passionate about his music again. Whatever your passion is writing, music, art, etc., feed your passion...feed your spirit.**

**I had a request for suggestions as to what to do when you have a lot of story ideas, but nothing complete. I start with the advice of Alan Alda to just start writing down _everything_ that comes into your head; don't edit or censor, just write. Once you've done that, then edit (under a different file name), get rid of things that don't work and add things that seem to compliment what you have. If you have several story ideas, look for the one that speaks to you in that moment and start writing a time-line of events that you want to have happen. You can always change the time-line later, if you want, but it's helpful to start mapping out where you're going. Hope that helps! :)**

**I had a request for suggestions as to what to do when you have a lot of story ideas, but nothing complete. I start with the advice of Alan Alda to just start writing down everything that comes into your head; don't edit or censor, just write. Once you've done that, then edit (under a different file name), get rid of things that don't work and add things that seem to compliment what you have. If you have several story ideas, look for the one that speaks to you in that moment and start writing a time-line of events that you want to have happen. You can always change the time-line later, if you want, but it's helpful to start mapping out where you're going. Hope that helps! :)**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story. The name Gabrielle means God gives strength or woman of God…additionally, Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve is credited with writing the oldest variant of Beauty and the Beast; 'La Belle et la Bête'. **

**I know some readers are a bit confused as to who McKenna is, so I want to address that. McKenna is a previous incarnation of Belle or a latter incarnation of Lucienne (the little girl in chapter 1); just as Rumple is a latter incarnation of Reimund (the little boy in chapter1). The story has reincarnation as part of its foundation. I've taken creative license by making the incarnations look the same in each incarnation. Whereas in a past life, someone may be a different genders in different life times. The theory behind reincarnation and twin souls is that sometimes the same people meet due to unfinished business and/or lessons that need learned. A friend of mine who does past live readings, once told me that my husband and I met previously in the 1930's. She went into details about our meeting and hardships we faced. Maybe it really happened, maybe it didn't, either way, it's a interesting story and maybe I can learn something from it.**

**I know that the story of McKenna broke some of my readers' hearts...it broke mine to write it.** **I suggest having tissues on hand for parts of this next chapter, because I certainly needed tissues when I was writing some of the scenes. I created McKenna after watching Desperate Souls, before Skin Deep aired, thus before Belle existed. In my mind, McKenna was supposed to be a love interest for Rumple and because of magic was able to make her way to Storybrooke. However, after Belle came on the scene, I made her a previous incarnation of Belle, because it became untenable have them both in the same story, during the same time.**  
**I gave Izzy-B an interest in both science and the metaphysical, because she has always been trying to makes sense of the odd feelings and visions she always had, so she didn't want to leave any stone unturned.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

**October, 24, 2011 10:45PM – Storybrooke**

The sickening effects of Rumplestiltskin's regained memories have begun to wane enough to function and think. He feels drawn to the attic. In twenty-eight years of living in the pink Victorian house in Storybrooke, he has never been up there. Maneuvering carefully on the steps, he ascends, tugging on a pull chain to turn on the light. It is cluttered with items, covered with a thick layer of dust. His eyes scan the space, and he determines that some items are mementos from the Enchanted Forest, while others are tangible manifestations of the false life that he believed to be real only hours before.

He seethes when seeing remnants from Kieron's childhood. Only someone as twisted as Evil Queen Regina would think to make him believe that Killian, the filthy cur Milah ran off with, is his son, and then encourage the pirate to violate Belle. Seeing Kieron's rocking horse, he flips his cane around and with a swing that would have made Babe Ruth proud sends the horse's head slamming against the wall as its body clamors helplessly to the floor. The horse is then thrown down the stairs for more abuse and burning later. Next to be pummeled are the GI Joe action figures, including the much sought after model with Kung Fu Action-Grip, the Lego Pirate Ship and crew, spyglass, etc. All, after excessive beatings, make their way to the heap at the base of the stairs. Sweat, from the physical exertion, drips down his face and mats his hair, but all this aggressive activity helps him think, as he plots the slow and painful ways he will exact revenge against Killian and Regina. Though he would love to have magic to inflict untold misery on them both, he will have to use the means of this world.

Regina has targeted Izzy-B in this world, and Rumplestiltskin vows to do whatever he must to protect her. He feels an urgent impulse to find a way for Izzy-B to remember being Belle. Knowledge of what and who she is up against will help her stay on guard and be safe. He worries about Izzy-B's compulsion to leave Storybrooke. Somehow, he must convince her to stay. Attempting to leave before the curse on the town breaks could be disastrous. Waking Belle up doesn't make his love for Izzy-B any less real. Indeed he is head over heels in love with that infuriating woman...as he is with Belle, as he was with McKenna, as he could have been with Gabrielle if he had known her for more than one night, as even his little eight year old heart loved Lucienne. He loves them all, because they are all facets of the same radiant diamond.

Going through boxes, he finds the shawl of his beloved Baelfire and strokes it with trembling fingers, and in another box, he finds a handmade infant's gown with rosettes. Fighting tears, he brings the garment to his lips and whispers, "Angela".

* * *

Memories start to flood his mind again.

Kenna worried that Bae would do something drastic to stop him, hence she devoted herself to researching anything that might offer an option to keep their family whole.

In the Enchanted Forest, McKenna decides to leave to find out more information about the Dark One curse, but makes Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire promise not to do anything drastic while she is gone.

Eyeing them both sternly, she chides, "I mean it, you two. We need to be careful about how we proceed." Turning to Baelfire holding his face in her hands, McKenna says, "I love you from the tips of your toenails to the ends of that unruly hair. Be patient, be good and take care for your papa."

She hugs him and kisses his head, as he says, "I will, Aunt Kenna."

Moving to Rumplestiltskin, they embrace each other tightly. She trembles in his arms, as her voice cracks, "The last time we did this, we at least got to kiss good bye."

Mournfully, Rumplestiltskin says, "I know, Kenna. I'm so sorry...but don't be gone _that_ long this time."

Stoically, she asserts, "I won't. I won't be going that far. I'll be back soon. Please don't do anything, but learn your magic _without using it on others_ and take care of our boy. I'll be back soon. I promise."

Rumplestiltskin removes from his pocket two amber, glowing stones. He explains that they are connection stones. He intends to keep one with him at all times, and if she should get lost, the stones will help them find each other.

McKenna is only a day's journey away, when she feels the pull to abandon her research, thus she turns back. She does not know that Baelfire, in his youthful exuberance and notorious teenage impatience, broke his promise by acquiring a magic bean from the Blue Fairy to take them to a land without magic. Rumplestiltskin is unsure he wants to go at all, but urges Baelfire to wait reminding him of their promise to McKenna and stating that they cannot leave without her.

Stubbornly, Baelfire says, "You know Aunt Kenna's trips. She could be gone for months. Please papa, Aunt Kenna has a connection stone, and those stones are said to be powerful enough to transcend realms. She'll find us. I know she will. I don't want to wait. You could lose your temper and something bad could happen. I want my father back." Baelfire's words pull at his heart, and Rumplestiltskin reluctantly agrees.

As Kenna travels back, she feels as though a force is ripping her from inside. Something is not right, and she knows it. She pulls the connection stone from her bag, holds it and concentrates. She appears in the forest with a green twirling light emanating from the ground. Her heart skips as she sees Rumplestiltskin with his arm dangling into a portal that seems tornadic in nature, screaming "I can't!" and hears Baelfire yelling from the hole in the ground, "You promised! Don't break our deal!"

Feeling the ripping sensation become stronger, she tries to run to Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire, but a force knocks her back into a tree, leaving her unconscious.

McKenna awakens to Rumplestiltskin in a full blown rage screaming at the Blue Fairy, vowing to do nothing else and love nothing else until he finds _him_. McKenna is horrified to realize Baelfire has gone through the portal. Enraged beyond all reason, upon seeing McKenna, Rumplestiltskin blows up at her, telling her that it is her fault for not being there, that she is just like Milah and she means nothing to him. Hurt, angry and profoundly devastated, McKenna leaves. She goes to her safe place to regroup, while she decides what to do next.

Two months later, McKenna returns to tell Rumplestiltskin the news that she is pregnant. Not wanting to see him, and assuming he will not care, she still goes to see him because she refuses to keep such a secret from him.

Defiantly, she says, "I ask nothing of you. I'll take care of this baby on my own. You needn't be bothered with us."

He reaches towards her swollen abdomen and she recoils, growling "You will not harm _my_ baby!"

Hurt clear on his face, Rumplestiltskin says with his voice shaking and his brogue strong, "Kenna, I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean it. Please, Kenna, please stay."

With her teeth clenched, looking up at the ceiling to avoid shedding tears, she bites her bottom lip and trembles. Slowly, cautiously he places his hand upon her belly with his voice overwhelmed my emotion, "Please, Kenna, I _love_ you." Her resolve crumbles, looking at the same sweet man that she has loved for most of her life, and she melts into his arms.

Rumplestiltskin and McKenna fall into a daily routine of researching ways to travel to realms without magic and Rumplestiltskin learning to control his magic. In the evenings, McKenna takes to working on making clothes for their baby. McKenna spends many nights, learning to knit rosettes, because she is certain that they are having a daughter. It amuses Rumplestiltskin to watch her knit and sew, knowing she could easily conjure any garment that she desires. As she works on baby clothes, Rumplestiltskin reads aloud to her belly from arcane tomes of magic. He reasons that with McKenna as a mother there is a chance their child will be magical and why wait? Their child squirms and kicks during 'magic lessons', which she is fairly certain is due to papa's high pitched voice and odd chortles.

Their world comes crashing down in McKenna's seventh month, when she shrieks, "Rumple!" He is by her side in no time, finding her panic stricken, pleading "Help me make it stop! She's not ready to come yet!"

Carrying her to their bed, he places his hand over their daughter, and in an instant, he forgets how to breathe. With an expression of soul crushing sorrow, he rasps out the words, "Kenna, she's..."

Shaking her head and focusing all her magic, McKenna says, "No, she's fine. Help me stop the labor."

Trying to reason with her, while his heart tears into pieces, he says, "Kenna, darling, she's not moving _or anything_. You have to let her go."

Holding on to the tiniest hope, she says determinedly, "No, she's just resting. If you're not going to stop it, I will."

Rumplestiltskin can sense the strain on her body, as her magic tries to fight what is the natural biological process when a fetus has ceased living. He fears she will bleed out if she does not stop.

Grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a shake, with tears gushing from his sorrow filled eyes, his voice trembles, "Kenna, please!...I don't want to lose you! Please, Kenna, you can't die _too_!"

Her eyes fill with disbelief and horror as the realization takes hold. Throwing her head back on the pillow, she howls like an animal caught in the crushing jaws of a trap, "Noooooo!"

Her magical efforts stop, and he proceeds to deliver their stillborn daughter, Angela. In unabashed agony, he cleans and cradles their tiny infant who has barely perceivable tufts of chestnut hair. Rumplestiltskin and McKenna spend a long while stroking and kissing Angela before they put her to rest.

With McKenna completely despondent for months, Rumplestiltskin is determined to be strong for her. However, the end result is they both mourn alone. Both blame themselves for the loss of their daughter; McKenna reasoning that Angela was inside of her, thus it was her job to protect their child; and Rumplestiltskin reasoning that all his bad choices lead to the loss of Angela. Finally, one day, they talk about their beliefs about their own culpability in Angela's death; each making the effort to convince the other, that the other was not to blame. Slowly, they begin to heal.

Over time, their bond and attraction become stronger. McKenna notes that his behavior towards her is more like before the Dark One curse. Rumplestiltskin's attentiveness and empathy seem to be rebounding a bit. She eventually asserts that she wants to try to have another baby with Rumplestiltskin, but he refuses; not wanting to risk going through the loss again. They battle over the subject of another child many times, as well as battling their undeniable attraction to each other. The situation becomes untenable, and they go their separate ways.

Each searches separately for a way to find Baelfire, until the day that they are both on the track of the same magic bean. McKenna's heightened intuitive powers determine that Rumplestiltskin is close to the magic bean, thus she hangs back allowing him to play his hand. However, she is shocked when she feels the presence of a past foe, and the senses that things have gone very wrong.

McKenna goes to his workroom to find Rumplestiltskin drinking and the room in a shambles, with many items thrown to the floor, including a human hand.

Looking at his disheveled appearance, she says, "You didn't get the bean?"

Startled, he looks up, "How did you...how did you know?"

She replies, "You and Baelfire are always on my mind. I had a lead on a magic bean, but you were further ahead in the chase. Milah's ability to wreck everything is astounding. Now, that you've killed her, do you feel any better?"

Flinching as shards of guilt slice his conscience, "How can you be so callous?"

"Are you expecting me to berate you about the death of my _beloved_ sister, your _devoted_ wife? I'm sorry, I can't do that. I could point out, that your temper let your magic control _you_, rather than the other way around. I could comment that when one is dealing with a pair as hateful as Milah and Killian Jones, the wise options are to either leave them both alive or kill them both...because one left alive could cause untold trouble in our attempts to find Bae. But if you want me to feel sorry because that venomous snake has been exterminated, you're barking up the wrong tree."

Gazing at the scar on her neck beneath her blue necklace just as he has countless times, "You didn't go to your cousins when you disappeared, did you? That's what Milah and your parents told me, but it's not true, is it?"

Giving him a warning glance, she says in a strained voice, "Be careful asking questions that you never wanted to hear the answers to. I suppose it was easier for you to believe everything was fine."

Sullenly, he says, "I did believe them. It wasn't until after you came back, I saw your scar and Milah had shown her true self after the war that I knew something was wrong."

Bitterly she says, "I tried to warn you about her, but you wouldn't listen. So I tried to show you by getting her oh so sweet façade to slip, but she caught me and I was punished."

"Punished how?"

Shaking her head, "What does it matter? I just refuse to mourn her."

"It matters to me." he says stoically.

Sighing resolutely she mindlessly rubs her scar while looking at one of his many potion bottles, and says, "You know how you feared that Milah was being savaged against her will? That's exactly what she tried to have done to me. I was _thirteen years old_, and they slipped something in my drink, and _sold_ me! Milah gloated about me being 'broken in' by my owner's son and how they sell the babies of 'magic freaks' like me."

A mixture of guilt and anger fill Rumplestiltskin. He was so perfectly played by Milah's manipulations that he had failed to protect Kenna, like he vowed to do.

McKenna continues, "It is _her_ fault that I always had to run. When he came for me, I did what I had to do to save myself, but killed him in the process. I've been hunted like an animal for twenty years because of her. Because of _her_, I wasn't there when you found out the Duke was requiring fourteen year old children to fight. If I had been there, we could have figured something out. I wasn't there when you needed me, and we lost our one chance to have a life with Bae and our children. I should have been by your side, but I failed you." He pulls her into his arms, and they mourn...not Milah, but the life that could have been.

Rumplestiltskin adds a gold cord with a protection spell to McKenna's necklace. Even though word is sent out that McKenna is under the protection of the Dark One, on occasion, foolhardy bounty hunters try to capture McKenna, always with gruesomely dire results for the twits. McKenna and Rumplestiltskin continue to search for a way to find Baelfire and pass in and out of each other's lives for decades. Their grief, over all that they have lost and thoughts of what might have been, festers to the point that at times it is more painful to be with each other, than without...and yet they always are drawn back to their love.

In her eighties in failing health, McKenna spends the last year of her life with Rumplestiltskin. He regrets not conceiving another child with her and suggests that he can make her young again. She rejects the offer saying that this life has been too hard, and she needs a rest.

In her last hours, they lie face to face embracing each other, and Rumplestiltskin asks, "Why in all this time didn't you find someone else?"

Her heavily wrinkled hand strokes his face as her voice weakly rasps out, "Because you, silly man, are the love of my life, and I wouldn't settle for less. Don't you know by now you're my everything? I may have been angry at you more times than I can count, but I never for a second stopped loving you."

Unshed tears stream down Rumplestiltskin's face, "Kenna, I will always love you. I don't know how I'll go on without you. There'll never be another you."

She laughs softly, "I think I'll have to prove you wrong." He stares at her in confusion, and she says, "When I pass, remove my necklace. I plan on finding you in another life, and you can give it back to me then. One lifetime with you is just not enough. When you find our boy, tell him I love him."

Her strength fades as she watches him silently as he strokes her silver hair for hours. The rattle shakes her in her waning moments. As she breathes her last breath, over fifty years of yearning overtakes him, and he places a soft kiss upon her lips. Magical lights ever so softly flicker as his lips tingle in their pinkness, before returning to gold. He kisses her over and over again, sobbing until he can find the strength to lay her to rest next to Angela.

* * *

About a century later, Rumplestiltskin is summoned to a small cabin in the middle of the night. Though he is somewhat surprised that there is no lantern to light the cabin, he assumes that the desperate soul in question wishes to not see the monster that is the Dark One. Deciding to make it clear who's in control, his magic illuminates the cabin. His breathing stops, as he lays eyes on a frail woman with gray hair with traces of chestnut highlighting her mane, approximately sixty years in age lying in a bed. She, in so many ways, looks like McKenna.

"Are you there?" she calls out.

Realizing she is blind, he rasps out, "Yes, dearie. You called. I came."

She says, softly, but determinedly, "Come closer, please.", and begins to cough and gasp for air.

As he does so, the harsh realization that this woman is on her deathbed, and he missed McKenna's return hits him hard. He would give the world to this woman that he just met, if only to have her in the world.

After the coughing fit passes, she says, "Hello sir, my name is Gabrielle, and I would like to make a deal with you."

Trying to reign in his comparisons to McKenna and observe this woman for who she is, he notes her lack of desperation and the air of utter civility in how she regards him. Feeling the urge to abandon his typical moniker for others; dearie, he opts to use her given name, saying quite plainly, "Hello Gabrielle, I'm Rumplestiltskin.", not bothering with his flamboyant, extraneous rolling of R's, "What is it you desire? The return of your health, perhaps?"

Shaking her head as her body tremors, "No, thank you. I've lived a long life, and there's nothing for me to hang about for. My family is gone. I don't have much to make a deal with. Just this cabin and what's in it, including my wedding ring. Don't know if there's anything you could make use of here, but it's all yours if you'll just make sure the children of the village are safe. Most of 'em have lost one or both parents. They've got nothing. I wanna make sure I did some good in this life."

He is flabbergasted by her request; not for herself, but for children. He asks incredulously, "You would give up your wedding ring?"

"I'm dieing...my husband's dead...I doubt he'll mind. If he does, he can fuss at me, when I get to the other side. Might as well get the first argument out of the way." she smirks.

He leans in closer to observe this pragmatic woman. As he does, Gabrielle senses his closeness and reaches towards his face, saying, "May I? I'd like to know more about you, Rumplestiltskin."

Uneasily, Rumplestiltskin says, "Yes, you may." As her hands glide across his face, studying the contours with her finger tips, she smiles softly. No one has willingly touched him since McKenna died, and it stirs something deep inside him.

In a business-like manner, he says, "I will grant your request to protect the children of the village, under one condition: you answer one question, absolutely honestly."

She nods stoically, "Whatever you wish to know, I will tell you."

Searching her unseeing eyes, he asks, "What would you want for yourself before you die?"

Her brow furrows in thought, then after a long moment, she says, "I suppose. If I could have one thing, I'd like to see the stars one more time before I move on."

He passes his hand across her face, as a purple glow emanates from the appendage. Her brow creases more as she blinks repeatedly and softly chews her bottom lip. Her eyes focus on his golden face and wild hair, as she says, "You don't look like they said you would...but you look just how I thought you would." giving him a large smile.

Smiling at her, bewildered by her lack of repulsion, he waves his hand, and they are transported outside to a clearing upon a hill with an unencumbered view of the night sky. In the process, he has conjured a large downy mattress, pillow and blankets for her to rest upon. Making sure she is warm enough, he then attempts to excuse himself, saying "I'll leave you to enjoy this moment in peace."

With a tinge of irritability, Gabrielle says, "Not if you're a gentleman, you won't. The best part of star gazing is sharing it with someone." Patting the ample space next to her, she practically orders him, "Come sit."

He cautiously lowers himself to sit next to her, but staying close to the edge of the mattress. Shaking her head, she says with a combination of sarcasm and annoyance, "Silly man, I may be dieing, but I won't break from you seating yourself comfortably...relax." After some time passes, she asks, "What do you think happens?...I mean after? Do we just go up there and stay? Do we come back as an elk or bear or such? Or when we breathe our last, is that it?...it's all over?"

Incredulously, he asks, "You're asking the Dark One about after life?"

Coughing and struggling to speak, she says dryly, "I assume you've been around a while; you might have some understanding of it that the rest of us don't."

"I don't know how much better informed I am than everyone else, but...", he looks at her with glistening eyes, "...I do believe sometimes souls come back...not particularly as animals, rather I think as human forms.", and he adds in a self-deprecating tone, "But that's just an opinion from an old monster."

Gabrielle huffs indignantly, "You don't seem like a monster to me.", and then thoughtfully she adds, "You seem like a man, who's seen an awful lot of pain."

Turning his eyes from the sky to her moonlit weathered face, unable to resist, he asks the question that has plagued him this evening, "Did you love your husband?"

A bittersweet smile draws across her lips, as she says pensively, "He was kind to me and our children, and he was a friend to talk with. Yes, in a manner of speaking, I loved him. He was family. The conception of our children wasn't unpleasant, but there was no great romantic love. Maybe if I'd 've been a braver woman, I could have held out for some great love that was marked with yearning and passion, but I didn't know if that even existed or if that's just what some talk about. It was a satisfactory life we had, until war and sickness took it. There's nothing more wrong in this world than outliving your own children. It changes you and etches the loss on your soul."

He turns away, trying to hide the tears that have slipped from his eyes, but she sees anyway. Wrapping her frail withered fingers around his clawed hand, she whispers, "You know, don't you? You've had that loss."

Swallowing hard, he nods, and rasps out, "Indeed, I have."

"Then maybe you understand, why I have no need to hang about this life any longer than I'm supposed to.", then she continues with a hint of a smile, "But I've got some mighty fine company to send me off."

Tentatively, Rumplestiltskin wraps his arm around her shoulders, and she responds by leaning in towards his body, resting her head upon the shoulder of his dragon's hide coat. For a few more hours, they talk of the stars, summer nights, snow laden winters and the gifts of children. As her breathing becomes more labored, they talk less, and she nestles herself against him basking in the wonders of the night sky and the man with the odd name who she wishes she had more time to get to know.

* * *

Over countless decades, too many to recall, he throws himself into his one and only goal; finding his son. An ache in his soul tells him that he has irrevocably missed his chances at love. Loneliness permeates his being, leaving him wanting and weak to the wiles of a miller's daughter whose features are vaguely similar to McKenna's, but her heart is spiteful and selfish. Indeed, that is the part of her that appeals to the Dark One within him. Feeling that Cora's poisonous affection is better than nothing, he convinces himself that he loves her, renegotiating a previously agreed upon deal. When she removes her own heart, denying him the opportunity at the life that had been promised, he sees the reality of their entanglement. She did not love him...not truly. He takes this lesson to heart, deciding that McKenna was an anomaly. In many ways, they grew up together, thus making her more open to loving him. However, no one else could truly love him. Decades later witnessing Regina push Cora through the looking-glass, he feels a rush of giddiness. He senses that Regina will eventually see to her mother's demise, and he relishes the knowledge that nobody breaks a deal with him and comes away unscathed.

* * *

More than a decade has passed since Regina had become Queen, and Rumplestiltskin's plan for a curse to take him to a land without magic is coming closer to fruition. Rumplestiltskin's trip to deal with the guardians of a marshland hamlet was meant to keep up his appearance as deal maker and possibly procure some trinket of interest, however, that intent changes drastically at the sight of _her_.

Rumplestiltskin's heart clenches at the sight of the woman in the golden yellow gown. Everyone in the war room has their backs to him as they expect him to come through the door. Seeing her chestnut brown tresses cascade down her bare shoulders, it strikes him that she appears to be near the same age as McKenna when they conceived Angela. Pushing down the thought and donning his deal maker mask, he remembers the lesson of his ill-fated time with Cora_...Never let emotional entanglements weaken you_. As they open the doors to find no one, "_Simpletons!_", he notes the possessive way a knight with dark hair looks at the woman in the yellow gown.

Rumplestiltskin chirps, "Well, that was a bit of a let down."

By the time they turn to see him casually sitting on the throne, he has made his decision about what he wants in exchange for saving this inconsequential town from the ogres...he wants _her_. He resolves not to make the same mistake with her that he did with Cora. This woman, Belle, will not sway him with her crystalline blue eyes and full lips. She is not McKenna...she cannot possibly have loving feelings for him. Belle will be treated as a servant to the Dark One should.

Soon Rumplestiltskin curses himself for making her the object of his deal, as she gets under his skin. Within a week of her arrival at the Dark Castle, he has given Belle a room instead of her sleeping in the dungeon as she had her first nights. He quickly stops making comparisons between McKenna and Belle. Belle is her own, unique, _infuriating_ person. He tries to figure out the exact moment that she seemed to decide that _she_ ran the castle. The woman has gall that he has never known, setting Robin Hood free after the thief dared to try to steal a magic wand or tearing down curtains that were expressly nailed in place. She even looks adorable after chipping his cup. She does it all with those knowing eyes and coquettish smiles...then there are the maddeningly insightful questions. He thinks all of this to himself as he holds her protectively in his arms where she has fallen after trying to tear down the curtains. Looking at her gentle eyes and soft features and hearing her lilting voice thanking him as she is cradled in his arms, it's enough to make him want to cry..._or cut out his eyes and remove his ears_.

That night as he walks by her room, the door is open and the room is empty. Turning on his heals, he strides to the stairs and ascends, only to find _her_ library empty. She is gone. That is the only explanation...she broke their deal. Part of him is relieved, since the Dark Castle is not the place for someone as fair and lovely as she, however the Dark One rages, _"She broke our deal! No one breaks a deal with me!"_

With a snap of his fingers, Rumplestiltskin is dressed in his heavy cloak ready to search for Belle and teach her a lesson that she will never forget. However, he only gets five paces from the castle door before he sees a form lying in the snow. He hurries to her in confusion. Upon seeing him, Belle exclaims, "You've come to watch too!", and points to the sky. He looks up with his hood falling back as his eyes and mind process the amazing display...the lights of an aurora dance across the sky and a spectacular meteor shower creates a visual symphony.

Tugging on the bottom of his cloak, she says, "You're going to hurt your neck trying to watch that way. Come here, next to me."

With a look of repulsion, he says, "There's snow on the ground."

She smirks, "Yes, I've noticed that. Come on, it's not that cold."

Begrudgingly, Rumplestiltskin lies down next to her in the snow. There is such a pristine stillness. The only sounds to be heard are their breathing and the faint crackling of the snow from the weight of their bodies.

After several minutes of silence, Belle rolls on her side to face Rumplestiltskin and says hesitantly, "I owe you an apology."

Lost in his contentment with the moment, he responds, "Hmm?"

Belle explains, "For years, I've charted astronomical events; planets, stars and so on. Earlier this evening, when I realized this was going to happen. I went to find you, but you were busy in your work room, and I thought I shouldn't disturb you...but I was so excited to see this. I just came out here without telling you. I'm sorry. It was rude of me not to let you know where I had gone."

Opting to ignore the fact, that as per their deal, she should have asked him for permission rather than _tell_ him. He responds, "No matter. I obviously know where you are now."

She giggles and gives him one of patented sideways glancing smiles, then looking at him intently, she says "Every meteor shower that I've watched, I've always ended up wishing on a shooting star. I know it sounds peculiar, but I've always wished for the same thing."

With a flourish to his voice, he asks, "And that would be?"

"Someone with which to gaze at the stars...this time my wish came true."

Profoundly moved by her words, Rumplestiltskin realizes his heart is in serious danger, and he says, "Well, dearie, I'm glad you got your wish, but I wish not to have a frozen caretaker. So we best be getting back inside." Noting the disappointment marring her expression as Belle is about to acquiesce, he growls in frustration, opening his cloak, he says, "Oh come in here...if we can keep you from turning to ice, I suppose we can stay out a little longer."

She beams at him says, "Thank you! That would be lovely!", snuggling against him laying her head on his chest, as he wraps the cloak around her. Looking at the sky display its full beauty, while listening to his heartbeat, Belle feels that this night could not be more perfect. Holding her in his arms, as though Belle is meant to be there, his spirit is contented while his mind protests, _"This is a disaster!" _His spirit wins the night as he keeps her warm with both is body and his magic until the astral display is over.

A week passes and Rumplestiltskin finds himself more and more drawn to Belle. The light and joy that she brings to the castle overwhelmed him as he would like nothing more than to drown in her essence. She begins to ask about his family, and he is certain that she could never understand. Trying frantically to remember the lesson of Cora, he sends Belle to town to get straw, and makes a deal to tell her about his son upon her return, yet makes it clear that he expects that she will never return. Walking to town, Belle's heart and some intangible part of her being scream for her to go back to Rumplestiltskin. The further she walks, the heavier her legs feel as she fights an internal battle. On her way to town, a black carriage stops and an ornately dressed woman with black hair, dark eyes and a blood red smile gets out. It is Queen Regina, every bit as evil as her mother Cora, however Belle does not know this woman. Though there is something disquieting about the woman with the dark eyes, Belle finds herself listening to her talk of love and the power of true love's kiss to break any curse.

Returning to the castle, Belle's feelings for Rumplestiltskin overwhelm her. It is as though she has found a missing piece of herself. Rumplestiltskin is stunned, elated and terrified that she has come back. His heart screams out to her as she touches him on his shoulders as he sits at the spinning wheel. Something within Belle is in turmoil as it both aches to kiss him, yet warns her against it. She asks him about his son, as per their deal, but he gives her a cursory answer stating that he lost him. With her hand on this thigh, feeling the warmth of his leg radiate through his leather pants to her finger tips, she begins to lean forward. In the back of his mind, Rumplestiltskin knows the peril of true love's kiss, yet he aches to kiss her lips.

A deep primal yearning calls out to Belle, _"Does he love us?!" _Belle mind questions, _"us?"_, yet he is moving closer to her as she moves closer to him. She has fallen in love with him over their months together. Something about Rumplestiltskin calls her like a siren song.

* * *

In Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin zealously shoves plastic pirate crew members into the trash compacter relishing the screeching sound of the mutilated crew. Amongst the figurines he finds a female with dark hair and eyes. Remembering how Regina tricked Belle into true love's kiss, and how he cast Belle out of the Dark Castle because of it, he pulls a meat cleaver from the drawer, first hacking off her leg, then the other and so on. The guilt of what happened to Belle after leaving the Dark Castle haunts him as the memory is renewed.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin remembers, Belle had told him that when she had decided that she was going to return to him, she is already close to her father's castle. She had made a fateful decision to visit before returning to Rumplestiltskin. Her father, Sir Maurice, with the advice of Regina had clerics take Belle to 'cleanse' her. Just as Milah had taunted McKenna about the clerics, they did indeed have brutal techniques that they used on those touched by magic. The clerics spared nothing on "_the Dark One's wench_". She was beaten, whipped, skinned in tender places, and they made quite a point of using a burning fire poker to score her face saying, "Dark magic is attracted to your beauty, so we rid you of it."

Belle knew that if she called out for Rumpelstiltskin, they would kill her in an instant, although she wasn't sure that wasn't better for her. Instead, she screamed for the one person who could stop the torture, the one person who should never have allowed it in the first place; her father. She screamed for him even when she had no voice left to use. While she screamed in agony for her father, Maurice went to ride his horse to keep from hearing her.

Having the tiniest shred of guilt, once the clerics had _cleansed_ her for a day and planned to do more the next day, Maurice declared that Belle be allowed to sleep in her room before the next day's cleansing. Barely conscious, she whimpered and trembled on her bed that was becoming soaked with her blood. Part of her wished to close her eyes, never to open them again. A voice in her head, that sounded like her, yet different called to her, _"Belle, we must go! We have to find Rumple!"_ Belle's desire to live asserted itself, and she left her room via tunnels which she had explored as a child.

As Belle traversed the tunnels, she could hear conversations elsewhere in the castle...Belle heard a servant ask her father whether he had a satisfying ride, she heard the clerics and Regina arguing, because Regina wanted her as a prisoner once the clerics were done torturing her, however they want to kill Belle. Weakly yet hurriedly, she made her way through the tunnels, outside and to the stables. She found her father's horse Philippe still wet from the ride. Unable to fathom, how her own father could do this to her, she mounted his mighty steed and clung to Philippe, riding towards a dense forest.

Meanwhile, after Rumplestiltskin had spent most of a day, trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision, he realized he had made a horrible mistake telling Belle to leave and went searching for her. For a long while, he sensed that something or someone was preventing him from tracking her. How he wished he had already given Belle the necklace with its protection spells upon it.

After riding a great distance, Belle decided to let Philippe run free, fearing that she would be too easily tracked by the clerics, her father's men, Regina or whoever might have decided to hunt "The Dark One's wench". She could not help but be bit by the bitter irony that she had merely a taste of the lips of her true love and nothing more intimate. Hearing those who hunted her closing in, she was barely able to whisper, "Rumplestiltskin". He heard her call and found her half dead in the forest with search dogs closing in on her. Hardly conscious, she urges him not to harm the dogs or her father, but he noted that she did not grant clemency to anyone else, and thus decided to eventually deal with the clerics as he saw fit.

Time being of the essence, he first took her to his castle and healed her many physical wounds. Indeed, her face was just as beautiful as it was before the cleansing. However, her face is marred with the despair of her father's betrayal, and Rumpelstiltskin knew that it would take a long time for those emotional wounds to heal. He tried to do his part to repair the damage that he had caused to their relationship by revealing the truth about Baelfire and the curse to take them to a land without magic. He gave her the blue stone necklace, stating that it had belonged to someone very dear to him and she wanted Belle to have it. Though Belle's mind had reeled at what had been done to her as a result of his rejection of her and what curse might do to them in the future, she continued to baffle him by asserting her love and devotion to him regardless.

* * *

In Storybrooke, as Rumpelstiltskin thrusts into a burning barrel in the backyard countless items from his cursed life as father to Kieron, he seethes recalling all that Regina had done to Belle and yet she still wished to harm her more.

He recalls that after he allowed himself to be captured and put into Charming's dungeon, Regina came to him requesting help with the curse. Torn between his desire to find his son and his desire to avenged true love's abuse, Belle had made it clear that, though she had misgivings about the curse and trusting Regina, she supported his efforts to find Baelfire. However he certainly was not going to help Regina for free, no matter how much he wanted her to enact the curse. He told her that he and Belle were to be together in the new world. He thinks ruefully that Regina used a loophole to define 'together, to mean the same town. In addition to his own comfort, which he would have shared with Belle had they truly been together, he had specified that Regina was not to harm Belle. Now, Rumpelstiltskin realizes that Regina has been finding ways to honor the letter of the request, but not the intent. He is determined to make her pay for that. He recalls that his final request was that Regina had to do whatever he asked, as long as he said, "please." Sweating, watching the flames from the burning barrel climb high, he bares his teeth and laughs maniacally, thinking _"I can't wait to see what happens the first time I say, 'please'!"_

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Rumpelstiltskin, who everyone knows as Mr. Gold, skulks around the corridors of Storybrooke Hospital. While the average Joe would not be allowed unhindered access to restricted areas of the hospital, Mr. Gold receives the occasional sideways glance, but no one has the courage to object. This is quite fortunate, because as crazed as he looks still in his gingham check shirt, disheveled suit, matted hair and smelling of smoke, the exterior is just the tip of the iceberg for this man on a mission to procure various drugs and syringes to exact his revenge.

Later looking at the stars, he smiles sadly thinking of Gabrielle and acknowledges that in that one night, he had fallen in love with that _tough broad_ too. Walking along the docks with only the lamp lights to illuminate the night, he pulls out his cell phone and dials. "It's Gold. You have a new assignment. You are to keep eyes on Miss Isabelle Izzy-B French at all times. She is to be kept safe and be discreet about it. I don't want her rattled. If my son, Kieron Gold or Mayor Mills comes anywhere near her, I am to be alerted immediately. Dove, failure is not an option. Good."

He breathes a small sigh of relief knowing that his associate is on the case, but he will not rest easy until Belle is safely living under his roof. He feels ambivalent about needing Belle to remember. Though the nightmares from what her father did to her waned over time, they had not completely vanquished. He hates the idea of her remembering that horror, and yet, it is the knowledge of that and Regina's involvement that will help her be vigilant. A knife twist in his gut thinking about the twenty-eight years she has been unprotected, and with whatever memories that Regina taunted Belle at the police station. It nearly killed him to be away from her as he waited in Charming's dungeon, fortunately once he had all the chess pieces in place including Regina ready to unleash the curse, the extra vile of squid ink that he had with him made certain that he and Belle could spend their last hours in the Enchanted Forest together. It was during that time that they had come the closest to consummating their relationship that they ever had. Somehow, they managed to stop themselves, not wishing for a baby to come to their cursed selves unable to protect the child.

Entering Kieron's (Killian's) houseboat, there is the stench of whiskey, tobacco and something he just does not want to know about...in short the place is a sty. It somehow seems fitting for the swine. He smirks when he can hear Izzy-B chastising him in his head for insulting pigs. He finds an open whiskey bottle...cheap whiskey, of course and pours some of the pilfered drugs into the bottle. He saves back the rest of the stash for other purposes. The intuition that he acquired from the seer has begun to re-acclimate itself now that he remembers being Rumpelstiltskin, and he senses that he should head back. After all, he cannot do any more to Kieron, until after his release.

* * *

Driving past Izzy-B's house at 2:45AM, Rumpelstiltskin observes her light is on and her silhouette can be seen pacing. He is tempted to knock on her door, but he realizes that he will have a tough time explaining why he is out so late after looking very ill hours before. Thus, he drives home.

At 3:03AM, after being home for ten minutes, Rumpelstiltskin hears a demanding knock on his door. In any other circumstance he would be ready to do bodily harm, yet he feels certain he knows who the unexpected visitor is. He opens the door to find a bleary-eyed Izzy-B with her hair pulled back in a haphazard ponytail, wearing a Rush t-shirt and sweatpants.

With a mixture of relief and annoyance etched on her face, she says tersely, "Well, you're alive...that's a good start. You could have called; I've been worried sick.", as she marches into the house.

With a smirk, he says, "Good to see you too, dear."

With her arms folded, she asks "Have you eaten?"

"Um...no, it slipped my mind." he replies distractedly.

Rolling her eyes, she huffs, and marches into the kitchen and pulls from her purse three cans. "I'm not much of a cook." He smirks, thinking that while McKenna was a wonderful cook, cooking was never Belle's forte. She continues, "Your choices are chicken and rice, chicken noodle or chicken dumpling soup."

He smirks, "That's quite a selection of chicken soup."

She retorts, "You seemed to think it works for _everything_."

She turns away from the soup cans to look at him, when he does not give her a snappy comeback. Rumpelstiltskin takes a moment to process that Belle, from whom he has been separated from for twenty-eight years, is standing in his kitchen fretting over whether he has eaten. She reaches for him, brushing her hand through his hair. He looks at her in awe and longing and says, "I've missed you so much!", and he pulls her into a kiss that literally makes her head spin. She holds one to him, kissing him back in a way that she hopes tells him what she is not yet ready to verbalize. She loves him in a way that feels like lifetimes, upon lifetimes of accumulated love. This love scares her, and yet it is all she wants.

As they pull themselves from the kiss, she continues to rake her fingers through is hair. Slowly trying to regain control of herself, she asks, "Which kind of soup would you like?"

He smiles softly and says, "Whichever's your favorite is fine with me."

She nods then says, "Alright then chicken and dumplings, it is. While I make this, I want you to go get out of that hideous shirt, take a shower because for some reason you smell like sweat and smoke and..."

He interrupts with a hopeful, "_And..._"

Sternly she says, "No, not _that_. You were seriously ill a few hours ago, so _that_ is not happening. I want you to shower and get into pajamas or whatever you sleep in, because I expect you to go to bed after you eat...and not go into the shop first thing in the morning."

In a serious tone, he says, "I'll agree to your terms under one condition. You sleep here tonight instead of driving home. I have plenty of guestrooms."

Remembering that the dogs have been already fed and walked for the night, she says, "You've got a deal. Now, get out of my way and get your shower.", and she stands on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

As Rumpelstiltskin makes his way up the stairs out of earshot, he whispers, "I love you, Belle."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review/comment. Just for clarification, in reference to Izzy-B's t-shirt, Rush is a band, and it is also Robert Carlyle's character on Star Gate Universe, but the t-shirt that she is wearing is the band's shirt. Just a heads up for readers, this story will be ending in a few chapters…however, there ****_will_**** be a sequel, ****Journey of Twin Souls****. Anybody who follows, favorites or reviews this story and allows PMing, will get a PM from me once the sequel is posted.  
**

**Sorry this chapter was another heart breaker. For context, going back to the reincarnation aspect of this story, in chapter 6 during the dinner date at Gold's house, Izzy-B voiced several reasons why she might not want to have children, one of which was the possibility of a child dying. In terms of reincarnation, you can draw a straight line from McKenna losing Angela to Izzy-B's fear of having a child die. Izzy-B feels McKenna's pain of losing a child.**

**In the next chapter, RumpleGold acts on his plan for Keiron/Killian and uses his ****_"please"_**** for the first time with Regina. ****_(Cue maniacal laughter!)_**** Izzy-B's memories of the event with which Regina taunted her at the police station will be revealed, and she also reveals another point of concern about having children...RumpleGold's response made me want to kiss him...but then again, that's how I usually feel about RumpleGold. ;-) **

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story. Some violence and discussion of sexual topics in this chapter.**

**Sorry for the delayed posting. I had hoped to post this a few days ago, but my whole family came down with some Summer virus, so it's been slow going finishing this up. On the bright side, it's given me insights about something I want to do in the next chapter.**

**Update 6/29/13: I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

**All aboard for Storybrooke time! **

* * *

Izzy-B's eyes flutter open after a restless night. Her phone alarm has not chimed yet, but she is awake all the same. Randall had scared the life out of her last night, when he appeared to be extremely ill at Granny's Bed and Breakfast, then his refusal to let her take care of him made her absolutely crazy with worry most of the night. By the time it neared three o'clock in the morning, she was determined to charge in and take care of Randall, _whether he liked it or not_.

Falling in love is frightening enough, but seeing the object of that love sweaty, shaking and babbling incoherently had her completely beside herself with anxiety. Seeing him answer the door looking much healthier, but seeming as though he had been through a major battle during their hours of separation, still left her on edge. Once she had him fed and in his bed, her own sleep had been fitful. There had been disturbing dreams. The dream of her father in old time clothes having men in black cloaks hurt her makes her wonder what horror movie or weird TV show had taken up residence in her brain. That dream had left her breathless and shaking, but the other dream, however, had painted a longing over her entire being.

Izzy-B's thoughts of the other dream are interrupted by a tapping on the door. Groggily she says, "Come in, Randall", hoping he is alright.

She smiles at the sight of him in his midnight blue silk pajamas with his hair slightly tousled. He announces, "Breakfast will be ready soon."

She frowns and takes a stern tone, "Breakfast? What are you doing making breakfast, when you should still be sleeping?"

He smirks and says sarcastically, "Sorry _mother_, but I'm feeling in the pink this lovely morn...and I have things to do today."

She gripes, "The thing you _should_ be doing is making sure that you don't have a relapse of whatever happened last night. Honestly, do I have to tie you to your bed to get you to stay in it?!"

Grinning mischievously, he says, "You could _try_, and we'll see what happens."

She groans frustratedly, "Randall, stop playing...you really had me worried last night."

Seating himself next to her on the bed, she tenses slightly, then relaxes as he gives her a soft kiss, "I know. I'm sorry that I worried you like that, but I am quite fine now."

With her voice full of emotion, she says, "You better be. You mean a lot to me, and I don't know what I'd do if...if..."

He interrupts, "You won't have to find out what you'd do _'if'_, because I'm healthy as a Kentucky Derby steed." Pausing a moment looking _his_ Belle over, he asks "What about you? When I passed the door earlier, it sounded like you were having a time of it."

She shrugs, "Just weird dreams, as usual."

"What kind of dreams?"

Yawning she says, "I had a couple of strange ones. In both, the clothes and scenery reminded me of what you'd see centuries ago." He becomes riveted at her words, as she continues, "In one, my father had a bunch of men in black robes torturing me for being 'the Dark One's wench'. I'd rather not go into the details, but suffice it to say, that horror show made Freddy Krueger seem like a pussy cat. The other one was just sad. I was in a castle, but I was alone and missing someone...a man. He had some big plan that was keeping him away. I guess I supported the plan, but I really missed him. So I wrote a story, to distract myself from missing him."

The alarm on her phone chimes, and she says, "Okay, time to get moving. I have to swing by my house, shower and get dressed for work."

Struck by the realization that she seems to be dreaming of their past, but knowing now is not the time to delve into the matter, he asks, "Breakfast before you leave?"

She beams at him, "I can't think of a better way to begin the day, than staring into your brown eyes across the breakfast table."

With a strangely serious tone, he says, "Don't try to leave Storybrooke."

"It really wasn't on my agenda for today."

Shaking his head, he clarifies, "No, that's not what I mean. I can't really explain right now, but it's not a good time to leave Storybrooke. I need you to wait until I can go with you...and there are some things I need to deal with before that can happen."

Izzy-B feels uneasy with his cryptic request, and something inside her still pushes her to leave Storybrooke, yet there is an earnestness in Randall's words. She trusts that he has valid reasons for his request.

Wishing to ease his mind, she cups his cheeks between her hands stroking his whisker stubble. Smiling, she nods saying, "Alright, we'll pull a Lewis and Clark sometime in the future. In the meantime, I'll remain in the _lovely_ metropolis of Storybrooke. Now, let's eat."

He kisses her slowly and escorts her to breakfast. After breakfast, they share a lingering kiss, before Izzy-B leaves and Rumplestiltskin move on with his day...

* * *

Kieron Gold swaggers into his houseboat, pleased to be free, yet seething at his father and his father's chippy. Going straight for his unfinished whiskey bottle and taking a long swig, he plans his retribution. He thinks to himself, _"That little bitch is going to pay."_ Pulling out a hunting knife, he says aloud, "I'll screw her this time...in the most painful way possible.", and then begins to chug the remainder of the whiskey. He is caught up in his vengeful thoughts to the point that he never noticed the dark figure standing in the shadows that had been lying in wait.

It is not until Kieron finishes the bottle that he registers the thought that the whiskey tasted _different_. Kieron's vision blurs, as a heavy wooden drink cart is rammed against him, with the hook shaped cabinet handle hitting him in the groin, as the cart pins him against the wall. Even in his stupor, the pain is excruciating.

Kieron's mind and vision is hazy, as the dark figure pushes the cart against him hard and hisses in a heavy brogue, "Hello _son_, Looks like the only one that's getting screwed is _you_!"

Kieron raises the hunting knife and swipes blindly at Rumplestiltskin, cutting Rumplestiltskin's sleeve and nicking the skin of his arm which is held up defensively. Rumplestiltskin's eyes gleam in cold delight as things are going just as planned, and he knocks the knife from Kieron's hand with his gold handled cane. Seeing Kieron begin to slump from the effects of the drugs, Rumplestiltskin uses his good leg to hold the cart in place to keep Kieron upright. It is vital to Rumplestiltskin's plan that the scene has the right appearance. He cannot appear to have beaten a man who is lying down.

Raising his cane, Rumplestiltskin growls, "This is for _Bae_!", hitting Kieron in the face with his cane, and then he growls, "This is for _Belle_!" wielding another plow with his cane. Finally, eyeing the blood running down Kieron's face and splattered on the wall, Rumplestiltskin growls, "And this is because you've always been and always will be a putrid pile of _dung_!"

As Kieron (Killian) loses consciousness, Rumplestiltskin's desire to go in for the kill is strong. He reminds himself that although he wields great power in Storybrooke, Kieron is not the only person about whom he has to worry coming after Belle, and he cannot protect her if he ends up in jail.

Pulling Kieron and the cart forward, Rumplestiltskin allows Kieron to fall to the floor. Removing Kieron's boot and pulling out a drug filled syringe, Rumplestiltskin injects Kieron's foot with drugs guaranteed to make him delusional, and then puts Kieron's boot back on.

* * *

With all the forms in place and the right people bribed, Rumplestiltskin goes looking for the one person who can complete the task at hand. Watching Emma Swan storm out of Regina's yard carrying a chainsaw, he smirks at her Hell Cat attitude. Approaching the woman who is wearing a red leather jacket and blue jeans, he asks, "Eventful day, Miss Swan?"

Emma looks at him warily, thinking, _"So far today,_ _I've been evicted from Granny's Bed and Breakfast, smeared in the newspaper, hacked down most of Henry's adoptive mother's tree, what does this guy want?_"

Pressing his hand to his chest and nodding, Rumplestiltskin says, "Pardon, my manners, I'm Mr. Gold. We met at Granny's last night. I see ol' Regina is giving you a time of it. She does tend to be _territorial_."

Emma scoffs, "Territorial? Is that what you call it? Look, I just made the kid a promise to stick around a week, and I'm keeping my promise."

Wryly he says, "Excellent. I have a proposition for you. It will require you taking a drive out of town just for a few hours, and I will compensate you well for your effort."

She puts her hands up, eyeing him with caution, "I don't know. I'm not doing anything illegal for complete stranger."

He says, "I assure you, it's quite legal." Then thinking he adds, _"mostly"_. He continues, "I just need your skills as a bounty hunter to ensure the safety of an innocent woman."

Folding her arms, Emma says, "Cut to the chase. What are you talking about, Mr. Gold?"

Attempting to stay as factually truthful as he can, he says, "You haven't been around here long, so you probably don't know I have a son here in Storybrooke, Kieron Gold. Though I tried to be a good father, I've failed my son. Kieron's had rage issues for quite some time. Recently, he attacked a lady friend of mine. He's delusional, and he'll come after her again if he's not stopped. I tried to reach my son, and Kieron attacked me with a knife." He lifts his arm to show Emma the wound, and she raises her eyebrows at the sight. He continues, "I know now I must get him the help he needs. I've arranged for his admittance into a mental hospital in Augusta, just a wee bit from the Kennebec River. You should be back to Storybrooke before dark, in plenty of time to see your lad."

"And why aren't you taking him? He's your son."

Motioning to his injured arm, he says, "I clearly agitate him worse. Besides since you are a bounty hunter, I assume you carry restraints and a weapon if he gets out of hand. I hope it doesn't come to that. I hate to think of my son chained like some animal, but I know Kieron is dangerous."

Hesitantly, Emma asks, "How do I know what you're saying is true?"

Rumplestiltskin produces a copy of the police report filed by Izzy-B, and then says, "There's something else. When I went to see him, I video recorded a bit of his state for documentation purposes. See for yourself." Pulling out his phone he plays a short video clip.

Emma watches Kieron take long swig from a whiskey bottle and pull out a hunting knife, saying, "I'll screw her this time...in the most painful way possible."

With his voice full of sincerity, "Please Miss Swan, I can't allow Kieron to harm Miss French."

Sighing, Emma says, "Alright, I'll take the job. Where is he now?"

Rumplestiltskin responds, "Kieron was passed out on his houseboat, when I left him, _after fighting for my life_. He should still be there."

Rumplestiltskin (Mr. Gold) escorts Emma to the houseboat where Kieron is coming back to consciousness, speaking gibberish. However, even in that state, he is aware of the shapely blonde near him and tries to grab Emma's breast, which earns Kieron a full throttle punch in the face from Emma. Rumplestiltskin has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at the sight. With Kieron handcuffed and deposited in Emma's car, Rumplestiltskin heads back to his pawn shop as if this were an average day. As Emma's car crosses the town line, Kieron begins to scream and writhe in pain and ramble about needing his Hook. After a harrowing drive, Emma arrives at the mental hospital with Kieron and the admittance papers in hand. The hospital administrator, for whom Mr. Gold is financing a political campaign, prescribes a drug cocktail as well as high levels of electroconvulsive therapy and restraints _as needed_ as previously discussed with Mr. Gold.

* * *

At his shop, Rumplestiltskin hears his cell phone chime, he smiles and answers, "Hello, Belle."

She says, "Hey, I thought I'd grab some Granny's take-out and bring it by your house tonight. You up for that?"

"Sounds great. I have a stop to make before going home. I'll meet you at six o'clock at my house?"

"That will work.", and then she adds cautiously, "Randall?...Do you have someone tailing me?"

He does not respond for a moment then says "Why would you ask that?"

"Because either you have someone tailing me or I have a stalker and it's creeping me out."

Thinking to himself, _"Damn it, Dove, don't you understand the word 'discreet'?"_, and then says, "Yes, I have an associate of mine following you. Kieron was released today."

She exclaims, "What?!"

He says, "Don't worry...I handled it. I had a chat with D.A. Spenser and got him to agree to let me involuntarily commit Kieron to a mental facility in Augusta. Sweetheart, Kieron won't be able to come anywhere near you. However, I'd like my associate to stay on the job, because we don't know what Regina might do."

After a long pause, Izzy-B says irritability, "Fine. Let him continue to tail me, but please, from now on, keep me in the loop with things that are _my_ business."

He responds, "I'll try. See you at six o'clock."

Izzy-B notes his non-committal response, but opts to let it go, saying "I'll be there. Bye."

* * *

5:40PM, it is already dark outside, as Rumplestiltskin strolls into the decorative lantern lit backyard of Mayor Regina Mills, as she tries to assess the damage to her apple tree.

"What a mess! It looks like there's been a bit of chaos in your little kingdom today, Madame Mayor. You should have asks me for help with Miss Swan."

She bellows, "I _did_ come to you, the other day!"

Snidely, he says "Ah, but the devil's in the details. You didn't ask _nicely_, instead ranted about incompetence and threatened Belle with bodily harm."

With a smirk, Regina says, "Yes, the French _girl_. I'm surprised you're not playing guard dog right now."

He grins, "Never underestimate my power to keep things under control. After what you've done to Belle, if you think I'll allow you to hurt her again, you're _dead_ wrong." He picks an apple off the tree and bites looking at her with smoldering hatred. Swallowing, he continues, "You're going to be short one less bed partner from now on. I've had Kieron committed to a mental facility _outside_ of Storybrooke."

Her eyes grow wide with shock and frustration, "How did you? Wait, you had Miss Swan do it, didn't you? Well, that's fine. I'm glad she could make a little cash on her way back to Boston."

"Actually, she did her job and came back. I just saw her and you boy walking along thick as thieves."

"You wanted her to come here, _didn't you_? Tell me what you know about her or I swear your French tart will pay!"

With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he says nonchalantly, "Regina, I tire of your games. So, do me a favor and choke yourself, _please_!"

With that, Regina's hands involuntarily clasp around her throat and squeeze, as her eyes bulge and she sputters.

Enjoying this test run of the 'please clause', Rumplestiltskin feigns concern saying, "Regina, dear, your color doesn't look right at all. Perhaps you need something to eat.", and then he rams the apple into her mouth as though she were a roasted pig waiting to be eaten and says, "Now chew, _please_!" She obediently bites of a chunk of apple, chewing and gagging making garbled guttural sounds as bits of apple and juice drool down her chin and onto her hands that continue to strangle her throat. Holding the remainder of the apple, he glances down at the apple in his hand, then back to her purple shaded face.

After a few moments more of relishing the anger and terror in her eyes, Rumplestiltskin says slowly, "Re-gin-a de-ar, sto-op cho-king your-self…_pleeeease._" On command, her hands release their grip on her throat and Regina falls to her knees gasping for air. Leaning down on his cane, Rumplestiltskin says threateningly, "Madame Mayor, you should work on your people skills before someone suggests you jump in front of a moving truck." Regina glares at him unable to speak.

He turns casually, strolling out of her yard tossing the apple behind him and giving a back hand wave.

* * *

Several days later, Izzy-B enters Granny's Diner from the back to talk with Ruby in the kitchen.

Hesitantly, Ruby asks, "How are things going with _him_?"

Izzy-B answers, "Fine. _Better_ than fine actually."

Granny calls out, "Go out front and make sure the condiments are refilled before we get customers."

Izzy-B and Ruby head into the dining area. Noting the emptiness, they continue their conversation.

Ruby asks, "How many dates have you two been on?", as she refills ketchup, while Izzy-B refills mustard.

Sheepishly Izzy-B states, "Two."

Ruby says incredulously, "Two? That's it? You're always together."

Izzy-B stares at the mustard container as it refills and shrugs, "Yeah, but we're not always dating. Dates are very specific. Sometimes we hang out."

Ruby raises her eyebrows, "Gold, hangs out?"

"I don't know if he'd use that expression, but yes, we hang out."

With a wolfish grin, Ruby teases, "Well, you know what happens on the third date."

With a groan, Izzy-B replies, "Yes, you've told me...over and over, and it seems absurd that the third date is the arbitrary sex date."

Ruby shrugs casually, "It's the Third Date Rule. I don't make the rules."

Adamantly, Izzy-B declares, "Well, it's still ridiculous to have sex just because of a rule."

"Have you bought condoms yet? Your birth control pills won't totally work yet."

Izzy-B's head pops up from the task at hand dripping mustard on the counter, "Wait! How did you know that I'm on the Pill?"

Ruby explains, "Mary Margret heard Dr. Whale talk about it."

Sarcastically, Izzy-B says, "Fantastic! _Everybody_ knows I'm on the Pill now."

Ruby smirks, "Does _Gold_ know?"

Sullenly, Izzy-B says, "No, I haven't told him. I'm not ready for _that_ conversation and what comes after that conversation."

With a scandalous tone, Ruby asks, "Why? Is he not good at stuff?"

Choosing to avoid talking about the fact that she is not sure she will like sex; Izzy-B focuses on the other side of the coin, "No. He's extremely good at _stuff. _He's so amazing, that at any given moment, I have all kinds of filthy thoughts in my head."

Intrigued Ruby says, "Any given moment?...so like right now? Come on, you've got to tell me!"

Seriously regretting telling Ruby that she has _those_ thoughts, she says, "It's personal."

"Please, please, please...I ask for so little!"

Talking about this feels torturous for Izzy-B. She has only been sexually attracted to one man in her entire life, and that's Randall. At the same time, she is scared of starting that kind of relationship with him. She is completely ambivalent about the subject of sex, yet Ruby wants her to dish out her fantasies. Shutting her eyes and flushing with embarrassment, "The Nine and a Half Weeks refrigerator scene."

Ruby exclaims, "Oh wow! You little tramp!"

Wincing uncomfortably, Izzy-B exclaims, "Ruby!"

Remorsefully, Ruby says, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like _that_."

Izzy-B says, "It's okay. I understand you have foot in mouth disease. I'm just not sure I'm ready."

Gaping at her, Ruby says, "Iz, if you're thinking about things like that, you're ready."

With her eyebrows raised Izzy-B looks at Ruby and says, "By that logic, I was ready before we started dating. I actually dreamed about us going at it in a cave."

"Holy crap! A cave!" reaching into her purse under the counter, Ruby pulls a string of condoms, stuffs them in Izzy-B's purse and says "Here, use them in good health."

Blushing brightly, sounding scandalized, "Geeze Ruby, we're not having a marathon!"

"You never know." and then Ruby suddenly grimaces at a thought. "Oh God, I bet you've fantasized about doing Gold in one of the booths."

Izzy-B's face turns beet red, "Not the booth exactly." Her eyes lower to the counter as she bites her lip.

With a look of disgust, Ruby exclaims, "Ew, gross! The counter!"

Defensively, Izzy-B retorts, "What? Like the booth is _that_ much better?! The counter has the view of the wall mirror."

Ruby squeals, "Isabelle French! I can't believe that I didn't know until now just how dirty your mind is. I'm going to need therapy!"

In the back booth, out of view, Rumplestiltskin battles to fight the tickle in his throat that compels him to cough. He knows he should have made his presence known before the conversation became explicit, however it's too late now. His throat strangles and muscles twitch as the tickle in his throat becomes overwhelming. Suddenly it happens, the cough erupts.

The two women look towards the sound. Ruby bursts into laughter, while Izzy-B feels her entire body from toes to hair become hot with an extreme blush.

With eyes wide, Izzy-B exclaims, "I have to get to work now. Bye!"

Rumplestiltskin calls, "Belle wait!"

Izzy-B darts out the door, and Rumplestiltskin follows as fast as he can with his cane, while Ruby smirks at the scene.

As Izzy-B is about to get into her Saturn, Rumplestiltskin calls out, "Belle, please wait!"

She turns to him irritatedly, "Was that fun for you? Did you get a good laugh?"

A bit insulted, yet understanding her upset, "Hey sweetheart, you know me better than that. I wouldn't laugh at you."

Conceding the point, Izzy-B says, "Yeah, well you could have let us know you were there."

He explains, "I was going to, but the conversation became quite _involved_ too quickly. If I could have exited without you seeing me, I would have. That said, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sullenly, she says, "It doesn't feel that way right now. I just need a little time and space. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

That evening, Izzy-B feels a strong impulse to go to Randall's pawn shop, even though it is passed closing time. She calls his cell phone first, but gets no answer. Alarmed she drives to his shop, noting that the lights are off, but his car is parked around back. A gnawing sensation begins in the pit of her stomach. She looks through the office window, but sees no sign of him. Walking around to the front of the shop, she stops dead at the sight of something on the floor. She turns the knob to the front door, finding it unlocked and rushes to Randall, who is lying unconscious. His temple is bleeding, and she smells a strong odor from liquid that is on his face. Her eyes and nose burn from the smell of it. Pulling out two handy wipes, one to mop the pooled pepper-spray from his face, while holding the other over her own mouth and nose, as a barrier. She then drapes his pocket handkerchief over his eyes, and with a feather light touch presses it against his lids and lashes, hoping the fabric will pull out the liquid without pushing anymore into his eyes.

In a muffled, worried tone, Izzy-B says, "Randall, can you hear me? It's Belle. I'm going to call an ambulance."

In a gravelly voice, he says, "No, don't.", and hisses in pain, trying to open his eyes.

Frustrated she says, "Oh for heaven sakes, nobody likes to go to the hospital, but you're injured."

Trying to sit up, he says, "I don't need a hospital. It isn't that bad."

She growls, "Would you stop the macho guy thing and let me take care of you?"

Dryly, he replies, "Fine. You can take care of me, but no hospital."

She asks, "Do you have milk at your house?"

"Huh?"

In an instructional tone, she says, "It helps relieve the burning in eyes from pepper-spray. Do you have milk?"

"No, I used the last of it this morning."

She replies, "Alright, you're coming to my house. I should also call the police station to report this attack."

Determinedly, he says, "No, Belle, I want to handle this situation on my own to get the outcome I intend."

Assuming she has just wondered into the shadier side of his business, she says, "Alright. Let's just get your injuries tended to."

They arrive at her house to the sound of dogs barking in the mudroom in the back of the house. He is not surprised, yet still raises his eyebrows at her.

Izzy-B responds saying, "The contract never said my guests had to be human. Besides, I came to your rescue, so I don't want to hear one complaint.

He smirks and says, "Yes ma'am."

She keeps the lights dim to minimize the irritation to his eyes and guides him to a red puffy couch on which to lie. She returns with a first aid kit to clean and bandage the cut on his head and a rag soaked in milk to lay over his eyes.

Once his eyes are feeling better, she says, "Roll onto your stomach."

His forehead crinkles, as he says, "Excuse me?"

She explains, "You fell. I want to get a look at your back." Truthfully, it is a perfect excuse to check his back, because she has been concerned about it for weeks.

Pulling up his shirt, she runs her fingers searchingly down his spine, while she concentrates with her eyes closed. His breathing becomes a bit erratic at her touch. Just above the hips, she feels an inflamed disc.

She softly runs her warm fingers around the area as he hums his approval. She asks, "Did this happen tonight?"

"No, it's like that most of the time."

She is not surprised. She has assumed for a while now that the limp has been putting pressure on his spine. Gasping she says, "Oh God, Randall! You must be in pain all the time!"

Even though the nerve will sometimes pinch causing a blinding pain, just as it had before he became Dark One, Rumplestiltskin has no intention of admitting that; instead says, "It's really not too bad."

Sarcastically, she says, "We interrupt this program for the Macho Guy Alert...beeeep!" Then in a thoughtful tone, she asks, "Honestly, are you seeing anybody for this...a physical therapist, chiropractor, acupuncturist...anybody?"

He responds, "If I want somebody to stick me with needles, I'm sure Regina would be all too happy to oblige." and then thinking how much he is enjoying having her hands work his muscles, he adds, "If you want to be my massage therapist, I'd hire you at any rate you want to charge."

She chuckles, "Just be aware, I don't do 'Happy Endings'.", then she thinks, _"For you, in a non-professional manner...someday." _Jolting her mind back to the issue of his spine, she says, "Stay right there. I have an idea."

"Should I be worried?" he asks.

She says, "Come on, I would never hurt you...without due cause."

"Comforting!"

She returns with a moist heating pad and she instructs, "Lay there with it on, while I make dinner."

The man, who unbeknownst to her, is centuries old says ironically, "You're making me feel old."

"If a sore back makes a person old, then I'm old too. I screw up my back at least once every few months. Just relax, but do not fall asleep. I'm still worried about the head injury." and she gets up and goes to the kitchen.

She calls out, "I hope boxed macaroni and cheese with fish sticks is alright. As you know, I'm not a culinary whiz."

"That'll be lovely. It's reassuring that you don't excel in everything.

She smirks, "Who says I don't? I just haven't applied myself in that arena. Besides, neon orange mac and cheese is awesome!"

As he lies on the couch, he watches her in the kitchen. Turning on her stereo, as she prepares the food, she dances around to the upbeat Talking Heads song, "And She Was".

"_And she was moving very slowly_

_Rising up above the earth_

_Moving into the universe_

_And she's drifting this way and that_

_Not touching the ground at all_

_And she's up above the yard_

_The world was moving she was right there with it and she was_

_(Hey, hey)_

_The world was moving she was floating above it and she was"_

Izzy-B's chaotic energy makes him chuckle, thinking to himself, _"Yes, indeed, I love her too." _He tries to strategize when to tell her. His heightened intuition tells him that Izzy-B will not take a declaration of love in the same manner as most women. As much as he want to control this situation, as with all situations, he knows he must wait for her to come to him.

While she waits for the macaroni and the fish sticks to cook, Izzy-B returns to the couch, removing the moist heating pad and she begins massaging Randall again. It is an effort for her to remain in a clinical mode, as she find herself enjoying touching the skin of his bare back and fights the desire to kiss and nibble his back.

When Izzy-B returns to the kitchen, Randall (Rumplestiltskin) follows. He looks into the mudroom that is blocked with a baby gate, viewing two canines.

"Saying 'Hello' to my children?"

Bewildered he asks, "Did one of them just wink at me?"

Izzy-B laughs, "That would be Diva. She's the biggest flirt in town. She could give Ruby flirting lessons."

"The gray and black one doesn't seem happy."

Izzy-B says, "That's Moon Dancer. Moonie decided the day that I rescued him that he was my husband. That makes you the interloper who's messing with his _wife_. He's the most gentle dog around. He's just sulking right now."

"Are they your source for wool, if you learn to spin?"

She nods and smiles, "Yep. Some people make the nicest sweaters from the undercoat of such breeds. I bought one on eBay. It's my favorite sweater."

Walking to the back door, a stunned look appears on Randall's face, while Izzy-B purposely focuses her gaze on the food and blushes.

He observes, "The back porch is enclosed."

In an all too innocent tone, she says, "Is it?"

Staring at her, trying to maintain a stern look, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, he say, "It wasn't when you rented the place."

She says, "I wonder how that happened."

Still looking at her sternly, he fights not to laugh.

With a huff, she says, "Oh come off it! I paid for it with my own money, it increases the value of the house, and if you really don't like it, I'll have it removed before I move out."

"No need. I'll get used to it."

Sitting at dinner, the phone rings unanswered, then the voice mail clicks on, and Izzy-B's outgoing message plays, "Hey, it's Izzy-B. I'm not available right now. Leave a message…or don't…either way the world will continue to spin. Bye."

Randall smirks, the machine beeps, the caller begins to speak, "_Isabelle, it's your father_…", red faced, she darts out of her chair towards the machine, "…_I heard you're dating that Gold bast_…", and she slams her fist on the power button.

Sarcastically he says, "Should I assume, me and dear ol' dad will _not_ be chums?"

Incredulously, she asks, "Would you actually want to be?"

He thinks to himself, _"I'd rather mount a porcupine!"_, and then says, "I'd prefer not."

Nudging around her neon orange macaroni mindlessly, Izzy-B says in a serious and apprehensive manner, "There's something I need to tell you, because I don't want you hearing it from anybody but me." Looking up from her plate to meet his gaze, she continues, "Okay, you know that my father is the town screw-up…no news flash there. Well, one day four years ago, my father was on a tirade about how much money he owes you. Of course, he owes money to God knows how many people. But, whatever…after he tantrumed for a while, he had the cockamamie idea that I should cozy up to you because the 'attentions of a pretty thing' like me might make you more lenient about his debt. It was pure idiocy…classic Moe French."

Rumplestiltskin fumes thinking, _"It wasn't enough that Maurice nearly got his daughter killed back home…he tried try to sell her favors here?! I'd love to shove his face into a tank full of hungry leeches."_

Izzy-B continues, "Well, that was the last straw, and I decided to move out."

Uneasily he asks, "So dating me was such a repugnant idea that you left?"

Reaching across the table, grabbing his hand intently, she says earnestly, "Oh no! Quite the opposite. I knew I wanted to date you then, but with that sleazy suggestion of my father's hanging like a black cloud over our relationship, I thought we'd be doomed. So I waited until plenty of time had passed. I kept fighting the urge to flirt with you, when you showed me this house."

Izzy-B gets up, walking to the refrigerator to put away the ketchup. The image sparks Rumplestiltskin's memory of the conversation between Ruby and Izzy-B. He smirks saying, "So the Nine and a Half Weeks refrigerator scene?"

She whips around in anger, snapping, "Look, I am not just some _notch_ on a _bedpost_!"

Both looking at each other somewhat dumbfounded, Izzy-B closes her eyes and huffs out, "I am so sorry. You did _not_ deserve that. I'm just on edge about some things."

"Is this about that third date rule you and Ruby talked about? If it is, I've never heard of it, and it sounds like an asinine concept." Coming back to her seat, Izzy-B swirls the ice cubes in her tea, avoiding his gaze, as he continues, "Do you feel like I've been pressuring you? If so, I apologize. I've been trying not to push."

Slowly raising her eyes to meet his gaze, she says sullenly, "No, it's not you. I already pressure myself enough. My hang-ups are not your problem. It's just that…that I don't _particularly_ like sex."

Though the idea of Belle talking to him about sex with someone else is a loathsome thought, Rumplestiltskin decides he needs to know what happened and if it really happened or if it was a curse memory to plan how to proceed.

He speaks tenderly, "Belle, I think you know how much you mean to me, and if this is an issue for you, it's an issue for us to figure out. What happened?"

Her gaze goes back to the iced tea, staring hard at it. Her jaw clenches, as she begins, "I was sixteen. There was this football player in my Chemistry class. Regina, as T.A. at the time, paired up lab partners. He and I were paired up. He wasn't really my type; a little too pretty boy for my taste, but he seemed nice. We spent a lot of time together and went out a few times. He paid a lot of attention to me and complimented me all the time. I wasn't used to that…it was nice. We went up to Look Out Point to look at the Harvest Moon. The moon was huge that night. He took a telescope for us to look at the moon and some of the planets that were visible. We sat on a tarp in the bed of his pickup truck. _God!…I was an idiot!_ He didn't even get the telescope out. He told me he loved me, and he wanted to show me how much. To be fair, I knew what he meant by that…_I wasn't completely stupid_. It's just…I'd never had someone treat me the way he did. I thought I loved him too…but in hindsight, I was just a needy teenage girl bowled over by a little attention. I…I guess I said, 'yes'.

Unable to stop himself, Rumplestiltskin questions, "What do you mean, you '_guess_'?"

She clarifies, "I said, 'yes', but you know how you said that your time in Boston feels like a movie you watched? The whole thing was kind of like that, although the movie seemed to glitch, like when you watch a scratched DVD. Anyway, the second I said, 'yes', he had me pinned to the bed of the pickup and was all over me…_doing things_. It felt completely wrong. It was happening so fast. By the time I tried to say I'd changed my mind…well, we were already having sex. It hurt…a lot, and he didn't even seem like the same guy I'd been spending time with. He didn't seem to care that I was there. He was just getting what he wanted. It was over incredibly fast, which I guess was a blessing. I was damned lucky not to get pregnant, because it happened so fast that he didn't bother with a condom, and I wasn't _on_ anything. Well, things got worse after he was done."

He now understands why his intuition has been telling him that he cannot tell her that he loves her. Memory of a declaration of love used for the sole purpose of getting sex has poisoned her mind. With his blood boiling and a sick feeling in his stomach, he asks without thinking, "How could it get worse?"

Izzy-B elaborates, "For starters, he had the nerve to be pissed that I got blood on his tarp. It was like he was surprised I was a virgin. Knowing what I now know, I've been able to deduce that Regina told him that I had been around; _if you know what I mean_. On top of that, before we went out that night, he let his buddy, Keith, know his plans for the night, and it turns out that Keith was nearby with night vision goggles and caught the whole show. Regina had been tutoring Keith and several of the other football players, including the guy I was _with_. Rumors started to fly that I was sleeping around. I had a couple of nasty incidents where guys tried to assault me on school grounds. Jeremy knew I wasn't like that and became like my body guard. One day, Keith decided he was missing out by not nailing 'the easiest lay in Storybrooke High' and came after me in the stairwell. Jeremy showed up and broke his nose. Jeremy ended up getting suspended for two weeks and had a permanent mark on his recorded. When I tried to defend Jeremy's actions to the Principle, the school Principle said, he was doing it to teach Jeremy a valuable lesson not to be 'friends with girls that act like _trash_'."

Her voice shakes as tears streamed down her face, and then with a half chuckle, she says, "Jeremy told him to go screw himself."

After pausing to drink her iced tea, she continues, "I was ostracized by the girls in school, with the exception of Clarice, Mary Margret and Ruby, and the kicker to all this was, other than wanting to 'get laid', the guy I was with did it to make his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Katherine, jealous."

"Wait, Katherine…as in Katherine Nolan."

Bitterly, she says,"The one and the same. David Nolan was the one and only guy I've ever had sex with, despite rumors to the contrary. And now that he's come out of his coma, I think Mary Margret has a thing for him…and I'm trying to figure out how to tell her what a creep he is."

Rumplestiltskin's mind spins. While he knows that this is a false memory, that the deal which Regina made with him in the dungeon prevented her from directly harming Belle, and that the protection spells that he cast seemed to cause the glitches in her memory of the events, Belle as Izzy-B was still badly hurt by the false memories of these events. He wants to strangle Regina with her own tongue…and even though it never happened, he still has the urge to beat David Nolan to a pulp. Meanwhile, he still needs the Charming David and Snow White Mary Margret to come together for his plans to work out.

"Regarding Mary Margret, she's a big girl…and you don't like it when she butts into your business. You never know, perhaps the near death experience has changed Mr. Nolan for the better." Then he adds with a hint of humor, "But I'd be willing to break his legs for you, if you wish."

Shaking her head, continuing to stare at her iced tea, she says somberly, "Thanks. I'll put that option on the back burner for now."

Getting up and moving his chair closer to hers, in a nurturing tone, he says, "Belle, look at me.", she hesitantly meets is gaze. His hand strokes the tears from her face as he continues, "The way you were treated by everyone involved was deplorable. You never deserved to be treated like that…no young woman does. I will not hurt you. I want to date you and spend time with you any way I can. I don't care what number date we are on. We won't move forward to the next level until you're ready…and when I do make love with you, I plan to _make love_ with you." Though it is common to say 'make love _to_ you', he realizes that enough has been done _to_ both Izzy-B and Belle. He needs to let her know that she is a partner, even if he will need to be more in control of the activities during their first intimate encounter. She must feel safe and loved as much as she is.

He continues sincerely, "Your happiness will be the _only_ thing that matters to me." He kisses her chastely on the lips, then when she smiles, he makes a point of stealing a bite of her now cold fish stick and winking at her.

With a deep breath, taking a more controlled tone, she says, "On another topic entirely, I don't want you driving tonight. So here's what's going to happen, you're sleeping in my bed tonight, I'm crashing on the couch, and we'll get up early enough for me to drive you back to your house, and after you shower and change, I'll drive you to your shop. Then you should be okay to drive your car home tomorrow evening."

His sense of chivalry affronted at the thought, he says, "I'm not putting you out of your bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

In a dictatorial tone, she says "No, I crash on the couch all the time, and as messed up as your back is right now, you _are_ having the bed. No, arguments…that's _final_."

"Are you sure you don't want to have children? You've got the mother attitude down pat."

Sighing she says, "I don't know. I'm not sure. Maybe it's sour grapes…I'm thirty, you know."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?"

She explains, "Women of my generation were told over and over…focus on career first, have children later. Then when we follow the mantra to fruition, some study says that a woman's first significant fertility drop is at the age of twenty-seven."

He points out, "There's more to having babies than some study. The human body is an amazing thing."

Warily, she asks, "What if I can't?"

"If I'm fortunate enough to have an intelligent, beautiful, stubborn woman like you by my side, that is more than enough for me."; he means every word. Though he would love to have a child with Belle and knows that she wanted to have children, the refreshed memory of losing Angela and almost losing Kenna during the birth has him a bit anxious on the subject.

Lying in Izzy-B's bed that night, with the scent of her enveloping him, Rumplestiltskin has the best night's sleep that he's had in decades.

* * *

The next afternoon following a meeting with hospital administrators about a print order, Izzy-B observes Randall and Emma in an intense negotiation regarding the baby of Ashley Boyd. Uncertain what to make of this, Izzy-B later visits Randall at his pawn shop.

Izzy-B enters the pawn shop and he graces her with a crooked smile. She thinks to herself, _"He's so distracting when I have something on my mind."_

He asks, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Raising her eyebrow, she replies, "Curiosity."

"Do tell."

Izzy-B asks, "Have you had an interesting day?"

Hedging he says, "Much more interesting now that you're here."

Sarcastically she says, "Aren't you charming?"

Crinkling his nose, "Not really."

"So uh…Ashley Boyd's baby?…Emma Swan? Do they qualify as interesting?"

Pretending to go through some paper work, he replies, "I have deals to make and many irons in the fire."

She smirks, "So should I start calling you, Rumpelstiltskin, now?"

She notices Randall seem to flinch at the remark. Unsure of what he's thinking, she says, "Hey, I was just teasing. It's not an insult if that's what you think. Rumpelstiltskin is one of the more endearing characters in 'The Miller's Daughter'."

Raising his eyebrows, crinkling his forehead, "How do you figure?"

Thoughtfully, Izzy-B says, "Well look at the characters…the father is a jerk who is so interested in being seen as important that he claims his daughter can do this impossible thing…the king is a greedy sadist who on two occasions threatens to kill the daughter if she does not turn two rooms worth of straw into gold. Then there's the daughter, who I feel sorry for the first two nights, because she has to make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to save her life, but then makes a deal the third night to give up her child to marry the psycho king. What?…and if that weren't bad enough, when Rumpelstiltskin gives her a way out of the deal by giving her three nights to guess his name, on the third night, when she knows his name because the poor messenger traipsed all over the place to find out, she deliberately guesses wrong names at first. Playing head games with Rumpelstiltskin was more important than keeping her child. He would have been completely justified to take the baby after the first wrong guess on the third night. After all, he said she had three nights to guess; not an infinite number of guesses each night. In my opinion, Rumplestiltskin comes out looking pretty good in this."

"You have given this a lot of thought."

She concedes, "I think too much. I admit it. Now, back to the original topic; Ashley Boyd's baby. What's up with that?"

He asks, "Are you angry with me like the rest of the town?"

Sighing, "No, not angry…more curious, like I said. I'm assuming she's the one that doused you with pepper-spray last night."

"Indeed, Miss Boyd broke in to steal the contract…a contract that was completely legal, I might add.", he says, defensively.

Shaking her head, she says, "Being with you makes me have very confusing emotions."

"How so?"

She sighs, "Because regardless of what any number of people in town rant about, you have a point…she made the decision to give up her baby. For all this talk of 'poor little Ashley', she reminds me of the type that if the father did try to provide for the baby, she'd whine that he didn't spend enough time with her."

A hint of a smile forms on Rumplestiltskin's lips, listening to Izzy-B surprisingly portray him as being in the right, as she continues shaking her head, "And well, I question my moral fortitude when I'm finding myself wanting to slap a woman that just had a baby, because I'm mad at her for pepper-spraying you."

He smirks saying, "I'm questioning your morals on that last one too…but it's nice to know I have a defender.", and he pulls her in for a kiss.

Her brow furrows, "Will you ever tell me what this was really about?"

Stiffening slightly, he says, "I'm not sure what you mean."

She smirks, "I can see it in your eyes. I'm on the right track. I watched you with Emma Swan and saw you make that deal. You didn't want the baby. You want something from Emma Swan."

Making a point of intently keeping eye contact, he asks, "How can that be? Miss Swan hasn't been here that long?"

Biting her lip and grinning she says, "I don't know, but that vein at the side of your nose is pulsing…letting me know that this is about something much bigger than Ashley Boyd's baby."

Cautiously he asks, "If that were true, how do you feel about that?…and me?"

Pensively, she says, "It's not up to me to feel one way or another about it. I'm not your mother…I'm not your conscience. Just try not to hurt anyone that doesn't deserve it…and try to stay out of jail because I'm not sure how much bail money I have." Then reaching up putting her arms around him, lightly scratching her nails against the back of his neck, she softly kisses him and says, with her face still close to his, "I hope one day you feel comfortable with telling me this secret or any others because I really want to be a part of your life."

Pulling her tightly against him, he whispers, "Soon, Belle…soon."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and comment. Just so everybody is clear…since Izzy-B remembers her first and only sexual experience as being with David Nolan, and David/Charming has been in a coma for 28 years, it never happened. That said, the fact that she does not know she is a virgin makes things much trickier for Rumple in terms of starting an intimate relationship. So did you enjoy the first use of Rumple's 'please' clause? I would have loved to seen them act that out on the show. Next chapter, Günther is back.**

**Update 6/29/13: In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story. Some violence in this chapter.**

**I'm happy and honored to announce that my story "Not Just A Cup" won Best One-Shot Fan Fiction in the Once Upon A Fan Awards 2013. I took a gamble submitting a story in which a character of my own creation, RumBelle's daughter Clarice, is a focal point, but people responded quite well. Thank you to everyone for their support! Thank you, my darling husband Frank, for encouraging me, helping me brainstorm, proofing and suggesting the B.C. Rich Warlock electric guitar for Clarice and having her have a poster of Nikola Tesla himself (not just his coils)! Thank you, Elisa for proofing help! Thank you, Terri, for being designated cheerleader to encourage my writing!**

* * *

Across from Gold's Pawn Shop stands Günther is repulsed seeing Izzy-B kiss Mr. Gold as she leaves. He is broken from his thoughts by a female voice.

Regina purrs, "What does she see in him, when she could have _you_?"

Günther smiles lasciviously, "Good afternoon, Mayor Mills."

Regina says, "Long time no see, Günther. I haven't seen you much since your high school days. You cut quite the striking figure on the football team. I remember Izzy-B was quite the team supporter in those days. You had her, right? _Everyone on the team did_."

Günther stares at her, "Uh?", and then as if retrieving a long forgotten memory, he recalls Izzy-B's reputation and fumes thinking, _"She was giving away free samples, but the tramp didn't give me a taste!" _

Regina's eyes gleam wickedly at his expression, and she says, "You know Günther, you'd be doing Izzy-B a huge favor by reminding her what she's missing out on. After all, a real man takes what he wants, and if you stick with me, I can give you the _keys_ to the kingdom."

Looking at her vapidly, Günther asks, "What kingdom?"

Infuriated Regina growls, "Oh just come with me!"

* * *

A few days later, at Storybrooke Printing, Izzy-B is in the front office, when Clarice enters from the press room, "Jim's got it."

Stretching her stiff neck, Izzy-B says, "You told him to go home, right?"

Clarice nods tiredly, "Yep, but our numbers are dwindling. Everybody has this flu."

"Thankfully, it's Friday and it's almost time to close up shop. Half of the staff have called in sick...which is just as well, because all my appointments have canceled. How's Jeremy holding up?"

Clarice responds, "I checked on him at lunch...and well, the bigger they are the harder they fall."

The front door chimes as someone enters, and Izzy-B and Clarice look at each other aghast. Izzy-B says, "Oh no, you too!"

Rumplestiltskin with tired, darkened eyes and his face looking a bit puffy says with a rasp, "What are you going on about dear?"

Izzy-B chastises, "You've got it...you've got the flu! You should be home; not spreading it all around town."

He scoffs unconvincingly "Don't be ridiculous. It's probably just allergies", he says, though he has never had allergies.

Izzy-B says matter-of-factly, "We've already had a hard frost. It's not allergies."

Clarice says, "Take him. I'll lock up."

* * *

For twenty-eight years, plus most of three centuries before that time, Rumplestiltskin had gone through life without so much a sniffle, now he has the flu, _not that he is willing to admit it_. Though Izzy-B does not like him driving in his condition, it is not far to his house. Thus, he drives his Cadillac home and she follows in her Saturn, noting his wobbly steering.

Izzy-B exits her car just in time to rush over to him, as he unexpectedly empties the contents of his stomach into the bushes, as she holds him by the waist and strokes his back. Rumplestiltskin loathes feeling weak and currently he feels as though someone just dragged him behind a car for miles, and yet Belle's loving attention soothes him in a way for which he has ached for decades.

Izzy-B gets him up to his room, and while he changes into pajamas, she makes him some chicken broth made with bouillon cubes. Thankfully, she had the good sense earlier in the day to get a couple of cans of ginger ale out of the company soda machine. After having some of the broth and ginger ale, as well as taking some medicine for his fever, he looks at her bleary-eyed as she applies a cool compress to his head and rakes her fingers through his hair.

Somewhat ruefully, Rumplestiltskin says, "It figures...I finally get you in my bed, and I'm too sick to do anything about it."

Smiling softly, she teases, "If you're a good boy, I'll put on a puppet show using your socks."

Reaching up to stroke her face, he feels the heat radiating off of her, and says, "Uh Belle darling, I think you have it too."

Annoyed she says, "No, I don't. Don't even put that thought into the universe. I'm fine."

He smirks at the realization that he and Izzy-B are so much alike that it's amazing that they do not strangle each other at times. With his arms and legs feeling like lead and his throat feeling as though he unsuccessfully tried to swallow a pine cone, he decides to focus on Belle's touch and not to argue the point. He drifts off to sleep.

When he awakes, Rumplestiltskin looks towards the window and observes it now is nighttime. He also discovers Belle asleep and shivering next to him. He wraps the comforter around her, quietly grabs his cane, pulls Izzy-B's cell phone from her purse and walks out into the hallway shutting the door. Searching through her phone directory, he dials.

Clarice answers, "Hey Izzy-B, How's the grumble pup holding up?"

Rumplestiltskin says in a raspy voice, "The aforementioned grumble pup is calling. Belle's been bit by the bug."

Mildly embarrassed, Clarice says, "Oh sorry, Mr. Gold. What do you need?"

Rumplestiltskin says, "No matter, dear. The reason for this conversation is I recall Belle saying you have a key to her house. Is that still the case?"

Catching on to his train of thought, "You need me to get her things and feed the dogs?"

He replies, "Actually, please pick up some things she'll want, and the dogs with whatever they need. I'm not sure how long this viral siege will last, and I don't want her worrying about them alone at her house."

Clarice smiles and says, "Got it. You're a good boyfriend, Mr. Gold. I'll be over in about a half hour."

Rumplestiltskin smirks, replying, "Thank you for the accolade. I'll get the door when you arrive, so that Belle can sleep."

After Clarice delivers Belle's things and the dogs, Rumplestiltskin arranges a place for Diva and Moon Dancer to settle in the sitting room, not wanting to start the habit of having them in the bedroom, given Moon Dancer's belief that Belle is _his_ wife. The overgrown ball of gray fur behaves sweetly and obediently, yet with his ears down, he is still clearly unsure about the new man in Belle's life. Diva, however, regularly paws Rumplestiltskin, making it clear that if he ever tired of Belle, she would be the next in line.

Hours later, as Rumplestiltskin lies in a flu-induced stupor next to Belle, he hears her crying in her sleep. Nudging her shoulders gently he says, "Belle, sweetheart, it's okay. Waken up."

As she pulls out of her dream state, she whimpers, "_Reimund_". Rumplestiltskin immediately recognizes the name of the little boy from Gold's dream...his own name in a past life. Izzy-B wakes, looking at Rumplestiltskin with grief emblazoned across her crystalline blue eyes.

Gripping his arms almost painfully tight, she cries, "It's just not right! He died...Reimund died!"

He pulls her close, rubbing her back that is damp with sweat saying, "I know, darling, I know." Rumplestiltskin does know that loss of love...he felt it as Reimund, leaving Lucienne behind...he felt it in the despair of losing Baelfire to another realm and in soul crushing misery of Angela's death...the loss nearly killed him when McKenna left him alone in the world...the injustice of it mocked him as he watched Gabrielle die, having missed his chance...and was a razor in his heart as death almost claimed Belle after the violent acts of the clerics. He holds Izzy-B, _his Belle_, tightly as she breaths rapidly, shaking and sobbing.

As her breathing slows, Izzy-B pulls back embarrassed, saying, "I'm sorry. It's just a dream...I know, but it tears me apart every time."

As he wipes the tears from her face, he confesses, "Belle, I don't think it was just a dream. I've had the same dream of Reimund and Lucienne being children in love, and Reimund dieing in a fire."

Slack jawed she stares at him trying to process this information, and asks "How?"

Earnestly, he says, "I think they were us. I know it sounds crazy, but I think in a manner of speaking, we are the reincarnation of Reimund and Lucienne." opting not to mention McKenna and Gabrielle at this time to avoid overloading her senses.

She stares at him for a moment and says in a voice tinged with awe, "I don't think it's crazy. I've always felt like I already knew you...and this dream comes regularly. Heck, I even had a variation of it, when I stayed here that night...the story I was writing in that dream was about Reimund and Lucienne."

Suddenly, looking at the clock on the nightstand, Izzy-B gasps, "Oh God! Moonie and Diva!"

Hushing her, he says, "Shhh...it's okay. They're downstairs. I had Clarice bring them."

Looking at him with unbridled adoration, she says, "You did? Oh my God, you're wonderful!"

He smirks saying, "Don't be too impressed. I'm not letting Moonie up here to horn in on my time with you..._even if he does think, he has husbandly rights_."

Exhausted from the burst of emotion in addition to the fatigue of the flu, they settle back in bed and doze off.

* * *

By Monday, Izzy-B and Rumplestiltskin are well again, and she and the dogs are back at her house. Wednesday, Rumplestiltskin joins Izzy-B at the Rabbit's Hole while her band plays during Happy Hour. After which, they have dinner at his house.

Earlier that evening, Günther enters Izzy-B's house, using one of Regina's skeleton keys. Diva and Moon Dancer bark frantically from the baby-gated mudroom adjacent to the kitchen. As Günther rifles through Izzy-B's refrigerator, he yells, "Shut up, ya damn mutts!" Later walking through the house with his sandwich in hand, he goes into Izzy-B's bedroom, noticing a clothes basket with her delicates. He picks up a pair of fuchsia silk panties, licking his lips and stuffs them into his pocket, as he lies on her bed to wait.

After dinner and a make out session in which she blurted out 'Rumple' twice, _much to her embarrassment and his enjoyment_, Izzy-B drives home in her Saturn, followed by Rumplestiltskin's Cadillac. With his hazard lights on, Rumplestiltskin waits for Izzy-B to unlock the door and enter. He muses about her little outbursts using his Enchanted Forest name and wonders how long it will be until she remembers their life together in full.

Izzy-B, walking up the porch steps, feels a sense of giddiness thinking about her evening with Randall. She hums the song "The Story", which she is learning to play, in order to sing it to Randall. Though it feels like her words often fail her when she wants to tell him how much she loves him, for her, music is the great communication tool. She hopes that once he hears the song he will understand how much she adores him.

As she turns on her mini-flashlight to find the key to the door, she notices dried muddy footprints on the porch, initially thinking someone just came to her door while she was away, her heart skips as she notices that one of the prints is partly visible from under the door, deducing that the rest of the print is on the other side.

Rumplestiltskin observes Belle's body stiffen and back away from the door. He hurriedly pulls into her driveway. As he quickly exits the car, Izzy-B runs to him saying in an anxious whisper, "Someone's in my house!"

Determinedly, he says, "Stay here. I'm going in."

Agitatedly, she replies, "Like Hell! I'm going with you!" as she is right on his heels.

Rumplestiltskin finds himself wishing that he had brought his gun or better yet, had magic to annihilate the interloper. He turns the doorknob, but it is locked. Looking at Izzy-B in confusion, she points to the muddy footprint entering her house. Using her keys, they enter. They notice the footprints go in two different directions, going towards the kitchen then towards the bedroom. The ones towards the bedroom are fainter, indicating that they were made later as much of the mud had already been tracked to other parts of the house. As they enter the room, Rumplestiltskin's attention is brought to Izzy-B as she squeals unintelligible words. Izzy-B's mint condition "Abbey Road" LP, the Beatles final studio album, is smashed on the floor and on the album cover written in permanent ink are the words,

_"**Sorry, I couldn't stay. **_

**_I __WILL__ catch you next time! _**

**_Enjoy your life!_**

_**-G**"_

Earlier that evening, after Günther had made himself extremely comfortable in Izzy-B's bed, he received a call from his employer demanding he come to work a shift for another employee who had called in sick.

While Rumplestiltskin would be livid enough at the fact that the intruder destroyed something treasured by Izzy-B that is worth several hundred dollars, the very clear threat in the message has him ready to go completely insane, yet he tries to hold his temper to keep Izzy-B calm.

Looking at Izzy-B whose face portrays a mixture of terror and rage, he says, "Whoever did this is gone. You're safe. That's the important thing. Do you know who G is?"

She starts to shake her head, saying, "I don't...", then the realization hits her, "It's Günther!...he...he called me a couple of weeks ago insisting we go out. I told him that I was seeing you, and even if I wasn't, I'd _never_ go out with him again. I didn't worry about it, because he just seemed to pout and hang up...but how did he get in here? The lock was fine when we came in."

Rumplestiltskin's blood boils as he realizes that he must have had one of Regina's skeleton keys. His attention is drawn back to Izzy-B when she mutters, "Oh God! He stole something."

Pointing to the laundry basket, she says hesitantly, "I'd rather not _specify_, but it was in there." Rumplestiltskin fumes as she continues, "He was touching my personal things. This whole place needs bleached!"

They both look at her bed, realizing Günther was in it. A look of utter revulsion mars Izzy-B's face as she covers her mouth feeling ill saying, "What is that _stain_?! That's it!...I'm burning my bed!"

Rumplestiltskin wraps his arm around her and says, "Let's get you out of here."

Izzy-B has a look of confusion as she looks back at the note on the album cover reading,

"_Enjoy your life!"_ and remembering what she said during her date with Günther.

In a panicked tone, she exclaims, "I don't hear the dogs!"

They both rush to the mudroom; Izzy-B getting there first and exclaiming, "_RANDALL HELP!"_

Both dogs are lying still having labored breathing with chocolate wrappers near them. Rumplestiltskin quickly calls the veterinarian at home, persuades the veterinarian that it is in the interest of his long term well-being to open his office immediately. They each scoop up a dog, putting them in Rumplestiltskin's Cadillac.

* * *

At the veterinarian's office, while the doctor and a technician work on the Diva and Moon Dancer, Izzy-B cries and rants, "Günther's dead!...he tried to kill my dogs...when I get my hands on him, he's _dead_!"

Though agreeing wholeheartedly with the sentiment, especially since Günther has made a clear threat against Izzy-B herself, Rumplestiltskin tries to calm the inferno that is Izzy-B's temper, "Belle, that's not something to say when others can hear you. He will be dealt with..._I assure you_." He holds and comforts her for the next hours.

Once Diva and Moon Dancer are out of immediate danger at nearly midnight, Rumplestiltskin calls Ruby to have her stay with Izzy-B while he attends to some _errands. _Izzy-B is fairly certain that the errands are related to Günther. After what has happened, she chooses not to question it.

* * *

Sometime later, Günther stumbles tiredly into his apartment. Flipping on the light and stopping to admire himself in the mirror, he swallows hard at the sight of Mr. Gold with a silver toned hammer, then is wracked with pain and enveloped by blackness. Later, Günther awakes to find himself tied to a tree, completely nude with a screaming headache.

Standing near him, Günther sees a hulking man, with a knife, who he does not recognize. Günther feels his heart race at the sound of a snarling dog. The dog has the appearance of blowing smoke from its large mouth as its breath is easily visible in twenty-eight degree temperature. A shadow steps out from behind a tree, holding the dog.

Rumplestiltskin hisses, "You hurt someone I care very deeply about. That is not acceptable."

In a panic, Günther yells, "It was the Mayor's idea! She gave me the key!"

Rumplestiltskin replies, "As much as I do enjoy our illustrious Mayor being thrown under a bus, I'm not here to talk about her. She will be dealt with in good time. I'm here to talk about you...the vermin who broke into Miss French's house, damaged her property, stole from her, defiled her bed, tried to kill her dogs and threatened to come after her in the future."

Günther pleads, "I'll leave Izzy-B alone from now on. I promise...just keep that dog away from me!"

Rumplestiltskin is not swayed by his pleas, because he has seen Günther's type before and knows if shown mercy he will come after Belle again. With a malicious smirk Rumplestiltskin says, "But I do love reunions...don't you recognize your own dog?...the dog you dumped in the forest to fend for himself."

Feeling extremely vulnerable in his current state of undress, Günther's heart seems to attempt to break out of his ribcage, seeing the huge mastiff sized dog, that is a mix of God only knows what breeds, who he had regularly and wantonly abused. Pure hatred burns in the animal's eyes.

Rumplestiltskin says snidely, "I'm nothing, if not _reasonable_. It's hardly sporting to leave you tied to a tree to be mauled. Thus, here's what's going to happen...my associate, Dove, is going to cut your ropes and set you free, and you _will_ run because I'm going to let this charming canine loose to get reacquainted with you."

Immediately, Dove slices the ropes binding Günther, and Rumplestiltskin lets go off the dog's lead. Günther runs for his life towards the road, hoping to run better on pavement than on the rough forest floor in bare feet. As Günther runs passed the sign stating, "Leaving Storybrooke", he begins to writhe in agony. Dove whistles for the dog, and the canine obediently comes running to him. In the midst of Günther's misery, he has a moment of clarity remembering that he is Sir Gaston.

Gaston turns back towards Rumplestiltskin, saying "You beast have taken...", and just before he re-enters Storybrooke, there is a thunderous crack as an ancient tree falls crushing him.

Rumplestiltskin and Dove look at the fallen tree with part of Gaston visible underneath. Dove kneels down to the dog and pets him as the dog licks him affectionately, and then Dove says, "Mr. Gold, if it's alright, I'd like to keep the dog. He's really a good boy, you know."

Rumplestiltskin says, "As you wish, Dove. Have you picked out a name? Names are important."

Dove proudly says, "Yes, sir. I've named him, Brutus." and Rumplestiltskin smirks, heading to his car to get back to Belle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please comment/review. I love to read your thoughts on the story.**

**By the way, am I the only one who hears, "Bang, bang Rumple's silver hammer came down upon his head."? Abbey Road is an absolutely awesome album. Most of this chapter and the next were written while listening to Abbey Road. Little piece of irony to the Günther/Gaston scene: The actor who played Gaston has a reoccurring role on the show "Psych" as Officer Buzz McNab. Two days after I wrote the scene with Gaston running nude in the woods, I watched a Psych episode in which McNab had been wearing a tear away uniform because he was moonlighting as a stripper. When he had to chase a criminal, the uniform got caught on a stair rail and came off, so he continued his pursuit nude. I laughed myself silly over the irony.**

**I decided to have Rumple and Izzy-B have the flu together, because sometimes true love means looking after each other when you both feel lousy.**

**Heads up, just _one_ more regular chapter in this story…then a flash forward epilogue. Some really _fun_ stuff happens in the next chapter. I will be starting a sequel to this story soon. If you favorite, follow or review this story and have your account set to allow PMs, I will PM you when the first chapter of the sequel is posted.**

**In the Once Upon A Fan Awards for the show itself, Robert Carlyle (tweet at robertcarlyle_) won Best Actor, and Lana Parrilla (tweet at LanaParrilla) won Best Actress. Our lady Belle, Emilie de Ravin (tweet at emiliederavin) won 2nd place, followed by Jennifer 3rd, Ginnifer 4th and Maegan 5th.  
Given the minimal amount of on air time that Emilie had this season, her 2nd place showing is quite impressive. If you would like to point this out to Adam, Eddy and Jane and hint that fans want more Emilie air time in season 3, than we got in season 2, here are their Twitter addresses: Adam (tweet at AdamHorowitzLA), Edward Kitsis (tweet at jollychan4) and Jane (tweet at JaneEspenson).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story. I'm rating this a 'hard T' for amorous activities…it's still a T in my estimation, but it is heated. For those who prefer M rated, I think I've given you enough of the basic ingredients for your imagination to progress the scene to M rated..._enjoy_!**

**By the way, regarding the previous chapter, I apologize if I grossed people out with the comment about the stain on Izzy-B's bed. Between the threatening note, stolen panties, the stain on Izzy-B's bed and the poisoned dogs, I wanted it to be clear that Belle would not be safe as long as Gunther lived. Yet, I didn't want to be too detailed though either, so I just had Izzy-B make that comment and hoped the readers would understand what had happened.**

* * *

Though Rumplestiltskin wonders how Regina found Gaston after he turned him into a rose, he decides the question is moot now that Gaston's lifeless body is harbored under a tree. He resolves to deal with Regina eventually, but for now Izzy-B must be his priority. Returning to the veterinarian's office, Rumplestiltskin thanks Ruby for keeping Izzy-B company while he was on his _errands_, and Ruby heads back home. The doctor informs Izzy-B and Mr. Gold that while the dogs should be fine, he would like to keep them overnight in order to keep them each hydrated with an IV, and they can pick up Diva and Moon Dancer later in the morning.

Yawning Izzy-B says, "Take me back to my house. I need to get cleaning before they come home."

He responds matter-of-factly, "No, you don't. I want you to come home with me. I'll send someone to clean your house top to bottom tomorrow, and I'll change the locks. Then when Diva and Moon Dancer are released, I want all of you to stay at my house for a while. I can help you take care of the dogs."

Pridefully, she says, "There's no _need_ for that. I can handle it myself. I shouldn't hide from my own house, or expect someone to fuss over me like I'm an injured bird."

With a tone that is a mixture of irritation and worry, "Belle, please, for _once_ would you let me take care of _you_? I want you to lean on me for now, _please_. You don't have to go through this alone." There is something in his eyes and the emotion of his voice that says that he needs to do this for her. Though it is hard for Izzy-B to lean on anyone, knowing that he wants to be the one on which she can depend is comforting in a way that she has never experienced, thus she agrees.

* * *

In the morning, Izzy-B insists on going to work to maintain some normalcy. Rumplestiltskin agrees under the condition that he drive her. While Izzy-B is at the print shop, Rumplestiltskin arranges for Izzy-B's house to be cleaned, he changes the locks on all the doors and windows of Izzy-B's house, grabs some of her clothes, and brings home his chipped cup from his shop. Then he runs a couple more errands and picks up Diva and Moon Dancer from the veterinarian's office, getting them comfortably settled in the upstairs guestroom designated as Izzy-B's, before picking Izzy-B up from work.

That evening sitting at the kitchen table, they talk as they have tea. She smiles watching him drink from his peculiar chipped cup.

"Graham stopped by the print shop at lunch time."

Trying not to seem invested, he asks casually, "Oh, how did that go?"

Sighing she says, "It went...fine. Look, I know I can't trust him..._not really_. But we used to be friends, and I don't want to totally lose that friendship, if I don't have to. For my part, I didn't talk about anything that I'd have a problem with Regina knowing...because she just might end up knowing something that I tell him. So he did most of the talking."

"Sounds like a good approach."

With a twinkle in her eyes, she adds, "I think he has a crush on Emma Swan. He hasn't said so, but her name kept coming up...and as I've said before, blondes are Graham's type. If this happens, it could finally be the thing that makes him break away from Regina. That would be amazing!"

With the return of his memories he now understands the lack of control Graham has, Rumplestiltskin warns, "Belle, just don't get your hopes up. Regina has quite a power over him. I'm not sure a new face in town will be enough for him to sever that hold she has."

Somewhat annoyed at his pessimism, yet seeing the validity of his words, Izzy-B says in a tone laced with hope, "I know, Randall. It's an uphill battle...but I've gotta hope. Graham deserves so much better, and maybe if he gets out from under Regina's thumb, maybe one day we can really be friends again."

He redirects, "On another topic entirely, my match making beauty, how about we make tonight a movie _date_ night here? I've stocked up on microwave popcorn, candy and sodas and brought home several videos from your house to choose from. I know how you like to watch some movies again and again."

Taking his hand, she smiles saying, "It sounds like a wonderful idea. I could get use to this."

"I hope so."

* * *

Though Izzy-B is tired and already yawning, they pick two movies to watch. Snuggled together on a couch in the den, they distractedly watch Dead Poets Society. A fair amount of the movie is spent kissing and nibbling each other, feeding each other candy and popcorn with the occasional outburst of laughter at a Robin Williams line. In the latter part of the movie, the mood changes as Izzy-B cries. Even though she has seen the movie plenty of times, the life altering decision of Neil still profoundly affects her.

Rumplestiltskin presses pause and says, "This doesn't make sense. Why did the lad kill himself?"

Taking a deep breath, welcoming the interruption from the drama, Izzy-B says pensively, "He couldn't follow his bliss...and he saw his future as always being under someone else's control. Even though suicide is _never_ the answer, he was young, only seventeen or eighteen in this...he just couldn't see the big picture. Think about it, a lot of people about that age, make fateful decisions, not seeing the forest for the trees, and those decisions often have a staggering impact on their lives."

Thinking about his own decisions at that age, he says remorsefully, "You have a point. If only people would know to make other choices, life would be very different."

Wondering if his response is related to his marriage to Desdemona, she says insightfully, "True, but our decisions, even the bad ones make us who we are. So perhaps there are no bad decisions. They're just steps on our life path. As long as we are alive, there is always hope for the future. That's what makes Neil's suicide so tragic...by ending his life, he snuffed out all hope for an eventual happy ending."

Rumplestiltskin looks upon her with amazement and plants a delicate kiss upon her silken pink lips. She gazes upon him intently, making a decision of her own.

She gets up from the couch saying, "While we have a break in the movie, I'm making a supply run to the kitchen, I want more snacks...", and her heart races like a train as she blurts out, "...and I love you...I think we need more popcorn too.", darting out of the room.

Rumplestiltskin shakes his head processing what just happened. She just told him she loves him...he thinks to himself ecstatically, "_Belle said she loves me!_" He has felt Izzy-B's love in her actions for a while now, but to hear her words is joyous, even if the little minx did dash out of the room as though her hair was on fire.

Rummaging aimlessly, frantically around the kitchen looking for snack supplies, Izzy-B's mind races...she said it, she finally said it! Part of her is relieved, while another part wants to be sick, wondering what happens next.

Rumplestiltskin enters the kitchen, watching her scurry from cabinet to cabinet without even really seeing what is in front of her.

Seeing him in the entryway, she puts her hands on her hips and says in an irritated tone, "The organization of your kitchen is atrocious! How do you find anything?"

"I want to talk about what you said."

Knowing full well, to what he is referring, she dodges the subject, "About the popcorn? Which do you prefer, regular or kettle corn?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Apprehensively, she says, "Yes, I do. I said _it_. Do we have to _talk_ about it? I'm not good with that."

Walking towards her, with his dark eyes intently focused on her face, "There's just something I want to say...Belle, I love you."

Looking down at the floor her jaw clenches and she chokes back emotion, as she mutters, "You don't have to say it, just because I said it."

Cornering her against the counter with his hands on the counter on each side of her, he says in a gentle yet authoritarian tone, "Belle, look at me." She nervously meets his gaze, unable to easily scurry away. When he captures her eyes, he continues slowly and deliberately, "Isabelle French...I...LOVE...YOU! I always have and always will no matter who you choose to be at any particular moment."

Izzy-B trembles in front of him as tears start to flow, "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't imagine and don't wish to imagine my life without you. I love you whether you're jumping into a frigid lake, complaining about my shirts, or breaking my dishes...which you just might, the way you're running around here tonight. I love the sun that shines out of your navel...I love your mind that challenges me and often baffles me...I love that when you get an idea in your head, it's like trying to stop a moving tank...I even love your neon orange macaroni and cheese."

Izzy-B cannot even begin to fathom the man in front of her. People have always expected and demanded that she be someone other than she is, however this man with his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes loves her no matter who she is. His unconditional love makes her love him all the more. She reaches up and pulls him into a tear soaked kiss. Her mind spins flashing on time they have spent together in the previous weeks, seeing Reimund and Lucienne sharing quiet moments, seeing herself and Randall from a dream making love in a cave, imagining lying in the snow with a strange golden man that she knows is somehow him...images dance through her head at a dizzying pace...yet this moment with him in the middle of his kitchen means everything to her. She has always wondered if she might be a bit crazy to have all these thoughts of different realities in her mind..._and perhaps she is. _However, even if she is crazy, it does not matter to him. He just loves her.

Pulling away with a voice hoarse from desire, she says, "You know...we don't have to watch the other movie or even the rest of this movie. We could just go upstairs and devour each other. I'm ready now. I know I want to be with you in every way."

As much as he has longed for this moment, Rumplestiltskin is still acutely aware of the fact that Belle is a virgin, yet she does not know she is. No matter how gentle and attentive he is with her, there will be some pain involved in the process. He fears that the pain will trigger a sense memory of Izzy-B's false first time, marring the experience and possibly traumatizing her. He needs time...time to plan. He needs to devise a way to either get her to remember being Belle and thus knowing that the memory of David Nolan is false or at least get Izzy-B into such a deeply relaxed state that she is not overly affected by the pain.

His fingers delicately, stroke a strand of her dark chestnut hair from in front of her crystalline blue depths, tilts his head to the side and smiles softly, "As much as I want you at this moment, _and I do want you_, you had very little sleep last night and have been yawning all through the movie, including while we kissed. I propose that we table the aforementioned _devouring_ until tomorrow if you still wish it then. ...and I think you should take a personal day from work tomorrow. You've had a lot to deal with, and I'd like to spend the day together."

"I'd love that, more than you know...but Spencer will probably have a fit."

Determinedly, he says, "I'll make sure he doesn't."

As much as she is resistant to the idea of someone else fighting her battles for her, she knows that she needs this time and for the first time in her life, she has someone who honestly wants to slay a dragon for her. Thus, she pushes down her objections and agrees, simply nodding.

Rumplestiltskin excuses himself, while the popcorn pops, going to his office to call Albert Spencer. A while later, Izzy-B calls Mr. Spencer asking him if she can take off tomorrow as a personal day. He is uncharacteristically agreeable to the request.

On their way back to the den, Izzy-B hums the song, "The Story". Rumplestiltskin asks, "What's that song?"

"Something I'm learning to perform. You'll hear it soon enough, when I have it just right."

After Dead Poets Society ends, Izzy-B switches DVD's, he asks, "Now what's this one about?"

In a somewhat giddy tone, she replies, "'You've Got Mail'...a classic romance...a 'never judge a book by its cover' story. Joe is the owner of a chain of mega-bookstores that puts small bookstores out of business when his big stores come into a neighborhood. Kathleen is the owner of a small bookstore formerly owned by her mother. She thinks he's a soulless suit..._no offense_,..."

He smirks and shrugs nonchalantly, as she continues, "...which in some ways he is, and he thinks she's a pretentious prig, which in some ways she is. While Joe works to open his mega store, destine to annihilate her store, and she works to save her store including taking a few pot shots at him both publicly and privately, they each are carrying on an Internet relationship with someone they've never met, but grown to adore and respect...each other. It really goes to show how you can think you know who a person is and realize you're preconceptions are completely wrong."

As they snuggle together watching the movie, Rumplestiltskin avoids kissing Izzy-B too much, trying to reign in his desire and plan his seduction for the next day. He smiles wistfully, watching the movie, seeing Kathleen with the book and the rose, awaking the arrival of her mystery friend.

Izzy-B giggles as Joe, who now knows that Kathleen is the one with whom he's been corresponding, types at his computer putting off her attempts to meet him saying, _"I'm in middle of a project that needs...tweaking." _Izzy-B squeals, "Kathleen's the _project_! Joe is totally manipulating her to fall in love with him. It's so devious...I love it!"

Nibbling her neck, and then nuzzling his nose into her hair, he says, "I'm glad you appreciate such things."

* * *

Later that night, Izzy-B sleeps in the guestroom to avoid temptation and to comfort Diva and Moon Dancer who are doing better, but still recovering from the trauma. In the morning, Rumplestiltskin slips into the guestroom, turning off Izzy-B's alarm and escorting the dogs out. By the time she awakes, the dogs have been walked, fed and bathed, and she finds her chiffon poppy halter dress that she wore on their first date, hanging conspicuously on the bedroom door.

Taking his hint, _which is subtle as a sledgehammer_, after her shower, Izzy-B puts on the dress with red and black poppies on a white background, though she opts to go barefoot. By the time, she makes it down to the kitchen, breakfast is ready. They eat together stealing flirtatious glances, and Izzy-B playfully runs her foot up and down his leg from time to time.

Next at Rumplestiltskin's suggestion, Izzy-B and Rumplestiltskin (Randall) play with Diva and Moon Dancer. Izzy-B notices some new dog toys, as they toss the toys around. A fleece hippo appears to be Moonie's favorite, and Izzy-B laughs as Randall calls for Moonie to return it, and Moonie brings it within a few feet of Randall, then tucks the toy under himself and lies down to hide it. Watching Randall with her dogs warms Izzy-B's heart.

In the afternoon, he makes tea and curiously has Izzy-B drink out of his chipped cup. She surmises that it is probably due to her amusement about him keeping the damaged piece. As she holds the cup, something about it feels _right_. Her finger tips cannot help dancing lightly over its features, feeling the swooping of the handle peak and the rhythmic contours of the scallops. Even the slight difference in texture where it is painted speaks to her senses.

By evening, Randall beckons her to the library, _not that she needs any convincing_. As she runs her fingers over the spines of the books, feeling the textures of the covers and the colors of the volumes as she walks through the room, she notices Randall has started using his grandmother's spinning wheel. Astonished, Izzy-B walks over entranced...the creaking of the wheel, play of light reflecting on the moving parts and the contented expression on Randall's face makes her want to enter the world to which he has gone. Even watching him manipulate the wool with his long artful fingers is highly sensual.

With her brow furrowed she says, "I thought you didn't spin."

Nonchalantly, he says, "I knew you were interested, and you mentioned the YouTube videos, so I watched a few."

Staring at him with her jaw gaping, she says incredulously, "You just watched a few videos, and you spin like that?!"

He shrugs replying, "I have some memories of watching spinning from childhood. I guess it helped."

Noticing some of the fine fibers flying through the air landing in his hair and on his clothes, she asks, "What is it that you're spinning?"

With an impish grin, he says, "Dog fur. After I bathed, dried and brushed _the mischief twins_, I carded the fur."

Rendered speechless, she shakes her head, putting her hand to her mouth and blinking wildly from emotion, she just stares at him for several moments. She says in a tone of awe, "You did all that with my dogs, and played with them and bought them new toys...if I didn't already love you, I certainly would now!"

With his trademark self-satisfied smirk, he says, "What about giving it a whirl, dearie?", and he pulls up another stool on which Izzy-B can sit.

_"Dearie?"_ she thinks.

Though Rumplestiltskin has indeed had centuries of practice spinning, in truth, he did watch some videos on spinning dog fur, in order to be factually truthful in his ruse to lure Belle to the spinning wheel and because in all those centuries, he had never spun dog fur.

Positioning himself behind her, he instructs her, often hand over hand. With his brogue thick in her ears, he says, "These fibers are shorter and finer than wool, requiring a more delicate touch when drafting out from the orifice."

The fine carded dog fur floats in the air and dusting them as though they are playing in snow flurries. For the next hour or so, Rumplestiltskin is amused watching Izzy-B fluctuate between raucous laughter and curse words as she struggles to keep the yarn even. Something about this feels dizzyingly familiar to Izzy-B, as she struggles to keep her grip on present reality. All her life, she has felt multiple realities pulling at her mind, yet never as ardently as now. She feels as though she could dive into another reality. Indeed at moments she has the distinct sensation of diving into a lake, yet it is not the lake in Storybrooke. Such feelings always scared her, however with Randall's arms around her as she tries to spin a bobbin full of yarn, she feels safe to float among these different realities.

After a while, Randall stops her saying, "We should let the yarn remain on the bobbin overnight in order for the yarn to hold its form." Then lightly blowing the fiber from her face where it has landed on her cheeks and long lashes, Randall kisses her slowly and says, "Belle, my beautiful love, would you care to join me in my bedroom?"

Though she flutters with nervousness, Izzy-B knows that she wants Randall in every way. Blushing she says, "Yes, I very much want to...to make love with you.", deciding she should make it clear that she is willing to explore this new frontier of their relationship.

Entering Randall's room, she is enveloped by the scent of roses, as she looks around and there are vases of roses on every flat surface; some are pink like the Belle Story Rose he gave her on their first date and some are of the deepest red. Once again tonight she gapes at him shaking her head, once she regains the power to speak, she says breathlessly, "This is the most _amazing_ thing that anyone has ever done for me...and I'm so glad I don't have allergies."

His deep brown eyes peer into her crystalline eyes, his brogue with rolling R's is thick and passionate, "Belle, I'd do anything for you. You are the rarest, brightest treasure of my life. I cherish you."

Pulling a blue velvet draw string bag from his dresser drawer, he says, "I do believe this belongs to you."

He takes her dainty hand and pours the contents of the bag into her hand. She feels the texture of various cool stones touch her palm as she stares at the myriad shades of blue, and hints of copper held together by a cord of gold. She rolls the stones between her finger tips, feeling every nuance and watching the color dance in the light of the room. She recognizes the necklace from the day of their blueberry pie lunch at his shop.

Her head tilts to the side as her brow furrows, moving her gaze to his tender eyes, and says "This is Lucienne's necklace."

He smiles with damp eyes, and says, "Yes, sweetheart, I believe it is. I think you were right about there being something magical about this piece." Without a word, he takes the necklace from her hand and walks behind her encircling her elegant neck with the blue stones.

It feels as though her body and the necklace vibrate in harmony, as she has a flash of wearing it in a cave. He places a kiss on her neck and whispers, "I love you, Belle."

Peeling the comforter back on his bed, he says tenderly and cautiously, "I know you like to be in control. Being challenged by you is one of the things that I love about you, but I need you to trust me when I say, that for this first time, things will go better for you if you let me take the lead. Can you trust me that much?"

Without hesitation, something deep within her speaks, as she says, "I trust you with me last breath."

He turns on the stereo, playing Christina Perri's song, "A Thousand Years". With a hint of a smirk, Izzy-B says, "Modern music?"

With his hands firmly and gently holding her waist guiding her back onto the bed, he answers, "I heard it and thought of you, my love."

Christina Perri croons,

"..._I have died everyday _

_Waiting for you _

_Darlin' don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a Thousand years _

_I'll love you for a Thousand more..."_

Plucking a crimson red rose from the vase on the nightstand, Izzy-B observes it has been de-thorned. He spins the stem between his fingers, whispering seductively, "Watch the rose as it spins."

Izzy-B looks at him amused saying, "I already said 'yes', and I mean it with everything that I am, _hypnosis is not necessary_."

Narrowing his eyes, he says, "I told you a while ago, that when I made love with you, you and your enjoyment of it would be my absolute focus. Relaxing into the moment is a part of that...so my frustratingly stubborn love, watch...the...rose...spin."

She smiles and shakes her head, yet she focuses her attention of the varying shades of red and changes in texture as the rose spins between his long slender fingers. He says, "Imagine each petal, caressing and tickling every inch of your body. As you slowly breathe in and out, imagine the petals infusing with your very skin, opening up to accept the refreshing rain."

He cranes his neck downward, claiming her lips for his own as his tongue teasingly beckons her own delicate to explore his sensual orifice, while his long fingers fist in her lush hair. She meets him with eager fervor dragging her nails along his scalp as his silky locks slide between her fingers.

Putting down the rose, he pulls away from her mouth and instructs, "Lay on your stomach."

She raises an eyebrow curiously, but does as he requests because in the deepest part of her soul, she knows she can trust him. His warm hands caress the bare skin of her back, as he kisses, licks, and sucks the tender flesh along her spine. Izzy-B buries her forehead in the pillow and murmurs, "Rumple!" and the gasps, "Sorry, Randall!"

Pulling his mouth away from her supple back, he says hoarsely, "No, don't correct yourself...just let it happen, sweetheart. Let your senses run free."

Her mind pulls her in tides of unbridled desire, as he licks up her spine to the nape of her neck, and his fingers stroke her ribcage. Her fingers and toes dig into the mattress, as his hands caress her hips. He recalls that both Belle and McKenna shared a highly sensitive spot and wonders if Izzy-B will react in the same manner. Deliriously happy that Izzy-B did not wear stockings today, Rumplestiltskin sits back, eyeing the creamy skin of her legs. His hands ever so slightly raise the hem of her soft chiffon skirt to reveal the tender skin at the back of her knee. As his thumb applies moderate pressure circling the soft underside of her knee, Izzy-B begins to squirm and breathe heavily.

He feels a wave of desire hit him as he thinks, _"Gods, I've missed this!" _As he has each hand stroking behind each knee pleasured sounds emanate from Izzy-B, he bends down to the closer knee and blows as his hair tickles the back of her leg.

As he carefully nibbles the back of her left knee, scraping his teeth every so slight across the skin and flicks his tongue, her head rears up and she squeals, "Oh my God! Where'd you learn _that_?!...never mind, _do it some more!_"

Izzy-B's mind is flushed with dizzying sensations. She aches for him...her whole body pulses wanting him tied to the depths of her. "Rumple please! Rumple!" she gasps incoherently. Visions bombard her mind...the two of them entwined in the cave under a pelt...lying in the snow with him with golden skin...lying in his bed in a castle. Her fingers clenched around the pillow overwhelmed by it all, she needs him more than anything. In desperation she cries out, "Rumplestiltskin, I need you now!"

His heart nearly stops at her cry. In a moment, his body his lying on top of hers, as he twists his neck trying to see her face that she has buried in the pillow. His voice questions, "Belle?"

She arches into him, and rasps out, "Rumplestiltskin, I love you...I need you..._please!_"

Lifting his body to support his weight with his arms, he grabs her with his right hand and flips her over to face him. Both have tears in their eyes, as she lifts her head to kiss him passionately. Her hands fumble with the buttons of his shirt, and then in frustration, she pulls it over his head. His mouth quickly finds its way to the pulse point of her delicious neck. Her hands cup his backside, wrinkling the fabric of his suit pants. His body trembles beneath her hands as she wraps one of her shapely legs around his own. He presses himself firmly against her, and her hips eagerly archs up to meet him, as his hands pull at the tie of her dress revealing her collarbone to him. With one hand firmly pulling her shoulder from the back to arch her up to his hungry mouth, he uses his other hand to pull the comforter completely over them, creating a cocoon for their love making...just as he had centuries before. Gasps of pleasure reverberate through the house interlaced with cries of each other's true names.

* * *

By early the next morning after multiple entwinements, she is wearing his dark blue dress shirt with the black rose print. She awakes wrapped comfortably in his arms. Looking at the clock, a feeling of panic strikes her as she is running late for work, jolting her up out of bed. Scrambling for something to wear, Rumplestiltskin is awakened by the commotion.

He asks groggily, "What's going on?"

Frazzled she says, "Randall, I forgot to set the alarm. I'm late for work, but I'll catch you at lunch."

_"Randall?"_ Rumplestiltskin thinks, as expression looks as though he has been punched.

Seeing his face in the mirror, she turns to him meeting his eyes with distress in her own, "No, no, no..._sweety_, what's with the face?! _Please_ don't be upset...I love you...I just have to get to work."

Reminding himself that he told her that he would love her no matter who she decided to be, and knowing the truth of it in his heart, he manages a smile and says, "No, you don't sweetheart. It's Saturday."

She plops down on the bed tiredly and half chuckles, "It's _Saturday_? I'm losing it. I think a blacked out a few times last night. Thank you, by the way."

Rumplestiltskin kisses her tenderly and says, "Anytime love."

Something at the edge of her vision catches her eye, a red smudge in the middle of the mattress. She stares at it, thinking about the strange tenderness she feels inside. She thinks to herself, _"That shouldn't be there. I had sex when I was sixteen."_ A rush of images flood her mind as she tries to make sense of what is real and what is not. Her mind is folding and unfolding time-lines, rearranging pieces of a puzzle. Her head feels too full and throbs. She wonders in confusion, "_Could be visions actually be real?_"

As she grabs her head, Rumplestiltskin asks in a tone full of concern, "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Breathing heavily, she responds, "Yeah, I just have a headache." The attempts to think as her head pounds and she begins to sweat, "_If it's real, does he remember or will he think I'm crazy?_", and then cautiously, she asks, "Have you ever thought about living in a castle?"

His eyes widen as he says, tentatively, "Only if it's a _dark one_."

With a hint of a smile, she responds haltingly, "Yeah, but...it's not a good idea to nail down curtains...someone could fall pulling them loose."

In unison, the say to each other, "You remember?"..."Yes!"

She grabs his head in both her hands, urgently pulling his mouth to hers.

After kissing passionately, wanting further clarification, he says, "Izzy-B?"

Wincing from the pain in her head, she says breathlessly, "Yes, Rumplestiltskin...Izzy-B is here...Belle is here, and we both have a monster migraine..._seriously_, you couldn't create a curse without a hangover when it breaks?!"

With a half chuckle, he says, "Sorry, Belle, I think it's because we woke early."

Pulling a pillow over her head, Belle groans, "It sucks to be an early riser.", and he smirks, hearing that Izzy-B's sense of humor still present.

* * *

Hours later, Rumplestiltskin brings to the bed a bowl of chicken and dumpling soup for Belle, who has regained a bit of an appetite,. Taking a spoonful, humming in appreciation, Belle says, "We really should have had this at the castle."

He smirks, and then his expression becomes pensive, "Belle?...What happened earlier?"

Clarifying she asks, "Why was I _just_ Izzy-B when I woke up?", and he nods.

Thoughtfully Belle says, "When I woke up...I mean, Izzy-B woke up...um, I mean, _we_ woke up, and we thought we overslept for work. Izzy-B sprung forward. It came down to control. Izzy-B didn't want to feel out of control. She always felt she might be crazy for having strange visions...but also, the idea of the visions being real scared her too, because of what my father and Regina did to me. And if I'm honest, I don't want to give up the control that Izzy-B has found here. I never again want to feel as helpless as I did when my father turned me over to the clerics. We're both here now...and though my head is extremely crowded. I don't want to go back to being only Belle. There are things about Izzy-B that feel right to me." Taking another bite of soup, she tilts her head to the side and says, "So, can you handle two women?"

He smirks saying, "I'll love however many women you want to be."

Touching the blue stone necklace, she looks at him questioningly, "It's more than two..._isn't it?_"

He nods his head saying, "The original owner of the necklace was Lucienne."

Pensively Belle says, "I had that dream both as myself in the Enchanted Forest and here as Izzy-B." Putting her bowl on the nightstand, she says, "Roll over. I want to rub your back."

"Why?"

Belle chides teasingly, "Because _I want to..._and after twenty-eight years, you can be a little less obstinate." Once he does as she asks, she goes right to work on the area of his lower back that Izzy-B fixated on the night of the pepper-spray incident. Thoughtfully, she asks, "What happened to your leg?"

Hesitantly, he asks, "Why do you want to know?"

Chewing her bottom lip, continuing to massage him, she says simply, "Because it's something you don't want to talk about...and I think we should be able to talk about things that aren't comfortable."

Sighing as she puts more pressure on the area that she is massaging, he says, "In a nutshell, I was in the Ogre War, and there was a seer who was captured. She told me various things...among which was that I had a son who was born in my absence, and that my actions on the battlefield the next day would leave him fatherless. When other things she told me started coming true, I made a decision. I took a hammer and hobbled myself, so that I could be there for my boy. That's when I became known as the village coward."

Belle keeps massaging him, but is silent for a moment processing what he told her. Pensively, she states, "You made such a sacrifice you made for your family."

Bitterly, he says, "My _wife_ didn't see it that way. She hated me for it.", and then he adds quietly, "Actually, I suppose she hated me before that, but that's another story for another time."

Lying down next to him, she asks with an emotional tone, "Did everyone treat you badly because of it?"

Reaching over and running his fingers through her thick hair, he watches her eyes with intensity. Swallowing hard, he says, "Most people...but I did have one very special person, Kenna, in my life who actually thought I was worth something." He stops short of saying more, uncertain as to how much to share about a past love.

Tiny flashes of memory dance in Belle's mind, and she looks at him with her brow furrowed. She says slowly, "It was you and Kenna in the cave, wasn't it?"

Staring at her dumbfounded, he replies, "You remember being Kenna?"

"I have fragments of memories...but that is one of the most vivid. She loved you very much." With her eyes glistening with tears, she strokes his cheek, "I guess it's something we _all_ have in common."

He kisses her slowly and says, "And I love _all of you_."

Pulling away slowly, as her fingers sensually stroke his ears, Belle says, "I want you to do something for me..._no questions asked_."

Leery of the caveat, he avoids the premise of the statement, saying mischievously, "I can think of any number of things that I'd enjoy doing for you right now."

Narrowing her gaze, she smirks, "Do I _really_ need to swat you with a newspaper to get you to listen?"

Rumplestiltskin parries, "You are the mistress of the _beasts_ in this house."

Redirecting the conversation, she says, "I want you to come to The Rabbit's Hole tonight."

Crinkling his noses in annoyance, he says "I had hoped to keep you to myself a while longer."

Raising her eyebrows and speaking in a sultry tone, "A few weeks ago, you said that my wish was your command. I intend to hold you to that. _We_ want you there tonight..._please_, it won't take long, and then we'll have the rest of the evening together." Unable to deny her, as she is setting his senses aflame, he agrees to the excursion from their sanctuary.

* * *

Belle, who almost everyone knows as Izzy-B, heads to The Rabbit's Hole early to meet her band mates. Entering The Rabbit's Hole, Rumplestiltskin notes that Izzy-B is in her typical performance attire, red spiked heel knee-high boots, tight black jeans, a sun painted on her navel, however instead of her shirt, she is wearing his blue and black shirt that he wore before he made love with her.

With her B.C. Rich Bich Dragon's Blood electric guitar strapped on, Belle stands in front of the microphone feeling oddly nervous. Though performing is second nature to Izzy-B, she has never felt comfortable making herself the center of attention. Then she muses that the Izzy-B part of her is likely also nervous because of what this moment means to her. Taking a deep breath deciding it is time for both of them to do the brave thing, Belle speaks into the microphone, "Now that the audience has arrived. We're going to share with you a brief musical interlude. Music can often convey the emotions that we sometimes feel inadequate to otherwise voice. We've been learning this song for a couple weeks, because I wanted to share it with someone special who's here tonight. So...here we go."

The band begins to play the song "The Story" by Phil Hanseroth using the Sara Ramirez arrangement.

With her eyes locked on Rumplestiltskin, Belle sweetly begins to sing,

"_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am..."_

He is breathless recognizing the melody as the song Izzy-B had been humming a couple of days previous. As the song transitions from sweet sentimentality to passion, he feels goose bumps all over his body, unaware that Belle is also having goose bumps at the intensity of the moment.

Playing her electric guitar, Belle cannot help imagining that Rumplestiltskin as the instrument in her hands. She sings with ardent passion,

"..._You see the smile that's on my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that don't come out_

_All of our friends who think that I'm blessed_

_They don't know my head is a mess_

_No, they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through_

_Like you do, and I was made for you..."_

As she belts out the song full force, her face and body contorts and her crystalline blue eyes blaze pure fire into Rumplestiltskin's dark eyes, heart and soul.

"..._Oh but these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you..."_

Ending in gentle, delicate tones, she croons,

"_Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you."_

When the last note sounds, she strides off the stage towards Rumplestiltskin, grabbing his lapels, kissing him deeply; the only thing that separates their bodies is her Dragon's Blood guitar that is pressed tightly against him. Too wrapped up in each other to register the murmurs and stares of the bar's patrons, Belle says, "Last night was the most amazing night of my, _our_ life...you took the lead masterfully, and _we_ are ever so grateful..." Then tugging playfully on his tie, she adds, "...but tonight, it's _our_ turn."

Grinning lasciviously, he asks, "Will you keep the painted sun on your navel?"

She nods with a beaming grin and a husked tone, "Of course. _Our_ Chi is energized and waiting for you to succumb to the wonders of feminine power."

Basking in her sensual energy, he says, "The deal is struck...lead the way, my beautiful Belle."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please comment/review. An epilogue is next. ****The sequel to this story has been posted: /s/9649520/1/Journey-of-Twin-Souls** By the way, there is an amazing RumBelle video by Didou2711 to the Sara Ramirez version "The Story" on YouTube at the YouTube address plus /watch?v=SyYZc7nj2b4 I hope you enjoyed this reunion of RumBelle's twin souls.


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Note: This is written with great respect, love and gratitude for the talents of Robert Carlyle, Emilie de Ravin, and everyone involved in of Once Upon A Time. I do not own these characters, nor do I own the songs mentioned in this story.**

_**This is a short epilogue to give you a taste of what's to come. Thank you to my readers. I will be posting sequel, Journey of Twin Souls in the near future. Special thanks to my husband, Frank, for his support and proofing efforts; to Elisa for helping with proofing and to Terri for being my cheerleader when I had doubts. ((Hugs!))**_

_******The sequel to this story has been posted: /s/9649520/1/Journey-of-Twin-Souls**_

* * *

**October 22, 2012**

Standing behind the counter at the Storybrooke Library, Belle, sorting through the spreadsheet of books, puts on her reading glasses as her eyes are fatigued today. Indeed every part of her is fatigued today. Opting to leave the florescent lights off, as she is the only one in the library, the sun cascades from the windows, through her dark chestnut hair and illuminating her deep blue lace, sleeveless dress.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar brogue, "We may sit in our library, and yet be in all quarters of the earth.", as Rumplestiltskin appears from between the bookshelves.

Raising and eyebrow, she smirks and says with an amused lilt in her voice, "Waxing poetic again, I see."

With a smile and a tilt of his head, he asks, "Your organization plans coming along?"

"Coming along...now, if only we can get rid of the charred dragon smell, the place might be fit for children."

Standing with both hands on his cane in a dominating stance as the sunlight illuminates his soft, smooth hair, he quips, "Do they make an air freshener for that?" and she giggles. Then eyeing her lasciviously, he says, "Do you remember five years ago when you rented your house from me?"

Wondering what he is thinking, Belle responds, "Of course, I do. What brings that day to mind?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he says, "You had put on glasses to read the rental contract, and I had to step on my own foot to drive away the sexy librarian fantasy that I was having...and now, here you are my _wife_, the sexy librarian."

Walking with some difficulty from behind the counter towards Rumplestiltskin, the sight of Belle's voluminous belly elicits a proud grin from the papa to be. Belle says, "I don't know how '_sexy_' I can be waddling like this."

With his accent, thick and full of mischief, he smirks, "You have no idea. The results of blackmail are rarely this appealing."

With mocked offense, she says, "I did _not_ blackmail you...I prefer the word 'extort'. Besides, you were rewarded well for your good behavior.", and then with her eyebrows raised and a knowing gleam in her eyes, "So are you checking up on me?"

Incredulously, he asks, "After yesterday's kidnapping, can you blame me?"

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she asserts, "No...I'm just pleased my sexy husband was there to save us. I'm not really in fighting condition right now. It's hard to take a guy down while toting kids."

Softly brushing a strand of hair off of her forehead, he says with loving admiration, "You kept your head and handled things brilliantly."

In a determined tone, tinged with bitterness, "I'll never let my father hurt our family."

Wishing to change the mood, he announces, "I have news."

Eyes wide with excitement, Belle asks expectantly, "About being able to leave Storybrooke?"

He nods smugly, "Mr. Smee turned out to be quite useful."

She clarifies, "He still remembers who he is, right?"

"Indeed."

Belle responds pensively, "I guess I should feel a little bit sorry for him, but that's what he gets for kidnapping a woman who's eight months pregnant. That was one job offer he should have refused."

Rubbing the home of his offspring, he asks, "Hungry?"

Brightly she announces, "I got it." With a wave of her hand, electric blue mist emerges producing hamburgers, french fries, bacon, ice cream and decaffeinated iced tea.

Acknowledging her efforts, he says, "You're getting better at that."

"Well, it makes McKenna happy. Besides, I need to have some tricks up my sleeve if _Milah_ tries something."

Rumplestiltskin frowns at the mention of his dead wife's name, "I wish you wouldn't use that name."

Stoically, Belle says, "Darling, now that we know who we are dealing with, it helps me be alert to the enemy. Don't worry, I never use that name around others."

Plunging a bacon into the chocolate ice cream, Belle observes his look of disgust and says, "Don't give me that look. It's your kids that make me eat this stuff", then shoving the bacon dripping ice cream towards his face, she asks, "Wanna bite?"

"I think not."

She smiles, "Fine, more for me. So are you starting arrangements for me to give birth outside of Storybrooke?"

He affirms, "Yes, I rented a house via the Internet, and if need be, there is a hospital nearby." The thought of delivering their babies is unsettling, thinking about McKenna and Angela, but he resolves to do what must be done.

She replies, "Hopefully, the hospital won't be necessary, because the staff will ask questions that we don't want to answer."

He nods, "Yes, and we don't know if the wee ones might be able to do things outside of Storybrooke."

Smirking, she says, "Like turn off lights?"

"Is that why you don't have the lights on?"

Belle affirms, "Yes, I think the fluorescence annoy them. They're already opinionated little dickens."

Then speaking simultaneously, Belle says, "Like their papa." and Rumplestiltskin says, "Like their mama."

Stroking her abdomen as unseen beings press against his palm, he says, "By being born outside of Storybrooke, they should be able to travel anywhere we need to go without need of a talisman."

Belle touches a hand to her blue stoned necklace and smiles.

* * *

11:58PM – December 24, 2012, Belle opens the door to the nursery, watching a blissful, yet very tired Rumplestiltskin holding their son and daughter in his arms. The stereo softly plays, Colin Raye's "One Boy, One Girl"

_"He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned, _

_'Congratulations, twins' _

_One boy, one girl _

_Two hearts beating wildly _

_To put it mildly, it was love at first sight. _

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away _

_This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives, _

_And for a moment the whole world, _

_Revolved around one boy, and one girl"_

Her tear filled eyes glisten, realizing that she has waited life times for this. She sniffles and Rumplestiltskin looks up, "Hey, you're supposed to be asleep."

Looking at the clock, for the arrival of December 25th, she says, "Do you really think I'd miss their one month birthday?"

Reaching out her hands for whichever infant he is willing to temporarily relinquish, Rumplestiltskin cautiously leans up his left arm with their son. Belle gently, reverently lifts their son and nuzzles him against her shoulder, as he lets out an impressive belch.

She chuckles, saying "Well, happy birthday, Reimund Graham.", and Rumplestiltskin looks contentedly down at their daughter, who keeps puckering her lips and he says, "Happy birthday, Lucienne Rose."

Seating herself, in the other rocking chair, Belle says to their children, "Life is an adventure...and happy endings come in pieces...with some assembly required. It won't be long now, until you meet your brother, Baelfire."

Reaching a hand to stroke Belle's arm, Rumplestiltskin asserts, "We'll find him together...as a family...as it was meant to be."

* * *

_To be continued in Journey of Twin Souls._

* * *

**Author's Note: So, they have to be on guard against _Milah_?...and RumBelle's twins were conceived as a result of Belle _blackmailing_ Rumplestiltskin? Hmm...guess you have to read the sequel, Journey of Twin Souls to figure it out. ****The sequel to this story has been posted: /s/9649520/1/Journey-of-Twin-Souls** I had a bit of a computer calamity regarding the _Journey of Twin Souls_. I had the whole story outlined, but something happened to the file, so I've been trying to rebuild the outline from memory. Though I've had this epilogue done for a while, I purposely waited to post this until the first chapter was near completion. **If you PM me or favorite, follow or review this story and have your account set to allow PMs, I will PM you when the first chapter of the sequel is posted.** Please review/comment. :) Thank you again to all who have supported this story with reviews, favorites and follows. Your support is deeply appreciated.  



	18. SoundTrack

**Authors Note: The sequel to this story has been posted: /s/9649520/1/Journey-of-Twin-Souls**

* * *

I'm considering making myself a play-list/soundtrack for this story. For anybody who might want to do the same, here's the music mentioned in this story:

"(You Gotta) Fight For Your Right (To Party)" by The Beastie Boys [I'm not including this song, but feel free to do so if you want.]

The "Buckingham Nicks" self titled album by Stevie Nicks and Lindsey Buckingham released before they joined Fleetwood Mac. It is next to impossible to find, but they have it on YouTube /watch?v=UKBft-I4UdU for listening. Track 4 "Crystal" is my personal favorite.

"For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield

"The Gold Slumbers, Carry That Weight, The End Medley" from the Abbey Road album of The Beatles. There is a Rumple/Gold/Baelfire/August YouTube /watch?v=L5Fq6md_4sg was created for me to "Golden Slumbers" by tardistwin last year, after "The Return" aired. It still makes me tear up. Note: Abbey Road was Izzy-B's cherished album that Günther destroyed. "Maxwell's Silver Hammer" from Abbey Road was the inspiration for RumpleGold knocking out Günther/Gaston with his silver toned hammer.

"Ae Fond Kiss" written by Scottish poet Robert Burns, performed by Karen Matheson with Paul Brady From the Album Transatlantic Sessions - Series 2, Vol. One

"Stiletto" by Billy Joel

"Unforgettable" performed by Nat King Cole and Natalie Cole

"The Tango Maureen" from the musical "Rent". Warning, the F word is in this song.

"Raised On The Radio" by The Ravyns

"Don't Tell Me You Love Me" by Night Ranger

"Magic Power" by Triumph

"Addicted to Love" by Orianthi

"Walls" by Yes

"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. There's RumBelle YouTube /watch?v=LqfFcbXEyt4

"The Story" by Sara Ramirez. There's a RumBelle YouTube /watch?v=SyYZc7nj2b4

"One Boy, One Girl" by Colin Raye

* * *

**Enjoy the sequel "Journey of Twin Souls" /s/9649520/1/Journey-of-Twin-Souls**


End file.
